Neji and Tenten: 100 Moments
by infinite vertigo
Summary: 100 moments for Neji and Tenten! Moment 100: Memory [99 small tiny moments... create a lifetime of memories.][Genre: Romance, General, Slight Humor][Please R&R!][Warning:OoCness][COMPLETED!]
1. I Spy With My Little Eye Neji!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I know… I have a thirty oneshot story thing open, but this one is going to be dedicated to Neji and Tenten! I might do a Sakura Sasuke one later. Ah well. On to the drabble!**

**Moment 1: I Spy With My Little Eye… Neji!**

"Don't make any noise, DON'T make any noise… do NOT MAKE ANY NOISE TENTEN!" Tenten silently hissed to herself as she crawled through the tree and made herself comfortable on a branch.

She giggled and looked through the window, "I hope Neji-kun doesn't notice me…"

She peeked through the window and saw a familiar Hyuuga standing there, brushing his teeth.

"I missed his shower…"

(A/N Don't yell… let's say Tenten is really obsessed, ne?)

She made a face, "Oh well…" she sighed.

"Ah… height is 160.1 centimeters… he weighs 46.8 kilograms…" she murmured staring through the window.

For a moment, she thought Neji looked her way, but probably her imagination.

"T-Tenten-chan…?" a soft timid voice asked.

Tenten jumped and fell from the branch, landing in a nearby rose bush, "ITAI! Oh, Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed jumping up, "Um, hi!"

"A-are you sp-spying on N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata said softly playing with her fingers.

"Er… Hai…"

Sweat drop.

Hinata smiled slightly, "F-follow me, I'll sh-show you h-his room…"

Tenten grinned, "Cool!"

The weapon mistress followed the Hyuuga heir around the Hyuuga household, until she stopped by a window, "Th-this is Neji-nii-san's r-room…"

Tenten smiled, "Thanks Hinata!"

"Don't l-let him ca-catch you…" Hinata said softly and disappeared to her own room.

Tenten smiled and looked into Neji's room to find he wasn't here.

"Nani…?" she said softly.

"Why, hello Tenten-san, coincidence to see you here."

Frozen, Tenten spun around a let out a nervous giggle when she saw everyone in the Hyuuga household standing before her, except for Neji.

"Tenten-san!" Hanabi said happily.

"Tenten-chan…" Hinata said exasperatedly.

"Tenten-san, may I ask why you are spying on Neji?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Tenten let out another nervous giggle. _WHAT DO I SAY?_

"I invited her over."

All eyes turned to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Excuse me?"

"I invited her over," Neji repeated putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hiashi looked at Tenten. "Is this true?"

"Um, er, oh, yeah! I, er, couldn't find the door… so… I decided to ask him by coming to his room!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well… all right…" Hiashi said suspiciously and went back into the house, with everyone else following him.

Tenten let out a breath of relief. "Thanks Neji-kun!"

"May I ask why you were spying on me?"

"…You knew?"

"Hai."

She giggled nervously yet again and spun around, "Um… I… wanted to?"

"And you couldn't find the door."

"What was I supposed to say?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Well… see you later, I guess…"

Tenten grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

Walk.

Trip over a rock.

Land in Neji's arms.

…

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Tenten blushed furiously when she felt Neji's arms stop her from falling.

"Th-thanks Neji-kun…" Tenten stammered and steadied herself.

Neji smirked, "You sure you're not drunk?"

"NO!"

Neji's smirk remained as he turned around, "Oh, the main entrance is right behind you…" he added and disappeared around the corner.

Tenten started to make her way toward the entrance, then suddenly felt a piece of paper in her palm.

Curious, she continued walking, but read the small note.

_Next time you want to spy on me, just ask me. I'll let you in._

She flushed.

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

**Author's Note: I know. Weird, pointless, yeah. XD Sorry for an OoCness… Please review!**


	2. If I Really Loved Him…

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm hooked onto this pairing. (Note… they're like 19 or 20 here…)**

**Moment 2: If I Really Loved Him…**

Tenten rested her chin on her hands as she looked at the wide display of jewelry in front of her. _So beautiful…_

"Hello, miss, may I help you?" a store clerk asked.

Tenten smiled, "No thanks, I'm just having a look…"

"Very well…" the store clerk said forcing a smile and disappeared into the back room.

Tenten resumed to looking at the necklace. _It's so pretty… _she sighed and stood up, _But I can't afford it…_

A small tinkling sound broke the silence in the jewelry store. Tenten didn't notice.

Neji peered in the store and narrowed his pale eyes as he walked over to the display of rings.

_Ugh… so many rings… which one would she like…_

Tenten stared at the necklace with a white gem in the center, _White… looks like Neji's eyes… Neji-kun… it's been such a long time since I last saw him._

_**Yeah. Two days.**_

_Hey, that IS a long time!_

_**Whatever. I'm going off to lunch. See ya.**_

_Ugh… why do I get the weird conscience…_

Tenten rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the jewel. _I like Neji… no… I **love** Neji-kun… If I really loved him… I'd be happy if he was happy… I wonder if I really love him…?_

"If I really loved him… I'd be happy if he was happy… do I really love him…?" Tenten mumbled softly.

"Tenten…?"

Tenten spun around and met the pale lavender eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji-kun!"

"What are you doing here…?"

"Just looking around…" Tenten said, "What are you doing here?"

"Er… looking for a ring…" Neji mumbled and looked away while a blush crept onto his face.

"Ring? You're going to propose to someone?" Tenten said. On the outside she looked happy, but inside her heart fell apart.

"Er…. Yeah…"

"Who?"

"Someone…"

Tenten made a face, "Tell me!"

"No. Er… can you help me find a ring…"

"Sure! What kind?"

"Er… I guess which ever one you like…"

Tenten put on a happy smile and dragged Neji over to a small ring.

The ring was pretty simple, just a single band, but it had a small aquamarine in the center, and small diamonds embedded the band.

"This one!"

"All right," Neji said.

"Good luck with your proposal! I hope she accepts!" Tenten said with fake cheeriness and rushed out of the store.

Neji looked after her, _What's up with her?_

** Tenten's bedroom…**

Tenten buried her face in her pillows as tears rushed out.

_I'm so upset… I guess he doesn't like me if he's proposing to someone else… ugh… life sucks… _she looked up, _But then… I'm happy for him that he found someone he loved… I guess I really do love him._

_Ding dong…_

Tenten got up and checked her face. No tears. She smiled slightly and ran downstairs to greet her guest.

She opened the door and came face to face with Neji for the second time that day.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Neji rubbed the back of his hand, "Er… can I come in?"

"Sure!" Tenten said and lead him into the living room.

She was about to go into the kitchen when she felt Neji's hand on her wrist. She spun around and her brown eyes widened.

Neji had gone down on one knee, and had a slight smile. In his other hand was the small box with the ring Tenten had shown him earlier.

"Tenten… will you marry me?"

Tenten felt tears well up and threw herself on Neji, causing him to fall backwards.

"You were going to propose? To ME?"

"Hai."

Tears welled up again and she buried her face in Neji's shirt.

"So… will you?"

"YES!"

Tenten lifted her head, and her lips met Neji's in a sweet kiss.

"I love you…"

"Sukidesu…"

**Author's Note: Um… my first fic where someone proposed to someone… XD Please review!**


	3. Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Whee. Number 3. They're 16 or something in this one, a little before Naruto comes back after the 2 1/2 year skip or whatever.

**100 Moments between Neji and Tenten: Number Three **

Tenten had just woken up in her apartment. She headed down the stairs as soon as she was done getting ready for training.

She picked up a breakfast bar on her way out, eating it along the way. __

Trudging along the dirt path to the training grounds, she sighed in deep thought.

_Just one more day until Neji's birthday...I still haven't decided what to get him..._

Finishing up the last bite of her breakfast, she walked over to the training grounds. 

Sitting down by a wooden dummy, she started daydreaming as she waited for Neji...

**Tenten's daydreaming head:**

_"Hello my beautiful darling Tenten, I'm sorry I'm late." Neji will charmingly whisper into my ear._

Then I'll say, "It's okay, Neji-kun, as long as you're here it's perfect."

And then Neji will state, "You're so sweet, Tenten, my love. I just want to kiss you!"

Then I lean closer and go, "Fine with me!"**  
**  
And then he holds me and french kisses me, and we hold hands as he walks me back to my house...

"Oh, Neji-kun..."

"Tenten..."

"Neeeji-kun..."

"Tenten?"

"I love you, Neji-kun!"

"Um...Tenten? Tenten, hello?"

**-End of daydream-**

"Tenten? ..." Neji's voice echoed in her head...

Tenten's head shot up into confused lavender eyes.

"Oh! H-hi Neji, eheh, um, ohayo?" she mumbled, blushing.

"You're acting like Hinata...well, let's start training." he stated.

"Oh. Hai."

---

After long hours of constant training, Neji and Tenten sat down on a log, panting from overworking themselves.

Tenten realized she had forgotten her lunch when Neji took out his bento. Her stomach growled, and a headache started to form.

She was too embarrassed to ask Neji for something to eat. She felt his eyes glancing at her worried face.

_Ugh.. .how humiliating...he's staring at me, probably pitying my stupidity..._

"Here." Neji said, handing her an umeboshi onigiri. He spoke stiffly, but with a little care in his voice. "I don't want you to get sick."

Tenten's heart jumped when she heard him. "...Eh? Uh, are you sure?" she replied.

"Yes. Now take it." When he gave it to her, he held her hands for a while.

_So… soft... _he muttered in his head.

"Neji-kun...?" she squeaked, her face turning cherry red.

"...Sorry." He took his hands off immediately and ate his food, nervous from what he had just done.

When they finished up their meal, they were silent for a long time. Then, Tenten spoke up.

"Neji-kun, what would you like for your birthday...?" she asked.

He stared at her for a while, in thought. Then he smirked.

"There's one thing I've wanted for a while," he said, blankly.

"Hm?" Tenten replied.

"..." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"N-Neji!" she exclaimed, her heart beating. She could feel his pulse fast, too.

"I want you," he said, and he kissed her directly on the lips.

Closing her eyes, she giggled and opened her mouth. His tongue wrestled with hers, turning a light peck into a passionate French kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After they pulled apart, Tenten leaned on his chest.

"Neji-kun...I've always wanted you, too." she said. He smiled.

"I can't wait 'til my birthday." he whispered into her ear, grinning.

---

A/N  
Well, Tenten was kinda ooc, and Neji too...oh well. Hope you liked it.  
itoyuki


	4. Why Are You Mad?

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Okay… this story is now another story written by me and itoyuki! Yeah… she decided she wanted to help me. :D**

**Moment 4- Why Are You Mad?**

Oh dear. Our favorite Hyuuga prodigy, genius, not to mention extremely hot ninja, (smacked by itoyuki) ahem, Hyuuga Neji, had managed to get Tenten extremely mad. Was he upset? Kind of. Mad at her for getting mad at him? Kind of. Scared? Definitely.

It all started when he met her for training. He was meditating, when he felt an angry aura near him. Cracking open an eye, he saw an angry Tenten stomping his way.

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Hai?"

"HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS HERE, AND LET'S START TRAINING!" she screamed.

_What's up with her today…_ Neji thought. It wasn't often the weapon mistress would start swearing, especially at him.

He narrowly avoided ten weapons thrown at him. He narrowed her eyes. Something had made her extremely mad. But what?

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" he yelled, just when a million weapons came his way. He slowed down once all the weapons were deflected.

"Tenten!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH!"

He held back an insult, "Why are you so mad?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Why?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!" she yelled and launched more weapons at him.

Rolling his clear eyes, he avoided all of them, and yelled, "Byakugan!"

He rolled his eyes and snuck up behind her, and grabbed her arms.

"Let go!"

"No."

She still struggled, "LET GO OF ME HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Why are you mad?"

"You should know!" she hissed.

"…I don't."

She narrowed her eyes and faced him, "You knew I always had a crush on you!" she spat, "No, I was in _love_ with you, but no!"

She jabbed her elbow into the closest thing behind her, and grinded her heel onto his foot. Ouch… talk about pain…

Neji groaned in pain, and doubled in over in pain as Tenten stomped all the way back to Konoha.

"What the hell was that for…" he groaned as he stood up wincing.

He slowly made his way back to Konoha, and decided on searching for Tenten when Sakura suddenly appeared.

"Ohayo Neji-san!" she said as cheerful as ever, "What's wrong with you?"

"Tenten killed me…"

"Here… let me help you…" she said softly, and placed her hand, now glowing green with chakra over where Tenten jabbed him.

"Thanks…"

She smiled, then frowned, "Oh yeah…" she mumbled before grinding her heel into his foot.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR MAKING TENTEN UPSET!" she yelled and stomped off.

"Typical women…" he mumbled as he approached Tenten's doorstep.

Unfortunately, before he could ring the doorbell, a horde of fangirls attacked him.

"OH MY GOD, HYUUGA NEJI!" one screamed and they all piled on top of him, and started attacking.

By the time he got them all off, and they all left, he had bruises and cuts all over.

He turned around to ring the doorbell, when three other girls approached him.

"NEJI!"

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

"N-Neji-nii-san…"

Inwardly groaning he turned around to face an angry Ino, a furious Sakura, and a timid by kind of annoyed Hinata. Mind you, it was impossibly hard to get Hinata annoyed.

"…What do you want…"

"WHAT-"

"ARE YOU DOING-"

"AT TENTEN'S HOUSE!" they all finished in unison.

"…Going to talk to her…"

Hinata approached her cousin slowly, "N-Neji-nii-san… perhaps y-you shouldn't t-talk t-to her…"

"Nani?"

Hinata didn't have a chance to respond before Ino and Sakura started killing him.

By the time they left, Neji was bleeding. And it was pretty hard to get the Hyuuga prodigy bleeding by a couple of girls.

Breathing heavily, he turned around he rung Tenten's doorbell.

He heard a couple of thumps, and he met Tenten who yanked the door open.

"Tenten."

"Neji-kun… what happened to," Tenten paused and smacked her head, "No, I mean, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, JACKASS!"

"Why are you mad at me?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "Why do you care?" she snapped and slapped him.

Next thing she knew, he fell unconscious.

"Jackass? Bitch? Neji? NEJI-KUN?"

** A bit later…**

Neji groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around, "Where am I…"

"You're in my room," Tenten said gently.

"Answer my question," he said coldly.

Tenten laughed nervously, "Well… I was never mad at you… I just wanted to see if you liked me or not… I guess I took it a bit to far?" she said nervously examining his cuts.

She reached her hand toward a cut on his face, but he swatted her hand away, and looked at her coldly, "I thought I had feelings for you… I guess I was wrong," he snapped coldly, and jumped out the window.

She stared after the Hyuuga before tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in the pillow.

Neji stomped angrily all the way back to the Hyuuga household, casting Ino, Sakura, and even Hinata a dirty look before slamming the door to his room shut.

"Maybe we took it to far…" Sakura said softly.

"Yeah… he got super mad at Tenten…" Ino agreed.

Hinata looked sadly after her cousin. This was going to be one problem that was going to be hard to fix.

Not so soon later, they heard Tenten run through the house, "NEJI-KUN!"

"Tenten-chan!" Ino exclaimed and yanked the door open and saw a disheveled Tenten, with her hair down for once.

"Where's Neji-kun?" she asked hurriedly staring at Hinata.

"D-down the ha-hall, l-last door…"

"Thanks!" she panted and ran to Neji's room.

Without even bothering to knock, she burst in and found Neji meditating.

"Neji-kun!" she gasped and saw the Hyuuga open an eye.

"Leave."

"No!" she cried and threw herself on him.

"Get off me."

"No! I love you!"

"…"

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry Neji-kun, I just wanted to know if you really loved me…"

"You could've asked…"

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

Neji sighed, and cupped her face with his hands. She looked up at him with confused brown eyes.

Neji smirked, "I still have feelings for you…" he mumbled and captured her lips with his own for a sweet and simple kiss.

She smiled, "I love you so much Neji-kun…"

He smirked, "Sukidesu…"

"So… getting your friends to kill me and you stomping on my foot was just fake?"

"Yup! I wanted to see if you would still ask me if I was mad! If you didn't, you didn't care about me, and if you did, you did care!"

"You have a weird way of trying to get me admit I love you…"

Tenten stared at him with puppy eyes, "You don't?"

He smirked and captured her in another short but sweet kiss, "Of course I love you…"

The other three giggled softly as they watched from the door, "Everything worked out perfectly!"

**Author's Note: Weeeell… yeah. It was kind of rushed, sorry! And sorry for OoC-ness… Please review!**


	5. Tenten for Sale

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Um… I got this idea while… I… was… looking for something to read! Yeah. XD**

**Moment 5- Tenten for Sale**

The mistress weapon glared at herself in the mirror.

_I can NOT believe I am doing this._

She pulled open a drawer, and absentmindedly pulled out some light pink lip gloss.

_My pride is gone._

She glared at herself again.

_Desperation sucks._

She inhaled deeply and pulled her hair out of its buns, and applied the light pink lip gloss.

_Since when did I have lip gloss?_ She wondered staring at it.

_Oh right. Sakura gave it to me._

She sighed and went downstairs, quickly ate her breakfast, and checking her appearance one more time in the mirror.

She rolled her eyes and went outside, and sat on a chair she had set up, with a booth in front of her.

The sign said, "For sale. I will do whatever you want for one whole week. Cost: $30"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, not noticing the line of men that began to form, _Ugh, to mean that means I'll do anything they want… not the slave kind… the… romance kind… oh ew… I can't believe I'm doing this when I like Neji…_ she rolled her eyes again, _and all this because of those special kunais I saw the other day._

"Hey, you there!"

Tenten was brought back down to earth and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw all the men there.

"Oh, yeah!"

Nearby, Neji was walking around. It was a day off, and Lee went to train with Gai.

_I wonder what Tenten is doing…_ he thought, and didn't notice the person in front of him.

"Hey, watch it!" someone yelled when Neji bumped into them.

Neji glanced up and glared at him. The boy immediately shrank down and muttered an apology before running away.

He glanced to his left and was amazed to see a huge line snaking its way to Tenten's house.

_What the hell?_ He thought as he followed the line all the way to Tenten's house.

"No, sir, I am NOT going to give away my virginity!" Tenten yelled.

Whoa wait. Tenten?

_What's Tenten doing?_ He thought and approached her.

"$50?"

"I'm NOT going to sleep with you, damnit!"

"C'mon! $100!"

Pause.

Neji's eye twitched when he saw Tenten think it over.

"Well…"

"No."

Tenten and the boy in front of her looked over at the Hyuuga.

All eyes were on Neji, watching his every move as he calmly approached the booth and stood in front of it, separating the boy and Tenten.

He glanced at the sign above his head and sighed.

_Oh no… Neji is here… he's going to think I'm pathetic!_

_What the hell… she sure is pathetic…_

Neji turned his attention back to the boys in front of him.

"Scram."

"Why should we?"

"She's mine."

Tenten stared at him, a blush rising. _Did he just say…_

The boy smirked, "Well, did you see that sign?"

"Byaku-"

"AHH, IT'S HYUUGA NEJI, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" one of the boys yelled and the entire line dispersed.

Tenten watched them leave and sighed, _I'll get a job I guess…_

She noticed Neji still hadn't turned around. She allowed the corners of her lips to lift up into a small grin.

_I can still sneak away!_ Tenten thought, as she stood up silently.

"Tenten. Don't even try to sneak away."

_DAMNIT!_

Tenten laughed nervously and turned around to face Neji, "Neji!"

Neji turned around and approached Tenten, his expression dead serious, "What were you doing."

"Hehe… well, I saw some really special kunais the other day, and I needed money, so…"

"You could've just asked me."

She stared at him, "What?"

"Tenten, you know I don't like repeating myself."

Silence…

Neji smirked, "Besides. I don't want you to give away your first kiss to some random guy."

"Why?"

He leaned in and captured her in a short but sweet kiss, and pulled her closer.

She obliged happily and deepened it.

When he pulled back, he smirked, "Now do you know why?"

"I think I do…"

"You're slow…"

"HEY!"

"It's because I love you."

She blushed, "I-I love you too…"

The smirk widened.

"So, are you still for sale?"

**Author's Note: Yes I know very rushed… I know Tenten would never do something like this… er… too bad… -gets hunted down and killed- Anyway, please review!**


	6. Neji's New Shirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Moment 6, yay!

**NejiTen100 Moments: Moment 6  
Neji's New Shirt**

"Neji!" Tenten called, walking across the training grounds to her meditating teammate.

"Nn?" He opened one eye, still relaxed. 

"I got you a present. Get up, and try it on." she ordered him, taking something from her backpack.

His gaze wandered to the 'present' she was taking out.

"Why a present? Today isn't special..." he muttered.

"Yes it is! Because..."

"What?" 

"Because..."

"Hn."

"Today is...

"Hurry up and tell me."

"MONDAY!"

"..."

"...Um, so anyways, here you go. Try it on." She handed him a neatly folded T-shirt.

Taking it from her, he looked at closely at it.

Oh hell.

It was pink.

_Hot _pink.

"...Tenten, I think you got this mixed up with your mom's wardrobe-"

"Are you insulting my MOTHER, Hyuuga Neji?"

"No, but--"

"It even has a nice, encouraging message on the front, to give good ideas to the academy children."

_"_Hn..."

"Well, Neji?"

"...I'm going to look at this 'encouraging message' first."

He unfolded the shirt. After he read the words, his veins almost popped.

"Tenten. What the hell were you thinking..."

Twitching, he looked the message over again.

_EVEN I,  
HYUUGA NEJI,  
GETS OWNED._

SO DON'T BE  
ASHAMED  
IF YOU LOSE.

Giggling, she turned the shirt around. "There's something on the back too..." she said mischievously.

He was REALLY pissed when he saw the picture on the back...

_I LOVE TENTEN.  
SHE IS SO COOL!  
TENTEN # 1  
_  
Under that was a picture of Tenten grinning, standing over Neji. He had a kunai in his back, and was unconscious on the ground.

In his mind, he was fuming._ God. She's making fun of me...when she beat me in that spar yesterday. From my blind spot._

Then he put on his super calm, unfeeling face._  
_  
"Tenten, what just happened to make you do this?" he asked her, trying to stay cool.

"You! When you LOST! To ME! Hah!" she exclaimed, smirking. "So. Wear it. Now."

_You suck, Tenten, _he cursed to himself.

"Fine. It's not like anyone will care." he mumbled. _No. I'll probably be humiliated until I die._

He tried scrunching the shirt on. Before he could put his arms through the holes, Tenten slapped him in the cheek.

"What was that for?" He hissed, wincing.

"Dumbass. Don't wear it over everything else. How can you even wear that thick stuff in this weather?" she snapped back, pointing at his fat clothes. "It's like, 100 degrees!" Shaking her head, she pulled her gift off of his head.

"It's what I wear to training practice EVERY day. As I have for the past years--" he was interrupted with a soft hand holding him still.

Tenten was undoing his jacket for him. Like he was a little kid, who couldn't button up his coat.

"...Tenten, I can--"

"Hush."

He tried his best to keep his Hyuuga-ness, barely blushing. After she undid his jacket, she moved her hands up his bare chest and slid his undershirt up. His body shivered at her silky, warm touch.

Soon, he could feel her breath on his face, and her body leaning closer, and--

Doink.

Tenten flicked him in the forehead.

"No kiss until you wear this shirt around the village. For the whole day." she teased. She picked up his other clothes and placed them in her backpack.

And, putting his um...wonderful, new hot-pink-with-dissing-himself-and-praising-Tenten-messages T-shirt on, Neji followed Tenten reluctantly.

---Later, in Town---

With a disgruntled face, Neji focused VERY hard to contain his anger as they walked around town.

Passerbys stared at him blankly, wondering why he would wear such a stupid shirt.

Then doom came crashing down, as a little blondie, the future hokage as he says, snickered while passing by. He was with some other guys, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"HAHA! ISN'T THAT NEJI! WHAT AN IDIOT! LOOK AT HIS SHIRT!" Naruto screamed.

Everyone walking by, which was unfortunately, A LOT, turned to stare at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"And he thinks HINATA is a failure?" Kiba muttered.

"...Fool." Shino slowly spoke.

"How embarrassing," Shikamaru whined, rubbing his forehead.

Other conversations about Neji's...fashion sense...arose among the crowd.

"I thought he was a prodigy!"

"What a _retard._.."

"What is with THAT shirt?"

"Idiot!"

After awhile, the mob began to disperse, and Tenten gave Neji a noogie.  
_  
Naruto, I will kill you, _Neji said to himself.

"C'mon Neji, you're done. Will you walk me home?" Tenten begged with puppy eyes.

Out of all things in the world that he could tolerate, Tenten's puppy eyes were the worst trouble. He NEVER gave in to THE puppy eyes.

Especially from Tenten.

"Hn." Tenten assumed that meant 'okay'.

"NEJI-KUN? TENTEN-SAN? NEJI? WHAT IS THAT YOUTHFUL SHIRT YOU ARE WEARING? I MUST HAVE ONE!" Lee called, jumping around Neji with big eyes.

Neji and Tenten ran. As fast as they could.

"NEJI-KUN! TENTEN-SAN! COME BACK! WAIT!" Lee sighed, watching them leave. 

---At the doorsteps of Tenten's house---

"Here, Neji, your normal clothes. And," Tenten said, chuckling, "you don't have to wear that shirt anymore."

Taking his garments back, he leaned close to her ear.

"It's fine if I wear it for a while more." he whispered, "I agree with the message on the back."

She smiled genuinely. "Hmm..that's interesting."

He smirked, looking into her eyes.

"Neji?"

"Nn."

"Do you still want that kiss?"

"..."

He bent over, caressing her mouth in a slow liplock. It happened fast, but deeply.

And a couple words on his back glistened as he claimed her heart.

_I LOVE TENTEN._

**---  
A/N  
Okay. I tried my best -- Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit   
Please review!  
Umi.no.Namida / itoyuki**


	7. Death Can't Break My Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**MOMENT 7! Ugh. Miss Umi.no.Namida made me change it. Gosh. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Moment 7- Death Can't Break My Love**

"NO!" was the cry that echoed through the Konoha forest.

A young girl held the hand of a prodigy and tears streamed down as she watched the person she admired, she idolized, she loved die right in front of her eyes.

**-Flashback-**

_"So… our mission… is to kill… a caterpillar."_

_"No… where did you get caterpillar from..."_

_"Then what is it? Oh, Naruto was ranting about how Hokage-sama wanted someone to kill this huge caterpillar..."_

_The Hyuuga sighed in annoyance, "There was a report that there's a new Akatsuki member, and we have to take him down."_

_"Akatsuki?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Do you think we can do it?" Tenten asked nervously._

_"Hai," Neji said confidently._

_All of a sudden, Neji grabbed Tenten's wrist and pulled her behind a tree, "Nani?"_

_"There he is," Neji hissed._

_Tenten stole a glance at the Akatsuki member, "How about I distract him and you surprise him?"_

_Neji glanced at her, "Will you be all right?"_

_Tenten giggled softly, "I'll be fine! Why the sudden concern?"_

_"N-nothing…"_

_Tenten smiled, "Relax. Okay, attack him when he lets his guard down," she said softly and jumped out in front of the ninja._

_"HEY YOU!"_

_Neji watched the battle and narrowed his eyes when he saw Tenten receive an attack full on._

_He saw him approaching her to attack the finishing blow, and jumped down._

_"Jūken!"_ _he yelled as he delivered the blow on the ninja's back._

_"ARGH!" he yelled as he stumbled forward and narrowedly avoided Tenten._

_Neji stood in front of Tenten, "You all right?"_

_"Yeah, thanks to you," Tenten said gratefully and smiled, but her eyes widened, "NEJI, WATCH OUT!"_

_Neji's head snapped toward the fallen Akatsuki member and avoided him just in time, taking Tenten with him._

_"Distract him," he hissed._

_She nodded and placed two scrolls down on either side of her, and yelled, "Sōshōryū!"_

_She jumped up, and Neji smirked as he saw a million weapons sped toward the Akatsuki member._

_"You think that pathetic technique will work?" he sneered._

_Tenten smirked, "Maybe they didn't hit you… but you can't move."_

_Startled, he looked down and was surprised to see a couple of weapons holding his feet down._

_Neji jumped down from the tree branch, and stood in front of him, smirking, and got in a stance as he yelled, "Hakke Rokujū Yonshō!"_

_"Two strikes!"_

_"Four strikes!"_

_"Eight strikes!"_

_"Sixteen strikes!"_

_"Thirty two strikes!"_

_Neji smirked again as he delivered the final blow, "Sixty four strikes!"_

_He jumped back and landed next to Tenten, watching as the ninja fell down._

_"Well, that should do it…"_

_"Great job Neji!" Tenten said happily, "You did it!"_

_"Well, I had help…" He said smiling toward her._

_Tenten blushed, "Th-thanks…"_

He looks so hot when he smiles… well, he always looks hot… _Tenten thought._

_"Um, Neji, there's something I've wanted to say…"_

_"Hai?"_

_Tenten smiled nervously, "I.. I.. I lo-" Tenten was cut off when Neji yelled, "WATCH OUT!"_

_The supposedly dead ninja had risen to his feet, and he smirked, "Pretty good for a couple of genins… but not good enough," he yelled and aimed a kunai dripping with poison toward Tenten._

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_Tenten squeezed her eyes shut, and expecting a piercing pain, but instead she felt nothing._

_Slowly opening an eye, she saw beige… then a chin… a mouth… a nose… pale lavender eyes…_

_Her own brown eyes widened, "Neji…" she breathed._

_The Akatsuki member smirked one last time before falling forward to death._

_"NEJI!" she screamed as she watched the Hyuuga prodigy fall onto his back._

**-End flashback-**

She stared at Neji and her tears fell onto his cheek, "Don't die Neji! Don't leave me!"

"Tenten…" he croaked.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard his voice, "Neji! Hang on!" she cried.

He half smirked, "No… it's too late."

He painfully sat up, and faced Tenten, and his smirk was replaced with a genuine smile, "Tenten… I…"

Tenten smiled through her tears and silenced Neji with her finger, "I love you Neji…"

He leaned forward and placed a gentle but sweet kiss on Tenten's lips. She deepened it, and more tears fell down when she felt Neji fall limp.

He pulled back slightly, and looked at her with tired pale lavender eyes, "I love you… I always will, not even death… can… break my… love… for… you…" he finished and fell forward against Tenten.

Eyes brimming with tears, and carefully laid the prodigy down, and stared at his closed eyes.

She placed another kiss on his still warm lips, and looked at him sadly, "I love you so much…"

She let out a sigh and looked up toward the sky, still not letting go of his hand, "You died to protect me… I'll love you forever, not even death will do us part…"

The last thing she remembered was falling forward and blacking out.

**Later…**

Tenten slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was white. White…? Last time she checked tree trunks were brown…

Her head snapped up and saw Neji sleeping peacefully. She remembered everything that happened, and stared at him.

_Is he alive…?_

She held his hand in her own, and gazed at him.

Twitch…

What?

Twitch…

Signs of life…?

She could've sworn she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk.

"Tenten…"

"Neji! You're alive!"

The smirk widened, and he opened his eyes.

First thing she felt was relief. Then anger. And she started hitting him with a nearby book.

"YOU JERK, I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Hey stop, that hurts…" he growled trying to shield himself.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!"

Neji sighed. All this noise was giving him a headache. Not to mention getting hit on the head with a book… there's more than one way to silence a girl…

In one swift move, he had his arm around her waist and pulled her in, and silenced her by locking her in a kiss.

He pulled back slightly, "Did that shut you up?"

Pause…

Tenten's grip on the book tightened…

Neji didn't notice.

She raised it above his head…

He still didn't notice…

The book made contact with the prodigy's head…

Tenten smiled as he fell forward.

Who would've thought 'The Three Little Pigs' would knock him out? Not to mention it was a paperback book…

"TENTEN! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOCK OUT A PATIENT!"

"Oh yeah… oops…"

**Author's Note: I could've gone on and on and on and on and on. Yeah I know it didn't make sense, since I said he'd die first then he lived. Anyway, please review!**


	8. A Childhood Friendship, a Blossoming Lov

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
A/N: In this story, the beginning's before Neji gets his curse mark, and then near the end he gets it. It was on Hinata's third birthday, so Neji's four years old. Oh, and remember, Neji is nice before daddy died :( So he's not crazy OoC

**Neji and Tenten: 100 Moments Moment #8  
A Childhood Friendship, a Blossoming Love **

**-Flashback-**

**  
**_A young Hyuuga Neji had just been released from a day at the Ninja Academy, along with his class. It was early in the afternoon; Neji's life was pleasant.  
He was considered amazing among his teachers and fellow students. Things always seemed to go his way, and he had a gentle father. _

At that time, though, he did not know much about the Main and Cadet branches of his family. He had seen his father express hatred, maybe jealousy, towards the Main branch, but hadn't realized why. He was barely interested in the subject, anyways, so it didn't matter.

Taking the usual path back to the Hyuuga mansion, he heard odd sounds from another direction.

Thok!  
Crack!  
Thok.  
Bam.

Neji followed the peculiar sounds, going across many dirt roads. When the constant 'thoks' became closer, he looked around

Surprised, he saw a girl his age in the training grounds. She had chestnut eyes and deep brown hair in buns; her outfit looked sort of foreign. He soon recognized her as the weapon mistress in his class. A 'cute, tiny bear' was what he had first thought of her hairdo, when he met her at the academy. They hadn't talked much.

He watched her for a while, as she threw various weapons at targets. Her aim was pretty good, hitting bullseyes most of the time. She never missed.  
Eventually, he approached her for conversation. His face was deepened with curiosity as he walked closer.

"Hi, what are you doing?" he questioned, sitting down next to her.

She grinned, and threw a shuriken at a small target. Thok. Bullseye!

"Training! I'm going to be strong like Tsunade-sama, one of the sannin." she stated proudly. Her voice was pure and innocent.

"Oh...I see." he answered.

The girl seemed to have an endless stock of equipment. She threw each and every weapon gracefully; Neji just watched her in awe.

"You're Hyuuga Neji, right?" she blurted.

He nodded.

"Everyone says you're a prodigy," she asked Neji.

A bit surprised, he stared. "Really? No one has called me that before." he replied

"Well, that's at least what I've heard! I'm Tenten, by the way."

"I like your name."

"Thanks!"

After a while, she stopped training and sat down next to him.

"Your eyes...why are they white?" she asked.

"It's my inherited bloodline. I have byakugan eyes, you see," and he activated his byakugan.

She looked at his eyes, mesmerized. "Wow...what do they do?"

"I can see through things, and far away. Oh! And I can see anyone's chakra points, even though they're so small."

"Awesome!" she giggled.

Neji then asked her what a weapons mistress exactly did. She was eager and happy to explain to him what she did, and he talked to her with true interest.  
He stood up, and held out a hand to help her stand. Laughing, she took it.

"Tenten, will you help me practice my ninjutsu?" he questioned.

She smiled. "Sure!"

Pretty soon, they were on the training field. Neji activated his byakugan, went into his stance, and waited for Tenten to attack.  
Drawing kunais quickly from her bag, she threw them constantly at Neji. He bent in almost every direction, twisted his body in all sorts of ways, and moved his legs swiftly. One by one, he evaded every single kunai.

"Heh...you really are a prodigy," she exclaimed.

When she praised him, it felt good. He liked to receive such positive words. But also, there was something about Tenten that made him cheerful.  
Anyhow, Tenten decided not to hold back. Neji really was good; he was not to be underestimated.

Neither was she.

She released her full potential at him. With extreme agility, she sent tons of weapons flying at him. Senbon, kunai, shuriken, and more, were slashing the air centimeters from the Hyuuga's body. He dodged it all just in time.

Except for one. He wasn't paying attention as much, believing he had finished evading all of the attacks.

That was when a kunai harshly stabbed him in the arm. He grabbed the wound, and didn't show true pain.

"Ah! Neji! I'm sorry," Tenten ran up to him and took out bandages.

He took the bandages hesitantly. Help from a girl wasn't really what he wanted, but his gushing arm needed it.

"Hn," he mumbled while wrapping himself up. (A/N Geez. How about a thank-you, Neji?)

When he was done, Tenten got up. She started to collect her things; it was almost evening.

"You can keep them," she said, referring to the bandages.

Nodding, Neji began helping her pick up her weapons. Staring at the gigantic shuriken that she used, he wondered how the heck she could throw something so huge! Was she one of these prodigies too? Who just wasn't recognized?

Soon, everything was packed away, and Tenten picked up her heavy load.

"Well, I have to go home to my mommy and daddy," she told Neji.

He stared at her, an amazed look creeping up his face.

"Huh? Don't you have parents waiting for you, too?" she asked.

"I have a daddy...but I don't remember having a mommy..." he said, innocently with interest.

"Does that mean your parents are gay?" Tenten looked at him, wondering.

"What is 'gay', Tenten?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure."

"But you just said it."

"Well, it's like, when you have two daddies. Do you have two daddies?" 

"Umm...does Uncle Hiashi count?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Neji, you're confusing me!"

"Okay, I think I have one daddy."

"Oh, then your parents aren't gay. You just have one parent."

"Hn. I see." he looked down, a bit disappointed. Only one daddy! I didn't know I could have two, he thought to himself.

Then his face brightened. "But my daddy is very nice!" he exclaimed.

Tenten grinned. "So is mine!" she replied. Smiling, she started walking.

She turned to follow a path that went the opposite direction of Neji's house. Before she could go out of sight, Neji called after her.

"Will I see you tomorrow, Tenten?" he asked.

"I think so!" she called back.

"Okay, bye!"

"See ya."

**  
---Afterwards--Tenten's POV--- **  
_(A/N She's 16, narrating.)_

The next day, there was a festival. It was to celebrate our pact with another country, Mom said.

Every clan and every family was supposed to be there. I looked everywhere for Neji; but I couldn't find him.

What was weird was, when Neji came to the academy the next week (he was absent for a looooong time) he ignored me.

He was like an ice cube, geez. Acting like he never knew me. What a tard.

His personality was the total opposite of when I met him the other day. He turned from happy-go-lucky innocent boy to a feelingless icy dude. I even went up to him once, saying 'It's TENTEN!' and he walked STRAIGHT PAST ME. I couldn't tell anything about his eyes. They still glittered like I always thought. But for some reason, he just wasn't the same, and sported this new headband on his forehead. Well, I know what it's for, now, but I didn't before.

"Neji, Neji, what's the headband for?" I ran up to him once, asking him.

He gave me a..._death glare_. Gah!

"It's all the Main branch's fault!" he yelled back.

"What?"

"Now, I don't have any daddies." he said silently.

He turned his back to me and walked off.  
I just pondered. No daddies?  
That could mean...

1) He has two mommies now.  
2) His daddy got lost.  
3) His daddy was_ killed!_

...Number 3 makes the most sense. I don't know what the heck I was thinking back then.  
So I presumed that was why for many years. He never talked to me, well, barely.

**---A lot of years later! xD---**

Soon, we graduated into genin, and were put into cells of three people.

I was put with Lee, and our leader was Gai-sensei. And then, there was the last of our cell.

Hyuuga Neji.

He had become...well...pretty hot! His hair was still long, and he tied it up in such a perfect style. You could see his arms and legs bandaged; they made him so cool! The way he dressed was sleek and cute, too. And then his eyes, oh, they were still so sparkly white. That hint of purple in them was cool. And, oh, his skin--

Okay, I never knew I had thoughts like that.

So, anyways, we all went on missions and trained together. Like anyone would. But Neji never really noticed me the way I wanted him too...

When the chuunin exams came, we were all eager to get in. We went through the paper test, the Forest of Death, the preliminary rounds-- ugh, Lee and I got beaten, and then Neji made it to the final rounds.

That was when he revealed the curse mark, and his story. It all matched perfectly in the time when he stopped being all innocent.  
His father WAS killed, and he always wore something over his forehead because of the caged bird curse.

He had told us, his cell, before, but it was nice to learn it again. So it wasn't my fault he ignored me...I think.

...To be sincere, he looked sexy with no headband. Eheh.

**---Present time--- **

After the chuunin exams, Neji warmed up to me a little. Hiashi had told him what_ really_ happened to Neji's father.

I trained with Neji every day; I did almost everything with him. I became like a loyal puppy or something. He was still cold for a while, but then, um, _stuff _happened between us. Sometimes he was the way he was when we first met.

I realized we were in love. I could never stop thinking about him. It seemed he felt that way, too.

Our relationship budded when we were little and met each other.  
It froze while he ignored me for those years.  
Then it thawed, and began to grow, when he learned the truth of his father's death.  
And after all these years, it started to blossom, bringing us together.  
Finally, it's fullgrown; and has become a passionate love.

And that's why he's holding me right now, as I search my memories.

And that's why we cannot be separated.

Because I love him. And he loves me.

---

A/N  
That was long...  
Anyways, hope you liked it, please review

Umi.no.Namida


	9. The Day Penguins Attacked Konoha

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Yoooo, Silence here… yeah, now I'm Silence instead of Midnight. Here's moment 9, enjoy! Inspired by Umi.no.Namida while we were talking on AIM! XD**

**Moment 9- The Day Penguins Attacked Konoha**

_"WHAT?"_

_"Penguins have attacked Konoha, and are threatening to dominate fire country!" Shizune gasped, out of breath._

_Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, "What are we going to do?"_

_Shizune looked up, "Why don't we get all the most talented genins, chuunins, and jounins to take care of them?"_

_"Brilliant! Give me names…"_

_"Oh yeah… all the jounins are out on a mission… all the chuunins are with the jounins… and a couple of genins too…"_

_"WHAAAAT?"_

_"Hold on… there's Uchiha Sasuke… Hyuuga Neji… and Uchiha Itachi!"_

_"…I…ta…chi? ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

_"AHH, HOW DID ITACHI GET ON THE LIST?"_

_"Uchiha and Hyuuga? That's IT? What about Uzumaki?"_

_"OH NO, THE PENGUINS HAVE DESTROYED THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND!" Naruto yelled bursting in, "I'LL HELP NEJI AND SASUKE GET RID OF THEM!" he continued yelling, then jumped out the windows, "HEY, NEJI, SASUKE, HELP ME GET RID OF THE—AHHHHHH, THEY'RE KILLING ME!"_

_"Dobe…"_

_"Baka…"_

_The two prodigies sighed and jumped down to save Naruto from the wrath of the penguins._

_Tenten watched from afar and giggled, "Aww… those penguins are so cute!" she said happily picking one up, "How could you harm anyone?"_

_It stared at her._

_She stared at it._

_It clomped onto her hand._

_"OWWWWWWW!" she screamed as she started running around._

_The penguins, noticing their ring leader clamped onto the brunette's hand, left the boys alone and began chasing after Tenten._

_"HELP, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"_

_"Well, they're gone…" Sasuke muttered._

_"NOOO, ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND IS GONE FOREVER!" Naruto yelled, "THE WORLD IS OVER!" he continued. Suddenly he paused and picked up a piece of wood, "THIS WOOD WAS PART OF THE RAMEN STAND! I WILL TREASURE IT FOREVER!"_

_Everyone else, including the penguins, sweat dropped as they watched Naruto happily skip off._

_Once he disappeared from sight, they turned their attention back to the cornered Tenten._

_"Um… nice penguins… really, I'm not that yummy… I taste HORRIBLE," she continued, "I'm touching weapons all day, so my hands taste really really REALLY bitter because of the metal… HEY LOOK, HE'S MUCH MORE TASTIER!" she yelled pointing at Sasuke._

_The penguins turned to Sasuke._

_"I'm a boy. She's a girl. You'd want to eat her."_

_The penguins turned to Tenten who began laughing nervously._

_"I'M GOING TO DIEE!" she screamed as they closed in._

_Right at that moment, Neji appeared from nowhere and grabbed her waist, saving her from the penguins._

_"Did you get here right at that second?"_

_"No. I watched you suffer first."_

_"WHAAT? I WAS ALMOST EATEN ALIVE!"_

_"Almost. Not quite."_

_Finally he set her down on the roof of Tsunade's office. His arm still didn't move._

_"Um Neji… I won't fall…"_

But I can't say I don't mind him holding me…

_Neji didn't say anything and leaned in closer… and closer…_

_Tenten leaned in closer… and closer…_

_Their lips almost met… when…_

"TENTEN, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, WAKE UP!"

Tenten's eyes snapped open as she sat up, and looked out the window. She inwardly groaned, _I was so close to having Neji kiss me… even if it WAS a dream… duh it was a dream, no one was like their selves…_

She sighed and got dressed, then jogged out to meet everyone else.

"TENTEN, OUR BLOSSOM, WE EXPECTED YOU TO BE ON TIME!" Gai yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"YES, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, YOU ARE LATE! YOUR YOUTH HAS BEEN TAINTED!" Lee yelled.

Neji rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Tenten, his hands still stuffed into his pockets, "Lee. You've been late a million times. So have you, Gai-sensei. Tenten's only been late once."

Pause…

"OH NO, NEJI IS SICK! HE WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Lee yelled, "OR HE IS A CLONE!"

Neji sighed and activated his Byakugan.

Lee stepped behind Gai, "Okay, he's not a clone."

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

A sunset appeared behind them, waves, a rock, they hugged, yeah, you know the drill.

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped.

Finally they left to 'conserve their youth', and Tenten started to follow them, when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Tenten…"

"Hai?"

"…Did you have a dream about penguins last night?"

She stared at him, "Yeah…"

He smirked, "Did you wake up right when I was going to kiss you?"

She flushed, "Um… yeah…"

The smirk widened and he leaned in closer, "Why don't we continue from where we left off?"

The flush deepened, but she leaned in closer.

And closer…

And closer…

And closer…

And then their lips barely touched, and Tenten deepened it… they stayed like that… until…

"OH NO, NEJI IS TAINTING TENTEN'S YOUTH!" Lee yelled ruining their moment, "I HAVE RETURNED FOR WATER, BUT I SEE MY RIVAL TAINT OUR BLOSSOM'S YOUTH!"

Flushed they broke away. Neji glared at Lee, "You didn't see anything. If you did, your youth would be gone."

Pause...

"I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING! I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING!" he yelled running back to the forest.

"Hey Neji…"

"Hai?"

"Are you sure this isn't a dream? I mean, you'd never act like this…"

"…I think the dream messed up my brain…"

"Really. Are you sick? Maybe you are a clone…"

He grabbed her raised wrist and glared at her, "I. Am. Not. A. Clone," he said coldly and walked past her.

She giggled. _So this isn't a dream… and that… really happened…_

"Hey Neji, wait up!"

**Author's Note: Yeah, really weird and messed up. Namida gave me this idea. I swear. Anyway, yeah the dream part was totally OoC, but what do you expect, it was in Tenten's dream. Dreams are crazy. And… yeah, that was OoC too… please review!**


	10. First Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Silence here…. Again. I got this idea… I'm not sure when. Enjoy, moment 10 is here!**

**Moment 10- First Time**

Tenten smiled happily as she walked around Konoha. She sat down on a rocky cliff and watched the beautiful sunset.

She sighed happily and closed her eyes, going down memory lane.

-**Flashback-**

_First time… she was in love._

_The ten year old Tenten sat in class watching a familiar Hyuuga train. She wasn't sure why she would always watch him, and why she was always nervous when he talked to her._

_Was it love?_

_Tenten continued watching Neji from behind the tree, hoping he didn't notice her presence._

_"Tenten, stop hiding."_

_Crap._

_She giggled nervously and stepped out, raising a hand to make sure her hair was all right._

_Whoa. What?_

_Tenten was ANYTHING but a girly girl. She was tough, a weapon mistress, and a tomboy. Since when did she care about her hair?_

_And since when did she get nervous around boys? Apparently, she only got nervous around Neji._

_"Neji… I wanted to ask you something…"_

_"Hn."_

_She blushed as she looked into his pale lavender eyes, "If I, I mean, a girl, not me, just any random girl, felt nervous and self conscious every time I was around you, I MEAN any girl around any guy, do you know why she'd feel that way?"_

_Neji stared at her like she was crazy while Tenten blushed furiously, _Well, I totally messed that up… I pretty much gave it away I like him…

_Neji stared up at the sky watching the birds, "I guess… you'd be in love with me then."_

_Tenten's blush deepened, "Who said I was the girl and you were the boy! I tried to cover it!"_

_Pause._

_Neji smirked at her._

_She flushed brilliantly red, and ran away from him._

_They didn't talk to each other for a whole week._

**-End flashback-**

Tenten giggled. That was horribly embarrassing.

**-Flashback-**

_First time… she was admitted her feelings _

_"N-Neji…"_

_"You sound like Hinata."_

_"You know we're in the same cell now…" Tenten said nervously._

_"Hn."_

_"Well… I think I like you…"_

_"Hn."_

_"No, more like love."_

_"You're just a teammate to me."_

_"I love you," she said softly but looked him straight in the eyes._

_Two seconds later, she bolted home._

**-End flashback-**

Tenten's cheeks turned a pleasant tomato red when she still remembered that. She should've picked a better time…

**-Flashback-**

_First time… she was rejected._

_"I love you!" Tenten yelled with tears streaming down her face._

_"So?" Neji responded coldly._

_"I'd die for you! I'll do ANYTHING to make you happy!"_

_"So?"_

_She broke down crying and ran away._

**-End flashback-**

A small tear glided down when she remembered how cold Neji was toward her.

**-Flashback-**

_First time… he confessed._

_A fourteen year old looked around for her sparring partner. Usually she was late, not Neji._

_"Hey Tenten…"_

_She spun around and her face broke into a grin, "Hi Neji!"_

_He walked up to her, avoiding eye contact, and was he blushing?_

_No. Hyuuga Neji NEVER ever blushed._

_"I wanted to say…"_

_"Yes?" Tenten asked hopefully staring at him with her best innocent angel look._

_The blush became more evident._

_"I…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Iloveyou."_

_"….Wha…?"_

_Neji took a deep breath. Hinata was the one that was nervous. Not him._

_"I. Love. You."_

_She stared at him and smiled, "I love you too…"_

_He smirked, "Then let's start sparring."_

**-End flashback-**

Tenten rolled her eyes. Right after the confession, he went straight on to sparring. Wow. How romantic.

**-Flashback-**

_The first time… he kissed her._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"YES!" she yelled and jumped onto him._

_He smiled, "I'll pick you up tonight at 6," he said and left._

_Two hours later, Tenten heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and saw Neji in a tuxedo, looking hotter than ever. _(A/N Hahaha… I won't go on… XD)

_She was wearing a black dress that ended a couple of inches belong her knees, and the fabric was silky smooth. Small diamonds embedded the border, and it had a halter top, which crisscrossed in the back._

_"You look nice," he said softly offering her his arm._

_She blushed and put a hand on his arm, "You've warmed up so much…"_

_"You're the fire that melted the ice."_

_After dinner, he led her to a rocky cliff._

_"Open your eyes."_

_Tenten opened her eyes and gasped, "It's so pretty!"_

_"Not as pretty as you…"_

_She blushed again, and the blush deepened when she felt his arm around her waist, and his finger under her chin so they made eye contact._

_"N-Neji?"_

_"I love you…" he murmured gazing into her eyes._

_"I love you too…" she said softly and leaned in._

_She closed the gap in between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, and was the first to pull back for air._

_He smirked, "I asked Uchiha where the most romantic place in Konoha was… was this romantic enough for you?"_

_"Yes…" she said softly burying her face in his shirt, "You're no longer the emotionless ice cube… well… you still sort of am…"_

_He chuckled, "You're the light in my life…"_

**-End flashback-**

Tenten smiled. She was sitting right where she got her first kiss. And it was very romantic.

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned her head around and smiled, "Neji!"

He smirked and sat down next to her, "I was wondering where you were… what are you doing?"

"Going down memory lane."

She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the setting sun, "I love you so much…"

"Love you too…"

**Author's Note: -cough- Do. Not. Flame. PLEASE. I know Neji was OoC, bear with me, let's say he warmed up over the years. Please review!**


	11. Chicken Hair and Weasel Man

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**XD Silence here! This is dedicated to Nakarame-Scarlet, for her idea of a sequel to moment 9! Warning: Major OoC-ness, ESPECIALLY Itachi and Sasuke!**

**Moment 12- Chicken Hair and Weasel Man**

_"Neji…"_

_"Hai?"_

_"…Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_"No."_

_"…Will you be upset if I leave you?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you like me?"_

_"No."_

_Tenten stood up to leave when she felt Neji's hand on her wrist. She turned around and looked into his eyes._

_"I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I wouldn't be upset if you left me, I'd die. I don't like you, I love you."_

_Tenten smiled and threw herself on Neji, "I LOVE YOU NEJI!"_

_They sat down on the cliff again, and Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder as they watched the sunset._

_Perfect moment, yes? Too bad it was ruined… by non other than the…_

_YOUTH DUO!_

_No, no, it wasn't them this time for once. It was…_

_GIANT MUTANT PENGUINS!_

_Okay, I'll get to point. It was…_

_THE UCHIHA BROTHERS!_

_Okay, I'm SERIUOS this time! _

_"AHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CHICKENS!" Sasuke yelled._

_"NOO, YOU ARE OUR LEADER WITH YOUR CHICKEN HAIR!"_

_"I DON'T HAVE CHICKEN HAIR, IT'S JUST SPIKY!"_

_"NO, YOU ARE OUR LEADER! WE THE CHICKENS SHALL DO WHATEVER YOU WISH!" the chickens er… bawked._

_"Oh my god…"_

_"Uchiha is…"_

_"Being chased by CHICKENS," Tenten finished laughing._

_"No. Uchiha is being attacked by weasels."_

_The two turned around and saw none other, than the missing S-class nin, Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi._

_"DON'T KILL MEE!" Tenten screamed clinging on to Neji._

_Itachi let out a sigh, "Relax, I won't kill you. Will you kill these weasels?" he asked showing them the weasels that attached themselves onto his robe thing, and the horde behind him._

_"YOU ARE OUR LEADER! WE THE WEASELS SHALL DO WHATEVER YOU WISH! WITH YOUR POWER, WE CAN DESTROY THE CHICKENS!"_

_"CHICKENS RULE!"_

_"WEASELS RULE!"_

_Neji and Tenten sweat dropped._

_"I'll help Itachi, you help Sasuke, 'kay?" Tenten suggested getting up._

_Neji nodded and jumped off the cliff._

_"Soooo…" Tenten started looking at Itachi and the weasels._

_"Get. Rid. Of. Them."_

_"Ya know… you could start calling yourself weasel man…"_

_"Mangeky-"_

_"NONONONO, I WAS KIDDING!" Tenten yelled._

_Itachi relaxed and his eyes returned to their normal Sharingan state._

_"So… how do we get rid of them?_

_**With the CHICKENS!**_

_"STOP CHASING ME YOU CHICKENS! AND GIVE ME BACK MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!"_

_"NO, WITHOUT THIS YOU LOOK MORE LIKE US!"_

_"I AM NOT A CHICKEN DAMNIT!"_

_"YES YOU ARE, YOU ARE OUR LEADER! WITH YOUR POWER, WE CAN GET RID OF THE WEASELS!"_

_"HEY HYUUGA, HELP ME!" Sasuke yelled, waving frantically at Neji who was sitting there calmly._

_Neji reluctantly got up, "Shut up Uchiha…"_

_The chickens stopped and glared at Neji, "HEY, YOU HAVE INSULTED OUR LEADER, YOU SHALL PAY!"_

_Neji's eye twitched, and soon, he was running around with Sasuke._

_"HOW THE HELL DO WE GET RID OF THEM?"_

_"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I WANT MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR BACK!"_

_"DAMNIT UCHIHA, THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR HAVING CHICKEN HAIR!"_

_"HEY, AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHITE EYED FREAK!"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH WHITE EYES? THE BYAKUGAN IS WAY BETTER THAN THE SHARINGAN!"_

_"OH YEAH?"_

_"YEAH!"_

_**With the WEASELS!**_

_"Hmm…" Tenten said softly staring at the weasels, then at Itachi._

_"Itachi-san…"_

_"What."_

_"…You know, you kind of look like a weasel…"_

_Twitch._

_"I.. MEAN…" Tenten felt a killer aura around Itachi, "Eheh.. AHHHHHHHHH, NEJI-KUNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed and ran off, with Itachi following her._

_"NEJI-KUNNNNN!"_

_"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"_

_"DAMN YOU HYUUGA!"_

_"GET BACK HERE, PANDA GIRL!"_

_"BYAKUGAN KICKS SHARINGAN'S ASS!"_

_"SHARINGAN KICKS BYAKUGAN'S ASS!"_

_"HYUUGA KICKS UCHIHA'S ASS!"_

_"UCHIHA IS WAY BETTER THAN HYUUGA!"_

_"NEJI-KUNNNNNN!"_

_"STOP RIGHT THERE WEAPON FREAK!"_

_Tenten stopped._

_Sasuke and Neji stopped, and stared at Tenten, backing away slowly._

_Itachi smirked._

_Even the chickens and weasels backed away when they felt Tenten's killer aura._

_Itachi ignored it. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad choice…_

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, SHARINGAN FREAK?"_

_"HEY, DON'T CALL HIM A SHARINGAN FREAK!"_

_"WHY SHOULD I?"_

_"HE'S STILL AN UCHIHA, EVEN IF HE'S STILL MY SHITTY BROTHER!"_

_"FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!"_

_"HEY, THAT WEASEL FREAK IS INSULTING OUR CHICKEN MASTER!"_

_Pause._

_All eyes on Sasuke, "Chicken…master?"_

_"OUR WEASEL LEADER WILL DESTROY YOUR CHICKEN LEADER!"_

_"WEASELS RULE!"_

_"CHICKENS RULE!"_

_"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Tenten screamed and pinned Itachi and Sasuke to the nearby building with her weapons._

_She turned to Neji and smiled sweetly, "Oh Neji-kun…"_

_"…" His left eye twitched and backed away with the chickens._

_She giggled happily and grabbed his arm, "Let's get away from these chickens and weasels, 'kay?"_

_After Tenten and Neji left…_

_"Well. That girl is quite strong. She's quite a match to our chicken leader."_

_"I have to agree with you."_

_The chickens and weasels looked at each other, "Truce."_

_They turned to the Uchihas. "Which one of you will be our leader?"_

_"Me," Itachi and Sasuke both said at the same time._

_They glared at each other._

_Neji and Tenten watched from above._

_Tenten giggled, "The war of chicken and weasels… right after the attack of the penguins…"_

_Neji smirked, "Nothing is ever normal in Konoha…"_

_"I'M THE LEADER!"_

_"NO, I AM!"_

_"ME!"_

_"ME!"_

_Who became the leader? Well, the chicken and weasels got tired of watching the Uchihas fight, and made Neji and Tenten the queen and king._

Tenten woke up with a start and groaned.

"What's up with all these weird dreams? First penguins… now weasels and chickens…"

She stared out the window, and her eye twitched.

"Oh god…"

**Author's Note: Eheheh… I know, MAJOR OoC-ness… ah well. It had slight NejiTen in it. This is the sequel to the penguin thing! XD Please review!**


	12. Shop With Me

A/N   
Namida here Sorry, haven't written since a while now...I'm evil to neechan :D Well, enjoy!

**Neji and Tenten: Moment 12  
Shop With Me  
**  
"Pretty please?" Tenten begged Neji, fluttering her eyes.

Neji spoke coldly. "No."

"Pleeeaaasee?"

"No."

"Come on, Neji!"

"No."

"SAY YES!"

"No."

It was Team Gai's day off. Tenten had planned to invite Neji to go check out a new mall. He was anything but interested in coming along.

"Neji, you're such a bore..."

"Hn."

"If you don't go, then I'll tell Hinata about that time you tried on her makeup. And Lee, when you stole his boxers to--"

"Lee doesn't wear boxers."

"...Why do you know that?"

"..."

"WELL, THANKS FOR SAYING YES, NEJI! LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

She pulled him along, and off they went to the mall.

---  
Arriving there, it was pretty crowded; you could see Gai and Lee in the background, swooning over some rainbow spandex.

"LEE! Look, look, at that fantastic colorful spandex!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei! It is so youthful, just like you!" replied Lee.

"Oh, Lee! You great kid!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" 

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tenten and Neji walked past them, trying to go by unnoticed...oops, too late.

"Look, Gai-sensei! It's our youthful comrades!" Lee screamed, waving at them. "Oh my! Ewww! What's with that shirt Tenten's wearing? Such a dull color...so un-youthful!" 

Tenten froze. Evil aura. Doomsday for Lee.

"Oh? Tenten looks angry." Lee said.

Slap.

"Tenten! That hurts! Are you PMSing again!" Lee whined.

Thok. 

There goes Lee's spandex, flying away with shuriken. 

---  
Back to Tenten and Neji's little shopping trip...

"Neji, look over here," Tenten directed him, pointing to a casual clothes shop.

"Hn." he followed her inside.

"Welcome! Can I help you?" the store clerk asked.

"No, we're just looking around," Tenten replied, and the clerk nodded.

They browsed the store, first going into the girls' section.

"Neji, I'm going to go find you something to wear in the boys' place." Tenten stated.

"I can shop for myself." he argued back.

"No, you can't. You wear the same thing everyday. Hiashi buys you all of your clothes, like a mother would."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh." 

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Whatever, Neji." she mumbled, heading over to the boys' section. "Stay here, I'll come back later, 'kay?"

"Hn."

Neji looked around the girls' section, bored. He sighed, wondering to himself, _Why did fate get me into this useless shop?_

His eyes wandered around, and planted on something strange. It had two patches...attached on a string, or something...in the underwear section.

He examined it. It had a button on the back. _Hn...two patches...must be for my eyes. A sleeping mask? _He took a purple one off of the rack, and put it over his head.

"This is kinda cool..." he said to himself. He did a little panda dance with the sleeping mask on.

---  
_Snap._

Hinata and Hanabi, hiding behind a bunch of clothes, took a picture of him, in his...condition.

"Hah, we can sell this to otou-san! He can put it in the family album!" Hanabi whispered to Hinata.

"Y-yeah," Hinata mumbled, satisfied.  
---

Just then, Tenten was walking over to Neji, returning from the boys' section...

Suddenly, she stopped, looking at her boyfriend.

"NEJI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed, at a very stupid Neji.

"Huh?" he took off the 'sleeping mask', an entirely innocent look on his face.

"Neji. Answer me clearly...Why were you..."

"Hn."

"...wearing a BRA on your HEAD?"

Awkward silence, commence.

"...Oops." he muttered, putting the bra back on the rack.

"Neji, you idiot."

"..."

---  
Tenten sighed grumpily as they left the mall, emptyhanded.

"God, Neji. You're such a bore." she whined, pouting.

"Hn." 

At Tenten's apartment doorsteps, Neji spoke out, breaking the silence.

"By the way. What's a bra?" he asked.

"...Funny, I'd figure you'd know that when we had..."

"Oh. Right. That."

She saw something in his hand. A bag. From the store they were at.

"Neji, I thought we didn't buy anything?"

"Huh?" he looked at what he was holding. "Oh, this. I wanted it." 

Realizing it was the bra, she slapped him.

Grabbing his cheek, he hissed, "I was just going to give it to Hinata-sama!"

"That's just wrong." she muttered.

"Fine. I wanted to use it as a mask while I sleep."

"IDIOT!"  
_  
BAM._

She slammed the door on him, and shouted from inside. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT, NEJI!"

He shrugged it off as he walked away. _Women, _he grumbled.

---  
When he got back to the Hyuuga compound, he definetely didn't expect what he saw.

A huge picture of himself, in the dining room, with the bra on his head. The picture Hinata and Hanabi had taken. Every Hyuuga was laughing at him when he sat down for dinner.

_Faaarrrt..._

A whoopee cushion, he thought, glaring at his two cousins, who were cracking up.

_Damn women. _he hissed, silently._   
_---

A/N  
Finished! It wasn't as good as I planned... Well, hope you liked it anyways.  
Namida


	13. Women, Mood Swings, and WHAT THE HELL?

**Disclaimer: If I owned… NEJI WOULD BE MINE! –stabbed by Namida- FINE, I'd share him with you if I owned, all RIGHT?**

**Lalalala….. I had writer's block. **

**Moment 13- Women, Mood Swings, and WHAT THE HELL?**

Neji sprawled out on the bed and allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips.

His life was perfect now. He was happily married to Tenten, he was the leader of the ANBU, he had everything he ever wanted. Except leading the Hyuuga clan. Let's not ruin his happiness, shall we?

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Neji's smile disappeared when he saw his wife stomp into the room, hands on her hips, an angry expression gracing her normally peaceful and serene features.

"Tenten?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST LAYING THERE ON THE BED? YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ALL THOSE DISHES?" she screamed.

Neji sighed and got up. It wasn't normal for Tenten to be so angry. What could be wrong?

He glared at the dishes in the sink as he began to wash them. He stared out the window when he dropped a plate and cut his thumb.

He muttered a string of swear words as he lifted his thumb to his mouth to get rid of the blood when Tenten came bursting in.

_Oh god. Angry,_ he thought as he prepared himself for her outburst. When it didn't come, and he felt something wet on his thumb, he opened his eyes.

Tenten smiled and took his thumb out of her mouth, "Are you all right Neji-kun? Does it hurt?" she asked worriedly and wrapped a band aid around his cut thumb, "You can go rest, I'll finish the dishes!" she said cheerfully.

_What the hell? She was angry just a moment ago…_

Neji returned to his room and sat down on the bed. He was about to meditate, when Tenten came bursting into the room.

"OH MY GOD, NEJI!"

"Nani? What happened?" he asked when he saw Tenten's eyes water with tears, "Did someone attack you? Break into the house?"

"NO!"

"Then what? A threatening phone call? Bomb? Poisonous bug? You cut yourself with a plate by accident? WHAT? Damnit Tenten, tell me who made you sad, and I'll go kill them!"

She sniffled, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR 10 WHOLE SECONDS!" she wailed and clung onto him.

Neji's eye twitched, _10 seconds. Wow Tenten. 10 seconds is such a long time. Longer than that time I was on a 3 month mission._

Her sobs finally stopped and she sat happily next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, "Neji… promise me you'll never leave me? Well, except for missions…"

"I promise."

She grinned, "Great! Well, I'm off to buy some weapons! See ya later Neji!" she called as she slammed the door shut.

_Holy shit, she was all sad just a couple of seconds ago… now she's all happy… what's wrong with her?_

He meditated for a while. After an hour, Tenten came bursting into the room, "HYUUGA NEJI, STOP MEDITATING ALREADY!" she yelled and threw 36 kunais, 2 katanas, 65 shurikens, and 1 mace at him. Talk about anger…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

He hissed in pain as one of the kunais cut his arm. He had managed to dodge the others.

"OH MY GOD, NEJI, WHO HURT YOU!" she cried and disappeared for a millisecond and came back with a box of bandages and started bandaging his arm, "Are you all right?"

His eye started twitching madly, "…Are you all right?"

She smiled softly, "Of course I am, silly! You're the one that got hurt!"

"…Is there something you haven't told me?"

She paused.

"WHY WOULD I KEEP ANYTHING FROM YOU!" she screamed, "DO YOU THINK I KEEP SECRETS TO MYSELF? MARRIAGE IS ABOUT TRUST AND LOVE AND NOT KEEPING SECRETS!"

"Okay okay, I get it."

Neji glared at her, and pulled her between his legs, and rested his chin on the crook of her neck, "Tenten… what's wrong?"

She giggled.

God. She was worried. Then mad. Now she's happy.

"You haven't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?"

"For a prodigy you're stupid."

"…"

"I'M KIDDING!"

Fear.

"DON'T HURT ME NEJI!"

"I won't."

"Okay!"

Happy.

"Well… you know on our honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"Very romantic! Anyway, you know, we _did_ it, right?"

"…Yes…"

"Aw, don't be so shy!"

"Hurry up and tell me," Neji snapped tiredly.

She smiled shyly and played with her fingers, "Well…"

Shyness.

"I'm…"

He waited anxiously for her answer.

"Pregnant!"

Thud.

"…Neji…?"

**Author's Note: How Neji fell onto the floor, I do not know. Don't flame me because of that, because that would be just stupid. Um. If you don't get what they did… then… um… sorry to say, but you're stupid… I think it would've been obvious, but alas. I'm cruel and evil. Sorry if I insulted anyone! Please review!**


	14. Byakugan VS Sharingan!

**A/N: **Hi! Namida here, hope you enjoy this drabble. I just wanna say, thanks to everyone who reviews us, especially those who have been with us since the first drabble. It's so nice of you guys to care. Well, enjoy Moment 14:D

---**  
Moment 14: Byakugan VS Sharingan!**

"Hyuuga." Sasuke emotionlessly greeted. Team Kakashi turned their heads, to see Neji walking into the ramen stand.

"Hi, Neji." Sakura followed. Kakashi waved slightly.

Neji nodded. "Hn...Uchiha, Haruno." he said in return, taking a seat by Sasuke.

"WHAT ABOUT UZUMAKIIIIIII!" Naruto screamed.

"Dumbass." 

Neji pulled his chopsticks apart, sticking them into the ramen.

"So, I heard you went on a mission to Sunagakure," Neji knowingly stated.

"That's right." Sasuke stared at his ramen.

"Success?"

"Yes."

"What was the purpose?"

"Client protection, several battles among the way."

"I see. Tough battles?"

"Hah, no way. Not with my Sharingan."

"Hn. Well, I've been in many predicaments, in which my Byakugan saved the team."

"Is that so? My Sharingan saved a whole country once."

"My Byakugan saved two countries."

"My Sharingan defeated the worst of enemies. A ranked."

"My Byakugan pummeled S ranked nin, the worst of the worst."

"My Sharingan saw through the genjutsu of 100 enemy ninja."

"My Byakugan saw through all of the trees, plus 200 enemy ninja."

"My Sharingan rescued an important heir of an honorable clan."

"My Byakugan rescued an essential heir of an honorable country." 

"Hn."

"Hnn."

"HNN."

"HNNNNn..."

"My Sharingan can see through anyone's chakra."

"..."

"Looks like the Sharingan wins."

"...No."

"What?"

"The Byakugan...can see through Tenten's undergarments."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

VERY awkward silence.

Sakura mumbled. "Anou...Neji-san...I'm sorry to say this, but--"

"You're a pervert." Sasuke said. Naruto was too into his ramen to notice.

Kakashi read his book.  
**_  
_**Neji death glared. "Then, Uchiha..."

"What, Hyuuga?"

"You're a meanie!" Neji squealed.

"...Is that the best you can do?"

"No. I also have this," Neji picked up his chopsticks, holding them up.

"You can't do anything with soggy wood."

"You're wrong, Uchiha." 

"Show me, then."

Neji smirked, and put the chopsticks between his fingers.  
(insert the long list of hand signs used for Byakugan)

"Whatever you're going to do, it won't do much," Sasuke sighed.

"Hmph." Neji ended his flurry of hand signs. "Byakugan!"

He held one chopstick in each hand, and went into his Hyuuga style stance.

_What's he doing? _Sasuke pondered.

"Beware..." Neji scowled. Sasuke stared.

"...CHOPSTICK-UP-NOSE NO JUTSU!" Neji screamed.

He howled like Kiba, or maybe a special-ed Kiba, and jabbed the two chopsticks up Sasuke's nose. 

Sasuke scoffed, "HYUUGA! WHAT THE HELL?"

Kakashi read his book. Again.

"I WANT TO DO SOMETHING, TOO!" Naruto whined, "This will be a serious sacrifice...but..."

Naruto picked up his ramen bowl and threw it in Sasuke's face. Then, he stuck chopsticks up his own nose, and ran out of the ramen shop.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke chased after Naruto, the bowl stuck on his face.

"...Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" then, Sakura chased Sasuke.

"Now, now, wait for Kakashi-sensei..." and thus, Kakashi chased his students.

Neji just stared into nothingness, and finished his ramen.  
When he was on his way back home, he passed by his teammate.

"Um...Neji, can I ask you something?" Tenten stopped.

"Hn."

"Why were Sakura and Kakashi-sensei following the every step of a blonde anemone-haired kid with chopsticks up his nose, and a chicken-haired person with a bowl on his face? And why did Sasuke say--"

"OKAY, OKAY, I DO LOOK AT YOUR BODY WITH MY BYAKUGAN!"

"...What was that, Neji?"

"Oops."

10 seconds later, Neji was pinned to the side of a wooden banana stall by shuriken. A pissed Tenten huffed away.

Just by his luck, Hanabi was walking by the stall, and spotted her cousin.

"...Loser." Hanabi strayed past, ignoring him.

"WAIT! Hanabi-sama! HOLD IT! HELP ME DOWN!"

Ditched.

"HANABI! DAMMIT, TENTEN!"

---  
Owari

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please rate! TT  
-Namida


	15. Fate

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Whee! Angst! Um. I don't know if this is considered angst… ah well.**

**Moment 15- Fate**

_"It's the fate of the branch members."_

Neji narrowed his eyes.

_"N-Neji-nii-san… I-I believe y-you are the one s-suffering, n-not me…"_

He had almost killed her. Oops…

_"It's my fate to protect the head house forever."_

He smirked. He was actually wrong for once.

The fate of the branch members was to protect the head house forever, even giving up their lives.

See, that was the actual fate. Neji's fate was…

No happiness, die for the head house, hate the head house.

Yup. See the difference?

No happiness meant no love.

And now, here he was, with the woman he loved between his legs, his chin resting on her head.

"Neji?"

"Mmhmm?"

"…What are you thinking about?"

"Fate."

Flick.

Neji narrowed his eyes again, "What was that for?"

"Stop thinking about fate!"

He smirked, "No."

She pouted, "Come on Nejiiiiiiii, you'll pay more attention to fate than to meeeee!"

"No I won't," he said softly, spun her around and kissed her.

Tenten grinned, "Fine, you can think about fate. Just don't ignore me," she added with puppy eyes.

"Fine. One condition."

"What?"

He smirked and his hand traveled behind her head. She stared into his eyes, trying to decipher what he was going to do.

He smirked again and pulled the two needles she was using to keep her hair in her usual buns.

She flushed when she felt her hair brush her shoulders, "Neji!"

Hastily she tried to put her hair back up, but found the needles were missing, "Neji! Give me back those needles! They're my favorite!" she whined.

"For a 20 year old, you're still so childish…"

"NEJI!"

"And coincidentially the ones I gave you are your favorite?"

She grinned, "Yup! Now DAMNIT HYUUGA NEJI, GIVE ME THOSE NEEDLES!"

"You look better with your hair down," he murmured and placed the needles on the nightstand.

She blushed, "I'm not used to my hair flowing freely…"

He leaned in until their foreheads touched, "Fate says you will."

She blushed, "Fine! I'll leave my hair down today!"

"Good," he said softly and kissed her again.

_"When I become Hokage… I'll change Hyuuga for you!"_

Who knew he was telling the truth?

_"That's a promise of a lifetime! It's my way of a ninja!"_

Right. That.

With the help of Hinata, the two had abolished the branch house.

Who was the leader?

Now that Neji wasn't a branch house member, it was between Hinata and Neji.

Most wanted Neji to be the leader. Neji said Hinata should, after all, she had freed him.

Then again, Hinata wanted him to be the leader. He was stronger, after all.

Tenten pushed him down onto the bed so she was on top.

Ringgg…

She pulled back reluctantly, "Stupid telephone," she pouted as Neji picked up.

Tenten rested her head on his chest.

"Hello?"

"Neji-nii-san…"

"Oh, Hinata-sama."

"…Stop calling me Hinata-sama!"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"You're the leader," he finished smirking.

Tenten flicked his forehead, "Damnit Neji, listen to Hinata and the rest of the Hyuugas, and BE THE DAMN LEADER!"

"I should start calling you Neji-sama."

"No, you're the leader."

"Nu uh."

Neji sighed, "This could go on for a while…"

"NOOOOO!" Tenten whined in the background.

Hinata giggled, "Gomen nasai, did I interrupt something? Gomen nasai, bye Neji-nii-san!" she said happily and hung up.

"Hey no Hinata-sama, you didn't… damnit, she hung up…"

Tenten grinned, "Good!" she said happily and put the receiver back down.

She leaned forward and their lips met again.

_"It's your fate to be weak."_

_"People who become Hokage are born with that fate."_

_"It's my fate to be a caged bird."_

Neji made a mental note: Thank Uzumaki tomorrow.

He never thanked Naruto for getting rid of the branch house. He had planned to do it a year ago, but kinda forgot…

Fate. He used to think fate was cruel. Fate trapped him in the cage. But then…

_Fate can always be changed._

**Author's Note: Well. That didn't have much to do with fate. XD Sorry for OoC-ness… I know Neji was wayyyyy OoC, but then again… he's not a caged bird anymore, so he should be a bit more cheerful, right? And Hinata should be a bit more bold. Please review!**


	16. Limit

**Disclaimer: No ownieee…**

**Hehehe… I wrote this in 5 minutes. xD **

**Moment 16- Limit**

She watches him everyday.

After she leaves, he still trains.

He has no limit, he pushes forward.

She's seen him collapse from exhaustion, but he still gets up.

So what if he's perfected every move? So what if he's the genius of the Hyuuga clan? He doesn't see that. He struggles to improve. He has no limit.

She thinks he's perfect, no more room for improvement. He thinks differently.

He doesn't care about his health. She does. She's seen him train for days, even weeks without sleep. She brings him food, but he hardly touches it.

She sits in a tree, watching her idol. She wonders if she tries hard enough. Sure she trains, but not as much as him.

She knows about his past. His tragic past. She knows what it's like to lost your parents at a young age.

She wishes she can heal the wounds in his heart. But she knows she can't. No one can.

She's amazed at how long he trains. He's her idol, for many reasons. One, is because he's incredibly strong. Two, he doesn't give up. He has no limit. She has a limit. Once she gets tired, she quits. In their spars, when she gets tired, he dismisses her, and he keeps training. She's amazed that he has no limit.

She offers to spar with him longer. He refuses.

She accidentally pokes herself with the kunai she had in her hand when she sees him collapse. She wants to go help him, make him feel better, comfort him when he's down. But she doesn't. She knows he'll just push her away.

He pants and gets up again, and gets in his Hyuuga stance. Her eyes soften as she realizes how hard he works, and how little she works.

Sure, she worked a long time to get her perfect aim. But just because she has perfect aim, doesn't mean she's perfect. She knows he's determined to be perfect. She just wishes she could help him.

She knows he works hard to surpass everyone. Especially Uzumaki. He doesn't want the title of Hokage. He wants to be the best.

He doesn't want to be second best. He wants to be first.

She doesn't wish for much. She already has it all, idols, friends, she's strong… but her one and only wish is to melt the icy barrier around his heart. She knows that under all that rudeness is a kind and gentle soul.

She knows it's not possible. She just wonders why she wants to.

She wonders why she wonders.

She had to stab herself from keeping herself from going down when he collapsed again.

She looked down at her palm, now with bright red blood. She knows it hurts. She wonders if this is the pain he feels everyday.

She wonders what kind of pain he feels.

When she watches him, she wonders why he trains so hard.

He's already on of the best. Then she wonders why she watches him.

He arrogant, cocky, cold, cruel, rude…

Then it hits her.

She loves him.

Why would she love him with all those bad points?

Simple. Because he's Neji.

**Author's Note: Um. I actually had this idea bugging me for a couple of months. Hehe… please review! PLEEASE! –gets on knees and begs-**


	17. Expressing Emotion

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hm… nothing to say!**

**EDIT: I changed da ending:D Well, I made it not as rushed.**

**Moment 17- Expressing Emotion**

Tenten silently crept out onto the Hyuuga roof. As silently as she could, she sat down on a place where she could view the full moon tonight perfectly.

"Tenten."

Tenten jumped when she heard the familiar deep voice call her name, "N-Neji!" she squeaked, blushing furiously.

Neji approached her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing his usual black shorts, and a white t-shirt. He glanced at the moon and sat down next to her, "Why are you here."

She smiled slightly, "You can see the moon better from here, rather than my house!"

He frowned, "You like looking at the moon?"

"Hai!"

She turned her attention back to a moon. A single tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly.

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by Neji, "Tenten, you all right?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, fine!" she said cheerily, "HEY LOOK! A—"

Neji's hand clamped over her mouth, "Damnit Tenten, don't be so loud, the others will wake up! And yes, a shooting star…"

She removed his hand, "Wasn't it pretty?"

"Hn."

She went back to gazing at the moon, "You know Neji, the moon is a lot like you…"

"…Something that rotates around the earth with no atmosphere or wind, something that makes no light of it's own, getting it's light from the sun?"

"NO, like… no scientifically!"

"Then what?"

"See the moon? The side we see has craters, but the other side has even more craters! The moon shows us a tough side, but inside its been scarred a lot, but it's tough side covers its true self. It's true self isn't the ice cube that it shows us, but a caring side that's hurt easily."

"…"

"Okay. So you're tougher."

"Thank you."

Neji laid down with his hands behind his head, and noticed more tears roll down Tenten's cheeks.

"Tenten… you all right?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine!"

"…You're crying."

She hastily wiped away the tears, "No I'm not!"

"Stop denying it."

"Well, I wasn't!"

Rub away another tear.

"…"

She gave up, "Okay fine, I was crying. Happy?" she snapped.

Neji stared at her. Her? Tenten? The weapon mistress? His sparring partner that never gave up? The toughest tomboy in all of Konoha? Well, she was pretty much the only tomboy, but that's not the point.

"So what if I was crying?" she continued, "Nothing wrong with that! Crying is part of being a human being damnit!"

When Neji didn't say anything, it enraged her even more, "Damnit Neji, just because you haven't cried, doesn't mean crying is for weaklings! Not LOVE, THAT'S for weaklings! Wait, no it isn't… OKAY!"

Tenten paused, and didn't notice Neji staring at her, "Okay, if you're in love, you just make them weak! Like I love you! I don't tell you, because then you could use it to blackmail me, DAMNIT NEJI, STOP STARING AT ME!"

She glared at him and stood up to leave when she felt his hand around her wrist. He pulled her down, and she ended up sitting between his legs.

"You love me?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Idiot, you screamed it."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Neji sighed. His patience was running thin, "Do you love me?"

She blushed, "Um… well, hahaha, you see…"

"Spill it."

"NO!"

He smirked and pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest, "Hey Tenten…"

"Mmhmm?"

"…Why don't you ever cry?"

"That's a random question."

"Answer it."

"…Well, I guess because crying is for a weakness. I want to be a strong and tough ninja, just like Tsunade! And to be strong, you can't cry! Crying is for weaklings!"

She sighed, and looked at the stars, "I just want to be someone that people will like…"

His hold on her tightened, "Crying isn't for weaklings," he murmured as he let her go and she sat next to him.

"I said I wouldn't cry."

"It's all right to cry."

"I bottle up my feelings."

"It's not good to bottle up your feelings. You have to let them out sometime."

"Well too bad, I don't!" she declared, but she felt a lump in her throat.

He sighed and leaned back, "If you did love someone, but never told them, he might move on. You'd have to express your affection toward him."

"Nn."

The lump grew bigger, and her eyes began to tear up.

Oh, probably allergies…

In the middle of the night? Yeah right Tenten.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of crying. It's part of being a human."

"Well… w-well, I don't wanna!"

Sniffle. Yes, allergies, that was it.

Tenten sniffled slightly, and rubbed her now red eyes furiously. God, it was just allergies… was she allergic to the moon or Neji?

"Tenten."

A single tear rolled down her pale cheek, and more followed as the tears spilled out of her water brown eyes.

Neji sighed as he held her closer.

She was so damn stubborn.

But it was so damn cute.

"Neji…"

He could hear her crying, "Hm?"

"You won't think I'm –hic- weak, will you?"

"…No," he said softly, burying his nose in her hair, "I won't."

Tenten let out a shaky sigh and leaned back against his chest, smiling through the tears.

_I said I wouldn't cry, but I did, and I'm not ashamed._

**Author's Note: Hehehe… okay. I used that last line from a drabble I wrote for Rockman.EXE. xD Hm… didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Please review!**

**Edit: LOL I REVISED IT. I REMEMBER THAT I HAD A SUPER CRAPPY RUSHED ENDING MOMENT AND I FOUNT IT. WHEE!**


	18. Who the HELL is THAT?

**Disclaimer: Do you THINK I own?**

**Hm… nothing to say really…**

**Moment 18- Who the HELL is THAT?**

Tenten gawked.

Neji shrugged.

Hinata stared at Neji.

"Neji-nii-san…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, HYUUGA?"

"I told you the truth of what I really thought of you. I think you're a tomboy, you hardly look like a girl, and you're a pathetic excuse for a girl. I wasn't finished though," he paused.

"Oh, so YOU look more feminine than ME?"

"No."

"Well that WOULD make sense, with your LONG and SMOOTH and SLEEK and SILKY long hair!"

"…How do you know the texture of my hair?"

Tenten blushed, "Um… IBROKEINTOYOURROOMATTHEMIDDLEOFTHENIGHTTOSPYONYOU!"

"…What… the… hell…"

"HEY, YOU'RE GAY!"

Hinata sighed. What turned out from being a nice pleasant chat, ended up in a horrible fight.

What's wrong with Team 8? Gai and Lee are youth addicted, and now Tenten and Neji are… going… insane…

Hinata's eyes widened as she processed the information. The Hyuuga prodigy. Hyuuga Neji. Was going. Insane.

Well. That's going to be hot gossip around the village.

She took a sip of her tea and leaned back. Might as well carefully observe the process of Neji going insane.

Neji narrowed his eyes and stood up and approached Tenten. He smirked as he bent down and grabbed the silk ribbons that held her hair in buns.

He thought he was going to see her hair down.

Unfortunately her quick reflexes prevented her hair from falling down.

She blushed heavily and glared at him, "I HATE YOU HYUUGA NEJI!" she screamed, "YOU KNOW I HATE HAVING MY HAIR DOWN!" and ran out of the room.

Neji tilted his head, "What the hell is wrong with women?"

Hinata coughed.

"Um, most women."

**Tenten…**

Tenten stomped angrily through Konoha, "Damn Neji, why the hell would he say that, he is more feminine than me, with that long hair, and WHY THE HELL DID I TELL HIM I SNUCK INTO HIS ROOM TO STARE AT HIM?"

"You snuck into Hyuuga's room to stare at him?"

Tenten spun around and glared, "Shut up Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked and left.

The weapon mistress resumed to stomping through Konoha and finally reached her house. She slammed the door shut and ran into her bedroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Stare. She let her hair down. Stare. Brilliant idea. Evil smirk, "I'll prove Neji wrong…"

She grinned and ran into her closet, and pulled out another Chinese outfit she had, "Oh, Neji's gonna have the world's largest nosebleed…"

**Neji…**

Neji crossed his legs and closed his eyes and he prepared to meditate.

Hey, nothing wrong with meditating to stop thinking about your female teammate, I MEAN, CALM DOWN AND NOT GO INSANE.

Neji let out a sigh, and inhaled deeply.

_Relax… calm down…_

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Neji cracked open an annoyed eye and both his eyes shot open and widened to the size of dinner plates.

Holy shit.

Who the HELL was THAT?

She was about as tall as Tenten, but Neji was positive Tenten would never dress like that. She had smooth and silky chestnut brown hair that reached up to her elbows, and was layered. She was wearing a blue Chinese dress. It didn't have any sleeves, and it ended below her knees. It was light and flowy, and had slits up to the middle of her thigh on the left side. The border of the sleeve and the bottom was a slightly darker shade of blue, and the two rope like things across her chest were the same shade of blue. (A/N You know, like on Tenten's shirt? Yeah.) She was wearing the same ninja sandels everyone else wore, so Neji could figure out she was a ninja. She was wearing aquamarine earrings, and a light shade of pink lip gloss that shone with the reflection of the sun.

Neji could only think one thing. She. Was. –BEEEEEEP- ing. Hot.

"Who the HELL are YOU?"

She smiled seductively, "Neji-kunnn, don't you remember me?" she pouted, and tilted her head, her bangs slightly falling to the right.

"You… you're… you…"

By now Neji's poor nose was gushing blood maniacly.

She smiled cutely and sat down next to him. And scooched over. Invading his personal space.

Neji's left hand, the one without the bandages, went up to his face and pinched his nose to try to stop the bleeding.

She smiled cutely again, "Oh Neji-kun, you're bleeding… is it because of me?"

Neji's lavender eyes rolled upward and he fell backwards.

She looked at him, "Whoa… I know I wanted him to have the world largest nosebleed, but he didn't have to faint from the loss of blood…"

**A bit later…**

Neji slowly woke up and saw the same girl taking care of him.

She grinned, "Neji, you're awake!"

His nose started gushing blood again.

Her eye twitched, "Gosh, did I take it too far?"

"Who are you?"

She grinned, "I'm Tenten! Remember? You said I was too tomboy-ish, un-girlish, and I was a pathetic excuse of a girl? So, I decided to prove you wrong!" she said cheerfully as Neji started to grab tissues.

He laid back down, "Damnit, when is this nosebleed going to stop…"

She grinned and gently kissed his forehead.

He blushed furiously.

He sat up and leaned against the wall, "You're really Tenten?" he asked slowly eyeing her.

She grinned, "Yep! Want proof?" she pulled out a kunai and threw it. It landed directly about Neji's head, barely avoiding it.

He smirked, "So you are Tenten. Seems like you have some femininity in you after all."

She stuck out her tongue, "Hmph!"

He smirked again, "I never did finish."

"What?"

"After all that, I was going to say I liked you for your courage and loyalty, and you're a good sparring partner. You never give up, you always help me perfect my techniques, and I appreciate that," he finished blushing and looking away.

Tenten's jaw dropped to the floor, "That has to be the closest thing anyone can ever get as a compliment from you."

He glared at her.

She grinned and skipped up to him and leaned against him. He was about 3-4 inches taller than her, but she didn't mind. Right now, anyway.

She smiled gently, "And I think that roughly translates you 'I like you', right?"

He smirked and threw the tissues away, the nosebleed finally stopped. Perhaps Neji will die of the loss of blood later?

"No, it doesn't."

She tilted her head, "Nani?"

His left arm snaked around her waist, and his right arm twirled a strand of hair as he pulled her closer.

She blushed, "N-Neji?" she squeaked.

He leaned closer until their noses were touching, "That doesn't translate to I like you."

He closed the gap, and claimed her lips with his own in a sweet and gentle chaste kiss.

He pulled back, "It translates to I love you."

She blushed furiously and started shaking her head until her forehead smashed against his nose.

"EEK, OH MY GOD, SORRY NEJI!"

"GAAH, ANOTHER NOSEBLEED, GOD DAMNIT, WHAT THE –BEEP-!"

Despite the situation, she giggled, and started to wipe his nose with a tissue nearby, "Aw Neji, I'll always love you, even if you'll be known as the man with the most nosebleeds."

"HEY!"

**Author's Note: Holy… shit… Um. Well, Neji was extremely OoC. Oh yes, thank you for the person that pointed out 16 and 17 were mixed up! Thank s! 16 got 13 reviews… THANK YOU ALL! YAY! XD Sorry for the OoC-ness. And the nosebleed thing… um… yeah. And the –beep-s… um… it's the 'f' word, 'kay? I just don't type it out. Please review!**


	19. Tenten's Bad Boy

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**XD I got this while listening to my iPod. **

**Moment 19- Tenten's Bad Boy**

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again _

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover but don't be my friend…" Tenten sang softly as she nodded her head to the beat.

She sat up swiftly and bumped the nightstand. She rubbed her head and made a face, "I want a bad boy!"

She paused, "Okay, that just sounded incredibly ridiculous. Too bad…"

She jumped off her bed and started pacing, "Let's see… who… Sasuke? No, Ino and Sakura would kill me… Shikamaru? Hell no, he's too lazy… Chouji? NO TENTEN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD!" she screamed banging her head, "Oh, NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screeched.

On the other side of Konoha, a familiar Hyuuga sat up irritably and yelled out the window, "WHOEVER IS YELLING MY NAME, SHUT UP!"

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He mumbled something before jumping out the window and walking towards the source of the voice.

He received looks from the villagers, and screeches from his fangirls.

"Stupid fangirls…" he muttered as he walked faster.

Finally he stopped at Tenten's house and kicked the door open, "Tenten."

Tenten grinned, "Neji!"

"What do you want."

"You know the song 'Bad Boy' by Cascada?"

"No."

"Too bad! Anyway!" she blushed prettily, "Um… I want a bad boy…"

"What the hell?"

She stomped on his foot, "Don't be mean!"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "A bad boy? What do you want me to do? Oh… shit… NO!" he said backing away when he saw the evil glint in Tenten's eyes.

"Come on, pleeeeeeeeeease Neji? I'll train with you for 48 hours straight!"

"No."

"72 hours!"

"No."

"DAMNIT, INFINITE!"

"…"

"NO, I WAS KIDDING!"

He sighed, "Go find someone else."

"NO! Sasuke has his fangirls to protect him, Shikamaru is a lazy ass, Chouji is a fat ass, Naruto is a ramen addict, Kiba… hey, Kiba, that's not a bad idea…"

"NO."

"Hm?" she asked playfully and stood next to him giving him puppy eyes, "Come on Neji, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

He glanced at her, "You want me to be your bad boy?"

"YES!"

He sighed, "There is something really wrong with you."

"Nu uh!"

"What happened to trying to find that special shuriken?"

"I found it! I ordered it! Now I'm waiting for it to arrive!"

"…"

"COME ON NEJI, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

He sighed, "If I agree, will you PLEASE just SHUT THE HELL UP?"

She grinned, "Yes!"

He glared at her and pulled her roughly into a kiss.

It was rough.

It bruised her lips.

It was short.

But she still liked it.

He pulled back and blushed slightly and left.

Tenten grinned maniacally and stood at the doorway, "BYE NEJI!"

She closed the door, and accidentally banged her head on the door.

"Ow… holy shit, what was I doing? Asking Neji to be my bad boy? OH MY GOD, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" she screeched and threw the door open, "HEY NEJI, LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

**Author's Note: Um. Yeah, the ending was confusing, but I guess it was like the song she listened to kinda messed up her head a bit, then when she banged her head it returned to normal. Yeah. Random. Weird. Short. OOC. Too bad. Review please!**


	20. Representation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you all rock! xD**

**Moment 20- Representation**

Neji kicked a pebble as he walked around Konoha.

He was thinking of things that represented his friends. Er, or at least the people he knew.

Lee.

That was simple. A monkey. Monkeys are wild and crazy, but yet determined sometimes and somewhat intelligent and unique. Er, well a not quite smart monkey… yes, that would be perfect.

Gai.

A huge monkey. A bigger version of a monkey that represented Lee.

Neji gave a small nod. Yes, that would be right.

Uchiha. Er, Sasuke.

A snake. He went after Orochimaru didn't he? But then he came back… well, that's not the point. Snakes are cold and unemotional… it would be perfect for Sasuke.

Naruto.

The ramen addict? Hm… something that would be pathetic, but then reliable at times… a bowl of ramen. Hey, things, not just animals. Ramen would be enjoyed at times, but then if you're starving, the ramen could save your life.

Neji shrugged. He didn't put much thought into that. He didn't really care either.

Sakura.

Easy. A flower. When she was a genin, she was a bud, weak and frail. Over the years, her determination to get Sasuke back had made her stronger. By now she was a fully bloomed cherry blossom. But then over the years, her love for Sasuke still hasn't wavered.

And Uchiha still rejects her.

Hinata.

Water. Mizu. That simple. Water can be calm at times and weak, but then again it can be strong and ferocious at times. Hinata just has to unleash the power within her.

Neji's eye twitched. He sounded like some old philosopher now.

Ino.

A pig. Pigs can be stupid, loud, annoying, but yet pigs are somewhat intelligent and helpful at times.

Shikamaru.

The lazy genius? A cloud. Passes by, doesn't really do anything.

Chouji.

An elephant. Eats a lot, fat, but yet decently strong.

Kiba. And Akamaru.

Dogs, simply put. Well, they are half dogs, but that really isn't the point. Intelligent, dedicated, loyal.

Neji looked up toward the sky just in time to see a bird.

The corners of his mouth lifted up into a half smile, he himself was a caged bird.

His mind fell on a last name.

Tenten.

The sky? No…

Ocean? No…

Neji furrowed his brows. It wasn't everyday the Hyuuga genius found a problem he couldn't solve quickly… he liked it.

He smirked. He liked a good problem.

His mind raced. Animals, plants, food… it all didn't seem to fit.

He stopped suddenly and half smiled again. She was a key.

He looked up toward the sky and saw two birds flying side by side.

She was a key.

A key to the cage that imprisoned him.

She was the key to his freedom.

**Author's Note: Uhhhh, yeah I know this was weird… please do not flame. 200 reviews, you all rock! Please review!**


	21. Where's the Woman I Love?

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Mm… nothing to say…**

**Moment 21- Where's the Woman I Love?**

"COME ON LEE, YOU CAN BEAT HIM, REMEMBER THE uh… POWER OF YOUTH! I THINK!"

Normally, Gai would've been the one shouting that.

A vein popped in Neji's head. What was going on?

He let out a sigh of annoyance as he gave Lee a last kick and sent him falling.

"AND NEJI HAS WON AGAIN!"

Gai would be yelling that. But he was busy congratulating who used to be the only other sane member on their team.

Yes it was true. Tenten has become one of them. A youth addict.

Tenten grinned. Neji glanced at her. Thank god she wasn't wearing a spandex suit.

"GOOD JOB TENTEN, YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY!" Gai yelled.

Lee jumped up, "YES TENTEN!"

They held out their arms for a hug. Tenten backed away, "Uh, no thanks…"

Their faces dropped.

"Hey Neji, wanna go for some ramen?" Tenten asked cheerfully as she dragged Neji towards Ichiraku without his agreement.

"Miso ramen please!"

"Plain ramen…"

"Coming right up!" the old man said cheerfully.

Tenten grinned at Neji, "So Neji, 'sup?"

"…"

"Aw, cold as always?" she asked playfully and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tenten… do… not… touch… me…"

She removed her hand quickly when she felt his killer aura.

"Here are your ramen, enjoy!"

"Itadakimasu!" Tenten chirped and began slurping the noodles.

Neji ate his noodles in peace.

Once they finished Tenten dragged Neji around Konoha.

"Hey Neji…"

"What."

"We should get spandex suits to match with Gai-sensei and Lee!"

"…NO."

Tenten's face fell, "Why not?"

"Because. We'll look like pathetic idiots."

"Aw, come on Neji! Youth!"

"…"

He walked faster, she caught up with him, "Hey Neji, something wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?" he snapped.

"Ummmm… you're still hungry?"

"…Idiot…" he mumbled and picked up his pace again.

"C'mon Neji, tell me? Pleeeeease? Or I'll give you a lecture on youth!" Tenten said.

He glared at her, "What happened to you?"

"What? Nothing happened to me!"

"You're acting like Lee and Gai, the youth addicts."

"Cuz youth is COOL!"

He glared at her and leaned closer until they were dangerously close, "What happened to the woman I loved?"

"Woman… you loved?" she squeaked.

"The woman I loved isn't standing in front of me," he said plainly.

Tenten stared. It was amazing how he could admit his love while keeping a straight face and not blushing.

"You've changed into someone I really don't like."

Tears welled up as he turned away.

Neji heard a loud sniffle as he turned around.

His eye twitched and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was as he turned around.

It was.

Tenten was sniffling loudly as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Um… it's okay?" Neji said trying to be comforting.

Well, it made things worse.

He approached her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought you wouldn't notice me, so I tried to change myself into someone you'd notice!!"

He sighed, "Er…"

"And now you don't like me!" she continued her sobs getting louder.

His mind raced to find something to say.

"And now…" she was cut off when she felt something on her lips.

Her eyes shot open and she lowered her hands as she pressed against his lips, her eyes slowly closing.

He pulled back, "There. Now stop crying."

She smiled slightly and happily walked beside him.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"…Don't ever change."

**Author's Note: Uhhh, yes, very bad. xD Please review!**


	22. ILYSFM

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hehe… I had this idea bugging me… **

**Moment 22- ILYSFM**

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Tenten grinned, "You wanted to know what I thought of you, so figure out what that stands for, and you'll know!"

He looked down at the paper. It said: ILYSFM

He looked up but she had disappeared.

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began walking around Konoha.

Okay. He won't deny it. He liked his teammate.

Damn Tenten.

Damn her.

Damn this piece of paper.

DAMN THE DAMN WORLD!

His eyes narrowed slightly. ILYSFM. What could that stand for?

"Neji-san!"

He turned around, "Haruno," he growled. Great, just what he needed, an annoying pink head. (A/N I have nothing against Sakura, I love her!)

Sakura grinned, "I heard Tenten gave you a note! I know what it stands for!!"

"What?"

She stuck out her tongue, "I'm not telling!!" she chirped and skipped off.

Huh. If she wasn't going to tell him, what was the point of that?

He muttered a string of swears under his breath as he continued watching.

"Hyuuga."

"NEJI!"

"Troublesome…"

He snarled something under his breath and spun around.

"Whaddya want Uchiha, Nara."

"HEY, YOU FORGOT ME!" Naruto yelled, "I'M THE ONE THAT KICKED YOUR ASS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!"

Neji narrowed his eyes and activated his Byakugan.

"I… MEAN…" Naruto hid behind Shikamaru and let out a sigh of relief as Neji's Byakugan disappeared.

"Come on Hyuuga," Sasuke said motioning for Neji to follow them.

Neji didn't move.

"RASENGAN!"

Aaaaaaaaand a Neji went flying through the air.

Neji crashed through the roof of the Uchiha manor and cursed like crazy.

"Okay, show me the note," Shikamaru yawned.

Neji reluctantly handed the lazy genius the note.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and smirked, "Aw, that's sweet. Troublesome to decipher, but pretty sweet…"

"…" Neji narrowed his eyes, "What does it say?"

"Figure it out. Okay, I'll give you a hint, the 'f' stands for… uh, the 'f' word…"

Naruto tilted his head, "Huh?"

Shikamaru banged his head against the wall, "The 'f' word…"

"The swear word," Neji said plainly.

"What a guy does to a girl," Sasuke said with a slight blush.

"Nani?"

"You know, when the do stuff on the bed?"

"Sleep?"

"Other than sleeping."

"Uhh… OH! YOU MEAN SEX!" Naruto said with a burst of inspiration.

The other three geniuses banged their heads on the same wall.

"And? What part?"

"…The… uh…" they tried to find the right word.

"What?"

"…Whentheguyentersthegirl," they said together.

"Huh?"

They smacked his head.

"OH! THAT PART!" Naruto grinned, "Okay, I got it!"

"So that's what the 'f' stands for?" Neji asked.

"Yep."

Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto crowded around the note while Shikamaru went outside to look at the clouds.

They narrowed the eyes, "God, what do girls know that boys don't?"

"OH, I GOT IT!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT???"

"I LOVE YOUR RAMEN SO MUCH!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Jyuuken!"

BOOM, a Naruto went flying through the air yelling, "NEJI I HATE YOU!"

The last two prodigies continued staring at the paper.

"I got it," Sasuke smirked.

"What?"

"Idiot. Don't you get it?"

"No."

"Are you pessimistic?"

"Yes."

"…O…kay… so that's why you don't get it yet… try thinking optimistic," Sasuke said plainly and left.

"Optimistic, optimistic, optimistic…" Neji murmured and it clicked.

He smirked, "Nice one Tenten."

**Later…**

Tenten spun around and tripped when the doorbell rang.

She ran to answer it, "Neji!"

He brushed past her and sat down on the couch.

Wow. So polite.

She didn't mind though, and sat down next to him, "Did you figure it out?"

He smirked, "Yes."

She blushed, "So? Then what does it stand for?"

"I…"

She leaned forward.

"Love…"

She took in a sharp breath.

"Ying so 'f' much."

She fell of the couch.

"Ying or Yang. One of them."

She banged her head against the table, "You're so stupid Neji!"

"Hn."

She glared at him blushing heavily, "You wanna know what ILYSFM stands for?"

"…"

"It stands for 'I love you so f---ing much!"

She paused and blushed.

He smirked, "Mission accomplished."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Had to make you say it."

She blushed.

"AND I GOT IT ON TAPE!" Naruto yelled.

The two spun around, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Naruto grinned and ran out.

"Well… it's not like the whole village is gonna know, right?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"OH MY GOD, TENTEN ADMITTED HER FEELINGS FOR NEJI!" Ino screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

Tenten blushed, "Er…"

Neji leaned in a placed a quick and gentle chaste kiss on Tenten's lips and left immediately, leaving a stunned Tenten.

Tenten gawked at the open doorway, her mind trying to process what just happened.

She admitted her feelings to Neji, the whole village knows, and Neji just kissed her.

Tenten fainted.

Hey, a girl can only handle so much.

**Author's Note: …Well… the ending was rushed. Very OoC for all the characters, sorry about that! Please review anyway!**


	23. Please Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Got this idea in ze car! xD**

**Moment 23- Please Open Your Eyes **

He ran all the way to the hospital in the rain.

It was pouring, but he didn't care.

Once he got to the hospital, he burst inside, "Ha…ru…no…"

Sakura turned around, "Neji-san!"

He looked up, "Where is she?" he demanded.

"…Er…"

He advanced toward her, "Where is she?!"

She looked up at him with sad jade eyes, "Room 213."

He brushed past her, and hurried into room 213.

He burst into the room and panted. His hair was dripping wet, he was soaked to the bone, and he still didn't care.

He approached the small white bed slowly.

He pulled out a nearby chair and sat on it, gazing at her.

"Please open your eyes…"

No response.

"Please Tenten, open your eyes…"

No response.

"Just open your eyes… don't die…"

His eyes finally gazed up to her eyes and realized why she couldn't open them.

They were covered with bandages.

He inhaled sharply and Sakura burst into the room, "Neji-san! Let me explain…"

Neji refused to look at her but she kept on talking anyway.

"On the mission, well, she'll survive, but apparently some of the mist that was sprayed got into her eyes.. and… well, there's a 60 chance she'll be blind…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"But of course, all the best medic ninjas are working on it, so don't worry!"

"How can I not worry? She's my teammate…"

_And the person I love…_

Sakura paused, "Well, she'll be alive... but… if she's blind… well, she can't be a ninja anymore… after all, her whole world pretty much revolves around sight and accuracy…"

Neji glared at her, and watched her as she hurried out the room.

He returned his attention back to Tenten.

Her hand twitched.

What?

Neji held his breath.

"…Who's there…?"

"…Ten…ten…"

Tenten sat up and looked around, "Damnit, whoever it is, answer me!"

"Tenten…"

"…Neji?"

His hand found its way to her wrist and her head snapped toward his direction, "Neji!"

He sighed, "You promised you'd be fine when you came home from that mission."

She smiled slightly, "Hehe… I ran out of weapons?"

"Yeah right."

Neji inwardly smiled. He was glad she was alive… but…

He glanced at the bandages covering her eyes and narrowed his eyes.

What if she became blind?

_Please open your eyes…_

**Out of the hospital…**

"The doctors said I could take off my bandages today!" Tenten said happily, "But what if I can't see?"

"I'll be there next to you…"

"Hey Neji, you're acting differently."

"It's your head."

"HEY!"

Neji smirked slightly as he led Tenten to a cliff.

"Are you ready?"

"…"

"…"

"……."

"…"

"HA, I WIN THE SILENCE WAR!"

"…"

"Er, sorry about that…"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten slowly raised her hands to the bandages, and undid them.

She let go, and they were carried away by the wind.

Neji held his breath as he watched her.

_Please open your eyes…_

"Neji…"

"What?"

"…What if I can't see?"

"…Er…"

"I won't be able to be like Tsunade-sama… or see anything…"

_Please let me see them sparkle with joy…_

She let out a breath as she lifted her head.

Neji watched her anxiously.

_Please open your eyes…_

She started to open her eyes.

_Please let them sparkle with joy…_

Neji watched her with more anxiety.

_Please be able to see me…_

She looked at the sunset.

Silence…

"Neji…"

"…"

She smiled slightly and turned towards him, "Thanks for bringing me here."

"…"

"Why? I mean, you could've just left…"

Neji smirked slightly, "Haven't you figured it out?"

"What?"

He leaned over, "You're pretty clueless…"

"HE-"

She blinked.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled away when they ran out of air, and Neji smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

**Author's Note: Weeeell… came out pretty crappily… the ending was kinda confusing… oO Oh, and Tenten isn't blind. Please review!**


	24. Kiss Me, I'm Tenten

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Got this idea while shopping! xD**

**Moment 24- Kiss Me, I'm Tenten**

Tenten's eye twitched, "Explain it to me again?"

Ino sighed, "We'll show you, all right?"

Tenten nodded slowly.

"HEY, SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru glanced over, sighed, and approached them, "What do you want, troublesome woman?"

She grinned, "Read the shirt and do what it says."

He glanced at her shirt, "Way too troublesome."

"Pleeease?"

He growled, 'troublesome' under his breath, but nevertheless leaned over and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"SHIKAMARU, HOW DARE YOU!"

Shikamaru turned around slowly, "Temari!"

She glared at him and stomped off.

"WAIT, TEMARI, LET ME EXPLAIN!" he yelled chasing after her.

The four sweat dropped.

"Well Ino, you killed their relationship," Sakura muttered, "My turn!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ha, right, like Sasuke's actually gonna do it," Ino muttered.

The Uchiha went over to the girls, "Hn."

"Read the shirt and do what is says."

He glanced at her shirt and smirked.

She blushed, "Uh, Sasuke…kun…?"

He leaned over and kissed her.

Not to long later they were on the ground making out.

Tenten's eye twitched.

"HINATA'S TURN!" Ino yelled.

Hinata turned red like a tomato and fainted.

Well. That's one way to get out of doing it.

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo Tenten, go make one of these shirts, get together with Neji, and BOOM, romance!" Ino chirped.

"…No," Tenten said plainly and walked away.

"HEY, NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROM YAMANAKA INO! NO ONE, YOU HEAR ME TENTEN… WAIT I NEVER GOT YOUR SURNAME, HEY COME BAAAAAACK!!"

Tenten ignored Ino's screams and kept walking.

Maybe one of those shirts would work.

After all, Shikamaru kissed Ino, even if it was just on the cheek, Sasuke and Sakura were probably still making out, and Hinata… well, who knows.

Two out of three was good enough for her. 66. Probably will happen.

She smirked. Couldn't hurt to try, right?

She picked up her pace and hurried home. Once she reached her house, she yanked the door open, went inside, slammed it shut, ran up the stairs, and pulled out a plain light blue shirt.

She opened a drawer and got out a black marker, looked at the shirt, looked at herself in the mirror and paused.

So she might lose her pride, or, well, any respect Neji ever had for her… but…

She smirked.

Life should be daring, right?

**Hyuuga house**

_Riiiing… riiiiing…_

Neji cracked open an eye and picked the phone up, "Hn."

"Is that how you answer the phone?"

"Hn."

"Meet me at the Konoha gates at 6 tonight, 'kay Neji?"

"Hn."

"Great, see you tonight!" Tenten chirped and hung up.

Neji looked at the receiver in his hand. Did she decipher his 'hn' as a 'yes'?

**Konoha gates, 6 P.M**

Neji leaned against the wall.

Yes it was probably stupid, but it might've hurt his pride and reputation if he didn't show up.

"Neji!"

"Hn."

"You need a bigger vocabulary than 'hn'!!"

He sighed as Tenten stood in front of him grinning.

"HEY NEJI!" Ino suddenly yelled.

"Hn."

"READ TENTEN' S SHIRT AND DO WHAT IT SAYS!" she yelled and disappeared.

He quickly read what was one Tenten's shirt and smirked in amusement, "Kiss me, I'm Tenten?"

She blushed heavily, "Hey, they made me!"

"That's pathetic."

"You're mean!"

"Pathetic."

"Fate addict!"

"Fate says I'll do what that shirt says."

"Fate ad-, wait, what?"

He pushed himself off the wall and advanced toward the brunette.

"Neji?"

He pinned her to the wall behind her and leaned closer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what your shirt says," he murmured and placed his lips firmly on hers.

Tenten inwardly smiled and she kissed him back.

It was a good thing Neji didn't lose any respect he had for her.

He pulled back, "Oh, I lost some respect I had for you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off when he kissed her again.

Ah well. It was worth it.

**Author's Note: WHAT IS UP WITH THE CRAPPY ENDINGS??? Anyway, yes OoC for both, and sorry for the major OoC-ness last chapter/moment! Please review!**


	25. In the Rain

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Nn… TELEVISION GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION! No wait, maybe it was spaghetti? Well, I forgot. xD**

**Moment 25- Dare and Care**

"NO!"

"Come onnnnnnnn!" Sakura cooed.

"Don't you like Sasuke?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point!" Sakura snapped, "It's simple, just go and kiss Sasuke!"

"What if Neji sees???"

"Why? Do you like him?" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino asked.

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?"

"I…I… I DON'T WANNA!"

"It's a DARE you have to do it!" Ino said, "Or we'll tell the whole village you like Neji!"

"BUT I DON'T!"

"THEN DO IT!"

"GOD DAMNIT, FINE!" Tenten yelled and stomped off toward Ichiraku's with the other three following, "UCHIHA! I MEAN, SASUKE!"

The Uchiha turned around angrily, "No Sakura I'm not going out with you."

Neji sat silently in the corner, drinking his water, surprised Tenten hadn't noticed him. Yet.

"I'm not Sakura!" Tenten said.

"Oh it's… er… future Mrs. Hyuuga Neji…"

She blushed furiously, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Neji made a mental note to kill Sasuke.

Tenten glanced backwards to see Ino and Sakura nodding their heads vigorously.

Since Tenten was so angry, she didn't notice Neji. Big mistake.

She calmed down, but a faint blush still remained. In a single movement, she hooked her arm around the Uchiha's neck, pulled him closer, and pressed her lips against his roughly.

Naruto stared.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Ino and Sakura let out a small 'meep'.

Hinata smacked her forehead.

Tenten pulled back when she heard some glass breaking. She turned her head to the right and her eyes widened, "N-Neji…"

She thought she saw something flicker through his eyes, but it was only a second. He got off the stool and stomped off.

"NO, NEJI WAIT!!"

Tenten paused and spun around, "I hate you guys," she hissed and continued to chase after Neji.

"…"

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence passed through the stand.

"Well. You made Tenten break Neji's heart," Naruto said plainly.

Sasuke and Shikamaru smacked his head, "Idiot, we're not supposed to tell!"

"AHA, HE LIKES HER!" Ino yelled.

Sakura tugged on Ino's shirt, "Yeah, but he might not anymore, maybe he thinks Tenten likes Sasuke…"

Ino paused, "Ooh, this is bad…"

**Neji and Tenten**

"Come on Neji, just let me explain! Sakura and Ino dared me!"

"And you accepted?"

"Well… they threatened to spread that I liked you around the village, and you know how Ino is the biggest gossiper, they'd know within ten minutes…"

"Do you?"

She was taken back, "What?"

He stopped walking and turned around to face her, "Do you?"

"Well… as a teammate I guess…"

He sighed, "All right, just asking," he muttered and left.

She tilted her head. Where did that come from?

**Tenten's house**

Tenten flopped onto her bed, "Where did that come from… I mean, I like him as a teammate… he's my idol… okay, so I feel more for him than just friends…"

She flipped over and stared at the picture of team 8 on her nightstand. She stared at Lee and Gai who were giving good guy poses, Neji who was staring at them with the 'what-the-hell' look on his face, and she was… staring at him?

She sat up quickly.

How could she have been so blind?

She jumped out the window, ignoring the rain. (A/N Sorry about using rain so often, I just love the rain! And it seems so suitable for romantic situations! xD)

The love of her life has been standing in front of her for the past 5 years. (A/N Okay, she's like 14 or 15 here, let's pretend she started liking him while she was in the academy?)

How could she have been so blind?

**Neji's room**

Neji closed his eyes and started meditating.

There are other girls out there. She liked Uchiha. That's how life goes. Especially with the fate as a branch member.

"Neji-nii-san…"

"Come in Hinata-sama."

Hinata entered shyly playing with her fingers, "Er, about today… Tenten-san was dared by Sakura-san and Ino-san… so… she doesn't really like Sasuke-san…"

"I don't care."

"But…"

"I don't care," he said harshly.

She let out a small sigh and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Neji stopped meditating and looked out the window, at the falling raindrops.

_I really don't care._

But he really did.

He looked down and spotted someone running. He ignored the person and continued to stare out into the rain.

It was so peaceful and serene… it seemed perfect… until someone dripping wet burst into his room.

"NEJI!"

"…"

"You know how I said I only liked you as a teammate earlier today?"

"…"

"Well… I lied."

"…"

"I… I… I love you!" she blurted out.

"…"

"You don't care, do you?" she asked softly tears streaming down.

"…"

She let out a sob and ran out of the Hyuuga's room.

Hinata appeared, "Neji-nii-san, I just saw Tenten-san run out of here crying… do you know… oh…" she finished softly.

She had been told that Neji was the strongest Hyuuga ever.

But even the strong have to break down sometimes.

For the first time in 12 years…

Hyuuga Neji was crying. (A/N Okay, he's 16, and remembered when Hizashi died when he was 4? Well, Neji cried then. –feels sorry for chibi Neji-)

**Outside**

Tenten slowed down to a walk in the rain, still crying.

_He really doesn't care._

She loved him so much.

_He doesn't care._

Why won't that stupid voice get out of her head?

_She loves him so much, and he just pushed her away._

She sniffled again.

"Tenten."

She paused, "Neji?"

She turned around, and tried to look as cheerful as possible, "Is… is there something you needed?"

"I'm sorry."

"…Huh?"

He looked straight into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I.. guess I lied too."

He advanced toward her. His hand placed itself on the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"I do too."

Tenten smiled.

Hyuuga Neji would never say 'I love you'.

But 'I do too' would work.

**Author's Note: Holy crap, what am I eating, so many inspirations… xD Okay, don't yell for the crying thing. .. Uhh, please review, sorry for OoC-ness!**


	26. So Called ‘Broken Heart’

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Whoa, I have to find out what I've been eating… or what I HAVEN'T been eating… xD Thanks for all the reviews and support, you all rock! Oh and… this IS NejiTen, not NejiSaku…**

**Moment 26- So Called 'Broken Heart'**

Tenten watched the couple from behind a tree.

She smiled sadly. It had been a couple weeks after she had accidentally heart Neji's love confession for Sakura.

She let out a silent sigh as she watched the two watch the night stars.

She was madly in love with him. Neji, she meant. It had began as a small crush, then it progressed into where her inner self was yelling at her to be like Sakura and stalk Neji. In other words, a crazy fangirl.

But now she can't do it. Neji and Sakura were together. Everyone was happy. Kiba was with Hinata, Naruto was Hokage, Ino and Temari were fighting over Shikamaru and Sasuke… well, Sasuke still had his fangirls.

Tenten perked up. Sasuke was single, she was single maybe…

She banged her head against the tree trunk, not noticing the couple approach her.

There's not way she'll fall in love with that cold bastard.

"Tenten-san?"

Tenten froze and looked up at them. Well, more like looked at Sakura, looking at Neji would only break her heart more.

"Tenten-san, is something wrong…?" Sakura asked.

Tenten managed a small smile, "No, nothing is wrong, I just… lost a special senbon… but it's fine, I don't need it anymore," she finished shrugging, "Sorry to disturb you!" she called as she 'poofed' out of there.

Neji looked at the place she was.

If only she knew.

**Meanwhile**

Tenten sat down near the fountain, and felt prickly tears in her eyes.

She knew she'd probably die single. Usually she didn't care, but at this moment, it meant the world to her.

She sighed and tried to block out everything around her, including Sakura's voice.

Wait, what?

"Tenten-san…?"

Tenten's head snapped up and plastered a pleasant grin on her face, "Sakura-san."

"Tenten-san, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked sitting down next to Tenten, "I'm a pretty good listener… I think…"

Tenten sighed, "Nothing…"

"You like Neji, don't you?"

Tenten blushed prettily, "N-no!"

Sakura half smiled and leaned back, "It's all right, a lot of people like him…" she giggled, "I'm glad I'm his girlfriend… oh sorry…"

Tenten smiled weakly, "It's all right," she stood up, "I have to go get some new weapons, see you later Sakura-san…"

Tenten walked off, ignoring Sakura's yells.

Neji belonged to Sakura.

There was nothing she could do about it.

Tenten walked briskly toward the weapon shop, and let out a sigh as she entered it. The weapon shop was pretty much her second home.

"Tenten-chan! So nice to see you!"

Tenten smiled, "Konnichiwa, Tani-san!"

The old woman smiled and disappeared into the back room.

Someone else entered the store, and she could've sworn she heard Sakura's cries of despair.

Probably her imagination.

"Tenten."

Tenten froze and turned around, "Neji…"

They stared into each others eyes until Neji looked away, "I broke up with Sakura."

Hope settled in Tenten's heart but she pushed it away, "Why?"

Neji shrugged, "We weren't meant to be together."

Sakura burst into the store, "Wow Neji, you left me for HER?? Well, Sasuke would've been a better boyfriend than YOU!" Sakura shrieked, burst into tears and ran out.

Tenten glared at him, "Why did you do that?? Don't you see how unhappy she is?"

"Hn."

"Why don't you care about anyone else? First you completely break my heart when you clearly know I like you, now you break Sakura's heart, then you're going to break your next girlfriend's heart! You're such a cold hearted bastard!" Tenten yelled.

He paused, "I was never really serious with her… I just got together with her… because…"

She eyed him carefully.

"Because I wanted to know if you liked me."

She gaped at him, "WHAT?"

"I could tell from the hints you kept dropping, and I knew you wouldn't tell me directly, so…"

She stared at him, "You broke Sakura's heart just to know if I liked you?"

"…Pretty much."

She glared at him, "You FREAK?" she screamed and slapped him. Hard.

Neji froze as Tenten ran out the store.

Tani-san came out, "Did I miss anything, dear? Oh… you must be Tenten-chan's boyfriend!"

"No… I-"

"She was looking at this katana… it's a bit pricey but she would love it if you got it for her…" she said and took out a thin katana.

Neji looked at it.

"I'll take it."

**Ooooh, bad Neji, bad bad bad BAD Neji… okay, I'll shut up.**

Tenten ran around looking for Sakura and finally found her with Sasuke, "Sakura-san, I'm so sorry for what Neji did!"

Sakura looked at Tenten and glared, "Wow, so now you've come to apologize? Sasuke is a way better boyfriend than Neji the asshole!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "Sakura-san…"

Sakura smirked and clung onto Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke is way better, so you can have Neji, both of you can go BURN IN HELL!" she spat.

Sasuke tried to calm Sakura down and Tenten left.

She stopped near her favorite place, a grass clearing with a stump perfect for sitting on and a perfect view of a lake.

"Tenten."

Tenten spun around, "Neji…" she noticed the hand mark on his cheek and flushed with humiliation, "Er, sorry about earlier…"

He took out a long thin package, and thrust it toward her, "Here."

She opened it slowly and gasped as she saw it was the katana she wanted, with her name engraved in it, "Neji…"

"It's an apology for what I did," he mumbled.

She smiled happily and approached him, "Neji…"

"Hn."

"…I love you," she mumbled before pressing her lips to his.

Many people would ask he why she loved him.

He'd never say 'I'm sorry', just say 'It's an apology.'

He'd never say 'I love you.'

He never seems to care about her.

Tenten would just smile and say, "Why do I like him? Because he's Neji. I love everything about him.

**Author's Note: Er, yeah, I used the ending for 'Limit' kinda… my god I'm using such crappy endings… and so much inspiration… xD Please review! Oh yeah, I swear I have NOTHING against Sakura… Namida wanted to… add spice… please don't flame for that… and please review!**


	27. Operation: Trap Hyuuga Neji

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Yeah, I took down number 20 and replaced it, due to certain circumstances, so 20-27 is kinda messed up, sorry about that!**

**Moment 27- Operation: Trap Hyuuga Neji**

Okay. So we all know that it's pretty much impossible to trap Hyuuga Neji in any kind of trap, right?

Well, Tenten decided to make that her new goal: Operation: Trap Hyuuga Neji.

Easier said than done.

What was in her imagination, went something like this…

Well, she would catch him off guard, then pin him to the tree using her weapons.

That was how her perfect plan went.

Well… this is how reality went…

Instead of him getting pinned to the tree… she got pinned.

"HYUUGA NEJI, LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Hn."

"NEJIIIIIIIIIII, LET ME DOWNNNNNNNNNN!" she whined, struggling.

He sat down and smirked.

She continued struggling, trying to loosen the shurikens, but failed miserably.

"Neji…"

"You should know my Byakugan saw those shurikens…"

"Neji, let me down!"

"Learn from your mistake."

"NEJI!"

She continued struggling and finally stopped, "NEJI, LET. ME. DOWN!"

"Hn."

She glared at him as he continued smirking and started to meditate.

"NEJI, LET ME DOWN!"

**Next day**

Tenten stretched. Neji had let her down at midnight, and she was anything but cheerful.

She needed a new plan.

She grinned suddenly and sprinted toward where Neji usually trained alone.

This would work!

…Right?

…

She concealed her chakra carefully and watched from behind a bush as Neji started to practice his Jyuuken.

He stepped inside the small loop. Tenten silently grinned, missing Neji's smirk.

She pulled on the rope end, thinking he'd get caught, instead…

She found herself hanging upside down.

"HEY!"

"Idiot."

"NEJI!" she yelled as he smirked, "LET ME DOWN!"

"No."

"COME ONNNNNNN!"

He smirked and sat down and started to meditate.

If there was one thing Tenten learned, it was to never. Disturb. Neji. While. He. Was. Meditating. Or… You will die a painful death…

She sighed and her eyes shot open.

She hadn't gone to the bathroom yet…

And she had quite a bit of water…

Aw shit…

"NEJI, LET ME DOWN, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

…

Tenten stomped out of the bathroom angrily. She finally got Neji to let her down when she threatened to distribute pictures of him as a naked baby all over Konoha.

She nearly wet her pants.

She took out a pair of handcuffs and grinned evilly.

This has to work.

In a cheerful mood, she skipped off to find Neji and found him in his room.

She broke through his window, "Hi Neji!"

His eye twitched as he saw his shattered window.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wanted to ask you something… about… uh… the… BYAKUGAN!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

There was the slightest hint of sarcasm, and she knew he was thinking that she was crazy.

She approached him and pinned him against the wall, "Yep, uh… um… can the Byakugan see through… my clothes?"

He paused and smirked, "Maybe."

She kicked him, "PERVERT!"

His smirk widened.

Oh how that smirk annoyed her to death.

She leaned up and kissed him.

It was rough. It was sudden. But he responded.

He was so into the kiss…

He was disappointed when she pulled back…

And extremely pissed off when he found out that she had handcuffed him to a hook on the wall.

"HA, I'VE TRAPPED HYUUGA NEJI!" she yelled happily.

He gave a tug and broke the handcuffs, glaring at Tenten while she stopped, "Or maybe not…"

A second later, our favorite weapon mistress emerged from the Hyuuga compound running out, screaming for her life, with an extremely pissed off Hyuuga prodigy chasing her.

Well, her plan succeeded.

Unfortunately, she might not live to feel the glory…

**Author's Note: I know some of you can't review, but I KNOW there are others that haven't reviewed. Please review!**


	28. After the Pregnancy Comes Hell

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**A kinda sequel thing to… uh… the one where Tenten was pregnant. Yeah. xD Oh yeah, bold italics are flashbacks, and regular italics are thoughts.**

**Moment 28- After the Pregnancy Comes Hell**

Neji threw the bundle into Tenten's arms, and ignored her yells as he stomped upstairs, threw himself onto his bed, and heard, "GOD DAMNIT HYUUGA NEJI!" from Tenten.

Life sucked.

The pregnancy itself was hell already.

He had to put up with her mood swings.

**_"Oh Neji, will you get me some weapons?" Tenten asked sweetly._**

_**He gave a grunt and turned around, clearly not getting her her desired weapons.**_

_**She clenched her fists, "HYUUGA NEJI, AS YOUR DAMN WIFE, GET ME THOSE DAMN WEAPONS NOW!" she screamed.**_

_**He glared at her.**_

_**She teared up, "I'm sorry!" she wailed.**_

**_He sighed and grabbed his coat and left, hearing Tenten's yells of gratefulness just before he slammed the door._**

_**He'd rather go outside then put up with more of her mood swings.**_

_**He heard something inside his house crash.**_

_**Yep, rather go outside than put up with her mood swings.**_

As if those mood swings were bad enough, then came her craving for foods…

**_"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_**

_**"What?"**_

_**She burst into his room, "I want umeboshi!"**_

_**He sweat dropped, "You hate umeboshi… you prefer Chinese food…"**_

_**She glared at him, "TOO BAD, I WANT UMEBOSHI!"**_

_**"All right all right," he grumbled and went out to get some umeboshi.**_

_**After a while, he came back and thrust the package into her arms. She grinned, "Thanks!"**_

_**He sighed. And she hated umeboshi… but most of all, she hated cherries… who knows why?**_

_**"Neji, get me cherries!"**_

_**He growled. Being the husband of a pregnant wife was horrible.**_

Mood swings, food cravings… then the labor…

**_Neji winced as she screamed again._**

_**He'd have to get his ears checked later…**_

_**She screamed.**_

_**Er, not need to go into detail…**_

He stretched on the bed and Tenten burst into the room, "Hey Neji, are you okay?" she asked cradling the child in her arms.

He gave a grunt in reply.

She knew her husband well enough to interpret his grunt…

His grunt had 5 definitions. The first one was 'yes', then the second was 'no', the third was 'leave me alone' the third was 'of course I'm not, I'm pissed as hell' and the fifth was 'leave me alone now, or I'll kill you.'

She knew this was the third one.

She sighed and sat down next to him and held their child above his face, "Come on Hikaro, look at your daddy! See how annoyed he is? Don't ever be like him!"

He glared at her as Hikaro reached out a tiny hand and grabbed his nose.

Neji let out a sigh, barely keeping himself from slapping the child's hand away.

Tenten put the baby in the cradle and laid down next to him, "Being a parent is hard, huh?"

"Hn."

She smiled slightly, "But it's rewarding."

"Sometimes…"

Maybe parenting wasn't as bad as hell as he though…

The baby gave a loud wail.

"Oh, Neji, it's your turn to change his diaper!"

Screw that. Parenting was like hell.

**Author's Note: Please don't flame. I know it was bad. But, don't flame. xD Hm… please review!**


	29. Tenten Amnesia Equals Trouble

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Thank you to PirateCaptainBo for the idea! So, it's dedicated to PirateCaptainBo, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Moment 29- Tenten + Amnesia Equals Trouble**

Tenten's eyes shut for a moment, then snapped awake again.

"Tenten, pay attention," Neji said exasperatedly.

She glared at him and pulled out another kunai, but was to slow, since Neji appeared in front of her with a kunai to her throat. He smirked and said, "You lose."

She'd normally sigh and smile, but today…

"Tenten?" Neji asked when she fell forward into his arms, "Er…"

"TENTEN, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, WHY HAVE YOU FAINTED? HAS OUR PRODIGY NEJI TAINTED YOUR YOUTH?"

While Lee went flying through the Konoha forest with the help of Neji's Jyuuken, he hurried toward the Konoha hospital.

No, he wasn't in love with her, she was his sparring partner… JUST his sparring partner…

Or was she?

**Hospital**

Neji sat on the chair, tapping his foot impatiently.

Normally, Hyuugas were very patient people.

Er. The exception of Hanabi who started screaming if you were 5 minutes late…

But, Neji had sat on the chair for… Eight. God. Forsaken. Hours.

Even the most patient have their limits.

"Neji-san," Sakura said.

Neji jumped up and brushed past her, barely hearing her yell, "AMNESIA!"

Amnesia? Well, whatever she said, it probably wasn't that important… or was it?

He pushed open the door and sat on the edge of the bed, "…Tenten?"

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing an eye, "Who are you?"

She eyed him carefully. Long brown hair… was he gay? Pupil-less eyes… oh my god, was he blind?

She saw the kunai next to him and her eyes widened, "OH MY GOD, A GAY BLIND PERSON IS HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His eye twitched. Gay? Blind? What?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura burst into the room, "NEJI, ARE YOU HURTING HER?"

"HE'S A GAY BLIND FREAK!"

Sakura sweat dropped, "Tenten-san… he's not gay… and he's not blind…

Neji glared at Sakura, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has amnesia…" Sakura said slowly hiding behind her clipboard, "Please don't send me flying over the Konoha forest like Lee-san…"

"SAKURA-SAN, MY YOUTHFUL LOTUS BLOSSOM!"

"Oh dear god. Gotta run!" Sakura said and sprinted away, and a blur of green followed her.

Neji turned back to the bed to find she wasn't there. Huh? Empty bed? Her presence in the room…

Oh shit.

He activated his Byakugan just in time to see Tenten sneak up behind him and try to hit him, but he caught her hand in time, "Tenten… you're a murderer now…"

She giggled nervously.

Wait, what? Last time he checked, Tenten did NOT giggle. Period.

He stared at her.

"DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEE!"

**Out of the hospital…**

"LET GO OF ME! HELP, THERE'S A MURDERER DRAGGING ME SOMEWHERE! AND HE'S GAY! AND BLIND! Hey, if you're blind, who come you're not crashing into anything?"

Neji glared at Tenten and his grip on her wrist tightened, "I am NOT blind. Or gay. Or a murderer."

"YO NEJI!"

Neji saw his two cousins, Hinata and Hanabi approach them.

"Hey, more white eyed freaks!"

Neji sighed as he stopped Hanabi from strangling Tenten, "She has amnesia…"

"You.. little…" Hanabi growled as Tenten started whimpering.

"Hanabi…"

"I'll kill you…"

"Hanabi…"

"WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!"

"HYUUGA HANABI, LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at her while she turned red.

"Er…"

"WOOT, HINATA ROCKS, SHE'S WAY COOLER THAN NEJI!" Hanabi cheered and ran to Hinata's side.

Neji cocked an eyebrow as he pulled Tenten toward their usual training spot, "Remember this?"

"No. What are you gonna do?"

He held a kunai in front of her face, "Now?"

"AHH, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME WITH THAT KUNAI, YOU GAY BLIND FREAK!"

"Listen, I'm not going to kill you. Just tell me if you remember anything."

She eyed him carefully, "Fine. Stranger."

He held up the kunai.

"Nope!"

Shuriken.

"Nope!"

Crossbow.

"Nope!"

Scythe.

"Nope!"

Almost defeated, he pulled out her favorite weapon- the katana.

"Nope!"

He almost rolled his eyes when she said, "Wait… the katana… a weapon?"

He looked at her almost eagerly.

"Weapon… mistress… I remember, I'm a weapon mistress!" she exclaimed, "I'm on team 9 with Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and the crazy sensei of a teacher, Maito Gai! I live in Konoha, I'm an orphan, my surname is-"

A bunch of birds suddenly chirped.

Her eyes lighted up, "I remember who I am!" she stared at him, "But… who are you?"

He felt his heart break.

But he shouldn't, right? She was just his sparring partner… right?

_RIGHT?_

He sighed, "I'm just… someone…" he said and turned to leave.

He paused and spun around.

Before Tenten knew it, she was pinned to the tree with Neji in front of her. She could feel his breath tickling his nose.

"If you don't remember who I am…"

Her pulse quickened.

But why? After all, he was JUST another person…

His eyes almost seemed to smile at her, "Then you won't kill me for doing this," he muttered and pressed his lips firmly against his.

Tenten still thought he was a stranger, but she knew she liked his kiss. When he started to pull back, her hand pressed against the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Neji smirked mentally and his tongue wrestled with hers.

What was going to be a simple chaste kiss, turned into a passionate French kiss.

He pulled back gasping for air and smirked as he turned to leave.

Tenten stared after him.

She didn't see the stranger she thought he was…

She saw…

"…Neji?"

Neji stopped abruptly and glanced backwards.

She quickly caught up with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Neji… thanks for helping me remember everything…"

He half smirked.

"Haha, sorry about thinking you were a stranger…"

Silence…

"Neji…"

"Hn."

"…I love you…"

He paused.

She blushed and released him, preparing for him to leave. She closed her eyes… when she felt her face being pressed against his chest.

Huh?

She opened her eyes and heard him mumble, "Thank you…"

There was nothing for him to thank her for.

But she knows that him saying 'thank you' would be the closest thing he'd every say to 'I love you' or anything to do with that.

Tenten wasn't very picky.

She could deal with that.

Then she smirked, "Hey Neji…"

"Hm?"

"You have to admit, some people would think you're blind because of your hair and your gay because of your hair…"

Insert Neji's famous killer aura and 'The Glare'.

She backed away slowly, "Haha, I was just kidding…"

The glare increased.

She ran away screaming with Neji right behind her.

Ah, happy endings… kind of.

**Author's Note: Yep, OoC, please review! Oh yes, don't take this the wrong way, I LOVE Neji, that white eyed freak and gay thing uh… dunno. She didn't remember him… uh, something like that… please don't flame…**


	30. Beautiful In My Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hm… yeah, crying again… that's it, enjoy!**

**Moment 30- Beautiful In My Eyes**

Tenten was known for being the toughest kunoichi in Konoha that was still a chuunins.

Neji was known for being cold, annoyed by his fangirls, and one of the youngest to become a jounin. Prodigy indeed.

They lived in completely different worlds… yet they're attracted to each other…

Then Neji had an ambition…

To see his girlfriend crying.

Seems pretty sadistic…

**Ladida…**

Okay. ake her sad, and she'll cry, right?

Right!

**Plan #1- Steal her weapons**

Neji snuck into Tenten's house and stole all her weapons, which were 9,826 senbons, 15,974 kunais, 11,579 shurikens, 874 katanas, 102 wooden poles, 605 maces, 20,306 scrolls, and many others.

No wonder she never seemed to run out of weapons…

By the time he threw them all into his closet, he was bleeding and aching all over.

A few hours later, Tenten dropped by.

"Hey Neji…"

"Hn."

"…Did you steal my weapons?"

"Hn."

She went over to him and smacked the back of his head, "I'm serious!"

"Hn."

She marched over to the closet and threw the doors open, greeted by a waterfall of her precious sharp metal objects.

Her head poked out from the pile, "Neji…"

"Hn."

"YOU GOD DAMN WEAPON STEALER!"

In the end, he was pinned to the wall…

Not to mention he was only in his boxers.

"TENTEN!"

Hanabi passed by whistling, caught sigh of her cousin, froze and stared.

Neji glared at her.

"MY EYES! THEY HAVE BEEN SCARRED BY A NEAR NAKED NEJI-NII-SAN!"

"URUSAI HANABI!"

**Plan #2- Hurt her until she cried**

Gosh, Neji is pretty cruel…

He leaned against the tree, waiting for Tenten to arrive.

He knew this was cruel.

But Hyuugas never gave up.

"Hi Neji!" Apparently she got over the weapon theft.

"Hn," Apparently he wasn't over being almost completely stripped and humiliated.

She giggled nervously and pulled out a kunai, "Let's start!"

He ran towards her at amazing speed.

He tried anything that wouldn't kill her or hurt her to much like Jyuuken of Hakke Rokujuyon Sho.

Was he softening up?

In the end, he won and she laid on the ground panting.

"Great… job… Neji…"

"Hn."

He deactivated his Byakugan and started to leave but paused.

He turned around and offered her his hand, "Here."

She stared at it, then her face grew into a huge grin, "Thanks Neji!"

Hey, no rule said that Hyuugas can't be nice.

…Oh yeah, rule number 214657…

**Plan #3- Tears of joy**

Okay. Sadness WASN'T working. So let's do the opposite thing, tears of joy.

Shouldn't be that hard… women cried a lot.

Well, Tenten wasn't your average woman.

Neji rang her doorbell. Okay, make her happy… shouldn't be that hard.

"Hi Neji!"

"…Whahetorwernight?"

Wow smooth Neji, smooth…

She blinked, "Huh?"

"I mean, watch the meteor shower tonight?"

Her face split into a huge grin, "Sure! Tonight at 6, 'kay?"

He gave a grunt in reply and left, wondering what to do.

**Later**

Neji sat down on the grassy plain, folding his hands behind his head and lying down.

Soon Tenten arrived wearing her usual pink Chinese top and a pink Chinese dress with a slit going up all the way to her upper thing on the left.

Damn hormones.

She sat down next to him, "Hi Neji!"

"Hn."

Tenten watched the night sky happily, her brown eyes glittering as she watched the sparkling stars.

Neji watched her.

It didn't matter if he'll never get to see her cry.

Seeing her happy was better.

The meteor shower started and her happiness increased.

She lied down and cuddled next to him.

Usually he'd push her away and say, "Personal space…"

But he'd make an exception tonight.

**Next day**

Okay. His plan didn't work.

Neji kicked a pebble as he approached Tenten's house.

He still remembered how happy she was yesterday.

He half smirked and lifted his hand to knock when he heard someone crying inside.

His pulse quickened and stealthily sneaked into the house, and caught sigh of Tenten… crying?

He crept up behind her.

It was true.

Needless to say, through her puffy red eyes, tear stained cheeks…

She still looked beautiful.

"Tenten."

Tenten spun around and hastily tried to wipe away her tears, but Neji caught her hand.

"Don't be ashamed…"

"Sorry you have to see me like this…"

The corners of his mouth lifted into a half smirk, half smile.

He pulled her to his chest, ignored her gasp of surprise and muttered, "You're still beautiful."

She sniffled and snuggled closer.

So in the end, Neji did get what he wanted.

But he didn't have to see it.

Why?

Because his girlfriend was always beautiful in his eyes.

**Author's Note: Uhhh, please don't flame, please review, that's it… xD Yeah.**


	31. Neji the Murderer

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hehe… this was originally with the last moment, but yeah… **

**Moment 31- Neji the Murderer**

Tenten's jaw dropped.

Oh. My. God.

Was Neji…

A murderer?

He was holding a kunai and stabbing someone… and there were screams every second…

She covered her mouth with her hand and backed away.

The whole town should be aware…

That Neji was going to KILL THEM ALL!

Er. Yeah.

**Next morning**

Tenten twitched madly.

Why didn't she see it before?

No pity while he saw her on the ground…

So rough on her while sparring…

It was SO obvious, NEJI WAS A MURDERER!

Her IDOL was a MURDERER!

She gasped when she realized that.

"…Tenten?"

She jumped and spun around, "NEJI!"

"…" he stared at her weirdly.

_Oh my god, he's planning how to kill me right now, isn't he?_ She thought fretfully, sweating buckets.

He half smirked and pulled out a kunai, "Let's start sparring."

Tenten forced a small smile.

He was still a murderer. But he was still the man she loved.

Wait. Rewind. FREEZE.

Man… she… loved?

She gasped and got hit by Neji's Jyuuken.

She was in love with…

A _murderer…_

Could life get any worse?

She coughed up blood.

She spoke way too soon…

He looked at her almost worriedly, "…Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine… I'll just go to the hospital, I'll spar with you tomorrow, 'kay?" she asked cheerfully and ran off.

_HAHAHA, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME THAT EASILY!_ She thought as she reached the hospital.

She entered the big white building and burst into a hospital room, "Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama!"

They stared at her as she coughed up blood. She managed a small grin at their horrified looks, "Neji used his Jyuuken on me!"

Silence…

"AHHH, SAKURA, START TREATING HER RIGHT AWAY!"

"YES TSUNADE-SENSEI!"

"HYUUGA NEJI, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"TENTEN-SAN, SIT DOWN!"

"NO, YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"NO I'M NOT, I'M GONNA HEAL YOU!"

"NU UH!"

"YA HUH!"

"NU-," Tenten slowly fell unconscious as Sakura knocked her out a grinned, "Now, on to the treatment!"

**Outside…**

"NEJI-KUN!"

Neji turned around and refrained from rolling his eyes as he saw Lee approaching, "MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR JYUUKEN ON THE BLOSSOM ON OUR TEAM? SHE IS NOW IN MORTAL DANGER!"

Sakura approached them, "Lee-san, she's fine… but Neji-san, you shouldn't use Jyuuken on a team member…"

Death glare.

Sakura shrank down.

Neji grunted and left, ignoring Lee's yells of how his youth will be tainted by his rudeness.

**Hospital…**

Tenten's eyes were wide open as she stared at the white ceiling.

Neji the murderer…

Neji the murderer…

Hyuuga Neji the murderer…

And his next victim…

WAS HER.

She blinked as her brain processed the information.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Out of the hospital**

Tenten walked around nervously, hoping Neji wouldn't suddenly jump out a kill her.

"TENTEN!"

She screamed.

"My lotus blossom, what is the matter?" Lee asked holding a squirrel.

"N-Nothing! I didn't say Neji was a murderer! HE ISN'T, AND HIS NEXT VICTIM ISN'T ME!" she screamed and ran off.

Lee blinked, "And I thought I was crazy…"

Tenten slammed the door shut, not caring whose house it was.

"…Tenten?"

Okay, so she did care if she was in her murderer's house.

She giggled nervously, "N-Neji!"

He raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes darted around, "Haha… GOTTA RUN!" she yelled and burst back out the door.

Neji stared after her.

"Typical women… can't understand them…"

**Outside**

Tenten leaned on the light post, panting, and was almost positive her lungs were on fire.

She couldn't believe it.

The man she had loved was her MURDERER!

What? Man she loved?

HUH?

She stood up straight and clenched her fist. She was going to arrest him! Somehow… she couldn't even TRAP him for God's sake…

Okay, she'll just confront him!

She paused.

Tonight.

Hey, nothing wrong with procrastinating and enjoying the last few hours of your life!

**Night**

Tenten groaned.

Night had come way too fast.

She sighed reluctantly and made her way to the Hyuuga house, hoping Neji would suddenly get swooped away by a bird or something.

He caught sight of him stabbing something again.

Her blood froze.

Okay… since she was going to die… she might as well tell him how she feels! YEAH!

She jumped through the window, "NEJI, BEFORE YOU KILL ME, YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!" she yelled then braced herself, "Okay, now you can kill me."

She cracked open her eye, and the other followed quickly, then her face was something like this: O.O

Yes… Neji was holding this packaged box thing, bound tightly with tape, rope, metal chains, etc, and all the other Hyuugas were watching him.

She blinked, "What?"

Neji's eye twitched, "Hanabi-san needed help getting this package open…"

She stared, "So you weren't trying to kill me?"

"…No…"

"But… you were STABBING someone last night!"

"Oh! That was mine, I had made a dummy of Naruto-kun after he said he hated me, and I asked Neji-nii-san to stab it…" Hinata said turning red.

Tenten stared. Wow, who would've thought the shy and sweet Hinata could be so… dangerous?

"Soo you're not going to kill me?"

"Iie."

She blushed, "You didn't hear what I said, right?" she asked frantically.

He smirked and straightened up, "About you loving me? Yes Tenten, I heard that."

Hanabi giggled, "Now I have blackmail!"

Tenten and Neji glared at her.

Hanabi glared back.

Tenten flinched.

Neji gave her 'The Glare'.

She shrunk down.

Tenten giggled nervously, "Haha, well, I'll be going now… Wait, you were using a kunai to stab the package?"

"Hai."

"Oh."

And so, this is the story of how Tenten thought Neji was a murderer… when he was helping his two cousins.

Jumping to conclusions is very bad…

So, never ever jump to conclusions kids!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the rushed-ness… please don't flame, and please review! Oh, yeah, so Neji was stabbing a dummy Hinata made of Naruto since she was mad at him, then he was trying to open a package Hanabi got that was like, bound with tape, rock, metal chains, and she couldn't get it open, so who better to ask than the genius of the Hyuuga clan? xD Yeah. Please review!**


	32. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Silence here… enjoy! I'm writing way too much angst… sorry to anyone who hates angst!**

**Moment 32- What Hurts the Most**

Peeks and glances.

That's all they get.

The villagers wouldn't accept their relationship.

He was a prodigy. She was average.

He was a genius. She was… ordinary.

No, the villagers wouldn't accept them. A prodigy and an ordinary girl couldn't mix.

So the two lovers just peek.

She spies on him often, sneaking peeks while they're training, missions, but that's all she gets. Peeks. That's all she gets. She can't be caught staring at him. Only peeks.

He's the only one that can get rid of her loneliness, make her feel safe, make her feel loved… but she can't have him. It hurts. All she gets are her peeks and glances. But she wants so much more.

He doesn't peek. He doesn't sneak peeks. He steals glances.

He's deeply in love with her, but hides it well. But deep down, he has a burning love for her.

She's the only one that can melt the icy barrier around his heart, make him feel loved, cure his loneliness… but he can't have her. He can only glance.

He glances at her during spars, missions, everything.

Except for showers. He respects her privacy.

All he has are his glances, but he wants so much more. No matter how well he hides it, inside, he wants so much more.

But he can't have it.

They can't have any alone time together, no thanks to Gai and Lee, who tag along every second of the day.

All they get are those peeks and glances.

But they want so much more.

But they know they can't have it.

And that hurts more.

Occasionally if they're lucky, when Gai and Lee weren't around, only them, they get a quick squeeze of the hand and exchange a quick smile or smirk.

But that's it. No looking deeply into each other's eyes or a hug.

A quick squeeze and a quick smile.

That's all they get.

It's not enough to satisfy them... but it's all they get.

Then at rare times, a kiss.

A quick peck on the cheek, and that's it.

That's all they get.

No deep passionate French kisses. Just quick pecks on the cheek.

But they want so much more.

Lust… want… need…

All they need is privacy. Even 5 minutes would do. Even if it was 5 minutes per year.

They could keep their relationship a secret.

Even in those 5 minutes, they can answer their lust, need, and want…

But they can't.

She wants to comb her slender fingers through his dark and sleek hair… he wants to hold her in his arms… but it's impossible.

They can't have it.

And it hurts.

A peek… a glance… a squeeze… a smile… a smirk…

That's all they have.

They can't give into their lust, want, or need…

And it hurts.

No matter how much it's calling out.

The villagers won't accept them…

It hurts so much…

But knowing they can't…

Hurts the most.

**Author's Note: Yeah, short, sorry… please don't flame, please review! Yeah, it was repetitive... sorry about that! I actually had loads of fun typing this... I just pretended I was Tenten. xD -smacked-**


	33. Love You So Much

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hehehe… uh… yeah. Nothing to say… -scratching head- Oh yeah, all this stuff about love… I'm guessing, I've never had a boyfriend. Don't want one either… I like my freedom. xD**

**Moment 33- Love You So Much**

Tenten watched him from behind a tree, making sure her chakra was concealed carefully.

She knew his was still single. Hiashi had been trying to find him a fiancée, but he turned down everyone of them.

She loved him so much…

But she thinks he doesn't like her.

Hiashi would never agree with it.

She let out a silent sigh, gazing at his back.

She doesn't know when she fell in love with him… she just did.

His long sleek hair… clear and sharp eyes… that perfect face… she loved everything about him, even his cocky and arrogant attitude.

She just loves everything about him… but she knows they can't be together. She just knows it's not possible.

Her heart aches to be with him, but she knows he doesn't feel the same way about her.

He was a prodigy. She was average.

He just saw her as a sparring partner, and if she was lucky, a friend.

She loves him so much…

And it hurts to know she can't be with him.

She felt tears well up, but brushed them away quickly.

She still remembered the day they met…

_Flashback_

_"Team 9, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten."_

_Tenten's head snapped up and glanced toward Neji who was calmly staring out the window._

_She felt a small blush and smiled a bit._

_She felt like the luckiest girl to know that she'd be with her idol._

_End flashback_

Then she found out she was the luckiest girl in the world.

_Flashback_

_She knew it._

_She knew she was the luckiest girl in the world._

_She had been paired up with not only her idol… but her one and only true love._

_End flashback_

She let the corners of her lips to turn up into a small smile.

Correction: She _was_ the luckiest girl in the world.

She knew he had to find a fiancée. Probably some rich girl from another prestigious clan.

She'd be lucky if she would be invited to the wedding.

She'd go… even if it broke her heart. Why? Simple, she was in love with him, and wanted to see him one more time… it would probably be her last.

She knew the woman he'd marry probably wouldn't actually love him, just like him for his looks, fame, popularity, richness… not true love.

But Tenten really _did_ love him. She'd die for him, she'd wear herself out if he got sick, she'd worry if he got hurt, she'd try her best to protect him forever, she'd do _anything_ for him, and it killed her to think some other snobby girl would get him when she didn't really love him at all.

WHO stayed by his bedside day and night after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission?

WHO cried her eyes out when he wouldn't wake up for weeks?

WHO nearly died protecting him?

WHO knows pretty much everything about him?

WHO nearly killed her hands making him food?

WHO gave up her most precious weapons to him?

HER, and it KILLED her to know she couldn't be with him when she loved him so much.

Even though she wouldn't get to be with him, she still wanted him to be happy.

After all, that's what you do when you're in love with someone, right?

Tears welled up again.

_"Only the weak cry."_

Neji's voice echoed in her head.

_"Let's start sparring."_

She loved him so much…

_"LEE, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

The one time he lost his temper… even if it was in her dream.

_"My darling Tenten… I've always loved you…"_

The one time he confessed his undying love for her… in her daydreaming fantasy.

The tears flowed down too quickly, she couldn't stop them.

_"It's… all right. We'll… be fine…"_

He had managed to say that while protecting her… and near death.

He protected her, and was so close to death… did it mean something?

No, of course not. He was just her teammate.

_Just a teammate…_

_Just a TEAMMATE…_

The tears doubled. She sniffled loudly, not caring if he heard, and ran off, through the woods, back to the village.

Twigs snapped, leaves cracked, but she didn't care.

She didn't know the man she loved was watching her.

Neji watched her go. She didn't know his Byakugan was activated.

His eyes fell. Something flickered through his eyes… sorrow, perhaps?

His long hair covered his eyes, preventing anyone from seeing what they showed.

She'll never know…

That he loves her so much.

_Tenten… I love you so much…_

_Neji… I love you so much…_

_It hurts… to know we can't be together._

**Author's Note: Writing depressing moments is easy for me… ZOMG, AM I DEPRESSED? Wait, no, I'm not suicidal… -coughyetcough-. xD No, kidding… um, please review! Oh yeah, the part where Neji lost his temper and confessed his love… it wasn't real. Tenten was imagining. xD**


	34. Seductiveness and Fatness

**A/N  
Haha..it's Namida now..I haven't written for a long, long, long, long, etc, time.  
Oops! XD Since neechan went to emo mode and wrote a lot of angsty chapters, this one will be a un-angsty treat. -Silence's note: WTFH, EMO MODE???-  
**  
**Moment 34 Seductiveness and Fatness**

The dreadful, putrid soup...  
Those nauseating, bland noodles...  
The dull flavoring...  
Diet ramen.

Tenten sighed reluctantly  
Neji had been ignoring her lately. And that made her mad when her really, really, attractive forever-crush didn't notice her.  
He was put on at least ten missions with Sakura in the past month. And none with Tenten.  
Tenten felt like Tsunade was doing this on purpose, to fulfill Sakura's lust for Neji...  
And now, she damn hated that Hokage.

Tenten had a _VERY_ false image of herself being too flabby and fat for Neji.  
So, she went to diet ramen. That would shed her a couple pounds.  
Sakura ate it too, and that seemed to attract the Hyuuga boy.  
It couldn't hurt if she lost a just litttttle weight...

And so, she bit into the tasteless ramen, moping.

1 Hour Later

"One more, jiichan," Tenten ordered the Ichiraku man.  
He slapped down her 32nd bowl of ramen onto the table.

"We close in fifteen minutes," the owner huffed, "and we're running out of ingredients, too."

Tenten ignored him. She pinched her cheeks. _I don't feel any skinnier...  
_Just then, Neji and Sakura walked into the stall.

"Oh, hello, O Great and Mighty Too-Good-To-Talk-To-Tenten Neji-sama," Tenten muttered, "and his _bitch._.."   
_  
"_ Tenten." Neji snorted.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," she scowled back.

Tenten puffed her cheeks out. Once again, Neji and Sakura return from, what, their one-millionth mission.

Curse you, fate. Why did that Neji have to be so dang hot?

Tenten could hear Sakura babbling on and on and on and on and on...thanking Neji for stupid reasons. For instance, using the air around him to help her breathe, and using his jacket to catch her fall (it was off of him, FYI, on the ground), and using the thread on his shirt to give her good luck.

I'm sorry, but what the hell?

Tenten felt eyes on her...heavy, hazy, lovely, lavender ones...

Neji, you stalker.

"What is it, Lord Genius." she hissed.

"..." 

"HAH. I'm FAT, aren't I?"

"...No."

"LIAR!"

"You're NOT fat."

"YES I AM, YES I AM, YES I AM!!!"

"You're not fat."

"STOP LYING, HYUUGA NEJI!"

"...Hmph." 

He flipped his head away to Sakura.

Bad Neji.

"YOU JERK! PLAYER! CHEATER! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME JUST LAST MONTH, AND NOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH SAKURA! I KNOW, I'M FAT!!! YOU LOOKS-OBSESSED, MATERIALISTIC ASSHOLE!"

And out went Tenten to the night market, fuming.

And out went Neji, deciding NOT to stay home, embarrassed and stomping after Tenten.

And out went Sakura to eat roast beef. (after paying for everyone's food)

And out went the ramen guy back to his apartment, where he had no roast beef.

And the last little piggy, Chouji, went "WEE-WEE-WEE!! IF TENTEN'S FAT, THEN WHAT AM I!? SNIFF!" all the way home.

** At the Night Market**

"Neji! Why do you have to make me so FRICKING MAD!" Tenten screamed, getting scared glances from all of the villagers around her.

She blushed, and hid among the crowd until something grabbed her. 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, someone's trying to kill me!!!_ she panicked, pawing at the air, kicking behind herself rapidly.

The strong, stiff arms of the kidnapper gripped her harder. _SAVE ME, LORD!_

"Tenten."

Oh. She realized that cold, stoic voice.

"NEJI!"

"...Why do you think you're fat?"

"And I should tell you..._why_? Maybe Sakura wants you to attend to her needs right now."

"Let me say something. All of these lies about a relationship between me and that Haruno girl are fake."

"Oh, shut up, you stupid--"

He cupped his hand over her lips, slowly bending near her ear. She could feel his hot breath mingling around her face, as a tiny, unwanted blush aroused on her cheeks. She giggled slightly as he became closer. 

"_Stop_ it, Neji! Don't try _anything_ on me..." she said through angry muffled tones, a deep flush over her face.

"Hey, Tenten."

"_What?_"

"You know what's true, though?"

"No."

"I told you that I loved you a month ago...and I _still_ do."

She had to try hard to catch her breath.

"...N-Neji..." _Oh crap, I really don't know what to say. _she cried mentally.

"Also..."

"...Huh?"

"You're not fat. You're hellishly_ sexy _."

Her blood pressure zoomed up high, and she was screaming maniacally in her head. _Oh my god! NEJI! THINKS! I'M! ...!!!_

He brushed his coarse fingers past her soft mouth, and slightly let his lips touch hers for just a bit.  
A gentle, simply attractive smile formed on Tenten's face as she let him pick her up and carry her home.

At her house, he laid her on the couch, and went for the exit.

"Neji...um...I still hate you! But, I think I love you, too." she whispered, grinning mischieviously.

"...Heh. Good night. By the way," he replied, "You're cute when you smile."

He left the house, closing the door softly, and leaving Tenten in that dizzy, seducted state once again.

** O-wa-riiiiiii shaalalala**

A/N  
OOooOoh.  
This makes me think of neechan and her newly found crush. Oooops.  
I didn't say anything about neechan having a very peculiar interest in a guy after like, 102389104829 years!  
Then again, I'm probably slower than her. -gets slapped by neechan- I hope she doesn't censor this author note.   
Anyways, I really hope you liked this one  
-Namida!

P.S. Someone commented in a chapter long ago, "LALALADAVARASHILALALA", and now it's been stuck in my head forever! Thanks! I LIKE THAT PHRASE:O -sticks up a thumb-

**-Silence's note: Psh, I wish that would happen… xD-**


	35. Getting There

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Okay… I'm just a 12 year old… so, can anyone tell me the difference between love and a crush?? T-T I have a crush currently… apparently it just kinda faded away for like… 3 years then popped back up. Gaah, this sucks… but then, it's easy for me to write romance fics and use my imagination. xD **

**Moment 35- Getting There**

_I just want to be the girl you sneak up behind and whisper 'I love you' as you wrap your arms around me…_

Tenten sighed dreamily as she stared out the window, a light blush making itself onto her pale face.

"Tentennnnnnnn?"

Tenten blinked, "Huh?" she asked as her head jerked up.

Sakura frowned and looked at her bun haired friend, "Something the matter?"

"Uhhhhh…"

Sakura half smirked, "Thinking about him again?"

Tenten's blush increased tenfold, "NO!"

"Don't deny it!" Sakura sang happily, "You're in loveee!"

"It's a crush!"

"Loveee!"

"Crush!"

"Loveee!"

"Crush!!"

"Lurvee!"

"MY GOD, IT'S A CRUSH!" she yelled.

Sakura grinned goofily, not affected by her friend's outburst, "Aw, you're in love with Neji!!"

"He barely talks to me!" she whined, "Give me some advice! Onegai!"

Sakura turned serious immediately and tapped her index finger against her chin, "Well, all I can say is be nice to him and try to be friends with him!" (1)

"He barely notices me! I'm just his sparring partner!"

Sakura's serious-ness disappeared quickly and was replaced quickly with her usual bubbly self, "So make progress! That's how I got with Sasuke-kun!"

Tenten sighed, "Easier said than done…"

"Just give it a try!"

Tenten frowned slightly.

"Nonono, don't frown! For every 200 frowns you get a wrinkle!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Sakura, 200 is a very big number."

"SO?"

The brunette glared lightly at her pink haired friend, but the glare disappeared quickly. No one could stay mad at Sakura for too long.

Tenten stood up quickly and walked briskly out the door, only yelling back a, "See you later!" to Sakura.

She walked around near the bridge, gazing at the moon.

_I want to be the girl you sneak up behind…_

The moon was so bright. She smiled. Her name meant 'sky' or 'heaven' there was no way she could hate astronomy.

_And embrace me gently…_

She frowned lightly again as she wondered if this was a crush or love.

_As you whisper 'I love you' into my ear…_

Well, if she's having these thoughts, it's gotta be love.

WAIT, NOOOO!

"Tenten."

Tenten spun around meeting the cold gaze of none other than Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji! Hi!" she said cheerfully.

He grunted in response and glanced up toward the moon and snorted, "Staring at the moon and stars? Again?"

She narrowed her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with astronomy!"

"It's childish."

"No it isn't!"

He let out a long sigh as he started to leave, feeling Tenten's brown eyes boring holes into his back.

"Tenten, stop staring at my back."

"Oh, sorry."

He glanced behind his shoulder at her and half smirked, "You're not like the other girls. I like you for that."

Tenten gawked after him as he walked away, still staring at his back.

"Tenten. Seriously, stop staring at my back."

"…Oh, gomen nasai…"

Once he disappeared from view she rested her chin in her hands and her elbows on the cold stone railing.

_I want to be the girl you wrap your arms around as you whisper 'I love you' into my ear…_

She's not quite there yet.

But she's getting there.

**Author's Note: Huh. This reminds me of a conversation on AIM I had with Namida. xD Only, make Sakura kinda less hyper… yeah. And the ending… is pure fictional. PURELY FICTIONAL. I don't think that'll happen. T-T Oh yeah, I'm trying to improve my writing... so yeah, tell me if I improved! Or un-improved! xD -sighs- If only this'll happen to me... WAIT, I MEAN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(1) This was said by Namida, I give her the credit, I simply plagiarized her speech. Er, that didn't come out right…**


	36. Tenten’s Lip Gloss

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**xD This came to me while I was putting my lip balm/chap stick/ lip gloss/ whatever you wanna call it on. The nice smell gave me the inspiration! xD **

**Moment 36- Tenten's Lip Gloss**

Hyuuga Neji had an ambition.

Again.

Gosh this was getting old.

Anyway. Since Neji had tortured me into writing this, I'll continue.

His ambition was…

To see what Tenten's lip gloss tasted like.

Hold on…

WHAT THE HELL?

For ONE thing, boys don't wear lip gloss.

Another thing, some lip glosses are poisonous.

And another… why the hell would he wanna know???

Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked around Konoha, which was quite peaceful at the moment. Birds chirped cheerfully, Naruto and Kiba were having yet another battle only having Hinata at stake…

Wait. What?

Neji glared at them and approached them, stopping Kiba's 'Gatsuga' with his right hand and Naruto's 'Rasengan' with his left, "What the hell are you doing?"

"NEJI, LET GO OF MY WRIST!"

"NEJI, LET GO OF MY –CHOKE- NECK!"

He let go and watched the two start wrestling on the ground and knew Hinata was watching them.

"N-Neji-nii-san…"

"Hai?"

"…C-can you st-stop them?" she asked nervously hiding behind him as though she was afraid she'd get hit.

Well. She probably would.

He sighed and got into his Hyuuga stance. Once Naruto and Kiba saw they stopped immediately and hid behind a tree, cowering in fear, their eyes looking something like this: O.O

Neji looked at them with amusement and left, deciding to steal Tenten's lip gloss.

He walked briskly toward her house, occasionally getting rid of fangirls, avoiding his fangirls, basically avoiding and beating anyone that was a fangirl or scarier, fan_boys_.

Finally he arrived at the weapon mistress' house. It looked like any normal house from the outside, but inside… well, let's say there were weapons everywhere, one wrong step could result into a million senbons piercing you.

Yeah. Ouch.

Being the genius he was, he did what no man had ever done…

He rang the doorbell.

In less than a minute, a half asleep Tenten yanked open the door and grumbled an, 'Ohayo.'

He stepped inside, and soon heard Tenten throw herself onto the bed and snoring away.

Well. She didn't care who was in her house.

He walked upstairs keeping his oh-so-cool expression on his face as his hand touched the lip gloss.

Then…

"HEY, WAIT, UH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE???"

Well. That took quite a while.

Neji dropped the lip gloss and turned around.

Silver eyes met steaming brown ones.

Brown ones met pissed off silver ones.

"Oh. It's you."

Tenten dusted off some invisible dust on her pajamas, straightened up, and put on one of her signature-optimistic-grins-just-for-Neji grins, "Hi Neji! What were you doing?"

"Stealing your lip gloss."

The grin slowly turned upside down into a frown, and her eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

"…That didn't come out right."

She clenched her fist and sent a flying Hyuuga prodigy through the air.

"Hey, it's a bird!"

"It's a PLANE!"

"IDIOT, PLANES AREN'T INVENTED YET!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM?"

"…I CAME FROM THE FUTURE!"

"…"

"Haha. Well, I'll be going now…"

Neji flew through the air, not noticing the bickering amongst the villagers below. In fact, he wasn't really thinking about anything… well, until his head crashed through the roof and he landed on Hinata and Hanabi's game of monopoly.

"HEY, NEJI, YOU RUINED OUR GAME!" Hanabi yelled standing up and pointing at her older cousin.

Neji groaned as he used his hands to push himself up when Hanabi stepped on his back forcing him down, "FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY!"

"Hanabi, get OFF."

"OH YEAH? MAKE ME!"

"…"

Hinata timidly pushed her younger sister off the silently fuming Neji, "G-gomen nasai, Neji-nii-san…"

Hanabi jumped up immediately and resumed to screaming at the now extremely pissed off male Hyuuga, "YOU JERK! IDIOT! BASTARD! JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU SMASH YOUR YOUNGER COUSIN, A.K.A. HEIRESS TO THE HYUUGA CLAN—"

"…H-Hanabi …"

"RIGHT AFTER I KILL HINATA… wait, did I just say that?"

Hinata's usual calm and sweet aura disappeared, replaced immediately by a dark and evil one. She narrowed her eyes, put on 'The Glare', straightened up, put her hands on her hips, "Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Oh sweet lord. She's not stuttering. I'm in trouble," Hanabi gulped.

Neji arched an eyebrow in amusement, and took off right after Hanabi took off screaming into the gardens with an angry Hinata chasing her. Then he heard a loud 'THUMP' and Hinata's voice yell, "HYUUGA HANABI, YOU'RE THE BASTARD!"

Well. Hinata could make a good head clan leader after all.

Anyway, back to his ambition.

Okay. Plan two.

Neji stopped in his tracks and almost slapped himself if not for his excellent self control.

God damnit, he didn't HAVE a plan two!

Oh wait. He did.

He smirked that evil smirk when the Hyuugas have an evil idea.

Ooh this was gonna be sweet.

He fastened his pace as he neared the weapon mistress' house.

Pacing…

Jogging…

Sprinting…

Leaving a trial of dust…

Slamming into the door to her house…

Wait… WHAT THE HELL???

He growled under his breath and rubbed his nose which had received the biggest impact, and was now quite red.

The doorknob turned, and Tenten appeared, looking at the Hyuuga with confused brown eyes, "Neji? I heard someone crash into the door…"

"That was me," he growled. He noticed her lips were shiny. Very shiny. That could only mean one thing…

She had just reapplied a brand new coat of lip gloss. Perfect.

"Oh…" she said, her brain still not fully awake after… 13 hours.

Finally the information processed and she burst into peals of laughter.

While she was laughing her ass off at Neji's new stupidity, he took this as his advantage and pushed her against the wall.

He leaned in, until Tenten could feel his hot breath tickling her nose.

And _that's_ when her brain processed the closeness of her and Neji.

"Uh… Neji?"

He smirked as she started freaking out, "Neji, you better not rape me!!"

He sweat dropped, "What the hell???"

"Well…"

He leaned in quickly and their lips crashed into a rough kiss. Tenten responded quickly, kissing back.

He pulled back, some of Tenten's lip gloss had smeared onto his own lips.

She burst out giggling again at the thought of the cold and stoic Hyuuga prodigy wearing… lip gloss.

"Just as I thought…"

She stopped laughing and looked at him, "Nani?"

That famous smirk that made millions of fangirls faint widened, "Your lip gloss tastes like raspberries."

**Author's Note: Well, that was super fun! Yeah, Tenten would never wear lip gloss, they were both OoC, sorry about that! But hey, it's not angsty at least. Yeah. This is Silence… the next one is Namida's! As soon as I decide to copy and paste it onto a new document! xD No no, it's already on, just waitin' for the reviews! How many? Not telling! Ooh, I'm so mean… right, please review!**


	37. Forever

**A/N: This is Namidaaaa. And. This is a poem. Um. Yeah. In Neji's POV! YAYYYYYY!**

Moment 37- Forever __

Please.

Turn around again, and flash that genuine smile at me.  
Put your arms around me again, and keep my love from going astray  
Let me hear your words again, those sounds that make me free  
Please don't make me mourn again, please don't walk away.  
_  
Why?_

I still can't get my mind off of you, day and night.  
The way you sing, the way you cry  
And those tender kisses, they felt so right.   
I know exactly why it hurt so much; when you said goodbye.  
_  
How?_

Even when I felt like my heart was falling down the drain,  
You always comforted me. You were always there.  
You approached me fearlessly, noting my eyes of disdain  
How could you put up with me? And never say, 'I don't care'?  
_  
I'm sorry._

I was a heartless fool.  
I rejected you countless times.  
But do you still remember when I welcomed your embrace? I hope I wasn't cruel.  
I'm sorry. Let me repent for my crimes.

Why did you have to go?  
I'm sorry for bothering you, from whining about all my fears  
How can I apologize? It'd be hard to forgive me. I know.  
Please, just come back. It's hard to hold back the tears.

I _love_ you...so much that if I remember your touch, my whole mind reels of memories of you.  
I _miss_ you...so much that I can't even think about doing anything without you.  
I _want_ you...so much that my insides burn when I dream of having you.  
I _need _you...so much that I don't feel like I can ever stop loving you. _  
_  
I truly believe that I can't live if you're not here.  
Please return to me.  
Or I might go crazy.  
I need you.  
I want you.  
I miss you.  
I love you.  
_And I will forever._

**A/N: Angstiness :O  
thanks for reading, dudeys. Namida**

**Silence's Note: Tenten did NOT die. She… left Neji for someone or something… maybe went to Suna? –shrug- **


	38. All I Want

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hi, Silence here! And… yeah… nothing to say…**

**Moment 38- All I Want**

Neji stared at the calendar.

The calendar stared back.

There was _something_ special about today, but he just couldn't place his finger on it…

Oh.

March 9th.

Shit.

Tenten's birthday.

**Training grounds…**

Neji leaned against the tree thinking what to get his female teammate.

Jewelry?

No, Tenten never wore jewelry…

Make up?

Ew. No.

Clothes?

Nah.

Weapons?

She has millions.

He closed his eyes to concentrate better when…

"YOSH! NEJI, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, TODAY IS OUR LOTUS BLOSSOM'S BIRTHDAY, WHATEVER DID YOU GET HER??"

Neji cracked open an eye and glared at Lee, "Lee, shut up."

"YOUR YOUTH IS TAINTED IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN HER A PRESENT! AND I SHALL SPREAD IT ALL OVER THE VILLAGE BY SUNSET!"

Okay. That provoked him.

In a swift move, Neji was holding Lee up by the fabric of his spandex suit, "Don't you _dare…_" he hissed.

Lee blinked, "YOUR YOUTH!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY YOUTH!"

"Hi Neji! Lee!" Tenten said cheerfully approaching them.

Neji dropped Lee and gave Tenten a grouchy, "Ohayo."

Tenten froze, "Whoa, he _said_ something to me other than a 'hn'!! OH MY GOD, THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"…"

Tenten blinked, "Are you being nice to me because it's my birthday?"

He paused and gave a slow nod.

Tenten grinned, "Great!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL LOTUS BLOSSOM, THOUGH NOT AS BEAUTIFUL AS SAKURA-SAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lee yelled.

Right into Tenten's ear.

"LEE, SHUT UP!"

After Lee had run off to Gai, Neji and Tenten went to a small clearing.

"Aren't we going to train today?"

"…You want to train on your birthday?"

"…No…"

"Then we won't train."

Tenten blinked, "Did some kind of alien life form take over your mind or something?"

_Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice…_ Neji repeated over in his head.

"Tenten."

"Hm?"

"…What do you want for your birthday?"

Tenten grinned, "I already have everything I want! You're being nice to me, you're not pushing me to train, we're alone in a clearing…"

She paused and blushed.

Neji turned around and smirked, "Tenten. There has to be something you want."

Tenten paused and smiled shyly, "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

He had to admit. She did look cute with both hands behind her back, her left leg in front of her right, a slight blush tinging her cheeks, her brown eyes staring up at him, and a shy smile gracing her pink lips.

Okay. Neji, stop thinking like that.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Tenten," he said rolling his eyes, "I have my pride you know."

"Well… I want someone to _care_ for me."

"…"

She looked up at the sky, her brown eyes seeming dreamier than ever, "All I want… is for someone to care for me."

"…"

"My parents died when I was 3, so I've lived alone pretty much all my life. I don't know what it feels like for someone to care for me…"

She sighed, "It's all I really want. For someone to care for me."

He blinked, "That could be arranged."

She snapped back into reality and looked at him, "Huh?"

He approached her, and bent down slightly so he was eye level with her, "That can be arranged."

She blushed, "W-what?"

"You want someone to care for you, right?"

"Y-yeah."

The smirk widened, "I'll be that person."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed happily as she felt his arms around her waist, and his chin on top of her head.

She only really wanted one thing.

And now she had it.

_All I want… is for someone to care for me._

**Author's Note: Uh… not quite angsty, but not quite humor… kinda… general. xD Nothing to say… oh yeah, on October 29, 2006, 'Neji and Tenten: 100 Moments' has reached 100 favorites! Thank you to everyone for your support, and please review!**


	39. Stuttering

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hmm… nothin' to say! xD Oh… they're like 10 and 11-ish here… Oh yes...**

**Dedicated to Rachel from Lauren.**

**Namida and I both send you um... happy wishes for a speedy recover! We send you our best wishes!**

**Moment 39- Stuttering**

Tenten the weapon mistress did _not_ stutter.

That was Hyuuga Hinata's job.

Ever since she was born, she was confident, carried a decent amount of pride, and never stuttered. To her, it was a sign of weakness. And she _hated_ it. With passion.

Then… Hyuuga Neji had to come and walk onto this very Earth.

Whenever she was around him, her face would turn a pale but pretty pink shade, and avoid his cold gaze, stare at the ground, and talk to him. Stuttering.

Hyuuga Neji was the only one who made her stutter.

Not the bullies at school. She beat them up.

Not the teacher's glare. She'd glare back.

Not even her parent's wrath. Her parents were dead.

Only Neji.

She sighed as she continued twirling her wooden staff.

She'd tried to be his friend.

She really did.

But he just had to be the antisocial, arrogant jerk and barely notice her.

Tenten paused as she heard a familiar voice yell, "Byakugan!"

She let her staff disappear with a 'poof' and crept behind a tree, watching her crush train.

She let herself relax and gazed at him dreamily…

And forgot to conceal her chakra.

"Tenten."

"W-what?"

He stopped training and de-activated his Byakugan as he turned towards her, "May I ask why you are staring at me?"

She blushed and tried to keep looking at him.

Fortunately, she succeeded, making eye contact with him.

Unfortunately, her blush increased tenfold.

"Anou… Neji-san…"

"Hm?"

"Um… um… um…" she continued staring into his emotionless eyes, "I…"

"Uzumaki-san said you liked me. Is this true?" he asked bluntly.

Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped gawking at him, "W-WHAT??"

"Is it true?"

"…I… I guess…" she said slowly.

He smirked as her brush increased.

"So you do."

"Y-yeah… so what if I do???" she shot back.

He shrugged in the oh-so-I'm-always-cool-and-too-good-for-you way that drove her nuts and walked away, leaving a furiously blushing and embarrassed weapon mistress.

Tenten let out a couple of breaths to calm herself down before spinning around on her own heel and stomping off muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid Hyuuga Neji, why the hell does he have to exist…"

She knew the villagers were staring at her.

She knew her idol, the Hokage, was watching her.

She knew which weapons to kill Naruto with.

What she didn't know was that Neji was following her.

And off went a seething Tenten stomping through Konohagukure, with a cool, calm and collected Hyuuga prodigy follow her.

"Tenten."

"Whaddya want?"

He smirked, "You're cute when you stutter."

Tenten froze and blushed heavily as his words kept repeating over in her head.

_You're cute when you stutter._

Hm. Maybe stuttering isn't _all_ that bad…

**Author's Note: I know the ending was a bit rushed… but I wanted to post this up. Soooo close to 600… hmm… please review!**


	40. Neji is Blind… Literally

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hmm… I don't know… nothing to say. I'm officially crush-free!!! **

**Moment 40- Neji is Blind… Literally**

Tenten's pink lips curled downward as she reached the life devastating conclusion…

Hyuuga Neji. Was.

Blind.

Figuratively, of course.

But he was still blind.

So he had an almost three hundred sixty degree vision.

But… he couldn't see that his female teammate has some _feelings_ for him.

No scratch that.

She was head over heels in love with him.

Example one: Give him a love note.

Yes, Tenten actually ran up to him, stuffed the note into his face, and ran off. A lot braver than other girls who just approached him, then ten feet away they'd run off.

Let's see…

A love note.

An embarrassed Tenten.

A Hyuuga Neji.

And what did he do?

Call her.

Okay, so far so good…

Tell her he valued her as a sparring partner…

Kinda good…

Then arrange a spar at 5. The next morning.

All his progress just suddenly came crashing down like the stock market.

After she hung up, she has slammed her forehead on the wall, noticing that pictures in picture frames had fallen down. Oh well. She glanced at them wearily. Who cared about picture frames when the love of your life just missed the point of your note? A _love_ note? Dear god, it's near impossible to miss the point of a _love_ note.

Example two: She actually said 'I love you' to his face.

Yes. It was true. She had arranged to meet him in the Konoha forest to confess her love.

At exactly 4, he arrived. Not a millisecond late. Talk about punctuality…

"Tenten? You wanted to say something?" he asked.

She shivered slightly. That voice of his…. So deep… so rich… so… sexy… she loved it.

"Um. Yeah Neji, I wanted to say…. Um… wellllllllllllllll…"

"Tenten. Spill it."

She took a deep breath and straightened up. She stared him straight in the eye, "Hyuuga Neji, I love you."

They stared at each other for ten seconds. Then Tenten's face started to turn a brilliant shade of red.

Neji smirked, "Oh you do, do you?"

Her eyes widened, "You KNEW???"

"Yes Tenten. I love you too."

Her jaw nearly dropped. This was too good to be true. Neji… had just said he loved her. Now Sasuke was going to admit his undying love for Sakura… or Sakura will admit her love for Naruto…

"As a sparring partner."

Now her jaw really dropped. As a sparring partner? A SPARRING PARTNER???

He turned around and left a shocked and stunned Tenten who was thinking, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED????"

Example three: She actually kissed him. On the lips.

It had all started with a normal spar.

Since it was normal… Neji won.

Howeverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr in this situation, Neji was now on top of her. Staring into her eyes. She stared into his. Quite romantic, actually. But quite a strange position.

Then sometime in this staring contest, Tenten's hand had somehow jumped up to the back of Neji's head and smashed his head down onto hers, making their lips make direct contact.

She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Since he hadn't pulled back yet, she guessed that he wanted this… or so she thought.

"Wow Tenten, kissing a shadow clone?"

Her eyes widened as she pushed the fake Neji off of her, and saw the real one standing a few yards away, arms crossed and that oh-so-annoying-yet-sexy smirk on his face.

She blushed heavily as she heard the fake Neji disappear with a 'poof'.

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

**Present**

So now here we are.

A Tenten lying under a Neji.

A Neji on top of a Tenten.

The two alone in a clearing.

Right after a spar.

Tenten could feel Neji's breath on her lips.

She blushed at the close-ness between her and Neji.

"Tenten…"

"H-hai?"

"…I love you."

"Yes yes I know as a spa-"

"No. I _love_ you."

"…Um. As in boyfriend girlfriend love? Or family love?"

"Boyfriend girlfriend."

She blushed heavily, "Neji… I love you too…"

"…Really?"

And here is where Tenten almost slapped him, "YES OF COURSE I LOVED YOU, MY GOD I GAVE YOU A FREAK'N LOVE NOTE, I ADMITTED THAT I LOVED YOU, I EVEN KISSED YOU!"

"That was a clone."

"STILL!"

Neji's lips suddenly crashed down onto hers. Before she had the time to react, his tongue had already made its way into her mouth, and his hand cupping her face.

Tenten placed her hand on Neji's back, pulling him closer, enjoying the feeling.

Finally, he pulled back and smirked.

Tenten smiled slightly, "I didn't just kiss a shadow clone again, did I?"

"No you didn't."

She smiled.

"Hey Tenten…"

"Hmm?"

"…You really love me?"

**Author's Note: Yeah, an OoC Neji and OoC Tenten. Sorry! TT That was so fun to write… xD Please review! Makes me happy!**


	41. Smile For Me and ONLY Me, Damnit!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**No, it's not that we're taking longer to write… it's because of school and writer's block. Sorry!**

**Moment 41- Smile For Me and ONLY Me, Damnit!**

Tenten leaned back, resting her back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, and stuck out her bottom lip in a cute pout. She had porcelain skin, and strands of dark brown hair contrasted against it. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at the scene before her. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't fair.

Neji was with Sakura. And hell, he was _smiling._

_Smiling._

Hyuuga Neji doesn't smile that often.

And when he does, her heart melts, because he looks much sexier.

And ya know what?

Tenten wanted to be the only one that could make him smile like that.

And you know what? Haruno Sakura just had to go and make him…

Wait, what he _laughing???_

Hell, when Hyuuga Neji laughs, the world is ending.

WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT HARUNO SAKURA DOING??

She hopped off the stool and stomped off, leaving footprints in the hard ground. It was pretty hard, considering the fact the ground was very hard, but when Tenten the weapon mistress is pissed off, she can do the impossible.

She continued stomping through Konohagakure, before finally reaching her home. She yanked the door open and slammed it close behind her, making several things in her home jump slightly.

She threw herself onto the couch and screamed into the pillow, something along the lines of, "DAMNIT, I WANT TO BE THE ONLY THAT CAN MAKE NEJI SMILE OR LAUGH DAMNIT DAMNIT DAAAAAAAMNIT!!!"

She used her arms to push herself up and stared at herself in the mirror. Stray strands of brown hair were loose from her two buns, her cheeks were flushed, and her chocolate eyes glowed menacingly.

She sighed. She was no competition for Sakura.

Sakura's hair was always neat and smooth and pretty.

Hers was always messy and tangly since she didn't bother spending too much time on her hair, knowing Neji didn't care.

Sakura had pale skin, nearly flawless.

Tenten had rosy cheeks and porcelain skin.

Sakura had apple green eyes, always joyful.

Tenten had chocolate brown eyes, happy or mad depending on her mood.

Sakura was popular.

Tenten spent more time training with Neji.

Sakura was girly.

Tenten was a tomboy.

Sakura spent all her time chasing after Sasuke.

Tenten watched her with amusement.

Sakura was a medic nin.

Tenten was a weapons mistress.

Tenten sighed as she flipped over staring at the ceiling.

Sooo not fair.

You know what?

Oh, you don't?

Well then, I'll tell you.

Tenten the weapons mistress doesn't just sit around sulking.

No siree.

She takes action.

She jumped off the couch and stormed out of the house, heading towards the Hyuuga residence, ignoring the looks people gave her.

Hey, nothing wrong with storming off to confront the Hyuuga prodigy here!

She stopped in front of the large wooden door. Sure she had come here many times, but never to confront him.

And to tell you the truth, it was a bit nerve wracking.

How would you like to be standing in front of your life long crush and about to yell at him, wait what?

Tenten blinked, "Neji!"

"Tenten."

"Uhm, see, I wanted to say something…"

He raised an elegent eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, uh, I wanted to say…"

Plop.

Plippity plop.

Yep. It started raining. Beautiful.

Tenten sighed, "Okay, let me say this fast," she took a deep breath, "I love it when you smile because it makes me feel all happy and floaty inside and I don't want you to smile for anyone else or smile BECAUSE what someone else did because your smiles are special and I wanna be the only person that can make you smile because I'm in love with you."

Neji blinked and stared at her.

She stared back, "Okay. In shortened words: Smile for me and ONLY me!!" she finished with a pout.

He smirked, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Eh?"

"You've been sulking today a lot and I was, well…" he scratched the back of his head as he evaded her gaze.

Tenten's brown eyes glimmered, "You were worried about me?"

"…"

She blushed prettily.

He regained his cool demeanor and smiled at her, "If you want me to only smile for you… I will."

Tenten grinned.

"On one condition."

"Neji I'm not getting up at 4 in the morning to spar with you for a week."

"No," he murmered as he leaned in a captured her mouth with his for a split second.

He pulled back quickly, a slight blush adorning his face, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he muttered as he retreated back into the Hyuuga manor and left Tenten out in the rain alone.

Tenten gaped before finally regaining her senses and screaming, "HYUUGA NEJI JUST KISSED ME!"

She blushed, "And… he agreed…"

_I love you so much…_

_I want to be the only person that can make you smile._

_So please… All I want…_

_Is for you to smile for me and only me._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lame chapter T.T Sorry for the wait T.T Please review! Oh, I've started a 'Sasuke and Sakura: 100 Moments' too… so if you're a SasuSaku fan, please check that out. :D Please review!**


	42. A Kiss For New Years

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Hello peoples! xD This is for the new year approaching! Hehe...**

**Moment 42- A Kiss For New Years**

Tenten stretched as her brown orbs opened. She jumped out of bed cheerfully, and said, "A new morning and the last day of this year!" she said cheerfully to no one in particular.

It too her a couple of moments to process what she just said,

Her eyes shot open, and screamed "IT'S THE LAST DAY OF THIS YEAR, OH MY GOD!!!"

She slipped into her Chinese style top and beige capris today as she rushed out doors.

It hadn't been snowing for the past couple of days, but a light blanket of snow covered almost every surface in Konoha. Tenten sighed. She absolutely loved the winter. The snow, the serenity, the peacefulness, the beauty…

She sneezed.

She loved everything except for the colds.

She looked around for the sign of a certain Hyuuga, but only caught sight of, oh about the entire population of Konoha.

There was Sasuke with Sakura.

There were Temari and Ino fighting over Shikamaru who apparently had fallen asleep in the snow.

There were Naruto and Kiba getting into fighting stances and Hinata standing nearby worried.

And there was Hanabi dragging along Neji towards her.

Wait. Wha?

Her eyes glittered against her will and her cheeks turned a rosy color from the cold weather, and her pink lips, already in a smile, greeted the two Hyuugas happily, "Hanabi-san, Neji, how nice to see the two of you!"

Neji gave a grunt in surprise.

"NEJI, TELL HER!" Hanabi roared.

"I'm getting married."

The two females' jaws dropped, "WHAT?"

"NO YOU AIN'T HYUUGA NEJI!" Hanabi yelled.

Neji sighed, "Fine I'm not."

Tenten secretly let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want anything to ruin this perfect day. It was going to be perfect. She'll spend the whole day with Neji, and then they'll watch the stars, and listen to the count down, counted down by of course none other than Anko, who had the loudest voice…

Hanabi glared at Neji one last time before catching sight of Kiba and Naruto and Hinata, "HEY YOU TWO! YEAH YOU, INUZUKA AND UZUMAKI! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!" she yelled as she took off preparing to separate them.

Tenten blinked a couple of times staring after the younger daughter of Hiashi.

Neji smirked, "She likes to take control of things."

She smiled slightly, "I see."

"Tenten-chan! Neji-san!" Sakura cried happily as she skipped over to them dragging the Uchiha with her.

Tenten smiled warmly, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san."

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

The two greeted each other and glared.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at them, "Come on you two, cheer up! It's New Years' Eve!" she said happily before grabbing Tenten's hand, "Let me read your palm…"

Of course, Tenten didn't believe in these kinds of things. So she let Sakura stare at her palm, while she looked around, taking in the festivities, the smell of delicious food, chattering, and children running around, screaming in delight, and enviously watched the couples walk together, a love aura surrounding them.

"Ah!" Sakura said suddenly snapping Tenten out of her trance.

"I see your future.."

"Then tell me."

"Fine fine," she sighed giving up trying to be mysterious, "You will get kissed tonight at the stroke of midnight, and a tall and cold prodigy will confess his love to you tonight. The two of you will have two children, a girl and a boy, you will live in a rich estate, and you will be happy. When you die however, you die because—" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, "That's enough Sakura, I'm not sure Tenten would like to know how she dies."

"Wha?" Tenten sad dumbly. She had tuned Sakura out after she said a tall and cold prodigy would confess his…

Oh snap out of it Tenten. She probably made that up.

"And besides, it wouldn't have been accurate," Sasuke said smirking, but was that playfulness in his voice? "You were just saying random things."

Sakura pushed his hand off with her own and pouted, "Aww, Sasuke-kun, you ruined the fun!" she whined.

Sasuke smirked as he dragged the pink haired medic nin off with him.

Tenten stared down at her palm, wondering if Sakura wasn't lying…

"You believed that Tenten?" Neji asked half snorting.

She flushed slightly, "N-no, I just thought there was something on my hand…"

She glanced up to look at Neji, but ended up looking right past him, and her eyes sparkling happily.

Now, Neji didn't like to be ignored. So he narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out what Tenten was staring at and why she was… drooling.

He followed her gaze all the way to… a sesame ball stand.

"Tenten, do you want a… Tenten?" the Hyuuga prodigy looked around for the brunette.

He groaned as he saw her at the sesame ball stand and went to join her.

"Yes, I'd like one please," she said happily, pulling out her coin purse.

She started to take out some money to pay, but was stopped when she saw Neji's hand pay for it instead, "My treat."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can pay…"

"Its fine," he said softly handing her the pastry and watching her as she ate it happily.

She grinned as she felt the sweetness of the pastry fill her mouth. This day was perfect so far. Now, she only wanted one more thing…

**Night**

"Neeeji! Let's go watch the stars!" Tenten chirped happily dragging the prodigy with her, not giving him much of a choice.

She sat down on the soft grassy field, and laid down while her teammate sat up, leaning against the tree. She spotted other couples near them and sighed with envy.

"Hey you, brunette," someone said.

Tenten sat up, "Hm?"

"I see you're single," the boy said flashing a crooked smile, "Mind if I join you?"

"Uhh…"

"Actually, she does mind," a masculine voice came, "She is with someone."

The boy grumbled something under his breath and left.

Tenten smiled, "Neji! I thought you were at that tree…"

"I was. But there's a better tree here."

Tch.

She sighed mentally, no matter how dumb the reason was, at least he was here.

She laid back down onto the soft yet prickly grass as Neji sat down, leaning against the tree trunk.

Far away, she heard Anko's voice yell, "ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE OF KONOHA, LISTEN UP CUZ I'M GONNA START THE COUNTDOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Tenten sat up and smiled slightly as Neji sat down next to her.

"ALL RIGHT! TONIGHT, DECEMBER 31, AT ELEVEN FIFTY-NINE AND FIFTY SECONDS I WILL START THE COUNTDOWN! TEN!"

Tenten's pulse increased.

_I feel something big is going to happen… but what?_

"NINE!"

"Tenten…" Neji said softly.

"EIGHT!"

She glanced at him, "Hm?"

He blushed slightly, "I wanted to say…"

"SEVEN!"

Were her eyes deceiving her? The great Hyuuga Neji?

Blushing?

"SIX!"

"I wanted to say.. I… I…"

"FIVE!"

Neji took a deep breath to calm himself.

_You can do this. Who cares if she thinks you're pathetic, after beating her in a spar tomorrow I'll regain her respect._

"FOUR!"

Tenten blinked as she watched him, "Yes?"

"THREE!"

"I… love you."

"TWO!"

He leaned in quickly and caught her in a sudden but gentle kiss.

Tenten smiled to herself. Who knew Sakura was actually right? Someone had confessed to her. And she had been kissed.

She responded, unaware of Sakura and Sasuke nearby.

Sakura squealed softly, "Yay!!"

Sasuke smirked, "About time Hyuuga."

"ONE!"

Neji pulled Tenten closer to him, deepening the kiss as he tilted his head.

"ZERO! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE, AND DON'T SCREW THIS YEAR UP, YA HEAR ME?"

Fireworks went off, illuminating the usually dark night sky. Konohanians cheered and whooped, but Neji and Tenten were too… busy to notice.

Tenten pulled back slightly, "You know… I love you too."

He smirked, "Of course you did. I just waited until New Years because…"

"Hm?"

"Because," he leaned in until their noses touched, "I wanted to give you a kiss for New Years."

**Author's Note: Aww, and it was actually somewhat good until the end. Okay Silence. Must. Be. OPTIMISTIC! Please please please please PLEASE review, I'm hoping that you people will make me super happy with a lotta reviews! Happy New Years, hope you have a great year!**


	43. Why Neji Hates Ramen

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

…**I was really hyper when I wrote this… so… yeah.**

**Moment 43- Why Neji Hates Ramen**

Yes yes, we have all seen Neji eat ramen at Ichiraku's before, haven't we.

But of course, he only _sits_ there with the ramen _before_ him, chopsticks _in_ hand, not _in_ the bowl of ramen.

Of course, there's only one reason for that.

Neji. Hates ramen.

Being the… semi-polite person he is, he of course orders the ramen, but doesn't eat it.

Why does Neji hate ramen so much? Well…. Let's see.

Oh look, Neji's right over there! What great timing, eh?

"Hey Neji, why do you hate ramen?" I asked.

"…Aren't you the authoress?"

"Yeah I am, but answer the question."

"…"

"ANSWER IT DAMNIT!"

"I hate it because I never liked starchy foods. Especially ramen," he said before turning away and leaving.

Well. That would be his answer. But knowing Lee, being the blabbermouth he is…

"Hey Lee, why doesn't Neji like ramen?"

"Ah, the youthful author!"

"I'm not really that youthful."

"THE YOUTHFUL AUTHOR! AND MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL NEJI HATES THE YOUTHFUL RAMEN THAT YOUTHFUL NARUTO-KUN SO YOUTHFULLY LOVES BECAUSE…"

"STOP WITH THE YOUTH!"

"Fine. BUT REMEMBER THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH! OH I SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL FIST IS… oh dear. My rival Neji dislikes ramen because he has seen his lover eat it! With another MAN! EXACTLY SIX MONTHS AND FOUR DAYS AGO!"

"…OOOH LALA! NEJI LIKES SOMEONE!"

"LEE!"

"OH NO, NOW I MUST BE ON MY YOUTHFUL WAY! FAREWELL, MY YOUTHFUL AUTHORESS FRIEND!"

Ah. So, Neji LIKES someone, does he?

"HEY NEJI!"

"…"

"WHO DO YOU LIKE?"

"…"

"FINE!"

**Later**

Hm.

So. We now know that Neji likes someone!

Let's investigate!

"OI SAKURA!"

"HAI?"

"WHERE WERE YOU SIX MONTHS AND FOUR DAYS AGO?"

"UHH…. PRACTICING MY HEALING ABILITIES WITH TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"OKAY! OI HINATA!"

"H-hai?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HAI?"

"MUCH BETTER! WHERE WERE YOU SIX MONTHS AND FOUR DAYS AGO?"

"I-I'm afraid I forgot, Silence-san… gomen nasai…"

"It's fine Hinata-chan! Oh! Do you know who Neji likes?"

"Neji-nii-san? Hai."

"Who?"

"…"

"I've asked every girl… unless…………………." I stared at her with wide eyes.

She looked back with wider eyes, "N-no, Neji-nii-san likes a girl!"

"…Hinata-sama…"

"…I need to run and stay alive, ja ne!"

I turned around as Neji sped by, apparently about to torture Hinata.

Poor Hinata.

Okay. He's not gay. Thankfully.

Not Sakura. Or Hinata.

"INO!"

The blonde turned around, "Huh?"

"Where were YOU six months and four days ago?"

"How the hell should I remember?"

"Okay, thanks!"

"TENTEN!"

Tenten appeared out of nowhere, polishing a kunai, "Yes?"

"Where were you six months and four days ago?"

"Oh, I was at Ichiraku's with Sasuke-san!"

"Okay tha… WAIT!"

She blinked innocently, "Hm?"

"Don't you 'hm' me! You like Sasuke, don't you!"

"…Noooo…"

"Then why were you with him at Ichiraku's? Eating?"

She blinked, "Discussing… business with Sasuke-san."

"…….. YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL!"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAV EA SICK MIND! I WAS DISCUSSING FEELINGS WITH HIM!"

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

"NO, I WAS DISCUSSING WITH HIM MY FEELINGS FOR NEJI!"

Awkward silence.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Tenten blushed furiously, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!"

"WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO IF I DO??"

She glared menacingly and held the polished kunai under my throat, "That."

I gulped, "G-got it."

**After I tracked down Neji…**

"OI NEJI!"

"…"

"I FOUND OUT WHO YOU LIKE! IT'S TEN—"

"SHUT UP!"

I blinked, "I guessed right?"

"You guessed?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Oooh, Neji swore!"

Byakugan.

"…I mean."

Byakugan deactivated.

"So. You hate ramen because you saw Tenten eat ramen with Sasuke."

"…"

"Well! You'll be happy to know Tenten likes you and was eating ramen with Sasuke because she was discussing her feelings for you with him!"

"Why Uchiha?"

"How should I know. Now, go ask her out while I go back into the real world!"

"Isn't this the real world."

"No, there's a world out there where there are even more fangirls."

"…Crap."

"Well. BYE NEJI!"

Neji blinked before turning around, "Hey Tenten."

"Yeah Neji?"

"...WillyougooutwithmebecauseI'vehadacrushonyoueversinceIfirstsawyouwhichwasduringourGenindays!"

She blinked then grinned, "Of course! I love you too Nejiiii!"

Another happy ending, yay!

And so that is why Neji hates ramen.

What? I didn't explain thoroughly? Hmph.

He hates ramen because he saw Tenten eat it with Sasuke when Neji himself had a crush on Tenten.

Got it? Good. This is SerenitySilence, signing off until… I dunno, next time!

**Author's Note: …I was hyper. xD I attempted humor, but I'm not sure if I reached it… anyway, please review!**


	44. Chinese Translator

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Credits to Namida who gave me this idea:D Lova ya meimei, you have da bestest ideas evah :D**

**EDIT: I got a couple of reviews saying that they couldn't fully understand the pinying, so psh, I'll put in the characters if that makes any of you oh-so fluent Chinese speakers happier. Meh. And damnit, if you can't read those, that's not my problem. I'm not the most fluent, but the words I used are easy enough for me to read.**

**Moment 44- Chinese Translator**

"Neji!!" Tenten chirped cheerfully as she reached the training grounds.

"TENTEN, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, HOW ARE YOU DOING!"

"Fine Lee, thanks! Neji!!" she chirped again ditching Lee.

Poor Lee.

Neji opened an eye, "Hn."

She beamed, "Ni hao!" 你好

He opened both eyes, "Wha?"

"Ni hao! It's 'hello' in Chinese!"

"OOH! I KNOW CHINESE TOO!" Lee exclaimed appearing next to the bun haired brunette.

Neji's eye twitched.

"Jin tian te bie hao, ni jue de ne?" Tenten asked in Chinese. 今天特别好, 你觉的呢?

"Today is very nice, don't you agree?" Lee translated.

Neji blinked.

Tenten grinned, "Ni ting de dong ma?" 你听的懂吗?

"Do you understand?"

Neji blinked again.

"TENTEN MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, WE HAVE FOUND A WAY TO DEFEAT MY ARCH RIVAL, HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Shut up Lee, I'm not interesting in kicking Neji's ass!"

Which left Lee to sulk near the sakura tree.

Tenten returned her gaze to Neji, "Do you wanna learn Chinese?"

"No."

"Whaaat? Zhong weng hen jian dan de!" 中文很简单的!

"Chinese is very easy," Lee translated as he stopped sulking and rejoined Tenten.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "On the contrary, I believe Chinese is one of the most complicated languages?" (A/N WOOT, I KNOW ONE OF THE MOST COMPLICATED LANGUAGES!)

"Nah."

(A/N DANGIT!)

"Okay so maybe it is," Tenten said after some consideration, "Okay anyway, I'll teach you some Chinese!"

"…"

"Yi, are, san, shi, wu, liu, qi, ba, jiu, shi!"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Ni hao, zai jian." 你好, 再见

"Hello, goodbye."

"Wo shi ni de peng you!" 我是你的朋友

"I am your friend!"

Tenten blinked before turning to Lee, "Lee, don't translate what I'm about to say, 'kay?"

Lee nodded absentmindedly, while staring at Sakura with Sasuke.

Of course, when Lee is nodding absentmindedly, we know he won't do what he was asked.

Unfortunately poor Tenten didn't notice.

Tenten smiled slightly as she looked Neji straight in the eye and blushed.

She had to say it sometime.

So why not say it in a language he couldn't understand?

"Cong wu sui de shi hou, wo ben lai jiu kai shi ai ni le!" 从五岁的时后, 我本来就开是爱你了!

"Ever since we were five I've loved you ever since," Lee translated immediately.

Tenten's blush increased tenfold, "LEE!"

Neji smirked, "Oh you did, did you?"

Lee blinked, "What, was I not supposed to translate your confession of your undying love for the Hyuuga prodigy?"

"LEE YOU SUCK!"

"NO ONE ON OUR TEAM SUCKS!" Gai interjected.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Sunset, waves, rock, hug, you know the drill, right?

Tenten bit her lip as she rushed off to another area in the forest.

And Neji, being the selfish, arrogant, cold hearted, hot (A/N I had to say that.), self centered bastard followed her.

….

Wait, that doesn't make sense at all.

"Tenten."

Neji stopped a couple of yards away from Tenten who was sitting on a rock, her back towards him.

"Neji, leave me alone. I don't feel like talking."

And Neji, being the uncaring, unfeeling, conceited guy he is decided to stay and approach her.

…

Okay nothing I'm saying is adding up today.

"Tenten…"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Wo ye ai ni." 我也爱你

Tenten stood up and turned around, "You understand Chinese?"

He smirked.

She smiled slightly, "You know Neji… I do love you," she said as she approached him.

In one swift motion, Neji caught her in a hug, "I love you," he murmured before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Once they broke apart, Tenten smirked, "I thought you didn't understand Chinese?"

The smirk on his face widened.

"I never said I didn't understand."

**Author's Notes: As I said before, this idea was given to me by Namida:D Please please review! We've reached 800, now we're going for 1000! **

**EDIT: Okay, I'm pretty sure I got all of them. Now if you still can't understand, ignore what Tenten's saying, and just read what Lee's saying. Oh, it took a while to translate into characters because my aunt's computer has the thing where you can translate, and my laptop at home doesn't…**


	45. iSee, iHate, iKill

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Sadly.**

**Thanks for all the reviews:D I have uh. Like no time to update, so yeah. School work, projects, all the evil stuff. I passed my mid-term though so I'm good. :DD And uh. This moment isn't angst… or deathly… uh. Well, kinda. Eheh.**

**Moment 45- iSee, iHate, iKill**

Neji narrowed his eyes as he watched his female teammate approach the training grounds, nodding her head to the music.

See, Tenten had just gotten an iPod for her birthday.

And she went everywhere with it.

And frankly, Neji was getting pissed off that Tenten was paying more attention to that green electronic device that was filling her head with nonsense rather than him.

Yes it was true. Hyuuga Neji was jealous.

Very very true.

Now Neji isn't fun when he's jealous.

In fact, he's deathly.

"TENTEN MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! IT IS TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret… don't tell anyone…"

"Tenten, let's spar."

"Who has to know when we live such fragile lives…"

Lee sighed in a dejected way and left to train on his own.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

When Neji sees something.

He gets it.

Wha, the iPod?

No not the iPod. He hated it.

He wanted Tenten.

…

NOT IN THAT PERVERTED WAY YOU PERVERTS!

"Tenten."

"My dirty little secret who has to know…"

Neji watched her as she continued to keep her eyes closed and bop her head to the music.

He had to admit, she did look kind of… pretty.

With the sun's rays beaming down onto her porcelain face, and her rosy pink lips occasionally singing a couple of the words of the song she was listening to. Her thin long fingers were wrapped around the pastel green iPod, and her other hand was up to her right ear, holding the ear phone in place.

Her hair hadn't been done as properly as usual, a few strands leaked out, blowing in the wind, and framing her face.

She was wearing her usual oriental-style pink Chinese top, but she had switched to beige capris on the bottom.

Finally, Tenten opened an eye and caught Neji staring, "Neji?"

Neji blinked and looked away quickly, so quickly in fact, Tenten started to think her eyes were seeing wrong.

Nah, she had perfect aim. No way her eyes were deceiving her.

"Neji were you staring at me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Where you staring at me?"

"Yes I mean NO."

Tenten smirked, "So you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh whatever Neji," Tenten sighed giving up in defeat. Neji always won their arguments anyway. And he usually didn't say that much at all. "Let's start training."

Neji watched the raining shower of weapons come his way, and without hesitation used his Kaiten to deflect them all.

And one just _happened_ to hit Tenten's iPod which just _happened_ to be in that certain spot.

What? No, I'm not making it obvious that Neji made sure that her iPod would be destroyed. Nu uh. I am innocent.

What? You think I'm guilty? You suck.

"MY IPOD!"

Tenten started to rush towards it but Neji grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Don't."

"Why?"

"You pay too much attention to it. I see, I hate, I kill."

Tenten allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips as she started to realize what was going on, "And since when did you start to care where my attention was?"

Neji paused and loosened his grip for a split second.

After that split second, he pulled Tenten into a hug, "Ever since I started loving you."

Tenten blinked then relaxed into the embrace and wrapped her arms around him, "Neji… you have to be the most unromantic guy ever…"

He smirked, "Maybe I am."

Her smiled widened, "And that's why I love you so much."

So kids. The moral is, when Neji sees something, and hates it, he kills it.

Beware.

**Author's Note: Uh. This was kinda really pointless… eheh. Anyway, please review even if it is a flame!**


	46. Valentine Bear

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Here's a moment dedicated to Valentine's Day! The day of love! So expect lotsa NejiTen love xPP**

**Moment 46- Valentine Bear**

Tenten stretched as she glanced at the calendar, sitting up from the comfort of her bed.

February 14.

Valentine's Day.

Tenten smiled as she lifted up the presents she had for her teammates and friends in her hands, her grin widening.

She jumped out of her bed – literally – just to land flat on her butt.

She sat up frowning as she grabbed her blue oriental-style shirt and a pair of beige capris.

She stood up again and made her way through her messy room to the even messier bathroom.

Hey, no one's perfect!

Tenten slipped into her pants and shirt throwing her pajamas aside as she began to put her hair into her usual two buns, only difference was there were two silk blue ribbons holding them in place, instead of her usual broken hair ties.

She glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before hopping out of the bathroom on one foot, and avoiding stepping – or hopping – on senbons scattered on the floor, all while carrying the multiple presents.

First stop: Sakura and Sasuke.

Tenten let out a loooooooong sigh as she finally felt the cold air brush her face, outside her house.

She looked around cheerfully, seeing Konohanians everywhere as she made her way to the central of Konoha, where all the commotion really was.

Now, looking for Sakura and Sasuke wasn't heard.

Well. Sakura has pink hair.

Two, Sasuke has chicken hair.

Third, there are fangirls chasing them 24/7.

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" Tenten hollered.

"CAN'T STOP THEY'RE GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura shrieked.

"SOUSH---"

"RUN, I DON'T WANT ANY WEAPONS TO KILL MEEEEEEEE!" the leader of the horde screamed as the all dissipated, running in different directions.

Sakura slumped down against a wall, "Thanks… Ten…ten…"

Sasuke put a hand against the wall and the other on his knee, "Yeah, what she said."

Tenten grinned, "My pleasure! Anyway, happy Valentine's Day!" she said cheerfully as she threw two packages at the couple, walking away, glaring at some girls that were about to sneak up on Sasuke.

Next stop: training grounds.

Tenten made her way to the training grounds, somehow worming her way through the wall of people, and ignoring whistling perverted…

Wait.

Tenten spun around, "Excuse me, did you just whistle?"

The guy smirked, "I sure did. You're one hot and sexy babe."

She narrowed her eyes as his eyes started wandering up and down her body, particularly her chest.

"PERVERT!"

He smirked a crooked grin.

Tenten grimaced. Not only was he a perverted creep… but he was kinda really ugly too.

"I suggest you leave," a new voice interjected.

Tenten blinked and grinned, "Neji! Hi! Happy Va—"

"And who do you think YOU are?" the… uh, perverted freak asked.

Neji narrowed his eyes and activated his Byakugan.

"Oh you think you're so tough?"

"JYUUKEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tenten sweat dropped as she watched him fly through the air, "Anyway Neji, AS I WAS SAYING…"

"Let's get to the training grounds."

"DAMNIT NEJI, LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Tenten yelled as she followed him, or actually stomped after him to the training grounds, where Gai and Lee were.

"YOUTH! HAVE A YOUTHFUL VALENTINE'S DAY, FULL OF LOVE MY TWO TEAMMATES!" Lee exclaimed, "AND I HOPE THAT YOU TWO WILL REVEAL YOUR FEE—"

"SHUT IT LEE!" the flushed pair yelled immediately.

Gai blinked, "YES LEE, VALENTINE'S DAY IS THE DAY WHERE YOUTHFUL LOVE BLOSSOMS!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Wave out of nowhere, sunset in the morning, rock out of nowhere, you know it.

Neji sighed at their childish antics as Tenten sweat dropped and chucked their presents at them, "There, your Valentine's Day presents, two matching spandex suits… they're blue, by the way."

The two stopped, "NEW SPANDEX SUITS!"

"…"

"Bad move Tenten. Bad move," Neji sighed as he pulled her into a different section of the forest.

"Yeah… kinda forgot they'd get emotional…"

"…"

Tenten glanced at the thin long package in her hand, tied neatly with a white bow, Neji's favorite color.

"Um. Here Neji, happy Valentine's Day," she said with a slight blush holding the package out to him.

He glanced over and took it, "Hn."

Silence…

"Uh. Are you going to open it?"

Neji blinked before slooooowly untying the ribbon… then slooooooowly tearing off the wrapping paper… then slooooooooooooowly opening the box… and he smiled. A tiny, miniscule, hell, it was INVISIBLE, but nonetheless, a smile.

He lifted up the thin katana made by the weapons mistress herself. It was a perfect shade of silver, just enough for the sun to reflect off to blind the enemy for a couple of seconds, and on either side of it were the engraved words 'freedom' and 'fate'.

The smile widened by a milliliter, "…Thank you."

The blush deepened, "Y-you're welcome."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Neji took out a small coffee brown bear from apparently out of nowhere and held it out to Tenten, the lightest shade of pink tinting his cheeks, "Here."

She blinked before smiling happily, "Thank you Neji! It's so cute!" she said happily as she took it in her own hands.

This is where Neji should let go.

But, this is where Neji didn't let go and Tenten became confused.

"Uh Neji? This… is where you let go and I receive it and say 'thank you' over and over again and cherish it forever?"

Neji smirked and leaned in, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

He pulled back and almost burst out laughing at the shocked look on Tenten's face.

But of course, Hyuuga Neji never burst out laughing.

Tenten closed her mouth, ran her pink tongue over slightly swollen lips, blinked twice, one more time and stared at him, her grip on the bear tightening.

"I, uh… I… uh… I love you too…" she finally managed to say, her whole facing heating up.

He smirked, "I'll never let go of you."

She smiled, "Like how you won't let go of the bear?"

The smirk widened, "Exactly," he murmured as he leant in for another kiss.

And he still didn't let go of the bear.

**Author's Note: …….WELL! Uh. Please review and no flames? Oh, and happy Valentine's Day everyone:D**


	47. I Told You Tha HEY WAIT

**Discliamer: Don't own.**

**-pouting- This is for a review for moment uh. 44-ish: Dis story gots no plots u people. Just thoughts from ma weird little mind. And yes, me speak Chinese. But I live in America so I'm not the most fluent dudette, but I did not copy and paste from corny translation site. Hmph. –is sensitive at the moment-**

**Anywayyy, in a happier noteee… uh. Tenten and Neji uh. Aren't ninjas in this one?**

**Moment 47- I Told You Tha- HEY WAIT**

There she was.

In the one job she thought she would never ever have.

A fashion model.

Tenten sighed as she prepared to strut down the cat walk, in a tight, but unnaturally soft and stretchy dress.

And to think she'd be a lawyer…

"Oi! You! The hot one!"

"My name is TENTEN, REMEMBER IT DAMNIT!"

"Whatever babe, you're next!"

Ugh. Perverts everywhere.

Tenten used her heel to kick him once, before smirking and strutting onto the cat walk with a perfectly straight face, but inwardly laughing when she heard him double over in pain.

Okay, she aimed for his shin but… she kinda went a _bit_ higher.

Tenten heard camera clicking away, and the lights flashing around her.

Her hair was in a single bun this time, she refused to let her hair down, the most she would do was put her hair in a single bun. Anyway. Chopsticks held it in place, while she wore a small black dress, with a halter top that ended just above her chest, showing the tiniest amount of cleavage, and ending just above her knees. She had a couple of golden bracelets on her right wrist, and a necklace around her neck, ending just below her chest. She had aimed for the 'natural look', so therefore, no make-up was on her face, just her own natural beauty. She had high heels on, a light golden shade with straps around her ankles.

Good thing they had covered the run way in a sticky substance, otherwise she'd be slipping and falling and killing herself. **(A/N Yes, they do cover cat walks/run ways with sticky stuff so the models don't trip or slip in the heels.)**

She mentally sighed as she posed at the end of the walk, glancing around and catching the silver eyes of a certain person she hadn't seen in years.

And she still loved him.

"Dude! Get back here!"

The harsh whisper shook her out of her thoughts, as she turned around abruptly and headed back towards the changing rooms, still amazed that _he_, _Hyuuga Neji_, would be _here_ watching… _her_?

Tenten shook her head violently as she slipped out of the dress and put on her own oriental-style shirt in a light blue shade, with beige capris, grabbing her bag and rushing out to meet him.

Tenten finally found him leaning against the wall, and she grinned, "Hi Neji!"

He glanced over and gave her a grunt in response.

She sighed, "You haven't changed that much have you…"

He smirked, "And you didn't? Never thought I'd see Tenten at a fashion show, nevertheless being one of the models. Luckily, your personality seems to be the same…"

Tenten paused and counted her fingers, "Twenty-six words! New record!"

He sighed, "Still immature…"

She stuck out a tongue as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the auditorium, "Of course I haven't! Let's go somewhere to eat, I'm starving!"

Unnoticed by Tenten who was dragging him, he smiled slightly. _You have no idea why I actually came._

**Flashback**

_"Neji!"_

_Neji glanced over at the 15-year old Tenten rushing towards him as if to tell him something important._

_"Hn."_

_She blushed prettily, "Well um. We've known each other since we were 3, and we're really close friends, and well um…"_

_Neji's ears perked up invisibly. Not often Tenten would stutter._

_"Well uh. I've felt some er. Feelings toward you. Like, more than friendship."_

_"…"_

_"I love you."_

_Neji glanced over at the blushing madly Tenten, "Give me time to think about it."_

**End flashback**

_Well. I thought about it,_ Neji thought as Tenten pulled him into a restaurant.

Tenten sat across him as she studied his face with worry, "Neji, are you all right?"

Neji snapped out of his thoughts and blinked, "I'm fine."

"Welcome to Olive Garden **(A/N Sorry I can't think of anything?)** please know our special today is the seafood pasta," she continued to ramble as she placed down two battered menus, "Please order when you're ready," she finally concluded as she grinned and left.

"Tenten."

"Yeah Neji? Do you want the seafood pasta? I had it before and it tastes really really good…"

"I love you."

"The pasta? Yeah, what wha?"

Tenten stopped looking at the menu to stare at him.

"You told me to think about it three years ago. And I did."

Tenten felt her face heat up, "And you remembered."

"And I've finally made up my mind. I love you."

He smirked as he stood up abruptly and left, leaving an embarrassed Tenten still in her thoughts,

"I told you tha- HEY WAIT!"

Tenten rushed out of the restaurant, chasing the calm Hyuuga, "DAMNIT NEJI AND LEAST LISTEN TO ME WHILE I'M CONFESSING TO YOU AGAIN!"

**Author's Note: ……..That. Was a completely random and pathetic scene from my head while I was eating a cinnamon bun. Okay. So. Please review, no flames please, and happy Chinese New Years :D –CHINESE PRIDE WOOOOOOOOT- (P.S. uh. I know this is kinda a weird question but… what's a crack pairing:D)**


	48. Wrong

**Disclaimer: If I owned, NejiTen moments would be in every single episode. And then they would be a couple in an instant.**

**Uhm. Excuse the angst. Kay, thanks, bye :D**

**Moment 48- Wrong**

Tenten was a clever girl.

She always was, she always will. Nothing got past her. Her whole life consisted of precision and accuracy. Styles, techniques, timing. It was in her life.

She was always a clever girl to begin with.

And clever people have the heavy responsibility of always doing the right thing.

_That's_ where Tenten lacked.

She knew it was wrong, completely, utterly, catastrophically wrong.

He was engaged.

She was too.

Engaged to _different people_.

Having a relationship with someone who was engaged to someone else, was just plain wrong. A sin.

There was always a tugging at her heart when she was alone with Neji, her lover. A tiny voice in the back of her head was constantly screaming, _TENTEN! THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'RE LETTING DOWN! THIS IS _WRONG_! YOU ARE EXPECTED TO DO THE RIGHT THING! WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS? TEACHERS? IDOLS? THEY'LL BE SO DISAPPOINTED!_

She always felt guilty as she was in his arms.

She was selfish, she knew that. Selfish, in the way of letting others down for her own bliss. Her own pleasure, for other people's disappointment.

Up until she had really gotten to know him, Tenten had always been doing the right thing.

If she forgot her homework, she went up to the teacher, and just told her straight out.

If she was responsible for beating up a bully, she told the teacher.

If she got bad marks, she told her parents.

If someone got bullied, she stood up for them.

She had been completely honest.

Up until eleven, she had constantly been doing the right thing.

Then she met _him_.

Hyuuga Neji.

Her life was like a tight-rope act.

She had been walking strictly on the rope.

Then, she slowly started to bend the rules, stumbling a bit.

She had been sneaking off with him during missions.

Lying to keep him out of trouble.

Getting in trouble, to keep him out.

Then finally, she lost her balance, slipped off the rope, came crashing down.

She had finally broken all the rules.

Crashing down, with no one to catch her.

All by herself…

Until he came falling down with her.

They both knew it was wrong.

He strictly followed his fate.

His fate, of which obeying all rules and serving the head branch.

Until she was in his fate.

She had turned everything upside down, forcing him to bend the rules.

Bending them… until he broke them.

It was crazy. Bending their rules, for secret lovers, whom they couldn't even marry.

It was crazy.

It was wrong.

But who cared?

What they didn't know, couldn't hurt them.

They were both clever.

She was quick-minded.

He was a prodigy.

But they were willing to bend the rules.

"Ugh… Neji… what if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"But…"

"Tenten, for once in your life, _stop thinking_."

They both knew it was wrong.

They both knew they had to mend their sins.

But…

"Neji, Gai and Lee will…" Tenten was cut off by a kiss.

It was wrong.

But it felt so right.

"I don't care," he whispered huskily against her lips.

It was wrong.

But at this point, they really didn't care.

**Author's Note: That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun That was fun woot. xD Yeah, I thought Tenten couldn't be completely innocent and pure _all_ the time… Well. Please review:D**


	49. Secrets for Kisses

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Yep, I put what genres the moment is in and the summary! Uh. Should I keep doing that or shouldn't I:D Enjoy!**

**Moment 49- Secrets for Kisses**

Tenten was pissed.

She was beyond pissed.

She was downright angry.

Why you ask?

Well.

Her boyfriend, whom she had recently gotten together with, paid barely any attention to her.

Okay, he kissed her once.

ONCE.

And they've been together for… hmm… 6 months?

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah.

The weapon mistress slumped down against Neji's futon, sitting cross legged.

Tenten wasn't a lovey-dovey type to start with.

She didn't expect him to give her a whole romantic dinner.

But at least pay SOME attention to her damnit.

"Hi."

"I hate you," Tenten announced.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Don't you 'oh' me."

"I just did."

"…" Tenten glared at him slightly before turning away.

Neji sighed.

A mad Tenten was always trouble.

He sat down next to her, ignoring her increasingly angry aura as he spun her around and made her lean against the wall next to him, "Tenten. What's wrong."

"Whaddya thinks wrong?"

"…"

Neji rubbed his temples as he leaned back, "Tenten, out with it."

"You. My so called _boyfriend_ pays barely any attention to _me_ your so called_ girlfriend_. Hell, the last time you actually really paid any attention to me was when you asked me out and _kissed_ me. _Six. Fricken. Months. Ago._"

"Sparring."

"Okay fine. _Romantic._"

Neji smirked slightly as he leant toward the brunette, "Tenten… you know nothing that comes from me is ever free."

"Well. YEAH… but…"

Damn. He got her.

Tenten tapped her chin thoughtfully, as her angry aura slowly slipped away.

It was hard to stay mad at Neji, after all.

"Well," she said slyly turning around, "You kissed me and I didn't give you anything that one night."

"You told me a secret."

"Oh?"

"That you loved me."

Damn. He got her again.

Tenten pouted, "But Teddy-chan wants another kiss from Neji-kun!"

"Then tell me a secret."

Tenten tilted her head thoughtfully, "Mmm… Gai and Lee had a fight over the weekend."

That got Neji interested.

"Oh? And about what, if I may ask?"

Tenten grinned foolishly, "About spandex suits."

She leaned closer, "Teddy-chan told a secret. Where's her reward?"

The male Hyuuga dipped his head and let his lips linger on hers for the shortest period of time.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was reluctant when he pulled back.

Tenten's grin widened, "So that's how it is? Secrets for kisses?"

"Yes."

Tenten chuckled slightly, "You should've told me sooner then. Teddy-chan is full of secrets."

"Let's hear them then."

Tenten grinned, "Y'know Sasuke?"

"…Uchiha."

The grin on Tenten's lips widened considerably, "I heard from Sakura, since they're going out now, that he's actually a sweet romantic guy at heart."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten sighed, "Okay fine, in your terms, Uchiha is has a _soft spot_ for women."

Neji smirked again that day as he grabbed Tenten roughly and pulled her into a kiss, crashing his lips on hers for a couple of seconds before releasing her.

A light pink blush settled on Tenten's cheeks before she grinned again, "Hmm… other secrets…"

Neji watched her attentively.

Tenten frowned slightly, "Y'know, there's one huge secret… but… I don't know if I should tell you…"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Tell me."

"Make me."

He took her pale hand and pressed his lips gently against it.

"FINE!"

Smirk.

"I… fell in love with you at first sight."

Neji raised an eyebrow as Tenten turned away bashfully.

He grasped her arm roughly, forcing her to stare him straight in the eye.

"Same with me."

Tenten let out a barely audible gasp as she flushed darkly.

How in the _world_ can he say that with such a_ straight face_ while she blushes madly?

It was just so. Unbelievably. Not. Fair.

Right Tenten. Save face.

"Secrets for kisses. Gimme my kiss."

Neji smirked as he leaned in, and kissed her gently, running his tongue against her bottom lip, forcing his way in.

Tenten responded quickly as she wrapped her arms around him, making sure there wasn't a single gap between them.

And so they continued with their… activities, ignoring the knock…

"Yo, Neji ma man, whuddup yo? Hanabi the great is HERE!" Hanabi announced coming in, dressed like a gangster.

"Ah, with yer woman? Got no prob with that bro," she continued as she left.

Tenten pulled back "Um, what was that?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care," he muttered as he pressed his lips against hers again.

Tenten smirked mentally.

If she knew it was this easy to get a kiss…

She should've told him all her secrets months ago.

**Author's Note: I know the part with Hanabi TOTALLY didn't fit, but OH WELL. I can't say this is my best work, but it's not my worst either… MOMENT 49 PEOPLE! –dancing- ALMOST HALF WAY THERE! As a celebration for moment 50, Neji AND Tenten will be answering your reviews! And Neji will be nice. Isn't that right Neji? –evil glare- Anyway, please review! 11 more reviews till 1,000! YAY! I'm guessing I'll have 2000 at the end of this, but… let's see if you guys can prove me wrong. Please please review!**


	50. Tenten da GANGSTAH! PEACE YO!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**MOMENT FIFTAY IS HERE! LET'S PAR-TAY!**

**Right. Reviews. YO, TENTEN, NEJI, GET IN HERE!**

'**Kay, let us begin!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Review Replies:**

**Yay, this one was really good! Since neji is going to be nice I want him to give me a long response. Neji must admit how good of a reviewer I am. For tenten, I want her to do something very surprising next chapter. Well, update soon! –Byakugan Hyuga**

_Neji: -grumbling- Make me._

_Tenten: -grinning- I'll be doin' something surprisin' all right! Isn't that right, Silence?_

_Silence: ……Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OF COURSE. Now Neji, admit it._

_Neji: No._

_Tenten: ……WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NEJI ISN'T BEING NICEEEEEE!_

_Silence: NEJI! YOU MADE TENTEN CRY!_

_Neji: FINE. I. Admit. That. Byakugan. Hyuga. Is. A. Good. Reviewer._

_Tenten: She said long review._

_Neji: Fine. I'll start ranting on about why Uzumaki would've lost, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's chakra. If he didn't have that, he would've lost a long time ago, so technically he didn't beat me, the Kyuubi did, which is perfectly understandable, seeing as the Kyuubi is a beat and…_

_Silence: Okay okay Neji I get it. Now shut up._

_Neji: Fine._

_Silence: Good boy. And now I take this time to thank Byakugan Hyuga for stickin' with me throughout this entire thing :D_

**I have a question: Teddy-chan, since you fell in love with Neji, have you found out any secrets out of Neji? BTW, I love your stories! –Hisana Kuchiki**

_Silence: Aw, thank you! –glomps- SELF ESTEEM BOOST!_

_Tenten: Hmm… well yes, I have found out quite a bit but… er. I'm not sure Neji will let me say them… OH! There's one!_

_Neji: …Don't say it Tenten. Don't. Say. It._

_Tenten: -ignoring Neji- Well! Neji actually slept with a blankie until he was 9! And oh my god, it's soooooooo cute, it has…_

_Neji: Stop. Right. There._

_Tenten: Oh fine. Hmph._

_Silence: Uhh well… YOUR QUESTION ANSWERED –hearts- Ahahaha… DAMNIT NEJI AND TENTEN, COOPERATE WITH ME HERE! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!_

**OMG!! YAY! It's almost to 50 chapters and 10 reviews! We should have a hugegiganticjumbosupercelebrationparty!! ((try saying that 5 times fast)) I can't wait for the next chapter. It should be like…a hugegiganicjunbosuperawesome-ness chapter as a celebration:D**

**Well, I have to say that this chapter really fits my mood right now. :D So naturally, I LOVED IT!! Well, I love all your writings-thingys. :D**

**And. One last thing. Since you said that Neji and Tenten were gonna answer the reviews…I have 2 requests. :D 1) I want to say hi! 2) I want Neji to kiss Tenten. :D Haha. Ooh!! And take a pic:D**

**Well, Update soon!! I'll be waiting:D –nefaith**

_Silence: YOU BET I WILL! NEJI, GO KISS TENTEN!_

_Neji: I'm not kissing her when you have a camera in your hand._

_Tenten: Hey Neji, did I tell you that Silence is planning to make you really really hyper and crazy soon?_

_Neji: …_

_Tenten: Secrets for kisses._

_Neji: Fine. –kisses-_

_Silence: -takes picture- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Hi to you too! –hearts- Thank you for reviewing and reading!_

**Oh!**

**Question:**

**What are you two going to name your children and why? (have neji answer please) How many are you having and does Neji look forward to the baby making process with Tenten?**

**P.S. Does Neji wish he was a ballerina? –KittyHarasser**

_Silence: OMG, LOL, KITTY-SAN, YOU JUST MADE ME BURST OUT LAUGHING! _

_Neji: ………………………….._

_Tenten: -major blush-_

_Silence: -cracking up- Okay okay Neji, do you wish you were a ballerina? And what about having 'IT'? –cracks up more-_

_Neji: … I am perfectly fine NOT being a ballerina. Two… WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO MARRY HER?_

_Tenten: Cuz you proposed to me in the second moment._

_Neji: …Fine. I suppose one child, name will be… if it's a girl, I suppose Ama, and if it's a boy, I suppose… I don't know and I don't rightly care, and as for the last question… I refuse to answer…_

_Tenten: -still blushing madly- Ohmygodohmygod, doing 'IT' with… Neji… OH GOD. –faints-_

_Silence: Don't be disappointed Kitty-san! I'll make sure Neji'll answer! –winks-_

**Ahahaha. Hanabi is GANGSTA! I read all the chapters in one go XD, they're absolutely amazing! Can't wait 'til your next update!**

**P.S. Say ello jello to Neji and Tenten for me –crimson neji boxers xD –A.K.A. kiOko-**

_Silence: LOL, you got it kiOko-san! Ello jello Neji and Tenten!_

_Tenten: -giggling- Ello jello to you too Silence and kiOko-san!_

_Neji: -grumbling something incoherent-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Now that that's over… ON TO THE MOMENT!**

**Moment 50-** **Tenten da GANGSTAH! PEACE YO!**

_Hi! This is Tenten here! Uh, I'm not here right now so… leave a message! Oh yeah, YES, I did get together with Hyuuga Neji over the weekend, SO TAKE THAT YOU FANGIRLS! I BEAT YOU! WHAT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Um. I mean. Please don't try to look for me, because if you do, fangirls will come and chase after me. I don't feel like using any weapons here… I mean. Uh. DAMNIT, JUST LEAVE A MESSAGE._

_**Message One:** Hi Tenten! It's Sakura! You know when you were wearing that shirt? Well… there was that small red bump on your neck… and… was that a hickey? –snickering in background- I GOT BLACKMAIL!_

_**Message Two:** TENTEN, GET YOUR ASS HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU! YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR NEJI, SO GIVE. IT. UP. WE, THE 'I LOVE HYUUGA NEJI' FANCLUB, WHICH HAS OVER FIVE MILLION MEMBERS, WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND –whisper- What? She has weapons? SO? …MY CLOTHES? OH NOOOOO! NOT MY NEW HOLLISTER SHIRT! NOOOO! _

_**Message Three:** Hello Tenten-chan! This is Kakashi here! Hearing you got together, I was wondering if you would like some… ahem. Tips? Oh dear, Sasuke and Naruto are here…_

_**Message Four:** -Sasuke and Naruto yelling- TENTEN, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S GONNA MAKE YOU READ HIS PORN BOOK! IT'S SOOOOOOO NASTY! _

_**Message Five:** Hi Tenten-chan! Hinata and Hanabi here! Congratulations on getting with Neji-nii-san! We look forward to having you as our future cousin in law! –snickering then Hinata cracks up- You know it's true! Oh, Hanabi says, 'WUZZUP SISTAH, MA HOMIE? HANABI IS IN DA HOUSE, MAN! TELL NEJI MA MAN THAT HE BETTAH MAKE A MOVE SOON OR—" OKAY, OKAY HANABI SHE GETS IT._

Tenten sweat dropped as she heard the messages.

…Apparently Hanabi was still in gangster mode.

Tenten threw open her closet.

Nothing wrong with gangster.

She placed a cap on her head, tilting it sideways and smirked.

Nope, nothing wrong.

**Neji's house…**

_Neji here… Fangirls, shut up and leave Tenten alone. That's right. Leave. Her. Alone. Uchiha, just say it. Where's your manly pride? Anyone else, leave a message and leave me alone._

_**Message One: **NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_**Message Two: **Hyuuga… how the hell am I supposed to say it?_

_**Message Three:** HI NEJI, IT'S SAKURA! –giggling madly- DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO TENTEN BECAUSE I SWEAR, SHE HAS A HICKEY. –keeps cracking up-_

_**Message Four:** Hi Neji-nii-san! Congratulations on getting with Tenten-chan! We look forward to having her as our future cousin! Oh, Hanabi has an input… 'YOYO, NEJI MA MAN! WUZZUP, MA HOMIE SIZZLE? GOOD LUCK WITH YER WOMAN!'_

Neji stared at his answering machine.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

Hickey?

…Oh shit.

And to think he told Tenten to keep it hidden.

What?

…Oh shit.

**Outside on the streets of Konoha…**

Tenten walked through Konoha, snickering to herself.

Townspeople stared at her. Tenten the weapons mistress… in gangster mode?

Let's get an update on Tenten's… outfit, shall we?

Shirt- Baggy shirt with a peace sign.

Pants- Baggy jeans with rips.

Head gear: Sideways cap.

Hair: down.

Accessories: Golden necklace with a peace sign, jingly bracelets, and sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

Oh yeah. Gangstah Tenten is IN DA HOUSE.

"YO! TENTEN MA HOMIE! WUZZUP?" Hanabi called as she jogged up next to Tenten.

"Yo Hanabi, playin' it cool, you?"

"Same here sis," she responded, walking alone the weapon mistress coolly.

Naruto stared at them, "Huh. A Hyuuga and the only weapon mistress being gangsters."

Naruto shrugged, "Gotta follow suit. YO, WADDUP SASIZZLE UCIZZLE?" (1)

Sasuke twitched, "The hell?"

And so Sasuke started chasing Naruto with Sharingan activated, shuriken in hand.

Ahhh, poor Naruto-kun. Right. Back to Gangstah Ten and Gangstah Ha.

And this is when Neji suddenly appears and has the classic 'WTFH' look on his face.

"…Tenten?"

Tenten glanced over and grinned, "NEJI!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Tenten and Hanabi grinned in unison, "Just bein' the coolest chicks in Konoha."

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The three cringed at the shriek.

Neji turned around and sighed at the mob of fangirls.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Tenten stepped in front of him, "You heard him. Leave him alone."

The leader srmiked, "Make us."

Hanabi stepped in front of the couple and gave them the uh. Ahem. The Finger.

Yes. The middle finger.

"YOU DID—"

"YES I DID."

"YOU DID NOT JUST FLIP ME OFF."

"YES I DID. NOW LEAVE THEM ALONE DAMNIT!"

Tenten blinked and stared at Hanabi with amazement.

Neji sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his temples.

Not a good time for Hanabi to lose it.

The mob of fangirls dispersed quickly.

Hanabi turned around and grinned, "Saved yer butt back there, ma homie sizzle."

Tenten grinned widely, "Sure did, smexay."

Neji sighed again and left the two alone.

He'll just wait for Tenten to calm down.

But…

He paused and turned around to stare at Tenten's retreating back.

He had to say… Gangsteh Ten was quite… sexy.

_(1) Credits to Zanuki for the adorable line –squeals-_

**Author's Note: Well. That was so unbelievably random. But I loved writing it. Hated it? Live with it. Loved it? Love ya too. Oh? What's this? Another drabble? Wait, it's not a drabble, just a random scene… Celebration for moment 50 –grins-**

**Special Moment: Tell Me What's Yo Flavah Flavah**

Flavors.

Or as Tenten called them in her current gangster mode, flavahs.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Yeah Tenten? Love the outfit, very hip!"

"What's yo flavah?"

Sakura blinked, "OH! You learned that from the commercial, didn't you?"

"Sure did homie, tell me what's yo flavah."

"Strawberry!"

"Ino!"

"Tell me what's yo flavah."

"CHOCOLATE."

"O… kay… OI HINA!"

"Hai?"

"Tell me what's yo flavah."

"Mm… not quite sure…"

"SASUKE."

"Hn."

"What's yo flavah."

Sasuke stared at her incredously, "What has Hanabi done to you…"

"Hanabi ma homie's gettin' a talkin' to by the old man. Tell me what's yo flavah."

"Tomatoes."

Tenten strolled around Konoha with her hands shoved in the pockets.

Being a gangster was so fun.

One last person…

"Neji!"

"Hm?" the male Hyuuga asked as he turned around.

Tenten grinned, "Tell me what's yo flavah flavah."

Neji smirked crookidly, "Why don't you figure it out?"

Tenten blinked, "Huh."

Neji almost chuckled as he stepped up to her, and dipped his head low, crashing his lips onto her soft ones, prying her mouth open with his tongue.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled back, "Know it yet?"

Tenten's grin widened considerably on her now bruised lips, "Yo gots no flavah. Tenten likes no flavahs," she added, "Very sexay. I'd name yo flavah," she paused, "Hyuuga Neji."

**Author's Note: Okay. That's. The end. I swear, I was watching that commercial then it popped in my head… -starts cracking up- Tenten in gangstah mode is pure NejiTen fluff. WOOT! TELL ME WHAT'S YO FLAVAH FLAVAH! Er. Please review! Ahahaha… uh. Yeah. I'm kind of hyper… Ohohoh, RIGHT!**

_Silence: NEJI, ANSWER THE QUESTION!_

_Neji: What question?_

_Tenten: Yo opinion on da baby makin' process, ma MAN!_

_Neji: …IsupposeIlookforwardtoit?_

_Tenten: -frozen and blushing-_

_Silence: -wooting- WOOOOOOT! AND I GOT IT ON… PAPER!_


	51. Give Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**49 MORE YAY!**

…**Don't mind this angst. I was emo last night. I have a hyper and random one for the next moment :D**

**Moment 51- Give Up**

I was always considered strong.

I held back tears at age 2 when my knee was gushing blood, after pathetically kneeling on senbons to win a bet.

I ignored insults hurled at me.

I was determined.

I was strong.

Brave.

Fearless.

But I can only take so much.

Deep down I was scared.

Terrified.

It started with my parents. They were always so happy, I couldn't figure out why. So I asked. (1)

"Mom, Dad, why are you always so happy?"

They froze before hurling dishes at the wall, and screaming at me, "WE DO THIS FOR YOU! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE LOVE YOU? YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

_Killed my sister._

I was adopted.

And my foster parents left me soon after that. They disappeared to the Land of Waves, as Tsunade-sama had told me. So that was it. I was alone again.

And having the burden of killing my real parents.

Everything I do is wrong.

Such as on missions.

I was positive that Gai had told me to fight the genjetsu user.

So I did, and I ended up getting caught in one.

It had cost us the mission.

Gai had yelled at me.

It was a damn _mistake_.

But he was positive I did it on purpose.

I can't do anything right.

I was so damn _sure_ of my aim.

So to prove Gai and Lee wrong, I had Neji sit under the target, as usual.

I've done it a million times.

He trusted me.

I trusted my aim.

As usual, I closed my eyes, and prepared to throw the newly sharpened kunai.

I could still hit the target dead center.

But I tripped on a rock.

It seemed to go in slow motion; my eyes snapped open, as I stared at the kunai heading straight towards Neji, who had his eyes closed in meditation.

I remember blood, and my own screaming echo in the forest.

I had let my pride take over, and harmed my teammate in the process.

It wasn't fatal, but it had caused some damage. The kunai's sharp tip had embedded itself in one of the arteries, and since I had used more force than usual, and because of that trip, it literally went _through_ the artery. Luckily though it hit his shoulder.

The best medics had worked on it.

After hours, he came out, alive and well. I was so relieved; I couldn't bear to take the burden of killing another person.

I cried for days by his bedside, tending to his every needs, doing everything for him, keeping him company.

I was so frustrated with myself.

I was so frustrated with myself, that I missed it all through my blurry eyes.

I couldn't see that he loved me.

The gentle smile he only gave me, and the encouragement he whispered to me. The love in his eyes, and his protective-ness, his forgive-ness.

I missed it all. I only loved him as a friend, or so I thought.

Then when we were 12, exactly 2 years after that incident, he kissed me.

I wasn't expecting it. I pushed him away roughly, and ran home, tears blurring my vision.

I completely ignored his hurt look, which still stabs my heart today.

I had killed my parents.

And broken Hyuuga Neji's heart.

What a monster I am.

The next two years were awkward.

Avoiding each other.

For the first year, he was still gentle towards me, while I was so rough.

The second year, he seemed to have given up, and fought back at me with the equal force. He seemed to know I had no romantic interest in him.

I ended up in the hospital multiple times. Mostly from his Jyuuken.

Even though he fought back at me with the same force, he still had that gentle-ness towards me when he fought me. As if he thought I was fragile, and could break if he fought at me with his real strength.

Which only enraged me more.

It continued like that.

When I turned 14, I realized I loved him.

I ran to the training grounds, and launched myself on him gleefully.

He pushed me off, as I had pushed him away.

"Tenten, I've moved on."

_Tenten, I've moved on._

That still echoes through my head today.

Heartbroken.

So here I am, age 15.

I still love him.

But he's moved on.

I glanced at the picture of him in my hands, before breaking into sobs and slumping down against the wall.

I give up.

All the hurt from 15 years has finally caught on.

Everything I do is wrong.

I give up.

I finally give up.

**Author's Note: I got a squirrel theme for the next one. Then a hyper Neji. Then… not sure. :D Please review!**


	52. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Yeah, the part about her parents not loving her was from 'Fruits Baskets'. I just forgot to explain why I put the one there? Ahahaha… Angst is simply easier to write for me right now, since I have no more chocolate to get hyper on. T-T I lied. No squirrels. No hyper Neji. Only Ino and Sakura prying. And a startled Neji. And a furious Tenten.**

**Moment 52- Interrogation**

Tenten stared at Ino and Sakura.

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Tell us what kind of a dude Neji is."

"Why would you care?"

"Because we wanna know!" they whined in unison, "We gotta know everything about everyone to get the hottest gossip!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "This isn't because one of you _like_ him, is it?"

Sakura shook her head quickly. Too quickly, "Nonono, of course not! He just happens to be really hot!"

Ino nodded quickly too, "Yeahyeah! What Sakura said!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes again as she pushed away this new jealous feeling within her.

Wait. Jealous? Wha?

That just doesn't make sense. Why should _she_ be jealous, when she had absolutely_ no_ feelings for him.

Oh well.

What? Betrayal was with Jealousy?

Oh screw her emotions.

Tenten sighed as she sat down on her bed, and motioning for Sakura and Ino to sit down in front of her.

"Okay well. Neji wasn't always as antisocial as he is now, it was because his father was killed by the main branch. Before, he was actually pretty cheerful, but after that, well, his mind was kind of twisted, and it's hard to change yourself, " Tenten paused, "Anyway, moving on to his sparring techniques."

Sakura watched Tenten carefully and invisibly smirked as she saw Tenten's face light up slightly whenever she mentioned how strong Neji was and all his good qualities, then her face fall whenever she mentioned him in any painful situation. It was obvious.

"He prefers to fight alone, but he can work together pretty well, especially his defense. He's found a way to expand it, so the person that's fighting with him can be protected as well, and it still doesn't use that much chakra. You probably know that Jyuuken is his most common technique that he uses, but he also uses _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _on the stronger enemies though…"

Ino stared at Tenten, making sure it seemed like she was interested, when she was actually bored to death. She noticed that Tenten always seemed to blush slightly and her eyes dart away whenever she said 'Neji and I' and her giggling whenever she got off subject and told them about some instances where she and Neji were alone. Oh it was so obvious. C'mon Neji, wake up, and see it!

"Ohoh, once Neji and I were alone in the clearing waiting for Gai and Lee to come, and then we had this long conversation about the Hyuuga family, and then Gai and Lee suddenly burst in…" Tenten sighed before her eyes snapped open, "Ohohoh, er, I mean, Neji has a tendency to… well, not talk, but he's such a sweet guy… well, not sweet like… well, sweet, but he's pretty nice. I mean, he's nice, strong, smart, a prodigy, he'll always help if you demand him to, and also hot and sexy…" Tenten sighed dreamily as she went into her own little dream world.

Now this was where the blonde and the pink head really woke up.

"Hot and sexy?"

"…NO, I MEAN…"

"YOU SAID IT TENTEN. IT'S OBVIOUS!"

"IT IS NOT!"

"SO IT'S TRUE!"

"NO I MEAN…"

"IT'S SO TRUE!" Ino yelled cracking up, "YOU LOVE HYUUGA NEJI!"

Tenten blushed madly, "I DO NOT!"

**_YES YOU DO! HA!_**

_WHAT? NO I DON'T! I JUST HAPPEN TO THINK HE'S BETTER THAN ALL THE OTHER GUYS IN KONOHA, AND I HAPPEN TO FEEL… AFFECTION TOWARDS HIM…_

_**YOU JUST ADMITTED IT GIRL!**_

_NO I DIDN'T!_

_**YES YOU DID! YOU KEPT BLUSHING EVERYTIME YOU SAID 'NEJI AND I'!**_

_WELL… FINE DAMNIT, I LOVE HYUUGA NEJI._

"ADMIT IT TENTEN, YOU LOVE HIM!"

"FINE DAMNIT, I LOVE HYUUGA NEJI."

Sakura and Ino started cracking up again, and holding onto their stomachs as they started to roll around on the floor, ignoring the creaking of the door.

"…Tenten?"

"…Neji?"

"What? Neji's here?" the two sat up and stared at Neji at Tenten's door.

"Um. Is this a bad time?" Neji asked slowly staring at the three girls.

"Oh shit. You didn't hear that, did you."

"NEJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ino yelled finally regaining her voice then paused, "Oh God."

She spun around and stared at Tenten, "TENTEN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MATURE! BUT HAVING NEJI OVER FOR A SECRET RELATIONSHIP IS SOOOOOOOOOOO NOT---"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING A RELATIONSHIP!" Neji and Tenten yelled in unison.

"Oh? Is Neji blushing?" Sakura asked innocently, giving Neji her everybody-else-thinks-this-is-an-innocent-look-but-actually-I'm-glaring-at-you looks.

Neji stepped back slowly, "I'll… be leaving now…"

**_DUDE, SHE SO LOVES YOU!_**

_Does not._

_**YEAH SHE DOES, SO MAKE YOUR MOVE!**_

_I do not feel any romantic feelings towards Tenten._

_**YES YOU DO MAN.**_

_No I don't._

_**YES YOU DO!**_

_No I don't._

_**IF YOU ADMIT IT I'LL SHUT UP!**_

_Fine I do._

_**YA—**_

_You have to shut up now._

"OI! HYUUGA NEJI, YOU'RE NOT MOVING!" Sakura yelled suddenly, grabbing the startled Hyuuga, much to Tenten's dismay, and literally threw him onto Tenten's bed, right next to the weapon mistress.

"AND YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

Ino and Sakura stood up simultaneously, "We'll be leaving now! And we'll lock the door and the windows so you two will be stuck here!"

Slam.

Oh great. Now they're stuck in Tenten's room.

"Wait, there's a way out under the bed… Neji move."

Neji obeyed as he stood up and leaned towards the bookcase as he watched Tenten crawl under the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL, THE CLOSED THAT TOO! HOW DID THEY KNOW ANYWAY, STA—"

"Tenten."

"FRICKEN' STALKERS! AND THEY SET ME UP FOR THIS DIDN'T THEY!"

Neji wasn't quite as patient as he seemed to be.

So what do you do when a girl is under the bed with only her feet sticking out?

Simple. You use your own feet to nudge the bottom of their feet to get them to come out.

Now, what Neji _didn't_ know was that Tenten was very paranoid about spiders crawling on her foot.

And so, with his ever so _delicate_ and **_spider-like_** touch, he nudged the bottom of Tenten's foot.

Which led her to jumping up and landing in his arms which just _happened_ to be in a position of catching her.

"SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…"

Tenten glanced up and saw the ever so mysterious yet alluring eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"Um. Hi."

"…"

"You can let me down now."

Click.

Neji smirked, "You know how Yamanaka and Haruno—"

"Ino and Sakura."

"How _Yamanaka and Haruno_ were rambling on about a _secret relationship_?"

Tenten nodded slowly, her mind not liking where this was going, but her heart fluttering with excitement.

Neji dipped his head down until Tenten could feel his breath on her lips, and she could smell it.

Minty. She knew it. Hyuuga Neji had minty breath.

"Why don't we make it _happen_?"

Oh no. Neji wasn't gonna beat her in a seduction match. She might be inferior when it came to spars, but seducing was something GIRLS owned boys at.

Tenten gave Neji one of her own alluring smiles, "Why not? What could go wrong?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neji's own smirk widened, "The only thing that _could_ go wrong is having Haruno and Yamanaka spying on us through the window."

Tenten grinned, "Nothing wrong with having Ino and Sakura both update the _entire_ village in less than _10 minutes_."

Tenten's mind reeled as she saw Neji's face come closer, until she closed her eyes and let herself melt into heaven.

Distantly, she heard Sakura and Ino squeal happily as the ran off, but it was all blocked by a hazy pleasure.

Slowly, not breaking the lip-lock, Tenten's feet touched solid ground again, as she reversed their positions so Neji was closer to the bed, and pushed him down, lying on top of, and smirking after she broke the lip-lock.

"Aww, looks like Neji lost this round."

"Looks like Tenten forgot to conceal her back."

Tenten spun her head around, "WHa?"

Neji took this opportunity to grab her head and force it down, so their lips mashed together for the second time.

Hyuuga Neji would never lose at anything.

Tenten sighed mentally as she entered her own heaven again.

_God, I have to thank Ino and Sakura for their pathetic interrogation…_

**Author's Note: Y'know, I always have trouble with endings… anyway. Review please:D**


	53. I Spy With My Little Eye… Tenten!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Okayokay. I will do suggestions starting next chapter, I gotta jot them down somewhere first :D Yes, I started a C2. Um. Review if you wanna join:DDD **

**Moment 53- I Spy With My Little Eye… Tenten!**

"This is… revenge," Neji reassured himself as he landed quietly on Tenten's balcony.

He nodded, "Yes. Revenge."

Right Neji. We all take revenge on our stalkers by stalking them. Uh huh. And we all do it oh… 5 months later? Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure.

Using his expert ninja skills, or, well, it's considered normal skills, he did what any sane ninja in a pathetically wannabe-ninja black suit would do in a situation where he did not having a girl with him who has the wonderful bobby pin…

He kicked the door open.

Lucky for him, Tenten was a deep sleeper.

Snore.

Snicker.

Snore.

Approach the snoring target.

Neji stared at the still snoring Tenten. So. Now what. Why the hell did Tenten stalk him anyway…

Tenten let out a happy sigh as she flopped over, _accidentally_ pushing Neji down onto the bed with her, hell knows how, "Neji…"

Neji froze. Great. He is now in a bed with his sound asleep female teammate, and he has fricken' hormones.

Great. Just great. God loves him.

He had to admit, she did look pretty…

Not as extravagantly pretty as Sakura, Ino, or Hinata, but pretty in her own way. She had a thin and lean figure, due to training, and her pale complexion never turned tan from excessive training. Usually her brown eyes were wide and shining, but right now, they were closed. Why? You idiot, she's sleeping! Anyway. Her rosy lips moved occasionally, and her cheeks were a slight pink, strands of chocolate brown hair framing her pretty face.

Those lips… how he—

Damn hormones.

"Neji… you're such a good kisser…"

Neji froze again and he blushed heavily as Tenten's arm flung itself across his shoulders and pulled him in closer. Oh come on, this wasn't fair. Tenten didn't have to be trapped by him! In a BED nevertheless. With one of them ASLEEP. What did he do to God this time?

Neji touched his lips tentatively and blinked.

Hey, he was a 13 year old boy. What'd you expect?

"Mm… oh… Ne… ji…"

The mentioned boy blushed even harder as his mind tried to figure out what the hell was going on in her head, staying away from any perverted thoughts.

Neji's white eyes wandered over to her closet, and missed her devious smirk.

"Really Neji," she muttered as her hand found it's way to the back of his neck and pushed him closer, so she could mash her lips against his in a rough kiss.

Now. A 13 year old boy who's teammate was just 'asleep' two seconds ago, doesn't react quickly.

Tenten pulled back and her smirk widened, "Really. You should've asked me for stalking lessons," she said airily as she pushed him outside and slammed the door shut, "Night!"

A few minutes later, he finally gathered his thoughts and realized what happened.

He smirked one of his own famous smirks, licked his now bruised lips, and leapt off into the darkness, or the darkness without the bright lights, night of Konohagakure.

Oh, the sweet rewards of stalking your stalker.

**Author's Note: You know, this was a lot better in my head… ah well. About time you guys deserved an update! Please review! Oh, uh. Check my profile for the updating-schedule thing for my stories?**


	54. Wait

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Nothing to say… **

**Moment 54- Wait **

Tenten was mad.

Oh yeah. She was mad.

That's where our moment begins, with Neji and Tenten at their normal sparring grounds, glaring at each other.

It's usual to see Tenten pissed off, she gets pissed off every so often at Sakura and Ino. But it's unusual to see her pissed off at Neji.

What's even _more_ unusual is that _Neji_ was glaring at her, supremely pissed as well.

"WHAT did you say?"

Neji smirked nastily, "You heard me, you pathetic, weak, _ugly_, excuse of a kunoichi."

Neither of them were sure what had started it.

Simple spar.

Simple loss for Tenten.

Then suddenly they're here.

Majorly pissed off at each other.

When Tenten's pissed, it's like a volcano eruption, all over the world.

When Neji's pissed, it's like all seven layers of hell froze over. Twice.

When they're _both_ mad, well…

…

Yeah.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not a cold hearted BASTARD like YOU!"

"At least I'm not a flat-chested, PMS-ing freak who can only throw pointless weapons."

"Just SHUT UP."

"Make me."

Tenten bit her lip as hot tears started to swell at her eyes, and she rubbed them away furiously, "JUST FRICKEN' SHUT UP!"

Neji smirked nastily again as he crossed his arms in satisfaction as Tenten started to sob into her hands.

When he was angry, he made the person miserable.

His sadistic smirk only widened as he watched the bun-haired girl run off.

Neji, you're such a sadist.

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

The next morning, Neji leaned against the tree calmly, his normal expression-less face on, which was technically his peaceful face.

He had gotten over it.

She should've too.

And so when she came in stomping furiously, he was pretty goddamn surprised.

"…Tenten."

"Hello freak."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "You're still mad."

"Duh."

Tenten crossed her arms and frowned, glaring at him, "You don't know who I am."

"Yes I do. You're Tenten, the weapons mistress of Konohagakure."

"Yeah, but you don't know who I really am. I bet you didn't know my mother died while giving birth to me and my father just ran out. You don't know that this pretty little face is a mask," she said angrily, "You don't know what I've been hiding. You don't know me at all. You only know my mask."

Neji half snorted, "And I should care?"

Tenten bit her lip, "You don't care about me or what I've gone through at all, do you."

"No."

"Then find yourself another sparring partner," she said coldly, and left.

Neji, you are in big trouble dude.

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"…Hinata-sama."

"Come in," Hinata's gentle voice called from inside the door.

Neji opened the door and sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, "I… got Tenten mad at me."

Hinata closed her book, "I heard. You didn't care about her, did you?"

"Well. No."

So blunt.

Hinata sighed, "Let me put it this way. She's been there for you, kids, academy, genins, chuunins, now jounins. She kept supporting you, especially when you were younger and lonely. Wasn't she your first friend?"

"…Yes…"

"And she stayed by you, especially after you told the truth about your father during the Chuunin exams. When you were sick, she'd always come and help you feel better, even if it was pouring. She'd keep sparring with you, even if she knew it was hopeless for her to win, or that your techniques were already perfect. Didn't she let you practice her Jyuuken on her? She knew it could be fatal, but she let you anyway."

Now the he thought about it…

Hinata paused and looked out the window, "She was definitely right about you not knowing her. No one truly knows the person behind her mask. I've been to her house a couple of times, and I've seen her crying a couple of times. You truly don't know who she is. She's been rejected, and her heart has been torn in half multiple times, it's as breakable as silence. She's poured her heart out to me once, then told me to forget it, she didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles. She truly is a good person, Neji-nii-san. She's terrified of not living up to people's standards, and feels as if no one loves her. It's horrible to live without anyone loving you, you know how that feels, don't you?"

Neji frowned slightly. Maybe there was more to her…

"She's had the flu multiple times from just from sparring excessively with you. She'd just take medicine herself, or go to Sakura if it was really bad. She never went to the hospital, since she didn't want anyone to worry over her. Neji-nii-san, she's such a good person," Hinata said, almost pleadingly, "And… she loves you."

Neji's frown deepened.

Oh this is bad.

Yes, this was very bad.

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"Tenten."

"Leave me alone."

"Tenten. Let me in."

"NO."

Neji sighed as he turned the doorknob and let himself in, quite rudely, "Tenten."

"Go away."

Slowly and carefully, he made his way over to her bed, sitting down delicately next to her, awkwardly putting a hand on her back, "Tenten."

"I said, GO AWAY."

"…I'm sorry."

"…Excuse me, I think I didn't hear right."

"I'm _sorry_. Hinata-sama told me everything, and you were right. I truly do not know you, and everything behind your mask. The pain, sadness, loneliness, I didn't know any of it. You're a good actor."

Tenten sniffled and sat up, crossing her legs, finally giving him a view of her face.

Her eyes were red from crying, hair astray, cheeks red.

He _definitely_ didn't know the otherside.

Tentatively, he reached out a hand, pulled back, then reached out again, and pulled her closer, so her head was against his chest, and his chin was on top of her head.

"I can't… say I love you. But… I might be able to. One day."

Tenten smiled, "It's all right. I… can wait."

**Author's Note: Okay so um. The plot was, that they got mad, then Tenten got seriously pissed at Neji, then… yeah. SEE, THE DIDN'T KISS IN THIS MOMENT. HA. Ahem. Review plox! **


	55. Water Bottles

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Ha… ha… I kinda started typing moment 100… ahahaha. Ha. Ha. Ha. …OKAY YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING PEOPLE, MOVE IT. This idea was given to me by da lovely Namida! And ahem. Modified to get some humor in here by me. :D **

**Moment 55- Water Bottles**

Tenten was in a _serious _dilemma.

It was disastrous.

Catastrophic.

EARTH-SHATTERING!

What was it?

After a long spar… longer than usual, and the sun beamed down on her harder than usual…

She used more chakra than usual…

She was thirstier than usual…

And her god dang water bottle just wouldn't open.

No matter how much she twisted it, this way and that. Or how she pounded it against the ground furiously, or even with a senbon. It just wouldn't fricken' open.

All this time Neji was watching her, much to her dismay.

"Open this for me."

"Open it yourself."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"I dunno. I just can't."

"…"

Never thought you'd see the day when Tenten was defeated by a mere water bottle, didja, Neji?

Neji gave a grunt as he reached out to grab the water bottle from the outstretched hand.

During that fleeting second when their hands brushed against each other's, Tenten's face turned slightly pink, while Neji's remained emotion-less as ever. Bastard.

Twist.

Narrow eyes.

Twist harder.

Start to get pissed.

Twisttwisttwist.

Chuck it at a tree.

Tenten stared at it.

She'd never thought she'd see the day when _Hyuuga Neji_ was defeated by a _water bottle_.

That water bottle is gonna be so strong one day… It'll so kill Orochimaru. Uh huh.

"…Neji…"

"……………………….."

"…I'm still thirsty…"

He sighed and retrieved the water bottle as he beckoned for Tenten to get up, "Let's go find someone who can open this damn thing…"

Tenten giggled slightly as she got up after him, forgetting her thirst for a moment.

And so the quest to open the fricken' water bottle begins.

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"Hello my youthful teammates? What brings you to the youthful town of Konoha during this youthful time?"

"Can't open my water bottle."

"AT LAST, IF I CAN JUST," Lee paused and grabbed the water bottle, and began twisting it, "IF I CAN," twisting harder, "JUST OPEN," twist harder, "I CAN DEFEAT," twist even harder, "MY ARCH NEMESIS."

Twist twist.

TWWWWWWWWWWIST!

"NOOOOO I ONCE AGAIN FAILED TO DEFEAT MY RIVAL. I WILL NOW GO RUN AROUND KONOHA 200 TIMES. FAREWELL MY TEAMMATES!"

And so went Lee, off to run 200 laps for yet again, failing to defeat Neji.

Tenten blinked, "I could just get—"

"No," Neji growled, "This damn thing is going to open."

Tenten shrugged, "Okay. But I'm thirsty."

"Then let's go."

And so they went, everyone tried to open it.

Ino. Even with her anger she couldn't.

Naruto. Even with Kyuubi power he couldn't.

Sasuke. Well, he almost stabbed it.

Shikamaru. Didn't bother.

Hinata. Tried, but failed.

Sakura. With her inhumane strength, she even failed.

Tsunade. Yes. Even the great Tsunade failed to open the goddamn water bottle.

Jiraiya. Nope.

Kakashi. Nah, wouldn't take the time away from his dirty novel.

Chouji. Too busy eating.

Kiba. Failed.

Akamaru. Failed as well.

And soon even all the villagers failed.

How the hell do—

"…" Neji paused and twisted it, the _opposite_ direction of everyone else's twisting.

……………………..

"…I forgot this is from America," he growled. (A/N Okay, just assume that the way to open water bottles in America is opposite than from Japan:D)

Tenten smiled as she took a huge gulp, "Thank you Neji!" she said happily, handing him back the water bottle.

Neji stared at it.

Then at her.

It.

Her.

It.

Her.

Use it to squirt the remaining water at her.

Run for life.

"NEJI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE."

Sure enough, he stopped abruptly, and heard an annoyed 'oomph' as Tenten crashed against his back, "NEJI YOU---"

He bent down quickly, and grabbed her chin roughly, smashing his lips onto hers, tilting her head to make the kiss deeper.

He pulled back a couple of seconds later, and smirked arrogantly at her blushing face.

"That is one hell of a water bottle…" she muttered, touching her lips tentatively.

His cocky smirk only widened, "It sure is."

**Author's Note: ………O….kay, so that went totally off topic. Okay please review! I'm updating kinda quickly, since, well, a couple of weeks of not having access to the laptop gave me a lot of ideas… **


	56. Gravity

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Uhh, nothing to say… **

**Moment 56- Gravity**

_Tenten knew what gravity was._

_Gravity kept people from flying, even if their name means sky or heaven, and even if they want to fly._

_Neji knew what gravity was._

_It was the force on Earth that causes anything that goes up to come back down. Many scientific theories have proven it to be true, and no, there is no switch that turns it off. It makes things come down, such as Tenten's weapons._

_And Tenten herself._

Tenten let out a small 'eep' as she felt herself fall through the air, feeling white eyes on her, watching her.

To save face for her miscalculation, she managed to flip herself so she was falling head first, and held her hands out, palms down. Once she felt them touch the ground and tiny rocks poke it, very annoying, she sprung backwards and landed on her feet safely, clutching a kunai in a defense pose, "My bad, miscalculation."

Neji only smirked as he slid gracefully into his Jyuuken stance, "Let's try this again, shall we."

Tenten grinned as she expertly twirled the kunai around on her right index finger, and slid it into the kunai pouch strapped on her right thigh, all while her left hand grabbed two maroon scrolls. She threw one to her right hand, and with a faint 'poof' two dragons appeared from the scrolls, circling around her protectively as she pulled out two more scrolls and summoned her weapons, twirling in the air gracefully.

Neji wasn't the only one who learned new techniques.

This technique was basic, her normal Sōshōryū, only with a new defense. Of course, the dragons she summoned to circle around her and block any incoming attacks, since obviously she can't fight in midair easily while summoning weapons, weren't real. If they were, she'd have to run away before she'd get eaten first. They were real enough, but a mere illusion. A genjetsu. A hellishly good one at that.

What did she call this? Tenten didn't waste time naming her techniques. She called it… well, she didn't really know.

Neji straightened as he watched the barricade of weapons come towards him, and started his Kaiten, deflecting them all, and surprised when a second attack didn't come.

Tenten wasn't the only one who could start and stop techniques quickly now.

He stopped his Kaiten immediately, and arched an eyebrow as he watched his teammate fall through the air. Again.

This time however, her back was towards the ground, so she'd have difficultly flipping over. Why? While her feet were facing the ground, she could use gravity to flip around, but when her back is facing the ground, she'd have to fight gravity to flip upside down.

Gravity just couldn't be fought against.

The Hyuuga sighed as he sprung up and caught her in his arms, surprised how light she was, "Tenten."

"My bad, I got distracted."

Typical Tenten. Always taking the blame. That was why he enjoyed sparring with her, she'd never waste time arguing, just taking the blame, whether it was hers or not.

However it did greatly annoy him when they started arguing whether it was her fault or not…

Tenten muttered an 'arigatou' as she brushed off invisible specks of dust. Truth is, she was distracted. See, while Neji was watching the weapons come to stab him, she had been mesmerized by his eyes. They were so silver, unlike Hinata's who were more of a lavender shade. His seemed cold and distant to others, while Hinata's seemed warm and sweet. But Tenten could see beneath that. She could see that he himself was a caring person. Maybe a bit rough around the edges, but sweet.

Eyes could tell a lot about a person.

She smiled innocently again, "Again?"

"Of course."

This time she jumped up with only one lavender scrolls, and pulled it open, biting her thumb, and leaving a trail of dark red blood on the scroll. She threw the scroll up as it 'poofed' into what some thought was just… more air.

However Neji, with his Byakugan on, could see the dragon she had summoned with chakra. It was invisible to the naked eye, like chakra pores, but it was definitely there.

Tenten's sandals made a soft sound as she landed on the creature she summoned, and pulled out two more scrolls, and grinned at him.

She could now 'float', or walk on the dragon at least. Usually no one would see the flaw, they thought she could just run anywhere now. But, there was a slight flaw. She could only step on where the dragon was. Dragons aren't exactly the fattest creatures in the world, but they were fat enough for her to trick people.

Neji started his Kaiten again, deflecting all the weapons, and was even more surprised and his eyes actually widened slightly as a second attack didn't come. Again. Okay, something was up.

Sure enough, something was up. Tenten was up. And she was coming down again. Fast this time.

It was almost like déjà vu, Neji jumped up again with his arms outstretched, preparing to catch her, since she was falling in the same position as before, only she was facing the earth. Her, as in her front side.

Neji wasn't easily surprised.

But hell, he was shocked when Tenten's lips smashed onto his. So see, he was jumping up, and she was falling down. And so when they were close enough, gravity, ahem, gave a little _push_ for Tenten, so her lips crashed down onto his roughly.

Tenten was never quite fond of gravity. But if gravity could get her a kiss from THE Hyuuga Neji, she liked it. Not quite as much as the kiss, but she'd love it.

And just imagine Neji's surprise as Tenten instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

And imagine Tenten's surprise as Neji responded _willingly_.

Tenten was the first to pull back and smiled shyly, "I'll always be falling, you know."

"I do know."

"And I do hate falling…"

"…"

"But if you're there to catch me," she continued, touching his forehead with his and looking at him with loving eyes and tracing patterns delicately with her finger on his chest, "I really don't mind falling."

Neji smirked arrogantly, "You know we are going to crash."

"…………..WHAT?"

Way to ruin the romantic moment Neji.

Neji sighed as he slipped one arm beneath her neck and the other beneath her knees, hoisting her up so she was vertical, and landed on the ground safely, kissing her nose gently, "I won't mind catching you."

**Author'****s Note: THAT WENT EXACTLY AS IT WAS IN MY HEAD. YAY! Ahem. Inspiration was from a picture from DeviantArt :DDD Please review!**


	57. YouTube

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I dunno, I just randomly got so pissed when I click on a LeeTen AMV by accident, and there was a whole bunch of Neji bashing. Then I clicked on a NejiHina one for the fun of it, and then there was so much Tenten bashing.**

**This was half to most, not all, sorry if you do like LeeTen or NejiHina.**

**Oh, sorry if you like any of the mentioned pairings in here too.**

**Moment 57- YouTube**

"What?"

Tenten grinned, "It's called 'youtube'! I found it! Let's go check it out!"

"…"

"Okay it's settled!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji stared at it.

Videos.

VIDEOS.

OF HIM.

And Tenten, but at this point he was thinking 'WHAT THE HELL THESE STALKERS.'

"…"

"Let's click on one of them!" Tenten said happily, as she guided the mouse towards a random picture of 'Neji Tribute' and clicked on it.

And for a couple of seconds, they stared at it.

"…Do they… stalk… me… to get those clips…"

"…Neji, when were you squashed by a giant spider?"

"Kidoumaru."

"Right. You look better with your hair down."

"Hn."

_Tribute to Hyuuga Neji, the best character there is!_

They stared at the ending credit.

"Character?"

"…They're crazy…"

Tenten blinked as they.. you know the little thing where more related videos come up?

Yeah.

"Neji…"

"What."

"…You go out… with… Sa—"

"NO."

Tenten glanced at him, smiled, and clicked on it.

"The hell wh—"

"Oh just for the fun of it!"

…

"EW," Neji yelled, completely out of character, pushing his chair back and staring at it, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE. I WILL NEVER KISS SAKURA."

Tenten stared at it.

………………Oh…

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I'M SCARED!"

"CLICK ON A DIFFERENT ONE."

Hastily, Tenten closed her eyes, and clicked on another one, as she heard Neji sit down next to her again, "…Tenten…"

"Yeah Neji? Can I open your eyes?"

"If you want to see yourself with Lee."

Tenten's hand banged against the desk loudly as she stared at the screen, just in time to see a fan-drawn picture of herself with Lee. Kissing. And hugging.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shrieked, "THAT'S JUST NASTY."

"Let's look at the comments," Neji said coolly, as he scrolled down.

Thought he may look calm on the outside, he was fuming inside.

How DARE these people put him with Sakura.

AND DRAW PICTURES OF THE TWO OF THEM KISSING.

He barely KNOWS her.

And how dare these people put HIS Tenten with that youth-addicted-Sakura-loving Lee!

HOW DARE THEM!

THE NERVE!

Neji stared at the comments as Tenten was writhing on the floor, moaning, "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

_Omg.. yeah! Leeten forevah! Just cuz neji's the 'handsome' guy and she's the girl, just gotta put them together… argh. It's so disgusting, leeten ftw!_

Thank you for the compliment, but whaddya mean what the hell?

_Yeah! Leeten ftw! Nejiten sucks ass, neji doesn't even care about her! Nice vid btw!_

Whaddya mean he doesn't care about her?

_Lees sooo much better than neji! he's so cold and like he's all that, I HATE him!_

Gee thanks.

Neji glanced at the chair as Tenten's hand slammed down on it and pulled herself up, "O…k--- WHAT THE HELL, WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEETEN FOR THE WIN?"

"All right all right, let's—"

"OKAY I GOT HUMILIATED," Tenten roared, "YOU'RE TURN. NEJIHINA, ew, OKAY LET'S WA—"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Click.

Stare.

Tenten gag.

Neji writhe.

Tenten stare at comments.

_Woot! Nejihina is HAWT!_

Ew. Excuse me?

_Nejihina all the way man! Not only do they look together better than nejiten, but they actually love each other! Family, y'know? Now they can take it further! Cha!_

….

_Neji's too good for tenten! Hinatas perfect for him! Tenten sucks!_

"Neji…"

"…"

"…Why am I getting bashed…"

Neji regained his composure and sat on the chair, glancing at her, "Hm?"

Tenten stared at the screen, "Why… do they hate me…?"

"…"

"Am I really that unloved?"

Neji sighed, and grabbed her chin with his hand, jerking her head in his direction, "You are not unloved."

"But-"

"You are NOT unloved," he said, convincingly.

Tenten blinked, "Then who loves me?"

Neji smirked as his grip tightened on her soft skin, and leaned in closer, "I do," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Tenten let herself slip into a small scene of heaven, tilting her head, and opening her mouth for an entrance for his tongue. Shivers went down her spine as their tongues met for a split second.

And they both didn't notice the NejiTen AMV that Tenten had accidentally clicked.

**Author's Notes: NejiTen FTW dudes. :D Review please, sorry if you liked NejiSaku, NejiHina, or LeeTen. Review please!**


	58. His Doll

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Lalala… idea was shoved into my brain on the bus :D**

**Moment 58- His Doll**

_Tenten was a doll._

_Whether you thought of her as one or not._

_She actually looked like one. With her porcelain skin, pretty brown eyes, soft hair put into two hair buns resembling a panda, a slim, perfect figure, with a little shrinking and holding perfectly still, she could be mistaken for one._

Tenten smiled prettily as she opened her door, "Hi Neji! Everyone's upstairs, let's go!"

"Hn."

Neji stepped inside her house and looked around while following the bun-haired girl.

Her house was very clean. Similar to his, it was plain and simple, traditionally designed, exotic plants, and mostly white and brown. The only difference would be random weapons hung on the walls everywhere.

"Neji's here!" Tenten said cheerfully, swinging the door open, revealing everyone, who was sitting there, chatting.

"Yo."

"Hi Neji-san!"

"Konnichiwa Neji-nii-san."

"Waddup!"

"HELLOOOOO!"

"Hn."

"Troublesome…"

"Hiiiiiii!"

Neji gave a slight nod and sat down next to Sasuke, as he watched Tenten sit down and have the three girls attack her v—

Wait.

"…Why are you attacking her?"

"Oh silly! We're not attacking her! We're redoing her hair!" Sakura laughed, pulling at one satin ribbon, letting a waterfall of brown hair cascade down onto Tenten's shoulders, while Ino pulled at the other one.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"They do that all the time to her," Sasuke said plainly, "Just because Tenten's hair is apparently…"

"Beautiful!"

"Soft!"

"Silky!"

"And it's perfect for styling!" the three chimed in unison.

Everyone sat in silence for a while as they watched Tenten be tortured.

…Poor, poor Tenten…

"Tenten you're just like a doll!"

"…"

"No, not as in the useless and weak kind!" Sakura protested once she saw Tenten's expression.

"Like, you let everyone kind of… 'use' you, and you don't complain. Like us, we like to style your hair, and even though you hate it, you never complain!"

Well she couldn't, they'd start whining…

"And for Konoha! Tsunade-sama sends you on a million missions, and you never complain, even if it is 'your time of the month'!" Ino stated.

Well duh, she can't say no to the Hokage…

"And you always spar with Neji-nii-san, despite weather conditions," Hinata said carefully, smiling lightly when she noticed Tenten's blush, "You've gotten sick multiple times, and you still train with him. Not many normal _friends_ would do that, hmmm?"

Insert Tenten's major blush.

Insert Neji's faint blush.

Insert Ino and Sakura high-fiving Hinata.

Insert everyone else smirking.

"Hey hey, Neji!" Naruto called, "Don't you think Tenten's like a doll?"

"I… suppose…"

True, she was. She never did really complain while sparring with him, and she always listened to his excessive whining about the Main branch, and never glared at him or roll her eyes. Though she did slap him once, but that was because he was really getting on her nerves…

She was pretty enough too. She, not as obviously pretty as Sakura, Ino, or Hinata, was pretty in her own way. Her brown eyes would sparkle whenever she smiled, and her lips would turn up into the most serene smile he had ever seen. Whenever she threw any weapons, her slender fingers would seem to dance. In the town of Konohagakure, she was known as a beauty, with a pretty face, a slender body, generous curves, and her upbeat personality just attracted all the males.

And Neji got really really pissed whenever someone gave Tenten a 'look', or approached her.

"Nah, I'm not like a doll," Tenten sighed, "It's my personality to not complain, and I'm definitely not pretty enough. I mean, no one has ever asked me out, like they have to the rest of you."

"You are pretty enough!"

She wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. So why had no one asked her out?

Neji would Jyuuken them away.

Tenten smiled tiredly as she reached up to pat her head, "Well… it feels decent this time…"

Sakura grinned, "It's in a half ponytail! Then we kinda… well, twisted it around, so it's really pretty!"

Tenten smiled, "Thanks!"

"Well, we should go…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah… see ya Tenten!" Ino called as she followed the rest of the gang out of the door, and closing it behind her.

Silence.

Tenten stretched, and reached up to her hair to undo whatever Sakura, Ino, and Hinata did to her hair, but Neji's smooth voice cut her off, "Don't."

"Why? You like it?"

"…Yes."

Tenten half smiled and let her hand fall, "Why, I believe that was a compliment."

Silence ensues.

Tenten looked around. It wasn't everyday you had your secret crush over.

And Neji had to break the silence.

"…Why did you say you weren't like a doll?" he asked bluntly.

Tenten blinked, "Because I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Think about it."

…

Tenten frowned and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well… I guess so, in the silent type and not complaining… I… hope… But not in the pretty way, because no one has ever asked me out…"

She sighed, "Unlike Sakura, Ino, and Hinata who get date offers every day…"

"You were never asked out because I Jyuuken'd all of them away. Otherwise they'd be all over you," Neji stated.

………………………………

"That… didn't come out… right…"

Tenten cracked a smile, "Oh? Is wittle Neji jealous?"

Neji glanced over and advanced towards her, "You are a doll."

"I am?"

Tenten stepped backwards as he kept advancing, something glinting in her eyes. Lust?

"You are. And you aren't Sakura, Hinata, or Ino's doll."

"Oh really."

He smirked as her back touched the cold wall, and he placed his palms on either side of her head against the wall, leaning in and touching her forehead with his.

For someone that never had a girlfriend or is not officially going out with the girl he has now cornered, he's pretty bold…

"You aren't Konoha's doll either."

"Then who's am I?"

Neji's smirk widened and the glint of lust in his eyes became more evident.

"You're _mine_."

"And exactly how do you plan to claim me?" Tenten asked deviously, her serene smile turning into a smirk. His smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask," he whispered huskily as he leaned in and claimed her heart with a gentle kiss.

Tenten moaned slightly, running her hand through his hair as his lips moved to the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck, "And exactly how do you plan to make sure I am yours?"

"All of Konoha will know it by sunset."

"What will you _do_ if someone hits on me?"

"I'll send them flying."

"What'll you do if I die?"

"I'll die with you."

Tenten's smirk widened, "You can't just—"

Neji pulled out a locket and swung it in front of her, "This."

The locket was in a heart shape, a shiny silver, with the words carefully engraved: _Tenten's Heart_.

"How did—"

"It was in my backpack. And of course I know you're wearing the locket I gave you, and you never bothered to look on the back did you?"

Tenten reached up to her neck, and sure enough she pulled out a silver locket Neji had given her three years ago for her birthday. Turning it around in her soft hands, she blushed as she read the words: _Hyuuga Neji's Heart_

"You…"

Neji's smirk widened as he skillfully twirled the locket in his hand up and caught it, "I have your heart."

It was on that day that Hyuuga Neji claimed the doll's heart.

_To everyone else she was their doll._

_To him, she was his doll._

_His doll, and only his._

**Author's Note: …CRAP, THE ENDING WAS RUSHED… well I tried to go back and fix it… did I do well? Please review!**


	59. Stalking Lessons

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm sick, and I'm going to type this even if it kills me, LOL. It's about time I updated anyway…**

**Moment 59- Stalking Lessons**

Neji groaned.

"All right Neji."

Why was he here?

"Today is the first lesson!"

For the love of…

"Welcome to Tenten's class of stalking!" Tenten said cheerfully as she used her wooden staff to tap the black, or green, board lightly, "Let's take attendance!"

"I'm the—"

"Neji!"

"……….."

"Oh looks like he---"

"…………..Hn."

"Okay! Everyone's here!"

Hell, he was the only one here…

Tenten smiled brightly, "Let's start. So, I have started this class after Neji decided to stalk me. And he failed. Horribly," Tenten paused for a dramatic silence, "So therefore to help him with his future ninja career, I shall teach him how to stalk! Correctly, that is."

Neji sighed heavily, "This is pointle—"

"Let's see where you are! Go stalk Sasuke!"

"…Exc—"

"GO STALK SASUKE."

And with a 'poof', off Neji… well, you know when they jump up? Yeah. Off Neji jumped to stalk Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"I'm stalking you so pretend you don't know."

"NEJI YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!"

Tenten frowned and clucked her tongue lightly, "Neji… and you're supposed to be a _genius_…"

Sasuke snickered.

"Oh shut it Sasuke, I know you tried to stalk Sakura and she caught you," Tenten said happily, "Another student for Tenten's class of stalking!"

"What the hell?"

"Exactly."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten beamed at her class, "Now! First thing about stalking is to conceal your chakra!"

"…"

Did she take them for idiots?

"Next! You follow them quietly, at least 10 meters behind them, and stay near things you can hide behind."

Common sense.

Tenten tapped her chin thoughtfully and glanced them over, "And wear darker clothes!"

…………………………………………

"Tenten I'm not going to be gothic."

"You won't be gothic!"

She tapped her chin again, and glanced them over, finally shrugging.

"That's it!" Tenten said happily, "I have to go home, so… go practice? SASUKE GO STALK SAKURA. NEJI GO STALK… I DON'T KNOW STALK HINATA OR SOMETHING."

"…………………………….."

Whoosh!

FINALLY, outta that hellhole…

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Walk.

Stalk.

Walk.

Stalk.

Not notice.

Smirk.

Tenten stopped abruptly and turned around, a scowl gracing her lips and her hands on her hips, "Neji! You didn't learn anything!"

"What?"

"You didn't hide behind anything!"

"…"

Tenten relaxed and smiled, "So anyway, why stalking me? Why not Hinata? Walking around the Hyuuga compound following her could be fun…"

Neji smirked, "Wasn't that the assignment?"

"Yeah I guess but…"

"I never thanked you for the class," he continued, stepping closer and using his height to look down on her.

She smiled again, "It was fun! But really, you do need stalking lessons…"

Neji's smirk stayed intact, "Perhaps, but why don't I teach you something?"

"All right, shoot for it."

He dipped his head and slammed his lips against hers roughly, and pulled her closer to him.

Tenten's heartbeat raced and she flushed, but she melted into his expertise and ran her slender fingers through his hair, pressing closer to him, still blushing madly. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip.

She parted her moist lips slightly and their tongues danced for a while, until they both needed the ever so lovely oxygen.

She pulled back slightly, her face redder than ever, breathing heavily, "Well… Neji-_sensei,_ I can't wait for the next lesson, hm?"

He smirked for the umpteenth time, "Nor can I wait for the next stalking lesson, Tenten-_sensei._"

**Author's Notes: …Oh God that sucked. OhGod. WELL! I should've updated… my reason is: I'm loaded with homework, I've lost inspiration. Please review!**


	60. Keep Trying

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**THERE. SEQUEL. TO. GIVE. UP. WOOOOOOOT GO MEEEEEEE –slapped- 60! WOOT! 40 MORE! WAAAAH!**

**Moment 60- Keep Trying**

_I disappointed everyone._

_I almost killed him._

_I pushed him away._

_I fell in love with him._

_I gave up._

Every girl dreams of a happy ending, filled with their perfect guy, sweeping them off their feet and walking off into the sunset.

Stop the happy ending. It's not happening.

I had my chance. I really did. He loved me. I didn't realize it. I pushed him away.

Then the ripple had to come back, I had to fall in love with him.

I tried to fall _out_ of love, but every time I see him I fall in love with him all over again. I just… loved him.

Every time I reflect on him, I end up reflecting on the rest of my life.

I remember when my parents died. I watched the flames dance around my house, dropping my bag. I had planned to tell them everything that happened to me that day, I aced the test, I had perfect aim, I beat up a bully, I made a new friend.

But as I watched my house burn down, it didn't really matter anymore.

Next time, I was kneeling on senbons. I wanted to prove I wasn't a weak little orphan girl. Tears streamed down my face, but I stayed for the full five minutes. Glory lasts for a short while. I was known as the freaky girl who couldn't feel pain.

I was broken. I was an orphan, my classmates ignored me. My grades suffered, I stopped paying attention in class.

Until Neji started to befriend me.

It wasn't even friendship to start with. It was more like, 'you're my classmate' and it turned to acquaintance then… well I guess it turned into friendship.

It kind of changed after that. I was happier, my grades soared, I no longer had my emo moments. It seemed like the world was suddenly brighter with Neji by my side.

I was ecstatic when I found out we were in the same cell. Now I wish we weren't. If we weren't, I probably would've never fallen in love with him.

I can still remember the day he rejected me.

_"Tenten, I've moved on."_

They ring in my head every night when I try to sleep, they ring in my head when I see him, they ring in my head when I think about him.

I can't make him fall in love with me again.

I can't stop loving him.

But I can try to amend our lost friendship.

_"Anou… Neji…"_

_"…Hn," he glanced back at me and then away._

_"I'm… sorry about the way I acted before. I know I shouldn't have… jumped on you, and I can't say I didn't mean that I love you. I do love you but," I shifted around nervously, "I know I can't make you fall in love with me again, but… I just want you to give me another chance. I'm aware we can't be a couple, like Sakura and Sasuke, but… can we… be friends? Like before?"_

_He glanced at me, "…"_

_"I really miss sparring with you and watching you improve over time. I want to be the one who helps you perfect your techniques. So… please?"_

_"…All right," he said after a moment of consideration, "Just don't… go all lovey dovey."_

_I jerked my head up and smiled, "I won't!"_

And we're back like we were before. Friends. Just friends. Sparring, maybe dinner at Ichiraku if we ended at around 8, an occasional chat, and we went to festivals together.

As friends.

We never held hands, he'd never glance at me and smile gently. He would never whisper anything into my ear, or hold me close. He would never kiss me, even just a friendship kiss.

As friends.

It hurt. It really hurt, to see all the couples. To see all the happy couples, then look at myself. I'm like them. I'm a kunoichi, I'm wearing a kimono, holding a fan. I'm here with a male, I'm with him, he's with me. It's just that…

We're not together.

It really hurt at first, but I got used to it. I had to wake up to reality. I couldn't keep living in my fantasy land.

_"You're late."_

_"I'm sorry," I said abruptly and set my bag down, pulling out another scroll, "Let's start."_

It was all reality. The pain, the wounds, the fatigue.

It was as if nothing ever happened. He would never hold back against me anymore, like when I first rejected him. The gentle touch was gone.

There were times when he would glance at me with sympathy, and offer to take me to the hospital if his Jyuuken hit a vital spot.

There were rarer moments when he would actually stop abruptly and come over to help me up, usually when I wasn't paying attention and I was hit with my own weapons.

Slowly over time, we became good friends again. Just like before. He knew of my feelings for him, and he never treated me any different.

I gave up, but I kept trying. I gave up on my feelings towards him, but I kept trying to become his friend again. And it worked.

I kept trying to improve as well. Even Gai and Tsunade-sama herself congratulated me occasionally when I returned from missions. When I passed the ANBU exams as junior captain, Neji himself being the captain, I was ecstatic.

I can never brush off that feeling of being unwanted, unloved, rejected, not good enough.

But I can always keep trying to improve.

_"Hey Neji! Let's spar!"_

_"Hn."_

I'm not his lover, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm simply… his friend.

_"Congratulations Tenten-chan! You have truly blossomed into a beautiful flower!"_

Recognition at last. I was never his favorite, it was Lee. Next came Neji. Apparently Gai liked cold, arrogant, hot, prodigy bastards. I was last. My pays were the lowest, I barely participated in battle. Now my pays are decent. Gai has come to some sense and finally given each of us an equal share. I battle more now, as my skills have improved.

_"Congratulations! The first junior captain in the ANBU to be a weapons mistress… you must be proud of yourself."_

I was. I was proud that I didn't give up.

Then… it seemed as if everything came crashing down.

_"Tenten, I'm getting married."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I sat in the first row and fingered my kimono lightly.

I can't take this.

My heart is breaking, my eyes are tearing up, I'm trying to stop the tears.

_"Yukina, will you take this man, Hyuuga Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

I can't bear to see him being married.

I can't. I still love him.

_"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take this woman, Makiwa Yukina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"…"_

My head jerked up.

"…Neji?" I whispered, hoping he'd hear, "You're supposed to say yes."

He glanced back at me and half smirked. He did hear.

_"No."_

I straightened up, "Neji! Not no, yes!"

_"Excuse me?"_

Neji wrenched his arm away from Yukina and approached me.

_"I can't marry her. I'm in love with someone else."_

The whole room slowly turned to me.

But he…

_"Tenten. I'm sorry. I never fell out of love with you. I only tried to."_

I… I gave up. This can't be happening.

"I still love you."

I stared at him and felt the tears well up, _"Neji…"_

_"Tenten… will you marry me?"_

_"…Yes."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Here I am.

Two months later, I'm now officially Hyuuga Tenten.

I thought I'd given up, but I kept trying. I kept trying, and here I am, in his arms. My lover's arms. My _husband's_ arms.

I love him. He loves me.

We're both happy.

_I gave up._

_I kept trying._

_I kept trying…_

_And I succeeded._

**Author's Note: LMAO, I'M SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST, I HAD TO DO THAT. I HAD TO HAVE NEJITEN IN THE END. I liked it! I actually like this moment! –beams- Review please!!**


	61. I Won't, But I Do

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Angst… angstangstangst… ANGSTTTT!**

**Moment 61- I Won't, But I Do**

_I fell in love with you at first sight._

_Your hair, in that unique style, your brown eyes, your spirit, your smile, your voice, everything about you attracted me. Your normalness attracted me to you._

_You weren't crazy like Sakura or Ino, you weren't shy like Hinata._

_You weren't a sannin like Tsunade, you didn't have red eyes like Kurenai._

_You were normal, absolutely normal. I loved you for that._

_I won't show my love for you in public, but I love you deeply._

I won't kiss you passionately as Kiba does to Hinata.

I won't hold your hand like the Uchiha does to Sakura.

I won't hug you or embrace you like Temari does to Shikamaru.

I won't fight with you in public like Asuma and Kurenai.

_I won't show how much I love you, but I love you._

I will walk you home after sparring, but I won't kiss you in public.

I will take you out to dinner and lunch but I won't hold your hand across the table.

I will rush to the hospital to make sure you are all right, but I will not cry for you in public.

I will be the first to greet you back from a mission, but I will not embrace you.

_I will show I love you, but only in private._

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I won't flirt with other men to get you jealous.

I won't beg you to kiss me after a spar.

I won't jump on you in public and hug you.

I won't show how much I love you, only because it is what you wish.

_I want to, but I will restrain myself._

I will let my hair down for you, and for you only.

I will let you use me as your stress reliever, as much as you want.

I will listen to everything you have to say, even if I do get sick of it.

I will smile like everything is going along fine for me, even if it is not.

_I love you so much, but I will not show it, simply because you do not want me to in public._

I will not hold back in private, I will pounce on you like Sakura.

I will not hold back my lust, I will take charge and lose control like Ino.

I will reluctantly let you take charge and pleasure you, like Hinata.

As long as we are in private, I will let my true colors show and cry out how much I love you.

_I love you Neji, and I want to respect your wishes._

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I will make up for my bitterness in public in private.

I will treat you like my queen when we are in private.

I will treasure you and your body in my bedroom.

_I will show you I love you, only in private._

I love you for putting up with me and my pride.

I love you for your encouragement.

I love you for being you, I wouldn't trade you for anyone else.

_I love you, it's enough to drive me insane._

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I will push myself exceeding my limits to help you.

I will end up in the emergency room for you to perfect your techniques.

I will have a meeting with Death to see you smile or laugh.

I will do anything just to see you happy.

_I will do anything I have to do, if it makes you proud._

I love you for being yourself.

I love you for your arrogance and your pride.

I love you because you helped me through tough times.

I love you because you're the love of my life.

_I love you, and I will go insane, to abide by your wishes._

**Neji's P.O.V.**

I will kiss you passionately in private, I will act like we are simply friends in public.

I will hold on tightly and never let go in private, but I will merely nod in public.

I will love you everywhere, but I will not show it in public.

I won't show it, but I do love you.

_I won't…_

_But I do._

**Author's Note: I wrote it in one sitting, like ninety percent of the moments, but… I like this one. I really really really like it. –beams- Um... I've been updating kinda quickly because... well... I already finished these and -laughs nervously- I kinda... lost... the next moment... READ MY PROFILE PLOX 3**


	62. Pirate Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I just saw Pirates three… and realized… Pirate love is daaaaamn hawt! NejiTen is damn hawt! THEY FIT TOGETHER! NO, I didn't write out all the WilliamXElizabeth moment, just some. Of course, I altered it… Sue me if you must, but please… don't. LOL**

**Moment 62- Pirate Love**

Tenten winced as Neji slammed her back against the door, grasping her shoulders, and stared into her brown eyes, "Tenten, how can I _trust_ you?"

Tenten smirked, "You can't. We're pirates."

Neji frowned slightly, "How can I love you if I can't trust you?"

"Simple. Don't love me," she answered, and wrenched out of his grasp, opening the door.

"Tenten… do you love me?"

She paused and glanced back, but stepped outside onto deck, leaving him to his own thoughts.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Wait, so what's our mission?" Tenten asked, turning to Sakura.

"Um. Kill the bad guys."

"…Oh."

Tenten sighed and stared out into the ocean, "Piracy is so… troublesome sometimes…"

Sakura giggled, "You sound like Shikamaru now. I guess it is, but it's worth the rewards. I hear, pirate love is hot," she whispered, motioning to Neji.

"Nothing's going on between us."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

**XxOoOoOoOxX Skip this section if sensitive, it's like rated… mid-T to lower M ish… I mean, it's not lemon or lime, but er. Oh damnit, just skip it if sensitive.**

"Neji, you know dragging me into a cabin is getting old now!" Tenten protested as Neji dragged her into a cabin again.

He turned around silently, and stared at her.

He kissed her full on, pulling her closer to him, and he deepened the kiss. He gently bit her bottom lip, requesting an entrance, and showed no mercy when she granted him one.

The brunette moaned into his mouth as she was pressed against a pole, shivers going down her spine.

"Tenten, I repeat," Neji murmured, pulling back, "Do you love me?"

Tenten gasped as she felt him gently kiss the nape of her neck, and shivered when she realized he had managed to discard her top.

How was she expected to think straight when he kept this up?

"Tenten…" he murmured again, as his hand sneaked up behind her and fingered the clasp to her bra.

Tenten pressed herself against him, and bit his neck lightly, "…Maybe, but if you keep this up…"

Neji smirked and unclasped the clasp expertly, causing the brunette to shiver, as now her entire abdomen was bare naked.

"Tenten… do you love me?"

Tenten moaned as he kissed her neck again, "Yes Neji… I love you."

"Then lock the doors, pull down the shades, clear your head of any thoughts, because now," he paused and smiled maliciously, "You're mine."

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

"We're what?" everyone, consisting of Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Naruto, and Kiba repeated dumbly.

Kakashi gave a thumbs up, "We're going to war!"

"…Greatttt…."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji blocked another attack and kicked the person out of the way, all while making sure Tenten was fine.

And then. It hit him. It was now or never.

"Tenten, will you marry me?"

Tenten stared at him and kicked an enemy away.

"…NOT the best time Neji!"

"Will you marry me?" he repeated, and kicked another of Orochimaru's minions out of the way, and stabbing another, "It's now or never, you know we may die."

Tenten sighed as she put her hands on her hips and turned to Neji, as she had a moment where no one was going to attack her.

"…Kakashi."

"…WHAT?"

"I SAID, KAKASHI!" Tenten screamed.

"…YOU'D CHOOSE KAKASHI OVER ME?"

Neji stared at her incredulously. Why Kakashi? WHYYY KAKASHIIIII!

"NO! KAKASHI!" Tenten yelled, "MARRY US!"

"WHAT? A MARRIAGE RIGHT NOW? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"MARRY US!"

"FINE! TODAY WE GATHER," Kakashi paused and blocked an attack, "TO WITNESS—OH SCREW IT, FORGET THE VOWS, FORGET THE SPEECH. YOU TWO ARE MARRIED, NOW YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!"

Neji blocked another attack and sent him flying, and grabbed Tenten's waist, smirking before he leaned in and roughly kissed her.

"GO NEJI!" Naruto yelled through the noise, as he and the rest of the crew members gathered around the new couple, making sure no one would harm them while they were ahem. Busy.

They pulled back and gazed at each other before they straightened up and prepared to take down the rest of the minions, as husband and wife.

And to find out they were all on the other ship.

Neji slipped his sword back into the case attached to his waist, and grabbed a nearby rope, "If you're going to come over, be careful," he muttered over his shoulder to Tenten before he swung across the waters onto the other ship.

Tenten glanced around, "What, you're going to let him go alone?" she frowned and grabbed another rope, standing on the edge, "Pathetic. Well, if I die… I blame you all!" she said happily, swinging over the waters.

And imagine how proud she felt when they all swung over after her.

Tenten glanced around, and before she knew it, the clang of metal surrounded her, people fell and cries were in the air, cries of suffering.

"NARUTO! BEHIND YOU!"

Naruto turned around and narrowly avoided being stabbed, "THANKS TENTEN!"

Tenten grinned at him and turned around, and her reflexes saved her from being cut in half.

Tenten held her sword above her head, blocking his attack, but his kick sent her flying. She whimpered slightly as she attempted to sit up.

"Oh, I suggest not moving."

Tenten froze as she felt cold metal under her chin, and looked up fearfully at his sadistic smile. She felt pressure against her throat, and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Get away from her!"

Orochimaru turned around and his snake-like eyes widened as he was knocked back due to the impact.

Neji panted heavily, as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his torn sleeve, and stood in front of Tenten in a protective stance, "You will _not_ harm her."

Orochimaru's lips twisted into a sickening smile as his tongue lapped up the blood at the corner of his mouth, "Oh, so you're her savior?"

Neji bent his knees and glared at him, preparing to attack, when a sudden loud cry distracted him.

He turned over and managed to catch sight of Ino fall overboard, but Sakura caught her just in time.

The Hyuuga whipped his head around a second too late, as Orochimaru took the moment to kick him and send him flying, crashing into some barrels.

Neji winced and rubbed his head and glanced up to see Orochimaru standing over him with his sword reflecting sunlight, "Ah, love. It's such a strong bond, but it's so simple to sever."

Neji smirked, "You can only wish."

Orochimaru growled at the Hyuuga that was smirking at him. In one smooth moment, he raised his sword and brought it down onto Neji's chest, ignoring Tenten's sudden shriek.

Neji groaned as Orochimaru stabbed him, and twisted the sword around, enjoying the pain he was putting the Hyuuga through, "Love conquers all? I doubt it."

"You… don't know… what… it's like… to love… someone…" he panted and he gasped sharply as his assailant pushed the sword deeper, twisting it again.

"NEJI!" Tenten shrieked and tried to stand up but slipped and fell again.

Neji gasped and winced as Orochimaru flicked the sword and left him. He attempted to remove the sword, hoping the pain would lessen, but no avail.

"You… you… you BASTARD!" Tenten screamed, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes as she stood up and used her blood-stained sword to stab the pale man.

"…That… hurt…" Orochimaru hissed, glaring at the brunette as he knocked her down again.

She braced herself for an impact, but Shikamaru suddenly appeared, "Go check on Neji, make sure he's all right."

She nodded and crawled over to Neji, and stared at him. She just… stared.

Tenten dropped to her knees next to her husband, "Neji… stay with me, please please don't die…"

Neji smiled weakly as he traced Tenten's tear-stained face gently, "Tenten…"

"NEJI!"

He pulled her down and locked their lips, and then he blacked out.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Beep._

Neji opened an eye, _So this is death, eh?_

Neji pushed himself up, and winced as a searing pain shot through him.

_This isn't fair. I shouldn't feel pain in death._

"NEJI!"

"What, you died too?"

Tenten bit her lip and threw herself on him, ignoring his sudden cry of pain, "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

"…Tenten… that really… hurts…"

Tenten looked up, "I'm sorry Neji… but I'm so glad you're alive!"

"…."

"I mean, I really thought you died! I was so miserable…"

"…Tenten, I love hearing your voice but…"

"I couldn't imagine what I would've done if—"

Neji sighed and roughly pushed her down so she was on top of him, "Tenten, I love your voice, but it's really annoying when you ramble."

"So mean!"

He smirked and pushed her head down so their lips smashed together in a rough kiss, his other arm encircling her waist, preventing her from escaping.

Not that she would, after all…

Tenten pulled back, her face a pleasant shade of red, "God Neji… there's more then one way to shut me up you know."

He smirked again, "That's my favorite."

**Author's Note: SEE, I'M ALIVE IN CHINA! So except for that really annoying mosquito bite, I AM PERFECTLY FINE! LOL, I kinda strayed from the topic in the end, I plaguerized the third pirates movie.. and please review :D**


	63. Wait For the Right Moment

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Lalala... nothing to say...**

**Moment 63- Wait For the Right Moment**

_I know I love him._

_But I don't know if he loves me._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Tenten hurried to the training grounds, a dry biscuit in her mouth, her right hand finishing pinning her hair bun in place, and her left hand making sure her first aid kit didn't slip._

_Damn alarm clock._

_"You're late," Neji pointed out bluntly. If it were anyone else, he would've glared at them and went extra hard, but not Tenten. Because she was the only sane teammate he could train with._

_Tenten grinned, "Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off…"_

_"Believe me. It went off. I heard it."_

_"……….Well anyway let's start sparring."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I remember when I first saw him. The first thing that caught my attention were his eyes. Only one clan in the village had those eyes.

Hyuuga.

I heard they were extremely powerful, and Neji was the prodigy, which could only mean he was extremely strong. I expected him to be all arrogant, but he was actually pretty nice.

After I knocked some sense into him, threatening to use a mace if I had to.

We became pretty good friends. We had common interests, a goal to be strong, we both liked pandas, or at least I made him say he did, we liked Chinese food, and we were constantly annoyed by Gai and Lee's antics.

It was around when we were 13 that I started to like him. After learning about his past, and his cursed seal mark, I realized I had a crush on him.

And I just had to say the stupidest thing ever.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"Hey Neji…"_

_He turned around, "Hm?"_

_Tenten blinked and the words rushed out before she could think about them, "I think you look sexy without your headband on."_

_……………_

_Shit._

_Tenten blushed, "Well, it was o-only a th-thought…"_

_Neji smirked, "Do you," he reached behind his head and untied his forehead protector and the bandages around his head as well, letting jagged bangs fall across his eyes._

_Yeah Neji. That just really makes it better._

_Tenten's blush intensified, "…Neji if you go back to Konoha like that you're going to have girls mobbing you."_

_He sighed and picked her up bridal style, "Not if they see I'm taken."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

I'm still not sure why he didn't just stay away from me after I said that. He let his hair down more often, but always put it back to how it was when we had to spar.

I had meant what I said. He did look… well, he did look…

…Oh why should I say it again, you can just read it, can't you?

It stayed as a crush. I expected it to go away, but it never did.

And imagine how much I just hated it when I fell in love with him at age 15.

Imagine how much I loved it when he kissed me.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"Hey Neji…"_

_"Hn?"_

_"…Why aren't you telling me to start sparring?"_

_Neji opened one of his silver eyes, "You want to spar?"_

_"…Well I do it every morning so it's become a habit…"_

_Neji smirked, "Why don't we add another habit?"_

_Tenten blinked, "What?"_

_He leaned down and kissed her suddenly, molding their lips together, arms around her waist, pulling her small frame towards him. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance, until air was a necessary factor again, they pulled apart._

_"Neji… you…"_

_He smirked, "I won't say anything. Yet."_

_She giggled and smacked him on the lips, "You know, I could get used to this."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

We never confessed to each other. A simple, or er, sometimes not so simple kiss before sparring each morning, then we'd separate and return home in the afternoon.

He never confessed.

I never confessed.

I knew I had to make the first move. There was no way that somewhere in his Hyuuga ego, that he would confess first.

I'd have to.

But… I'll wait.

_I know I have to confess to him eventually…_

…_But I'll wait for the right moment._

**Author's Notes: Well. It was supposed to be angsty, but I didn't feel for the angst. It was supposed to be onesided, but I got all emo last night after seeing a couple comments about how LeeTen is going to happen because Tenten likes Lee, NejiTen sucks, Neji's a zombie, etcetc… so I didn't make this onesided. Meh. LeeTen sucks. MEHMEHMEHMEHMEHMEH. Review please :D**


	64. Bloody Murderer

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I know this is ****exactly the same****as**** the ending of WBCFSM, but… it was random, and I liked it :D**** Think of it as…. An extended version of it :D**

_**Another note: An anonymous reviewer left a review without an email so…**_

_**Yes they are corny, they are cheesy, and they are OoC. I gave a warning about the OoC in the summary, I never said I'd keep them in character. Yes many of them are corny and cheesy, but I'm not trying to make this original enough to be published and sold, it's for my own enjoyment, and the others who read this.**_

**Moment 64- ****Bloody Murderer**

It was a perfectly quiet afternoon in Konoha.

Perfect.

Neji liked it—

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Okay, the silence was just broken.

"TENTEN-SAN, I'M SO—"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Tenten screamed, pushing Hiashi out of her small apartment, "YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING ELSE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU… YOU… YOU BLOODY MURDERER!" she wailed, slamming the door in his face.

"…Hiashi-sama, with all due respect…"

Hiashi turned around and glared at Neji, "Do not ever mention this again."

"…Hai…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten sniffed, picking up the broken shards in her hands.

"Hiashi you bloody murderer!" Tenten hissed.

"Why is Hiashi-sama a bloody murderer?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it runs in the Hyuuga blood. Like how you almost killed Hina-chan, and Hina-chan accidentally squashed one of Shino's bugs, and Hanabi stabbed the rat."

"…Tenten, she killed it for you."

"Still."

"Tenten…"

"Now now Neji," Tenten sighed, standing up, "You're my boyfriend, and I love you to death, but I seriously think that you, as a Hyuuga, just might kill something in my house, so please leave."

"But…"

Tenten held her katana up to his throat, "Do you wish to leave or meet death?"

"…I'll see you tomorrow," he said nervously, backing away.

An emo Tenten was trouble.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And loud.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"I don't get it, why am I here?" Neji hissed.

"We're giving it a funeral!" Sakura hissed back.

"What's 'it'?" Neji asked.

"It died!" Ino whispered.

"What died?"

"It!" Hinata responded.

"…Gee, you three are so helpful."

Tenten sighed dramatically.

Okay, this was getting way out of hand.

Neji was seriously getting worried. Did someone or something really important die?

Was she going to die too?

OH NOOOOOOO!

"Today we lay to rest my beloved Kota. He was wonderful, silent and always listening to me when I ramble, unlike Neji who gets impatient and tries to Jyuuken me…" Tenten sighed, "I'll miss him, even though I didn't really know him, I'll miss him. Even though I only had him for 2 days, I'll miss him."

"Amen," the girls whispered.

Neji stared.

Kota…

……………

What the hell?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Tenten."

Tenten turned around, "Yeah Neji?"

Neji's lips twitched, "Kota died? Hiashi-sama murdered your _goldfish_?"

"Yes!" she cried, "He was walking, then he knocked over the fishbowl, and it crashed onto the floor! And Kota-kun died!"

"…A _goldfish_. So much grieving for a goldfish??"

"YES!"

"IT'S A DAMN GOLDFISH!"

"WELL SAY THAT TO IT'S FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

"YOU ONLY KNEW HIM FOR 2 DAYS! WHY'S HE SO DAMN SPECIAL?"

"BECAUSE YOU WON HIM FOR ME AT THE FAIR!" she wailed, "It was the first time you ever gave me anything except for an injury!"

"…It was special because I gave it to you?"

"YES!"

He sighed, a vein throbbing as he grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To get you another damn goldfish so you can stop mourning."

"Yay!"

**Author's Notes: …..Well about time I wrote something happy. Wow, three updates… wow. LOL, please review :D Now… about three quarter of Avril Lavigne fans like her old style. What do you think? I like her old style, she turned preppy. And if you hate her, then… well you'll hate both styles, right:D Anyway, please review :D**


	65. Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Ha, I have so many ideas and I keep forgetting to type them LOL…**

**Moment 65- Why I Hold On**

_"Neji! Well… er… I really like you… like… more than just friends. I mean, I met you about 10 years ago, when I was seven… and over the years our friendship has progressed to the point where it's more than just sparring partners.. and… well…."_

_"Out with it Tenten."_

_"Neji… I'm in love with you."_

**xXx**

_My love for him is like hanging off a cliff, only holding onto a tree root, sticking out._

Naturally it's strongest when I'm first in love, then gradually my grip begins to slip.

_I almost fall quite often, but I regain my grip._

I feel like Sakura sometimes, loving someone that'll never love me back. Or, as I put it, I have to wait and see if he can love me or not.

Some people think I'm stupid for loving him. I'm in love with a human ice cube that's colder than Sasuke himself.

_They've tried to rescue me._

A lot of guys have asked me out.

_Helicopters have come._

I've said no with a smile, because I'm too damn in love with him.

_I refused to be rescued, by someone other than him._

Sometimes I break down crying. Love can hurt, especially unrequited love. I love him so much, and all I want is for him to love me back.

_My grip slips, and I almost fall._

I can remember when I got into this mess. Or rather, I can't. I just gradually began to fall in love with him. It was acquaintance, friendship, crush, now love. It's like a slippery hole. Once you get in, it's hard to get out. But then again, I did like loving him.

_I was simply walking, minding my own business… then I slipped and fell, grabbing onto the protruding root to keep me from falling into the waters below. The root seemed to be right in the middle of the cliff side. Too low for me to get back up, and high enough to keep me from dying._

My love wavers slightly, sometimes I hate him so much because he's himself, and other times I just love him for who he is.

_My grip loosens, but then I hold on tightly again, simply because it's either a live or die situation._

I love him for who he is. He's cold, he's arrogant, he can be an ass, he can be semi-sweet. He's somewhat protective, he's always there for me, I love him so much it hurts.

I want to be the one that erases all his pain, melts the icy exterior. I want to be the one he can trust and love, I want to be someone he's proud of.

I simply want him to love me back.

_I'm waiting for him to save me._

I feel like giving up. It's as if I feel he's never going to love me back, and I might as well give up.

_Maybe I should let go._

But… I keep holding on.

_I regain my grip._

He'll love me one day.

_He'll save me._

Some people ask me why I keep loving him.

_Why do I keep holding on?_

I love him too much to give up.

_He's the reason why I keep holding on._

**Author's Notes: Meh, I'm sorry that was so short T-T I'm pretty sure the next one is humorous…Please review! And the italisized is like... if she was really hanging off a cliff, that's what she'd be thinking. It's like... compare and contrast :D Sorry if this moment confused you! I was weighing whether to update or see if I could get 30 reviews for the last moment, but I decided to update. 35 reviews for this one could make up though :D LOL, but I doubt it, my angsty moments don't get a lotta reviews... Please review, and um. What's a slash pairing:D**


	66. Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did, but wishes rarely come true. –sighs- For me at least.**

………**Ice cream is cool.**

**Moment 66- Chocolate Chip Ice Cream**

"Nejiiiiii!"

The mentioned boy opened one of his oh-so-famous-makes-fangirls-swoon eyes, "Hn."

Tenten grinned, tugging lightly at his wrist, "Let's go get ice cream!"

"…Tenten, I seriously hate sweet things."

She pouted, "But I like sweet things!"

"Well I hate them."

"Well I like them!"

"Well I hate them."

Tenten sighed, dropping his hand in defeat, "All right… guess I'll go get ice cream while you listen to Gai and Lee's youth proclamation speech…" she sighed again, and began to walk away.

"W-wait Tenten, I'll go with you!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

Neji blinked, "Anything not sweet."

"My my, what a sweet couple," an elderly woman said sweetly, "The famous Hyuuga Neji, and the one and only weapons mistress of Konoha… my my…"

Tenten blushed, "We're not a couple!"

"My my…"

Apparently the elder woman was a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit deaf.

"Gomen nasai, but what she said is true."

"Couples should share ice cream!" she said happily, walking up to the counter, "Three scoops of chocolate chip ice cream for the young couple please!"

"WAIT, MA'AM…"

"WE'RE NOT A…"

"My my, how oh-so very sweet!" she chortled, and left the shop.

"…Neji, I really can't finish all that."

"…Too bad."

The two stared at the huge bowl, "What happened to three scoops?"

"There's a million here."

The two sat across from each other in a small booth, staring at the ice cream laid in front of them. Around 10 scoops of ice cream, two spoons sticking out of it for each of them, chocolate sauce crisscrossed over the treat, and a maraschino cherry on top, for the finishing touch.

"…Oh come on Neji, you train so much you'll train all this off within 5 minutes."

"Tch," he muttered, poking it, "It's not that, I naturally hate sweet things."

Tenten frowned, and took a bite, "How can you hate sweet things?"

He shrugged, replacing the spoon, "I just do."

"Meh," she muttered, "So, how's your mother?"

"………That has to be the randomnest question ever."

"Well I know about your father," she paused as he cringed, "You never mentioned your mother though."

"…My mother er. Well, it's kinda hard to put this in words…"

"Huh?"

"…I have no idea who my mother is."

"…WHAT?"

He crossed his arms, "Well I don't. She either died before I even opened my eyes, or she ran out. My father never mentioned her before… well you know."

She frowned, "Oh," she said simply, sympathy in her voice.

"…So what about your parents."

Her head snapped up, "You really wanna know?"

"…Why not."

She grinned, "Well they died too."

…………………..

"How can you be so damn cheerful while saying your parents died?"

She shrugged, "No one ever really cared enough to ask me, I guess. It's kinda a surprise, but in a good way to know someone cares enough."

She giggled as she took another bite, "Neji, this is really good."

"Meh."

She frowned as she took another spoonful, waving it in front of his face, "Neeejiiii…."

"…"

Without a warning, Tenten stuffed the spoon into his mouth when he opened it, probably to say, "No."

As she pulled her spoon out of his mouth, she watched him painfully swallow it, "You really hate sweet things that much?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

She sighed as she took another bite, "I'm serious Neji, don't make me feed you again."

"I didn't tell you to feed me."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"It's so sweet!"

"Aww…."

"Tenten fed him? Wow Neji. Wow. You are one lucky ass."

"Shut up Kiba!"

"You shuddup!"

"This outfit is killing me!" Ino wailed, pulling off a hat and a large overcoat, stuffing falling out as she threw her cane to the right.

"You did a good job Ino!"

"Yeah! Long live Ino!"

Ino grinned, "I know I know. Now let's watch them!"

**XxOoOoOoOoOxX**

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Tenten."

The two glared, "Finish that."

Tenten poked the melting ice cream, "Hey Neji…"

"Hn."

"…Do you like anyone?"

"No."

_Damnit. If he said yes I still had a chance…_

"But I do love someone," he continued, staring out the window.

She blinked, "Really? Who?"

He smirked as she took another large bite.

"You."

He leaned in, over the table and pressed his lips against hers, prying her mouth open, some of the ice cream spilling into his mouth.

He pulled back a few seconds later, a bit pink in the face.

Tenten on the other hand, was completely red, "I-I thought you didn't like sweet things?"

Well she still had pride to keep.

"Ice cream is better shared."

**Author's Note: Mehhhh that wasn't very humorous was it. T-T Well the next one should be humorous, unless I'm emo while I'm writing it… Ice cream pwns. :D Review plox!**


	67. Nothing More Than, Ahem, Training

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**If this isn't funny, there's something wrong with me T-T**

**Moment 67- Nothing More Than, Ahem, Training**

Tenten whimpered as her ankle was shifted slightly.

"Sorry," Neji murmured, landing in front of the hospital gracefully.

Tenten glanced up, "Neji, lips."

Neji paused and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "Right."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Sakura 'tch'ed as she saw the two come in again, "Didn't I tell the two of you to not take it as roughly while training? Last time Tenten came in with an almost concussion by slamming into a tree, and Neji came in with a broken rib, probably from too much pressure somewhere. Now Tenten comes in with a sprained ankle, what the hell have you two been doing?"

"Training."

A quick answer. Too quick.

Hm…

Sakura glanced at them, starting with Tenten.

Her hair was disheveled, the top clasp of her shirt was missing, her pants where wrinkled, way too wrinkled for simple training, face very pink, and since when did she wear lip gloss? And why is it smudged?

Neji.

Hair slightly messy, Hyuuga robes disarray, slightly pink in the face, and why is there lip gloss on the back of his hand?

…

"Hey Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you wear lip gloss to training?"

"…Since I liked the taste?"

"Neji."

"Hn."

"Since when did your hair get messed up after training, your robes as well, and why is there lip gloss on the back of your hand?"

"Since when did you have pink hair."

"…Screw you."

The medic sighed as she put her clip board down, and placed her hands over Tenten's swollen ankle. Her green eyes focusing on her hands, they began to grow green. A few seconds later, Sakura stopped, "That should be better."

Tenten moved her ankle hesitantly, and when she didn't feel a searing pain, she smiled, "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura smiled as the two left the building, after Neji let Tenten down.

"Have fun with your _training_!" Sakura called.

Imagine how much she started laughing when the two simultaneously blushed.

_And they look so cute together…_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"You're serious?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? I mean, Neji-nii-san…"

"Yes I'm positive!" Sakura whispered harshly into the phone, "Absolutely positive!"

Hinata and Sakura could almost feel Ino's hysterical laughter, "Oh God… that's funny, the most stoic ninja and the feistiest tomboy… together!"

"They look so cute together!"

"Wanna go spy on them?"

"YEAH!"

"Hey Hinata, what time do they start training?"

"Mm… tomorrow's a Saturday so earlier than usual… around 5."

"Holy crap that's early."

"Okay, eat breakfast early, bring lunch just in case. We're gonna catch Neji and Tenten, and spread it throughout the village by sunset that they're a couple!"

"YEAH!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten yawned as she stepped onto the training grounds, "Neji?"

She smiled slightly as she felt a familiar chakra presence behind her, "You're late."

Tenten turned around and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, the toaster wouldn't cooperate with me."

He smirked as he stepped closer to her, "By the way Tenten, thank you for giving me a broken rib by jumping on me."

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata gaped from behind a bush, their chakra carefully concealed.

She JUMPED on him?

"SHE JUMPED ON HIM?" Ino shrieked quietly, "Who would've expected _Tenten_ to jump on someone?!"

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, thanks for giving me a concussion by slamming my head onto a tree trunk while pushing me backwards. I love you and all Neji, but that really really hurt. And thanks for pushing me backwards again and letting me sprain my ankle in a ditch."

He leaned in closer, "What if we practice avoiding injuries?"

She leaned up, her eyes half lidded, "I don't mind practicing extra long today."

"Holy…"

"It's true…"

"…………………"

The three stared at each other and squealed silently, "The hottest couple of the year!"

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, we know you're there."

_Shit._

"Yamanaka, Haruno, Hinata-sama, come out."

_Damn._

The three stood up, brushing twigs off their clothes, "Hey Ino, did you find that bobby pin?"

"No, not yet… I guess it's not here! Byeee!" the three called in unison as they sprinted off.

Tenten started to follow them but was stopped by a gentle tug, "Don't."

"Don't you mind that the whole village is going to know by…"

Neji smirked, "I don't mind. At least they'll know you're mine."

Tenten raised a delicate eyebrow, "Well then, in that case, why don't we start _training_?"

"My pleasure," he murmured, as he gently cupped her face, pressing his lips against hers.

The two heard a distant "YATTA!" but chose to ignore it as they were too…

Er.

_Busy_.

To care.

Neji pulled back slightly, "Nothing more than training, I suppose."

"Nope. Nothing more than, ahem, _training_."

**Author's Notes: WTF, WHERE'D THE AUTHORS NOTE GOO, anyway, yeah I gave up waiting for 20 reviews. If I get 20plus reviews, I consider the moment decent, if less ,then it probably means the moment sucked. So. Please. Please. Pleaseeee gimme 25. -gets on knees- I'm serious, if you were here, I would get on my knees, and bow down to you. 25 reviews plox T-T**


	68. Her Everything

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Lalala… angst! General! I dunno, one of those… I haven't written many Neji P.O.Vs, have I… mostly Tenten centric.**

**Moment 68- Her Everything**

_"Neji… I'm so fricken' in love with you that I'm not going to let you go without telling you this…"_

_Neji turned around, "Hm?"_

_Tenten shifted her knee slightly, and looked up at him, "You're my everything,, and if you don't come back alive, I'm going to die."_

_He smiled slightly, "You're my everything, and I'll die to protect you," he said, gently kissing her one last time before he left._

It was an S-ranked mission.

Sixty percent chance of death.

It had taken three years, but it was completed.

The ANBU team sent on this mission had been separated. It had consisted of me, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Inuzuka.

The four of us had separated just last month to chase after the enemy. Apparently they were from Orochimaru.

Out of the four of us, everyone knew that I was the most desperate to stay alive and get back home. Back to her.

Tenten.

The village had known of our relationship the minute I asked her out. If I asked her out in a private place, where Yamanaka wasn't there, the village might've known by next week. It wasn't all bad though. At least those damn perverts stopped staring at her. She was mine, and everyone knew it.

Before I left, she told me I was her everything.

_"Neji… you're my everything."_

She was my everything.

I loved her. The first thing that caught my attention was her hair. It was always held up in that fashion, so it wouldn't get in her eyes. Of course her bangs did, but then she'd pin them up. I had known her as the bun-haired-girl-who-had-scarily-good-accuracy-and-was-really-cute girl who was just in my cell.

As time passed, I got to know her better. How her parents died, but she put on that cheerful face so no one would waste time worrying over her. She'd mask her pain and illnesses, and if it was really that horrible, she would go to Sakura. She never missed a spar, but if I could see she was suffering, it meant she was too ill to cover it, and then I let her go home. Or rather, I had to drag her back. She was constantly saying how she didn't want to disappoint anyone, or let them down.

I didn't realize I had fallen in love with her until she was bandaging one of my wounds. Her delicate fingers were tracing the wounded area gently, and she handled the bandages like her own weapons. Most people had difficulty with bandages. I remembered for my birthday, Hinata-sama had tried to dress up like me. She did fine overall, but she couldn't get the bandages.

Uzumaki tried to bandage my arm once, and messed up before he even started.

Uchiha glared at the bandages to make them move, but obviously, no avail.

Yamanaka apparently had her mother bandage her.

And then Tenten. She had a set of bandages around her stomach and waist area. She had muttered something about 'rapists' and 'kill'. She put thin weapons between them, such as shuriken, so they were hidden, but easy to reach if there was a sudden enemy.

It amazed me how she never pricked herself.

When she had finished bandaging my wound, I don't know what came over me, but I spun around abruptly and kissed her.

We were both shocked at first. I never imagined I would be kissing her, and she told me afterwards that she didn't think I had enough emotion to kiss anyone.

That just makes me feel so much better.

I loved her so much it was enough to drive me insane. It was almost like a paradox, she was enough to drive me insane, yet she was enough to keep me from going insane.

I hated paradoxes. Those were Tenten's things. Not mine.

Uzumaki and Uchiha didn't really have a girlfriend. At this point they were now competing over Haruno. Apparently Uzumaki's crush developed into a love, and Uchiha finally came to his senses. Now they were rivals in love.

Inuzuka didn't have a girlfriend. Yet. That's what he said. Hinata was always disappointed how Naruto didn't notice her love, and eventually she stopped loving him. She secretly loves Inuzuka, and he's loved her ever since Academy days, but both of them are too shy to admit it.

Three years since I've seen her.

Three years without her touch, her voice, her love.

It's enough for me to go mad.

I stop abruptly and stare. Konohagakure. I've made it back.

I glance up at the sky. All these years, and she's still my everything.

_She's still my everything._

_I just hope… I'm still her everything._

**XxOoOoOoOxX Tenten's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I walked towards the Konoha gate. Three years. Damnit. Damn that Hyuuga. I don't know if he's alive or not, damnit damnit damnit!

I still love him. Sakura's been debating over who to go with, Naruto or Sasuke. Hinata's now in love with Kiba, and vice versa, but they're too shy to admit it. Shikamaru got together with Temari, and Ino… well Ino is still Ino, flirting with every single man there is.

_He's my everything. He still is._

…_I just hope I'm still his._

**XxOoOoOoOxX Normal P.O.V.**

Neji slowly walked towards Konoha, hardly believing he made it alive. An S-ranked mission, sixty percent chance of death. No idea if the rest of his team is alive, but he's alive.

He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of a familiar brunette.

"…Tenten."

Tenten jerked her head up and dropped the fan she was holding, "Ne… ji…"

She bit her lip as she walked towards him, pausing every few steps, "Is it… are you…"

He smiled slightly and stepped forward catching her in his arms, "I'm alive."

Hot tears spilled out of her brown eyes as she held on to him tightly, "Neji… I really hate you. You made me worry a lot, you know?"

"I know."

"…But I still love you."

"I do too."

_I just know…_

_We're still each other's everything._

**Author's Notes: Oh God. I was supposed to end it when Neji hoped he was still her everything, but I couldn't bear to leave it with a mysterious one-sided thing… well. What's done is done :D Please review! ****Hm… think you can reach 25 reviews? **


	69. Waitress Tenten

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Whee! Cafes! They have really really good pastries… :D Anyway, Selene69 suggested this through a review in moment 64. Thanks!**

**Moment 69- Waitress Tenten**

"New customer! GO!"

"Butbut…" Tenten looked up with puppy eyes, holding the cookie, "This is so good!"

"He's drop dead gorgeous!"

"I bet he isn't."

Tenten sighed, stuffing the last bit of the cookie in her mouth, "All right all right…"

Tenten walked through the café, glaring at random perverts.

This is why she hated being a waitress. Just because the uniform's skirt was very short, about mid thigh, and the apron ended a little above the hem, doesn't mean that they have a right to stare at her legs. And damnit, stop staring at her chest!

"Hello, I'll—NEJI??"

Neji glanced at her and almost dropped the tea cup he was holding, "T-Tenten?"

Tenten stared at him, "What're you doing here?"

"The same for you," he replied, eying her, "…Tenten, what are you wearing?"

"…This is my uniform!" she wailed, "I can't do anything about it! …It does show too much skin, does it?"

"No it doesn't, your knee socks cover most of it, but it does show a large portion of your upper thighs for perverts."

"Oh shut up Neji. Anyway, whaddya want?"

Neji smirked, "Shouldn't you be a bit more respectful towards customers?"

"You're not a customer. You're my ex."

"On the contrary, I'm still a customer."

Tenten scowled at him. Damn him, just sitting there, tea cup in his hand, watching her with those drop dead gorgeous eyes… Damn him for being so damn sexy and irresistible!

"Neji! What. Do. You. Want."

"I'm not sure. Ask the cook what the specialties are."

She growled as she made her way back to the kitchen, "Yo. Cook. What are the specialties."

"A delectable—"

"Cut the adjectives, what's the specialty."

"Crème brulee."

Tenten sighed as she grabbed a crème brulee and marched back to Neji, "Here, Hyuuga-san, our specialty," she said sweetly, offering him the pastry, "A crème brulee."

"Nah. I don't like crème brulees."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

Neji smirked, taking the last sip of his tea, "Coffee."

"Two crèmes and one packet of sugar, right?"

He smiled gently, "You still remember."

She blushed, "Yes. Now, excuse me…"

Tenten narrowly avoided people as she hurried back to the kitchen, "One medium coffee, two crèmes, one packet of sugar."

In less than 10 seconds, Tenten's serving platter had a medium-sized porcelain cup on it, filled with dark coffee, two crèmes and a packet of sugar by its side, and a stirring stick. (A/N I just forgot what it was called T-T)

She expertly wove through the mass of people, holding the tray high enough so it wouldn't bump into anyone, until she arrived at Neji's table, "Here you go, Hyuuga-san."

He smirked as he poured in the crèmes and sugar. As he stirred it, he looked up at her, "I'm still hungry."

"Oh screw you Neji. What do you want?"  
"I'm not sure."

"Neji!"

"What?"

"Screw you!"

"Tch, not very polite, eh?"

"Neji, for the last time, what do you want?" Tenten asked exasperatedly.

"You."

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu Neji."

Neji sighed, pulling her down to sit in the chair across from him, "Listen Tenten, the reason I came here was because the breakup was a mistake."

Tenten blinked. _He…_

"I'm trying to get you back."

"…"

He looked up with tired eyes, "Tenten, I'm still in love with you."

Tenten felt her cheeks flame, "B-but Neji, when we broke up you said you didn't have time for a relationship…"

"Truth was, you were always on my mind so I couldn't concentrate."

_He… he still loves me._

He smiled and reached out to take her hand across the table, "Tenten… I, Hyuuga Neji, want to repent for my mistakes. Will you please go out with me again?"

Tenten stared at him, "You… you… you JERK!" she screamed, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MISERABLE I WAS AFTER YOU BROKE UP WITH ME? HOW MANY TIMES INO AND SAKURA AND HINATA HAD TO SCREAM AT ME? HOW MANY TIMES I LITERALLY HAD TO WRING OUT MY PILLOW SINCE IT WAS SO WET WITH TEARS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TEARS I SHED FOR YOU, HYUUGA NEJI?"

"Tenten, I'm…"

"AND DAMNIT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT ON ICE CREAM? I TRIED TO EAT MY SORROWS AWAY, AND I SPENT WELL OVER A HUNDRED DOLLARS ON ICE CREAM! THEN I HAD TO GO ON A DIET BECAUSE I GAINED LIKE FIVE POUNDS! HYUUGA NEJI YOU ARE A JERK!"

"…Is that a no?" he said slowly, clearly crestfallen.

Tenten put a hand on her chest to calm herself down. Her hair was slightly messed up, her eyes somewhat pissed, her cheeks red, her chest heaving.

Neji sighed as he stood up, "I… understand. I'll see you around Tenten."

"Wait," she said suddenly, her voice somewhat hoarse from that screaming, she grabbed onto his hand, blushing, "You are a cold-hearted, arrogant, egoistic bastard."

"…" he glared at her as he watched her stand up and approach him.

Stopping a couple inches away, she smiled lightly, "You are a jerk. But I'm still in love with you."

He smiled, "So, yes or no?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, "Obviously yes."

"Wonderful. Now, I still want a pastry…"

"…Neji I really really hate you."

**Author's Notes: Whee! NejiTen-ness! As I said before, Selene69 gave me the idea :D Please review! ****Hm… think you can reach 25 reviews? -sighs- Double update, last chapter was angsty, so therefore I needed to put a humorous one in here! Mm... review both if you love mee :D Okay no, um, review both if you support NejiTen one hundred percent! ...If you don't I'm hunting you down.**


	70. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Idea from: Aoiro Kuma :D Saaaaaaank youuuu 3 I can finally forget about this! Meh, dunno if this is very surprising, I kinda gave it away at the beginning LOL…**

**Moment 70- Crossing the Line**

Okay. This is it.

He. Was. Insane.

Why? She had crossed the line.

Yeah. THE line.

Yeah.

DAMN YOU TENTEN!

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

It had started out innocently enough.

Tenten had been invited over for dinner at the Hyuuga household.

Apparently Hiashi wanted to see what kind of a girl Tenten was.

"So, Tenten-san," Hiashi said calmly, "I take it you are going out with my nephew Neji?"

Both flushed, "NO!"

"Then…"

Tenten smiled politely, "We're just friends. And sparring partners."

Hiashi nodded, taking a sip of tea, "Ah, then do you feel the same way towards Neji as he does towards you? I've seen a picture of you in his room saying…"

We never get to know what it really said because at that moment Neji said something about showing Tenten his room, and dragged her out of the living room.

Hiashi stared after them.

"Oh, so he didn't confess yet, did he?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Nejii!" Tenten whined, "Hiashi-san was just about to tell me something juicy!"

He growled slightly, "Nothing of your concern."

She pouted lightly and glanced to her left, waving happily, "Hi!"

"Do. Not. Associate. With. My. Family."

"Why not?"

"I said so."

"Meh."

He stopped abruptly, "My room."

"…You're really gonna let me inside your room?" she squeaked.

Oh yeah. Neji's room was famous.

It was known as a dark and creepy chamber, where he devised all his evil plans, and…

Okay it wasn't like that.

His room was known as the place where no one had ever gone.

Except for him.

Which made everyone veeeeeeeery curious about it…

"No."

Well that just ruined it Neji, nice job.

Tenten pouted, "Aw…"

He tugged lightly on her wrist, "There's something you'll like better."

The two wove through the maze again, stopping at a large door. Neji paused before opening the door and smirked as he heard Tenten gasp.

It was _the_ Hyuuga garden.

_THE._

It was famous, even the Yamanaka family was damn jealous of it.

It was huge, luscious grass surrounding the small pathway, and a small bench by the tulip field. A fountain was placed by the sunflower field, and the sounds of birds could be heard from the tall oak trees. The scent of flowers almost intoxicated our poor weapons mistress.

"It's… it's…"

"I can let you come here if you don't let Yamanaka in."

"DONE!"

"I have to go do something," he muttered, pushing her into the garden, "I'll be right back and stay. Here."

"Okay!" she said happily.

Neji smirked as he took off to hell knows where, not noticing the devious little smirk.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Tenten I'm…"

Neji opened the door and looked around the garden for any sign of a panda-haired girl.

Trees?

No.

Fountain?

No.

Bench?

No.

Flowers?

No.

"Damnit Tenten," he muttered as he took off through the Hyuuga household, searching for his sparring partner.

And of course, Neji being a 13 year old boy, he has quite the imagination.

_What if one of my perverted cousins got a hold of her?_

I mean, it was possible. They were pervs, she was pretty.

_What if they're holding her hostage?_

They hold Hinata hostage all the time.

_WHAT IF THEY'RE RAPING HER?_

Oh God I don't even wanna go there.

_What if she wandered off?_

Very easy to get lost here.

_What if she was kidnapped_?

No Hyuuga has turned bad, but you never know.

_What if…_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Neji stopped abruptly, recognizing that as Tenten's voice, "DAMNIT!"

_WHAT IF THEY REALLY ARE RAPING HER?_

_WHAT IF THEY'RE TORTURING HER?_

_WHAT IF THEY TOLD HER I LIKED HER?? SHITTTTTT!_

Neji stopped at Hanabi's room and threw the door open, "TENTEN ARE YOU…"

"…………..Hey Neji," Tenten said, soaking wet.

"……………..Why are you wet?"

Tenten grinned, "I lost a game of rock-paper-scissors so Hanabi dumped a bucket of water on me."

"…What were you doing with Hanabi-san?"

"Babysitting."

"I told you," he growled, advancing on her, "Not to associate with my fa—HANABI!" he roared as Hanabi dumped a bucket of water on them.

Hanabi grinned, "Now you're both wet!"

Tenten giggled, "Anyway, why can't I associate with your family? Hinata asked me to babysit her."

"Because," he said nonchalantly, sitting down next to her, "They'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"And I want to tell you myself."

"Tell me whaaaat?"

He smirked again and leaned in, letting their lips meet for a second.

Time froze for Tenten, "So… you… wanted to tell me…"

"That I love you."

She smiled slightly, "I do too…"

"But that won't stop me," he said suddenly, a serious expression, "Tenten, you crossed the line and I am going to kill you for that."

"Crossed what line?"

"Driving me insane becauseＩlove you so damn much."

**Author's Notes: I should stop working my butt off, these are turning crappy. Daaaaaaang. Anyway, I strayed from the topic, it wasn't surprising, probably a lot of errors… review please? ****Hm… think you can reach 25 reviews? **


	71. Hair

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**3 Another ideaaaa by the wonderful Aoiro Kuma-sann :D**

**Moment 71- Hair**

Sasuke and Sakura.

The avenger and the medic.

Temari and Shikamaru.

Fiesty woman, lazy ass.

Naruto Hinata Kiba.

Two hyperactive boys trying to get a single, calm, sweet little girl.

Neji and Tenten.

Hair.

Yeah you heard me.

HAIR.

Neji was known throughout the village as the Hyuuga Prodigy, or as his fan girls called him, Hyuuga-Prodigy-Neji-samaaaa. He was also known for having perfect hair. It was never greasy, it shone justttt right, no knots, no split ends.

Tenten was known as the Weapons Mistress, and the girl-that-killed-any-fan-boy-that-came-near-her-or-if-she-didn't-Neji-did. She was known for her unique hair, two buns.

No one ever knew what she looked like with her hair down.

Until today.

Poor poor Neji…

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji, want more tea?"

"Hn."

Tenten smiled as she gracefully refilled his mug, and set down the porcelain kettle (A/N …Oh God, summer's turning me stupid, I forgot what it was called T-T) down on the coffee table.

"…So… Neji…"

Tenten drummed her fingers on her knee lightly, "So…….."

"…Do you ever let your hair down?"

She stared at him, "Yeah Neji, I let my hair down when I shower. And when I sleep."

He raised an eyebrow, "Let your hair down."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No"

"………….Fine," she sighed, reaching up to untie one of her silk ribbons but stopped, "Wait… NO! DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME, HYUUGA NEJI!"

He leaned back and crossed his arms, looking at her, "Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don wanna!"

He sighed, "Tenten, we've been going out for four months, and I've never seen you with your hair down."

"Neji, we've been going out for four months, and you've only kissed me once."

"……………"

They glared at each other for a few moments, "So if I kiss you you'll let your hair down?"

"No."

"…What if I don't kiss you for the rest of our lives?"

"I'll go emo."

He banged his head against the sofa, "Do you really look that ugly?"

"…………………."

"…Or are you worried I'll die because of loss of blood?"

The corners of Tenten's lips twitched, "Are you trying to say that I'd look sexy with my hair down?"

"……………."

Blush.

"…Maybe…"

Tenten giggled, "That's so sweet!"

She stood up and sauntered towards the kitchen, "You deserve a cookie for that!"

She grinned and turned around, preparing to enter the kitchen.

However, she didn't expect her boyfriend to pin her to the wall.

And didn't expect her to be holding a kunai up to his throat.

"…Tenten."

"Neji!"

Tenten lowered the kunai, "Sorry, reflexes."

"Good ones."

"Thanks. Now, why are you pinning me to the wall."

"Tenten."

"What?"

"Let your hair down."

Tenten sighed, "Ne ne, so pushy Neji!"

She reached up behind her and gently tugged at the baby blue ribbons, letting her brown hair softly fall onto her shoulders.

Neji stared.

Okay this wasn't fair.

He spent a lot of time grooming his hair, damnit! Do you know how long it takes to get it into that low ponytail, juuuuust right? And to have it shine juuuust right?

And now look here with Tenten. She doesn't rightly care about her hair at all, having it up in those adorable hair buns, and her hair is straight, sleek, smooth, and shiny.

This was not…

Those were the last three words Neji thought before his nose started bleeding and he blacked out.

Yes Hyuuga Neji fainted.

Yeah. Tenten was that damn hot with her hair down.

**Author's Notes: Mm… it didn't seem that cute to me, but then again I rarely like any of my works. –sighs- Anyway, please review! Any of you think I can hit 2k when this story ends? Let's see if you can reach 25 reviews for this chapter :D Yeah I always use 25. It's more than what I...expect, but it's less then what I normally get, so it's kinda fair...**


	72. Storytime

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Gotta. Finish. On. August. 15****th. And I lied. I'm screwed. I have a camp in August, I can't update from July 13th to July 18th, because of outings, planes, etc... then camp, I dont' know the dates, so I have to wait for my mom to call again. If I'm not mistaken, I'll have to update twice a couple of times... Oh I am so screwed.**

**Moment 72- Storytime**

_I create my own fictional world…_

"Tenten!" Neji called, "Pay attention!"

_With a single swift movement, he…_ Tenten sighed dreamily, jotting something down in her notebook.

Neji scowled, marching over to the tree Tenten was leaning against, "Tenten."

"She smiled cutely at him…" she muttered.

"Tenten the Weapons Mistress of Konoha."

"He smirked and leaned down…"

"Future Mrs. Hyuuga Neji."

Tenten's head shot up, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I was guessing."

"……..I meant, HOW COULD YOU GUESS SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Ah, so it's true?"

"YES! NO, I MEANT NO!"

He smirked and sat down next to her, "What're you writing?"

She smiled and hugged the notebook to her chest, "Nothing."

"Tenten. Don't make me use my Byakugan."

"I don't want to. I wore a thin white bra today Neji, so no staring at me today, okay."

It was his turn to flush, "How the hell…"

She smirked, "Every time I finishing bandaging and turn around, your cheeks are always slightly red."

He scowled.

"Didn't know you were a perv, Neji."

"Oh shut up. Now, what were you writing?"

She smiled lightly, "Just a story."

"Let's hear it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"No making fun."

"'Kay."

Tenten cleared her throat and began to read.

_Three simple words can mean the world to a girl. I love you. When said right, she can love you forever. When said wrong, her heart can break._

_The story starts with two young children, names Ama and Jine. Ama, a happy and optimistic girl was trying to befriend the cold, stoic, not to mention very hot and sexy Jine, when—_

"…………Am I supposed to be Jine or what?"

"Shut up Neji, I'm still reading!"

_…when a sudden girl came running out notifying it was time to go back to class. The three walked back in silence, except for when the girl started to flirt outrageously with Jine, even trying corny pickup lines, which is totally wrong._

_Class as usual was boring, Ruika-sensei was teaching how to throw shuriken correctly. Most already knew how, but kept quiet, at least sleeping was better then a test._

_After class, Te- I mean, Ama and Jine went to the forest together. Or at least Ama followed Jine there._

_There she learned about him, his clan, his eyes, why he was so cold._

_And then all was going well until he decided to Jyuuken her and knock her out._

"I did NOT Jyuuken you when we were—"

"Shush Neji, I never said this was you or me!"

_The next time they had a decent conversation together was a couple of years later, when they were stuck in the same cell, with two emo people. Both loved wearing orange sweats and—_

"Emo, sweats, orange, opposite of hyperactive, spandex, and green. Gai and Lee."

"Shut up Jine! I mean, Neji!"

_They worked fairly well together. Ama and Jine trained together, as they could use chakra while the other two couldn't, and were taijutsu users._

_Ama still hadn't forgiven Jine for Jyuuken'ing her, and apparently he had. But apparently he hadn't forgiven her for holding a grudge against him._

"I do not hold grudges," Neji retorted.

"Neji don't make me stuff a kunai up your ass."

_They grew closer to each other, and eventually forgave each other. When they were 15, they unconsciously fell in love with each other._

"That's so cheesy it doesn't—"

"Say one more thing and a kunai is going up your ass."

_Ama pulled Jine into their regular training spot. She looked around with a light blush on her cheeks, before finally staring into Jine's eyes._

_"Jine-kun… well, we've been friends for a long time, and we've been through a lot… especially you Jyuuken'ing me. Well… I think I love you."_

"…And?" Neji asked bluntly, staring at her.

"…I didn't finish?"

He sighed, "You're not a good story writer Tenten."

"Oh shut up…"

"And it was pretty obvious Jine was an anagram of my name." (A/N …Is that the right word…)

She flushed.

Damnit. Genius. Forgot.

"I can finish your story for you."

She looked up, "Really?"

He smirked, and leaned over, whispering in her ear, "After Tenten confessed her love, Neji pulled her in for a kiss."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM—"

Neji silenced her by pressing their lips together firmly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Neji pulled back and smirked, "Can that ending work?"

"Hm… maybe, but I think I'll need to do a little more _research_," she grinned mischievously, pulling him towards her again.

…_And you're in it, Neji._

**Author's Note: Okay. I can do this. –inhales- I have like 13 hours each day anyway LOL… -determination- I CAN DO THIS! I gave up going for 3k reviews, I'd have to wait for like 30-40 reviews. Let's see if you can hit… hmm… 2.3k reviews:D Please review! 25 again, think you can do it?**


	73. The Perfect Present

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Lalala this is fo Neji-chan's birthday! I can't forget about his birthday! T-T Hell, I might take this off, but for now, it's. A. Moment.**

**Moment 73- The Perfect Present**

Yeah.

It was the day.

THEEE day.

Where he turned a day older.

On July third…

Hyuuga Neji turned 17.

And hell he hated it.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"NEJI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lee yelled, bounding out of nowhere and thrusting a package towards Neji, "I HAVE BOUGHT YOU A SPANDEX SUIT IN CELEBRATION!"

Now Neji wasn't a prodigy for no reason.

He knew better than to actually reject it.

"Er… thanks."

"HE ACCEPTED IT!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji sighed and disappeared to the secluded training spot where he and Tenten trained.

Of course, she'd remember.

…But then again, since when did he care?

Well yeah he did care, but why?

…Well that's none of your concern.

Tenten's ears perked up as soon as she felt his chakra presence. Turning around, she smiled warmly, "Happy birthday, Neji."

"Hn. Thanks."

She smiled as she walked up to him, "Well er, I couldn't find a present… so… how about my present to you is training for fourteen hours instead of the regular seven?"

_I can't believe I forgot his birthday until the last moment… Oh God, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow._

He raised an eyebrow, "If you want."

She grinned, "Nonono, it's your day! So I'll do whatever you want me to!"

He smirked, dropping Lee's present near a tree, "Go on a date with me," he whispered in her ear.

Tenten flushed, "Wh-what?"

"A date. A present. From you to me. Or would you rather train?"

Tenten smiled and grabbed his wrist, "Well then Neji, where would you like to go?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Two miso ramens please."

Tenten put her hands on her knees and swung her legs back and forth, "So Neji…"

"Hn."

"NEJI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!" Lee yelled, coming into view, "I SAW MY YOUTHFUL PRESENT DISCARDED NEAR A TREE!"

"Damnit," he hissed, "Oh, er, I… dropped it."

He gave the package a disgusted look as Lee set it down beside him and pranced off.

Tenten giggled, "You can just tear it up at home."

"True but then I'd have to carry it around all day."

"YO NEJI!"

"NEJI MA MAN!"

Naruto and Kiba came into view, each holding a package.

"Happy birthday!"

"What the blonde said!" they said cheerfully, placing their packages down on Lee's next to him.

"Hn."

"…Tenten what does that mean?"

Tenten glanced at them with an amused expression, "It means 'get out of my sight before I have to Jyuuken you'."

"…That's pretty nice," the two looked at each other, "Since it's your birthday, we'll do it!"

"Yeah!"

"We will!"

"We'll—"

"JYUUKEN."

Tenten watched her teammate sit back down, "…Neji couldn't you have waited another second?"

"No, I would've gone insane."

"Ah."

Tenten smiled as their ramen was placed down before them, hot, steaming, and delicious-looking.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

Tenten twirled a couple strands and twirled them around on her chopsticks and took a bite glancing over at Neji, who had yet to touch his.

"Neji," swallow, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Don't like ramen."

Tenten was this close to slapping him.

"Then why didn't you tell me? We could've gone somewhere else!"

"No, it's fine."

Tenten frowned, and took out a couple of crumpled bills and paid for the ramen, then grabbed onto Neji's hand, dragging him off somewhere, "It's your birthday, and we're going to eat something _you_ like."

Neji sighed as Tenten pulled on his hand and his other hand was occupied with the presents, "All right…"

_I knew I loved her for a reason, but I didn't know there were so many…_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

The two sat down across from each other and glanced around.

Tenten smiled prettily, "This is your favorite restaurant isn't it?"

"It is but…"

"Don't worry," she said happily, "I saved up from the missions to treat you here one day!"

Neji sighed, "Tenten that'd be all your money."

"So? It's your birthday!"

"I'm going to pay," he said smoothly, "You already gave me my present. A date."

Tenten blushed, "But…"

"Tenten relax. If you're going to go broke because of me, I'm not going to have a happy birthday," he said gently, his eyes softening.

Tenten bit her lip, but finally gave in, replacing her purse, "All right. But I'm treating you next time!"

"Fine, fine."

Tenten stared as the dishes were placed in front of them, "Whoa… these must've been expensive…"

"Tenten for once in your life, stop thinking about how much things cost."

Tenten smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it's a habit. I had to buy everything myself, so I guess I got used to deciding if things were expensive or not…"

He smirked, "Hey Tenten, there's something on your lip."

"There is?"

He leaned over the table and pressed their lips together for a few seconds, before pulling back, "Small piece of seaweed from the ramen earlier."

At this point poor Tenten was a brilliant scarlet, "Uh, er, well, anyway Neji um, I still, um, have to get you a present…"

"You already did."

"The date doesn't count."

He smirked and leaned closer, "You are the perfect present."

**Author's Notes: -is banging head on desk furiously- HOW. COULD. I. FORGOT. NEJI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY WAAAAAAAAAAH, IT'S BAD ENOUGH I FORGOT TENTEN'S! Okay. I squeezed this in, and took about half an hour to switch all the moments around LOL. Please review, and happy birthday Neji :D I LUB YOUUU, -glances around to make sure Tenten isn't around before glomping him-**


	74. Operation: Trap Tenten

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

…**Lala?**

**BUT, before I do that, I'm gonna finish typing all the moments. Wish me luck :D**

**Moment 74- Operation: Trap Tenten**

Yeah.

Neji was pissed.

Stomping through town.

Normally cool exterior replaced with a steaming mad one.

Even Uchiha ran away.

Why?

Because Tenten, not to mention his best friend and sparring partner, _trapped him._

She _trapped him._

DAMNIT!

He seethed, glancing around, Byakugan fully activated to a radius of one mile, "Tenten."

Tenten crouched behind the ramen stall in fear.

Damnit, if she knew she was going to die from trapping him, she wouldn't have trapped him!

"I see you."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" she screamed, jumping up and sprinting away.

Neji took off after her, chakra enhanced legs, holding a kunai, preparing to kill her—

No he wasn't gonna kill her.

But he was gonna trap her.

**First Try: Shurikens**

Neji smirked and took out six shurikens, holding them between his fingers.

Dang, he was a genius, he could do this.

"Tenten, there's a molester behind you."

Tenten stopped abruptly in front of a wall and pulled out a kunai and spun around, preparing to stab the 'rapist'.

Neji smirked and threw the six shuriken, aiming them at the loose parts of her clothing.

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the shuriken whiz towards her.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Damnit, why isn't she pinned yet?

She cracked open an eye and looked around, almost laughing.

He had _missed._

The shuriken were close, but they didn't get her pinned.

She stuck out her tongue playfully and took off again.

Neji scowled.

Damnit. For once, he really wished they could trade places.

…Wait no, then he'd be chased.

**Second Try: Chakra Strings**

Okay. Chakra strings were nearly invisible, so this should work!

….Right?

Neji crept up behind Tenten, who was breathing heavily and looking around wildly.

Release a bit of chakra from his fingertips…

He used his left hand to slightly pull at the chakra, extending it into a string, and repeated it five times, until he had five lengthy strings made purely out of his chakra.

"OMIGOD, THERE'S NEJI-CHAN! AND… OMIGOD, HIS CHAKRA STRINGS! THOSE CHAKRA STRINGS WERE MADE BY HIM! GET THEMMMM!"

"Damn," he whispered, as he and Tenten jumped off in unison, different reasons, of course.

For Tenten, she had jumped off to avoid being killed.

For Neji, he had jumped off to avoid his fangirls.

Yep.

And the fangirls…

Well they started wailing when he disappeared.

**Third Try: ………..Lee.**

Neji's lips twitched as he forced out the words.

The words of plea.

Of help.

To _Lee._

Yeah. That's why it was so hard.

"…So that's why I need your help to trap her."

"…YOU TRAPPED OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM? AND NOW YOU WISH TO TRAP HER BACK? I BELIEVE THIS IS CALLED REVENGE!" Lee yelled, "I DO NOT STAND FOR REVENGE! TENTENN, NEJI HAS ASKED ME FOR MY AID IN TRAPPING YOU!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"NO! AS I, LEE, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, DO NOT BELIEVE IN THIS, REVENGE!"

"GOOD CUZ--- WAAAAAAAAAI, NEJI WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT?"

"LEE, YOU DAMN LIAR!" Tenten screamed, struggling in Neji's grip, "HE JUST SNEAKED UP ON ME! YOU'RE HELPING HIM AREN'T YOU? LEE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TOMORROW!"

"WHAT? I AM NOT A LIAR!" he wailed, running off to hell knows where.

"Neji, let me go!" Tenten demanded, wriggling in his grip, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Neji smirked and tightened his grip, "There's one thing I want from you in order for me to forgive you."

"_Anything_ Neji. As long as I'll live, I'll do it."

"Kiss me."

"A--- what?"

"Kiss. Me."

She turned around and eyed him, "You're serious, aren't you?"

He held a kunai up to her throat, "Am I?"

"All right all right!" she said, pushing the kunai away.

She leaned up tentatively, and placed a hand on the right side of his face, and gently pressed her mouth against his.

Neji gently loosened his grip so she could turn her body, then tightened it around her waist again, pulling her towards him.

Tenten placed her left hand on the left side of his face and pressed harder, moaning slightly. She parted her lips to grant him a requested entrance, and gasped as his tongue touched hers lightly.

He pulled back and let their noses brush, "You're one helluva kisser, Tenten."

She smiled shyly, "So… am I forgiven?"

"Mm… if you keep kissing like this, maybe I'll just let you off."

**Author's Notes: Mm………….. I'm getting obsessed with finishing this on time. Meh. I'm worried about the updating, writing them is fairly easy. I just have to force myself to. Anyway, pleaseeeeeeee review T-T Hm… think you can reach 25 reviews?**


	75. Cursed Seals, Rebels, and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: Oh come on. 75****th**** moment, and you still think I might own? Psh. I'm a complicated girl who likes complicated things and strives to be simple. Fear me. **

**I was supposed to update tomorrow, according to my schedule but...**

**...THANK YOU FOR 2K REVIEWSSSSS -GLOMPS ALL-**

**Moment 75- Cursed Seals, Rebels, and Ice Cream**

_"Neji…" Tenten murmured, snuggling against the mentioned Hyuuga's chest, "You are an antisocial, arrogant, cocky ice cube."_

_"Hn."_

_"But then again, I love ice cubes," she smiled up at him._

_"You love everything."_

_"Except one thing."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm anti-rebel."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Don't be a rebel._

_Don't be a rebel._

_Don't be a rebel._

Neji kept repeating those words in his head.

He finally had her.

Now he didn't wanna lose her.

And so begins Neji chanting not to be a rebel in his head.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So, you use this hand seal," Hiashi instructed, forming a seal, "To activate the seal of a branch member's forehead."

Hinata nodded, "Won't any of them be affected…?"

"I made sure they were all on the otherside of the Hyuuga compound. And Neji's not due back for another hour."

"Oh."

"Then you activate your Byakugan…" Hiashi closed his eyes, and veins around his eyes appeared, "And that's how you—"

"ARGHH!"

Neji dropped to his knees outside the study and groaned in pain as his forehead-protector fell off, and the green sign began to glow.

Hinata and Hiashi rushed out of the study.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried, bending down next to him, shaking him, "Are you okay? Father, stop the seal!"

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan, and almost instantly Neji stopped moving.

_Yeah, protect your brother's son. You can't even do that Hiashi,_ Hiashi thought bitterly, "Is he all right?"

Hinata put two fingers on his neck and waited, "A faint pulse."

"He'll be fine," Hiashi said, marching off.

Hinata frowned, "Neji-niisan…"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji opened his eyes.

"Wha…"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata exclaimed, "You're all right!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"….Oh God, please don't say…"

Neji sat up with a crooked smirk, "'Course I'm all right. Someone like me couldn't die from something as stupid as a seal."

"…Don't tell me you got even cockier," Hinata groaned, leaning back against her chair.

"Tch. Where's my jacket?"

"…Neji-niisan, you wear the traditional Hyuuga robes…"

"Screw the clan. I can't lead it anyway," he spat, "There'll be others to look after you, Hinata."

"……………………….You're a _rebel_?"

"Damn straight. Now where's Tenten?"

"…You might not…"

"Yeah I do," Neji stated, as he began to search through his closet, "Robes… robes… damnit, who the hell put so many robes in my closet?"

"…..You did."

"I sure as hell didn't," he muttered, pulling out a leather jacket, "This'll do. See you later Hinata."

"Wait you're forehead-protector!"

"Don't need it."

"But the fangirls…"

Neji smirked, "Let's see if they increased."

Hinata sighed as the door slammed shut, "Looks like that seal activation caused some memory loss."

…..You think Hina-chan?

"…I… really hope it isn't permanent."

Well we all agree with you.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji strolled through Konoha, his hand stuffed into his jean pockets, a black leather jacket over the dark red t-shirt he wore. His hair was down, jagged bangs covered his eyes slightly, and he wore that arrogant smirk as fangirls swooned.

They.

Were.

In.

Heaven.

"Neji-channnnnn!"

"Hey."

"OH MY GODS, HE SAY HEY TO USSS! OMIGODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! HE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN SASUKE!"

Faint.

Somewhere in Orochimaru's lair, Sasuke felt a feeling that someone was better than him.

And so he took out his anger by stabbing a dead corpse.

He smirked again as he stepped onto the training grounds, "Hey."

"NEJI MY—what the hell are you wearing?"

Yes. Lee said that.

"Ne…ji…….."

Neji only smirked at his teammate's reactions, "Mm?"

He walked over to Tenten and stroked her cheek, "Hey beautiful."

"Neji!" she blushed, swatting his hand away, "Stop it! And why are you wearing that instead of the Hyuuga robes?"

"Screw Hyuuga."

"……Are you rebelling against your own _clan_?"

"You bet."

"…" she stared at him and gently moved some of his bangs to the side, putting her hand on his forehead, "No, no fever…"

"Tch."

She sighed as the two sat down, and stared at him.

"…Neji…"

"What."

"…You do know I said I didn't like rebels, right?" she said softly.

"…Really?"

She nodded, taking a sip of water, "…I just told you yesterday."

"Really. Probably wasn't paying attention."

Tenten blinked, trying to hide the sudden hurt feelings, "…Do you ever listen to whatＩsay?"

"Mm… don't think so."

"…Then I don't think we should be going out," she said sadly, standing up, "If you're not going to listen to me and respect me the way I respect you, there's no point in us dating. Bye Neji."

Neji watched her leave and blinked.

"Psh. Jealous of my rebellious nature."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"I'm back. Sadly," he muttered the last part.

Hinata came bounding out, grinning, "Hi Neji-niisan!"

"Hey what's for—"

SLAM.

Hinata frowned and put her hand on her hips as she smashed Neji's forehead against the wall, "Now, stop being a rebel!"

Neji rubbed his forehead, "What rebel? …Where's my forehead protector, and what am I _wearing_?"

Hinata smiled shyly, "Well er, Father was teaching me how to activate the cursed seals, and he thought you wouldn't be back, so he activated it and…"

"…Did I do anything to Tenten?"

Hinata blinked, "You're asking about Tenten before what you actually did?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, but she called me to tell you that it's over. Neji-niisan, exactly what—"

Hinata's mouth was still open when Neji rushed out the door, towards Tenten house.

She heard a distant yell off, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" from Neji, probably getting mobbed.

Well. He deserved it.

Hmph.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji reached Tenten's house fairly quickly. It only took him a minute to get through that, what seemed like, a mile wide radius of fangirls.

_Ding dong…_

"Coming!"

Tenten opened the door, smiling, "Hi what do you… Oh, Neji."

Neji put up a finger to signal one second, as his other hand was on his knee for support.

Tenten blinked, "Um, if you're here to talk about the breakup… well, I'm sorry I had to tell you through Hinata, but I couldn't bear to tell you in person because…"

"Tenten. The seal was activated and I had memory loss, Hinata-sama smashed my head against the wall, everything was undone, I'm sorry for whatever I did before, if I killed another weapon I'll replace it, if I said anything perverted you can kill me, please don't break up with me, I love you too much," he said in one breath.

Tenten blinked again, "…You. Turned. Rebel. And said you didn't listen to anything I said!"

He looked up, "Tenten I listen to everything you say."

"Name five things."

"You said you loved me, you said Sakura was a jerk for stealing your senbon, you muttered how cupcakes are better than muffins, you screamed at Lee about spandex-obsessing, you said you hated rebels."

"…More than half of those things you weren't supposed to hear… especially the muffin and cupcake one…"

"Tenten, I love you."

She looked at him, "Good, because I love you too much to break up with you," she smiled, tugging on his arm to pull him inside, "By the way, you erm. Look kinda… sexy… like that…"

"…Tenten, why are there five empty gallons of ice cream containers."

"…I was eating away my sorrow…"

**Author's Notes: I came back from the zoo, my leg hurts, my hairs wet, and I gotta get this finished. –yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn- REVIEW PLOX 3**


	76. Pandas Love Neji

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**III LOVEEEE YOUUUU AOIRI KUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3**

**Moment 76- Pandas Love Neji**

_Tenten opened her eyes and screamed._

_"WHAT THE HELL?"_

_A random panda grinned, "HI PANDA LEADER!"_

_"WHAT? I'M NOT A PANDA!"_

_Tenten paused and patted her hair and groaned, "I put my hair up like this to keep it out of my eyes, not to be a panda!"_

_"But your eyes look like panda eyes!"_

_Tenten gently trailed her finger across her eyelid and stared._

_Then screamed._

_"WHAT. THE. HELL. DID YOU PAINT MY EYESS BLACK?"_

_"BUT YOU LOOK SO MUCH MORE LIKE US!" they whined._

_"I'M NOT A DAMN PANDA!"_

_"YEAH YOU ARE PANDA-SAMA!"_

_"PANDA-SAMA? OKAY THAT'S IT!" she screamed, pulling out a kunai, "YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DIE."_

_The pandas abruptly sat down and started to cry, in that adorable-chibi-panda fashion._

_And Tenten, loving pandas, felt sympathetic._

_"Aw," she cooed, "I'm sorry, I won't-"_

_"GET HER!" one of them suddenly yelled and pounced on her._

_"WAAAI, WHAT THE HELL? TRICKERS!"_

_"FEEL OUR--- OMIGOD, HE'S HOT!"_

_Tenten looked up, "What the hell?" she asked as he grabbed her by her waist and swung the both to safety, "You have bad timing Neji."_

_"Tch. The pandas have good taste."_

_"Oh shut up!"_

_He set her down, "Get rid of them."_

_"Of what?"  
"The pandas. Kill. Them. Now."_

_"I don't wanna!" she whined, "They're so cute!"_

_"Tenten. They called you panda-sama."_

_"Yeah, it's kinda catchy…"_

_"…"_

_Tenten looked down, "But they're so cute!"_

_"If you go down again, I will guarantee you I—"_

_"NEJIIII, THEY'RE KIDNAPPING MEEE!" Tenten screamed as a horde of pandas picked her off and began to trot off._

_Neji sweat dropped, "…Tenten, I blame your hair."_

_**XxOoOoOoOxX**_

_Tenten squirmed around, "Let me go! I'm not a damn panda!"_

_"Yes you are!" they replied stubbornly._

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"NO, DAMNIT, I'M GONNA STAB ALL OF YOU WITH KUNAIS!"_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"DON'T TRY THAT CUTSIE STUFF ON ME, IT WON'T WORK!"_

_"……Damn."_

_Tenten glanced around, "SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"TENTEN'S-"_

_"GETTING-"_

_"KIDNAPPED-"_

_"BY-"_

_"PANDAS!" the Konoha 12, er, excluding Neji and Tenten, screamed, "LET'S SAVE HERRRRRR!"_

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR, WE THE PANDAS WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE OUR PANDA LEADER!" the pandas yelled and charged forward… with… bamboo… in a fighting position._

_"WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE OUR ONLY WEAPONS MISTRESS! GIVE HER BACK!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

_Tenten was dropped on the ground painfully until Neji stepped in, "Oi. Pandas."_

_The pandas stopped abruptly and turned around, "OMIGOD, MR. HOT IS BACKKKKK! BOW DOWN TO HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

_Everyone sweatdropped as the pandas began to bow down to the Hyuuga chanting, "Long live whoever-this-is! Long live whoever-this-is! Long live whoever-this-is!"_

_"…Well er. Leave Konoha alone?" he tried._

_"YES SIR!" they squealed happily as they began to run off, "HE TALKED TO US!!!!"_

_"…..God that was weird," Tenten muttered, "Neji, since when did pandas like you?"_

_"Since when did you look like a panda."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten bolted up and groaned, "Oh God…it's been a while, but I've still been having these crazy weird dreams… pandas that love Neji this time, eh."

She sighed as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and opened her bedroom door, to see a seriously pissed-off Neji there.

"Tenten."

"Neji."

"Stop. Having. These. Damn. Dreams. Where. I'm. In. Them. Now."

"I can't help it!"

He sighed, "Pandas loving me? What the hell do you eat?"

"I dunno…"

He smirked, "I like the concept of pandas like me, _panda-sama_," he said quietly, leaning in.

She grinned, "I'm a panda, and I sure as hell love you!"

"Maybe this one wasn't so bad…"

Tenten grinned and leaned up to kiss him, "Anything that ends in a kiss is always good."

**Author's Notes: This was while on AIM with Aoiro Kuma. We decided that pandas love Neji, and since Tenten is a panda, it made sense :D 25 more –stretches- 25 reviews plus:D**


	77. One Thing You Can't

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Lalalaaaaaaa, here's moment 77 :D**

**Moment 77- One Thing You Can't**

Neji sighed as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "Tenten. I believe you when you say you can do a lot of things, but there's one thing you can't d o."

"What?"

He looked up and smirked, "You can't make me stop loving you."

She grinned, "Let's see about that."

**First Attempt: Destroy His Room**

"Hello Hiashi-san, is Neji there?" Tenten asked politely, bowing to the Hyuuga clan leader.

Hiashi shook his head, "You may wait for him in his room."

"Um, where's that?"

"Hanabi," he called, "Show our guest to Neji's room."

"What, is she his girlfriend?"

Tenten frowned, "Don't like your attitude. I got one of my own, so don't gimme yours. And damn right I'm his girlfriend, and don't you forget it."

Hanabi grinned, "I like you! Let's go!"

Tenten followed Hanabi through the house, occasionally answering some of her questions.

"So you're a couple?"

"Yeah."

"Is he still the ass he is?"

"Hell yeah but I love him for it."

"Did the two of you kiss?"

"……That's none of your business."

"Well, here it is! Neji-niisan's bedroom!" Hanabi grinned, opening the door, "Have fun!"

Tenten smiled, "Oh I will.

_XxOoOoOoOxX_

Tenten glanced around and smiled at her handiwork.

His bed was disheveled, the bedding was halfway across the room, the mattress was slightly tilted.

His lamp was on the floor, the drawers wide open, it's contents on the floor.

His closet had been raided, as if a horde of fangirls came in.

Hell, his whole room looked like it had been raided.

His chair was wayyyy across the room, away from his desk, which had papers scattered on it, as well as pens and pencils.

"Hiashi-san told me… Tenten, what the hell did you do?"

Tenten smiled, "Are you out of love with me?"

He stared at his room and dropped his bag, "……………"

…Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all…

"No, I still love you," he said slowly, "…But I do plan on killing you."

"…Well Neji, I wanted to buy some more kunai, see yaaa!" she squeaked, and ran past him, dashing for her life.

"I'M GONNA BE KILLEDDDDDDD!"

**Second Attempt: Annoy Him**

Okay so her first idea wasn't so hot.

Maybe she could annoy him out of love with her!

"Hi Nejiiiii!" she said happily, patting his head, "Aw, so cute today!"

"…"

"Oh, your headband needs some polishing…" she said slowly, tracing the Konoha leaf symbol, "Want me to shine it for you?"

"Nah."

"Too bad," she chirped, grabbing it and jumping off to a high branch, "BURN!"

"TENTEN, GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled as his bangs fell across his eyes.

Mind you, he did look sexy.

So sexy in fact, Tenten almost fell off the branch.

"NO!"

"GIVE IT NOW."

"NANANANA CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN'T GET IT YOU CAN'T GET IT!" she chanted happily.

"TENTEN, DO NOT MAKE ME JYUUKEN THE TREE."

"NEJI, TREES DON'T HAVE CHAKRA!"

"YOU'RE USING YOUR CHAKRA TO STAY ON THE BRANCH SO YOU WON'T FALL OFF BY LOOKING AT ME."

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR ARROGANCE!" she blushed.

Yes indeed, she was using chakra to make sure she didn't fall off.

Kisame probably didn't have a problem with that. His feet were always blue, and chakra was blue… so yeah.

Somewhere in the Akatsuki hideout, Kisame sneezed.

Anyway.

"JYUUKEN!" Neji yelled, punching the tree, and smirking as it fell over, letting Tenten fall over with it.

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed, clutching onto the hitai-ate.

_Oomph._

Tenten opened one of her brown eyes, questioning why she hadn't landed on the grass and moaning in pain, "Neji?"

"Give. Me. Back. My. Forehead. Protector."

Tenten sighed and held it up.

He smirked, taking it, "Thank you," he said shortly, before dropping her painfully.

"Neji you are such an ass!"

"You love me as an ass."

"…Screw you."

**Final Attempt: Talk Him Out Of It**

Tenten wasn't one to give up easily.

But psh, she didn't actually want him to fall out of love with her…

…But then again, proving him wrong could be excellent.

"You know Neji, I can be pretty bitchy sometimes."

"Yup."

"I snore…"

"Yup."

"I kick…"

"Yup."

"I scream…"

"Yup."

"I'm reckless…"

"Yup."

"I…"

"Tenten give it up," he said, still staring at the scroll, "I won't fall out of love with you."

She sighed, half of disappointment and half of relief, "Why not?"

He smirked and his arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Because I'm so damn in love with you."

She smiled, "I'm glad I failed."

"Your persistence amuses me."

"As I said before! I can do a lot of things."

"But you can't get me to stop loving you."

"Yeah but I can still do a lot of things."

**Author's Notes: Um. Whee? Review please:D Twenty-five is da magical numbah!**


	78. Astrology

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Idea given by mewsakura1 through a review for moment 70 :D Thankk youuu :D And I used for this, so I'm sorry if the signs are wrong… I think Neji is cancer, but then I think the site said Gemini…**

**EDIT: With some coaxing/yelling from Aoiro, I decided to fix this :D Okay, Neji's cancer, right? Right.**

**Moment 78- Astrology**

_"Okay, so tonight?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Great! See you tonight!"_

_"Hn."_

And that's why he was here, sitting on a grassy field, all alone, waiting for his teammate.

"Nejii!"

Tenten tripped over a rock and landed next to him, "Hi!"

"Great entrance."

"Oh shut up," she muttered, sitting up next to him, "Still too bright for the stars…"

"…Tenten that's the pollution."

"No it isn't!" she replied stubbornly, "Anyway… do you like astrology?"

"I don't rightly care."

"Tch. Anyway, you're Cancer, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then…" she closed her eyes and put a finger on her bottom lip lightly, "You're kind, emotional, romantic, imaginative, sympathetic, nurturing, and intuitive character, but one which is also prone to changeability, moodiness, hypersensitivity, depression, and clinginess."

"…I'm none of those."

"Well then your sign plays a little part in your personality. My sign is Pisces, so I'm… imaginative, sensitive, distracted, feeling, idealistic, spirituality, acceptance, artistic, and compassionate."

"You're all of those."

"Except distracted!"

"You're always distracted during training."

"…" she pouted lightly, "Now… crap, I didn't memorize anything about romance…" she closed her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, "Gemini and Pisces."

"Mm… together it'll work out, if they can get over the obstacles together!"

"…"

"I think."

"…" he stared at her, "So if I suddenly ask you out, you'll say yes but our relationship will be difficult?"

"…" Tenten frowned and waved her hand around, trying to decipher what he said, "Hm… yeah, that's about it."

He sighed and leaned down, "There was just a shooti—"

"I SEE THE BIG DIPPER!"

"Orion's Belt."

Tenten smiled happily, "So you do like star watching."

"I prefer to watch the moon. The stars are just there."

"The stars surround the moon," she said softly, lying down next to him, "It's as if you're the moon, and I'm the stars, always around you."

"Tch, like how Haruno clings to Uchiha?"

"…I'm annoying?" she said slowly, but sadly.

_Nice job genius._

"No, you hang around in the… good kind of way."

"…Okay," she said slowly, "Aren't the stars pretty tonight?"

"I guess."

They stayed in silence for a while.

………

………….

…………………

……………………………………..

Okay, a long while.

Tenten closed her eyes and smiled lightly, "Hey Neji…"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you think I'm like a star?"

"Yes," he replied immediately, "You stand out."

Her smiled stayed intact, "Neji…"

"What?"

_Might as well say it._

"Well I think… I may have fallen in love with you."

He glanced over, "It was fairly obvious."

"…….YOU JERK."

"Well it's true," he said hurriedly, backing away as she pulled out a kunai.

"You… little… inconsiderate…"

He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him, "Back to what we were saying earlier. You are a star, you shine in my eyes, and I'll only love you."

"…Neji you are really bad at being romantic."

"What, it's better than being bad at hiding emotions."

_You're always a star in my eyes._

**Author's Notes: Hm… well, I gotta run, it's lunchtime, so I don't get to rant about how I didn't like this one. Twenty is a special number :D Review please!**


	79. Beaches, Swimsuits, Fainting Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**LMAO, MIZU ILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, A.K.A. AOIRO KUMA, PM HER THAT YOU LOVE HER PLEASEEEEEEEE! The idea of octopi is from Elsie Grandewing :D**

**Moment 79- Beaches, Swimsuits, Fainting. Again.**

The beach.

Naturally Neji hated it because it burned his perfect pale complexion, and of course, fan girls dressed in skimpy swimsuits kept going up to him and flirting.

"No," he said immediately when another one opened her mouth.

Tch. Pathetic.

Showing off so much skin.

Ugh, it scared him.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke hissed, his hand pinching his nose, "Get away from here before Tenten comes."

"Wh—oh," he said, staring at Sasuke, who's hand was now pretty red from nose bleeds…

"…Haruno did that?"

Sasuke snorted, "No your cousin di—I'M KIDDING."

Neji snorted, "Thanks, I guess."

"She's coming this way."

"See you around," he muttered, then started to run off.

"Hey, where's Neji going?" Tenten asked, coming in view in her brown bikini with small weapons on it as a design.

"I dunno, he said he was thirsty."

Tenten glanced over and smiled, trying to hide her laughter, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura's looking for you."

"…Tell her I'm in the bathroom."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji stopped behind a palm tree to catch his breath.

He never ever thought he'd be running from his _teammate_ to avoid his… fifth nosebleed and third faint?

"Hi Neji!"

_Shit._

"Gotta run bye!" he called as he sprinted off, not looking back.

Neji put his finger under his nose and scowled.

Damn. Just her presence gave him a nosebleed.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" Tenten suddenly yelled, and jumped on him, her arms around his neck, knocking him down, "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? I DON'T LOOK THAT BAD!" she wailed.

He turned around and glared, "TEN---"

Dang.

She was smokin' hot.

And there was a guy---

Oh. He fainted.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji?" Tenten asked timidly, still sitting on him, slapping him lightly, "Neji? This isn't funny. NEJI."

Still knocked-out.

"…………………..NEJIIII!"

Tenten slapped him again, "HYUUGA NEJI, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey you're hot."

"NEJII!" Tenten wailed again as a random guy grabbed her by her upper arm, "Sir, let go of me, I'm trying to wake him up!"

"Meh, I'm not going too. You're too hot to be left—"

"Let. Go. Of. Her," Neji growled, sending a punch straight at his face.

"God, fine man, didn't know she was taken," he grumbled and sulked off.

Tenten rubbed her arm, "Thanks Ne--- Neji?"

And Neji was already a fair distance away, still running.

"HYUUGA NEJI."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_Where to hide? Where to hide?_

Neji looked around desperately.

He still had a decent amount of Hyuuga pride!

Ocean.

THAT'S IT!

He stopped abruptly, took a huge breath, and jumped into the ocean.

Not very smart……………….

Neji opened his eyes and looked around. The ocean was---

Hey what was---

What---

Wa---

CRAAAAAAAP.

Neji's eyes went huge, looking like a frog, as an octopus used one of it's many legs to catch him.

Oh, so the great Hyuuga Neji dies from an octopus?

Greaaaaaaaaaat.

Neji flailed around desperately, trying to escape the grip…

Stupid suction things.

_I die from an octopus. Great end to a great life._

WHOOSH.

Neji looked around to see where the kunai came from, and saw none other than the person he was avoiding all day.

To tell you the truth, he was damn glad to see her.

The octopus let go, glared at the two, stuck it's… invisible nose up, and… swam off, while Neji and Tenten surfaced.

"Neji you idiot!" she gasped.

"I was running!"

"From who?"

"You!"

"Why?"

"Because um, I didn't want to get another nosebleed!"

She blinked, "I look that good?"

"………………..Yes?"

Tenten tilted her head and blushed lightly, "Neji… you're constantly having nosebleeds when my hair isn't up, or I'm wearing something different then my usual attire…"

Crap. She noticed.

Yeah this is bad.

"Er…"

She grinned and leaned in, kissing him lightly, "So cute, Neji-_chan_."

"Er Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"…That octopus is coming back with an army."

"…Well don't just tell me, SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!"

**Author's Notes: LOL, random, weird, just my style right now :D Credit to Aoiro Kuma and Elsie Grandewing :D Please review!**


	80. Fruitilicious

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Summer. Is. Pwnsome. Now I need a calendar to mark which days I update and--- forget it, I'm drawing one. Lalalaaaaa…**

**Moment 80- Fruitilicious**

Sit.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

Hyuuga Glare.

Tenten Glare.

Hyuuga smirk.

Tenten pout.

"Come on Neji," she pouted, "You won't eat sweet things, but fruits don't count!" she said, using a toothpick and stuck it into a piece of watermelon, holding it in front of him, "Eat it. It's healthy."

"It's sweet," he decided, glaring at the large plate with an assortment of every fruit they could think of, including some they've never seen before.

He eyed the fruit then Tenten cautiously, "No."

Tenten sighed and ate the watermelon, her pink lips curling up into a smile, "Mm… tasty, are you sure you don't want some?"

"Tch. Positive."

Tenten frowned and slammed her hands onto the table, "Neji you're such a spoilsport!"

"Oh lookie here!" a high pitched voice came, "It's the couple from the other day!"

Yeah. Ino the old woman is back.

"Yeah, it's them…" a particularly low voice came, then coughed.

Neji and Tenten turned around.

Old woman.

Old man.

Non-white eyes.

They were in the Hyuuga estate.

"…With all due respect," Neji said slowly, "May I ask why the two of you are in the Hyuuga estate, when you two are clearly not Hyuugas?"

"…We're old friends of Hiashi!" In—I mena, the old woman chortled, "But he isn't here! My my youngster, fruit is good for you!" she called, and dragged the old man out with her.

"…That was weird."

"Very."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Great job Ino!"

"Shikamaru, you needa cough more!" Sakura scolded as Shikamaru stripped off the huge overcoat and threw away the pipe and cane.

"Troublesome."

Ino grinned, "I should really go to an audition, shouldn't I?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji. Eat. It. Now," she growled, sticking the piece of papaya in his face, "Now."

"Make me."

Tenten sighed and ate the piece of fruit, poking at a piece of apple, "Neji, you're not going to be very healthy if you don't eat any fruits."

"Tch."

"You're going to die early."

"Do I rightly care?"

"Maybe not but I do," she said softly, looking up at him.

He sighed, "If I eat a piece of fruit, will you stop looking at me with those… those eyes?" he cringed under her large, innocent eyes.

"Yup!"

Neji slowly stared at the raspberry and glared at it.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer…

"Oh damnit Neji," Tenten sighed, plucking the raspberry off the toothpick and threw it in her own mouth.

"Great Tenten, I was going to---"

Tenten gently pressed her lips against his, and used her tongue to move the raspberry into his mouth. Staying there about a second longer than she should have, she pulled back, a light blush, "Eat it."

Neji regained composure quickly and smirked as he swallowed the raspberry, the sourness filling his mouth, "You know, I got the taste of the raspberry, but I didn't get your taste."

"Wh-what?"

He leaned over the quickly and locked their lips for the second time that day, his hand cupping her chin gently, while her hands where on his shoulders.

"Just asＩthought," he murmured against her lips.

"Hmm?" she asked drowsily.

"Fruitilicious."

**Author's Notes: …Aoiro Kuma and Namida :D Kuma said 'what's your favorite fruit', and Namida said 'papaya' so… yeah. Reviewww ploxxx….**


	81. A Day at the Hyuuga House

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I drew this one a picture. –nods- Okay er, ONWARD! –has little sword thing- And er, I drew all these on a small folder cover type thing… I can try to upload it on Deviant someday.**

**Moment 81- A Day at the Hyuuga House**

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you know what I was thinking when you disappeared?"

"No, I don't think I wanna know," Tenten said happily, as she clung onto his arm, walking with him into the Hyuuga house.

"…Tenten, you are not to run off."

"Okay!"

"You are to follow whatＩdo."

"Okay okay!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Okay first thing," Neji turned around, "Bandaging."

Tenten grinned, "I'll bandage your arm for you!"

"………." Neji watched her carefully as he sat down on the floor, handing her the roll of bandages, "Are you sure you can…"

"Can't be that hard," she said airily, taking a long strip, "It looks simple enough."

She tore the bandages with a kunai and glanced at Neji, "Arm."

He raised his arm obediently and watched her start at his wrist, "Tenten I bandage my hands too."

"Right!" she muttered, undoing what she did, and started at his hand.

…

………

An hour later….

"TENTEN, DO NOT STAB MY HAND."

"OH COME ON NEJI! NARUTO STABBED HIS HAND, IT CAN'T HURT THAT MUCH!"

"I REFUSE TO HAVE MY HAND STABBED."

"HYUUGA NEJI, COME BACK HERE. I WON'T STAB YOUR HAND."

Ten minutes later…

"I DID IT!"

"Great job. Now you just have the rest of my arm to do."

"……………………….."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"You did a… decent job…" he said slowly, moving his arm up and down and watching the bandages flop.

Tenten beamed, "I know. What's next? I didn't know your life style was this fun!"

"Scrolls."

Tenten followed her teammate, er, _boyfriend_—

WHAT?

Well he confessed last time they were here, and she did too, so naturally they're going out.

Tenten looked around the study, "We're summoning in here?"

"Nope," he said, sitting down and motioning for her to sit down next to him, "Writing scrolls."

"…Don't tell me you think this is fun."

"You can go train with Hanabi and listen to her scream."

"Did I say I love writing scrolls?" she said happily, sitting next to him.

…

…

"Er Neji…"

"Eh."

"…What're we supposed to be writing?"

He sighed and put his calligraphy pen down, "Seeing as you're not a Hyuuga and you don't the full potential of the Byakugan—"

"Yes I do. 359 degree vision, blind spot is right below your neck, you use it to see tenketsu and chakra, you can see a mile wide radius, and apparently you use it to stare at me."

"………Well that's not the full potential…"

"What, it can see through my undergarments? NEJI YOU PERV."

"NO IT CAN'T. Okay, weapon summonings."

"I can do that!"

Tenten dipped her pen in the black ink and began to write.

…

…

Tenten's eyes began to close and her head began to nod in a drowsy manner, while Neji was still writing, completely awake.

…

…

_Thunk._

Neji glanced over and sighed, but smiling roughly in his boyish manner, seeing Tenten's head resting on his shoulder, comfortably asleep.

"Ten…"

Stir.

"…Never mind."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"That was fun!"

"You fell asleep."

"Exactly!" she said happily, "What's next?"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Supper."

"The whole house?"

"No, the two of us."

"I can manage!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Nejiii!"

Neji pinched his nose and burst through the door, glaring at Tenten, "TENTEN, what happened in here?"

Tenten coughed, "Something burned!" she wailed, stirring something red.

He sighed and turned on the fan, and soon enough, the heavy smoke began to disperse.

Neji walked over to his girlfriend, "…"

"Neji…" she said slowly, stirring it still.

"…Not edible," he mumbled.

Tenten scratched the back of her head, "So… do you like Chinese takeout?"

"Better than your cooking."

"…Oh thanks."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji stopped at Tenten's door, "So, how was your day at the Hyuuga house?"

She grinned, putting her finger on her chin in mock thought, "Mm… strange, boring, tiring, smoky, and the Chinese was delicious."

"…"

She leaned forward and let their lips brush, "But I got to spend the day for you, and that's why the day was perfect for me."

**Author's Notes: Oh I am screwed. –deep breath- Please reviewww :D And starting tomorrow, July 13th to July 17th, I won't be updating. ...Or maybe I will, I might actually land on the 17th in... forget it, the next update is the 18th, wherever I am.**


	82. Tenten Is a Panda

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Oh meh Goddddd, it was so hard to live without updating T-T Or did I update, I typed this author's note on the... 14th? I've gone NejiTen obsessive again. So, if you're in China. And you see the news, and it says, 'A RANDOM CHINESE GIRL IS FOAMING AND SCREAMING 'GOGO NEJITEN GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOO!' ...That's me:D**

**EDIT: I'm back from China :D The updating schedule for this is... almost everyday, until 99. August 1-5 I won't be updating, I have camp or something... I scanned my pictures in for Deviant, now I have to put them up. I'll have links in my profile... I think. BUT BE WARNED, ALL OF THEM WERE DRAWN IN FIVE MINUTES OR LESS, except for two, you'll know what they were, and I should shut up and let you read now okay bye :D**

**Moment 82- Tenten Is a Panda**

Okay.

Two buns.

Two ears.

Cute eyes.

Adorable eyes.

Always smiling when with him.

Has that damn cheerful smile whenever it sees him.

Okay. He came to the conclusions.

Neji glared at the panda behind the glass, "Damnit, stop smiling at me!"

Tenten giggled, "Can't help it Neji. Pandas love you."

"Tch."

Neji sighed as he took a large gulp of water, while the panda simultaneously raised it's bamboo as if drinking water.

Neji coughed, "Damn… you…. Stop…. Copying… me!" he gasped out between coughs.

"Neji, don't you think it's cute though?" Tenten asked, patting his back, "It likes you!"

"Well I don't like it."

"How can you not like pandas?"

"I just don't."

Tenten sighed and smiled cutely, waving at the panda, "Hi panda-chan!"

"…Tenten you're talking to panda."

"I know."

"…You look pathetic."

"You're pathetic for hating them!" she grinned and placed her forehead against the glass.

"Ohayo!"

Stare.

"You like Neji, don't you?" Tenten asked, pointing at Neji.

Fervent nod.

"Like me?"

Stare.

"…You know what Neji, I think I agree with you," Tenten sighed.

Neji smirked, "Oi."

The panda scurried over to where Neji was and stared at him, it's eyes literally in a heart shape.

"Stupid bastard, rubbing it in that my favorite animal likes him better than me…" Tenten muttered, stomping outside to get something to drink.

Neji glanced after her, "Oi panda. Wanna help me with something?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"One bottle of water please," Tenten said politely, pulling out some crumpled bills.

After handing the money over, she took the water and started to head back to the panda house, but decided against it, and sat down on a bench. She unscrewed the cold water and took a gulp, smiling as the coolness spread throughout her.

After sitting there for about ten minutes, she decided to go back to the panda house and get Neji.

She stood up and began to head back towards the panda house both hands behind her back.

Upon reaching it she didn't expect to see the panda using it's leftover bamboo to spell:

_It's not my fault us pandas like Neji better than our fellow pandanion!_

Tenten tilted her head, "What?"

"Well, I came to the conclusion that you're a panda as well," Neji said casually, smirking at the panda, "Makes sense actually. Pandas seem to have taken a liking to me, and you're one as well."

"Who said I was a panda?"

"I did."

Tenten sighed but smiled, "You know panda, I have to agree with you. I do like Neji better than you, I'm sorry."

Neji smirked as his arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer, "Hm… seems I'm quite popular today…"

Tenten grinned, latching her arms around his neck, "You're always popular to me."

"That doesn't make sense, but oh well."

"Hey!"

Neji chuckled before leaning in and gently kissing her, both of them tuning out the whistles and claps from others in the panda house.

They even managed to ignore the panda who was clapping as well.

_Tenten was a panda._

A small kid glanced up at the information panel next to the cage, "Mommy, Mommy, the panda's name is Tenten!"

_The panda was Tenten._

**Author's Notes: …That ending… was so rushed… and random… -cracks up- Okay er, pleaseee reviewwww :D**


	83. I Fell For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm giving up television to finish this… oh well :D**

**Moment 83- I Fell For You**

_I fell for you._

It's a classic phrase. Most people see it as one or the other.

You fall in love with the person that you are addressing as 'you'.

You take the fall for the person, such as, if they were going to fall, you fall instead and they can just stand there and look down at you.

Most people only have one happen to them. Usually the first.

For Tenten however, she got to meet the full extent of the saying. Figuratively _and_ literally.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Soushoryu!" Tenten called as she jumped up, added in a few twirls for fanciness, and summoned her barricade of weapons.

Neji smirked as he watched the steel weapons come towards him.

Tenten watched anxiously.

Why wasn't he using his Kaiten?

Oh noo.

Did he go emo?

"HYUUGA NEJI, LETTING YOURSELF DIE FROM MY SOUSHORYU IS NOT GOOD."

"I'm not," he sighed, and started his Kaiten at the last second, "Practicing last second defense."

Tenten let out a sign of relief and smiled, as she prepared a second attack, once all of her weapons were deflected.

Should've known. Prodigies always made unexpected movies.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten took a long sip of water, "So Neji, do you think you've gotten better at stopping and starting your Kaiten at precise seconds?"

"I think so. You've improved in summoning your weapons as well."

"Thanks."

A compliment.

Whoaaaa, now Sakura's going to say she's going out with Naruto.

"AHEM KONOHA, I AM GOING OUT WITH NARUTO!"

Okay she didn't say that, I was playing with you.

Tenten stood up, "Well, let's get back. I'm in the mood for Ichiraku's, what about you?"

"Let's go."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So… Neji…"

"Hn."

Tenten glanced over and felt her cheeks heat up.

It was a dream come true.

Same cell as Hyuuga Neji.

His one and only sparring partner.

His, dare she say it, best friend.

And of course, she liked him a bit. A tiny tiny tiny—

Okay so she was in love with him.

"Tenten, stop staring at me."

"O-oh, okay. Sorry."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Neji…"

"Hn."

"What do you think of the phrase, 'I fell for you'?"

"I think," he glanced over, "It's one of the few phrases that makes sense, figuratively, and literally."

Tenten smiled and focused on the ground as she continued walking, "Well um, I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"That I… wait, MOVE!" she cried suddenly, pushing him aside to avoid the ditch he was about to trip in.

Okay, so here's what happened.

She pushed him aside, so then she was where he was walking.

She tripped over her feet, and her left foot stepped in the ditch. When she tried to get out, she tripped.

It would've have been that bad if there wasn't a mud puddle right there.

Tenten spat out mud from her mouth in a disgusted manner and glanced at herself, scowling.

Glancing up at Neji, she glared.

Because you know what? She saved him from falling and getting covered in mud, and all he does is _chuckle._

"Neji!"

"I'm sorry," he managed, offering a hand, "It's just… somewhat… hilarious."

"What, me falling for you?" she blushed and glared at him, "Hyuuga Neji, I fell for you, so be grateful!"

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?"

She paused and kissed his nose lightly, giggling, "Both!" she called as she ran off.

Neji froze to the spot.

She doesn't…

She couldn't…

Could she?

"IN CASE YOU'RE TOO DENSE TO REALIZE IT," Tenten shouted, "IT MEANS I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Well, nice way to confess.

**Author's Notes: This was in 30 Nights in Konoha before, but I took it down, and never got the change to rewrite this and post it here. It's kinda cheesy, but… yeah. Please review :D**


	84. What Feels the Best

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I dunno, I was working on moment 100, and this popped in mind. Mm… moment 100 is… well, it's not angst. But it's not like OMFG, ROTFLMAOOOOO funny… I dunno, general-ish. But I do believe it's one of my best works. …Okay maybe not T-T**

**EDIT: ...Maybe it's just me, but... my stories have been getting less reviews... 34 dropped to 19, or maybe the last moment wasn't all that good. Culinary dropped from 50 to like, less than half of that. Oh what the hell, I stop whining -.-**

**Moment 84- What Feels the Best**

_To Tenten, a lot of things feel good._

…_But what feels the best?_

A lot of things felt good. That was obvious.

For example… physical things.

Pillows feel nice.

Especially a bed full of them, so you could jump on them and your butt wouldn't hurt.

Hm… weapons felt good.

No, not if you were hit by them, especially from Tenten.

But just holding them, feeling the smooth metal, and sending them towards the desired target felt good.

To Tenten at least.

What else?

Oh, ice cream felt good.

Especially on a hot summer's day, the coolness spreading throughout you…

…And of course forcing Neji to eat it, sometimes by, ahem, kissing…

Oh, sending Naruto and Lee flying felt dang good.

"NARUTO!"

WHAM.

"LEE. JYUUKEN!"

WHOOSH.

Yeah. That felt real good.

Let's see… oh, er, _kissing_ Neji always felt good, but of course we don't need to go into detail.

What you---

NO. Tenten refuses to say anything about… yeah.

Sleeping in always felt nice.

The warmth of your bed…

The softness…

It was heaven.

Until Lee comes bounding into your bedroom screaming something about youth.

Holding a new weapon felt good. One that's never been used, and she's the first to hold it, especially if she made it herself.

Oh, that just moves into the emotional feeling good. Okay!

Well… being recognized always felt good. Yeah.

Like… being the one of the best weapons mistresses in the world.

And… first female co-captain of the ANBU squad.

And… approved by Hiashi to be Neji's girlfriend.

Yeah, those felt good.

Cheering people up felt good. Tenten always liked helping people.

Completing a hard mission felt good too. It felt as if she had gotten stronger, because she completed 'A' rank missions one by one, getting better each time.

Being with her friends felt good too. Just because Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are her closest friends, and they're always there for her.

It always feels good to have them stick with you through everything, the smiles, the tears, the pain, the confusion.

But then again, being with Neji felt good too.

She didn't know why, but just being with him gave her a feeling of serenity, calmness, being protected and loved. She felt warm, and safe…

She always felt good when he smiled or laughed because of her.

She felt good when his techniques were perfect because of constant sparring with her.

He had told her constantly that he was where he is today because of her.

Because she sparred with him.

Because she encouraged him.

Because she was always with him.

Because she was herself.

Of course that all felt wonderful but…

The best feeling in the world? It'd be…

_The best feeling in the world would be…_

_Being in Neji's arms, having him hold her tightly, and never let go._

**Author's Notes: -scratches head- I don't particularly like double updates, simply because the reviews are less, but I have to have double updates. Anyway, enough of my whining, please review ******** WHOA, SMILEY FACE ******


	85. Diary of Tenten

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I know, I know, this idea is overused, cliché, cheesy, corny, but oh come on, I'm running outta ideas…**

**Moment 85- Diary of Tenten**

Our story begins with Neji in Tenten's bedroom, on Tenten's bed—

NO, TENTEN IS NOT IN THE ROOM, OR ON THE BED, SO IF YOU WERE EXPECTING THAT, I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU.

Anyway, so he was sitting there, waiting for Tenten to come out from the shower—

THE BATHROOM IS OUTSIDE.

And so he finds this little purple book, labeled 'Tenten's Diary'.

Now Neji is a prodigy. He's cold. He's stoic. He has his own fanclub. He's mature.

"Tenten your diary is right here in front of me."

"Great Neji, do whatever the hell you want, I'm still showering!"

Do whatever the hell you want.

Neji smirked and took the book and easily broke the lock, and opened it.

Bad bad Neji.

_June 24__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm not a super girly girl, but I guess keeping a diary could be good. Anyway, my name is Tenten, I'm on Team Gai with Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai, and Rock Lee. Gai and Lee are hyperactive spandex-obsessing, youth loving people. They're crazy, but nice. Neji though is cold, stoic, arrogant, freakin' cocky, and gets on my nerves._

"…Thanks," Neji muttered.

_But that's what makes him so damn hot! I know I sound like a girl for saying that, but it's true. His eyes are so mysterious and alluring, and he's known as the 'pretty boy', 'Hyuuga prodigy', and to fangirls he's known as 'NEJI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN'. I can't believe I'm in the same cell as him! Well, I'm going to be late for training, bye!_

"…She thinks I'm hot?"

Neji blinked a couple of times and stared at himself in the mirror, "I am not a pretty boy, Uchiha is."

_June 28__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh, today was a crappy day. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and I were talking about the prodigies, obviously Sasuke and Neji, and it drifted to the point of seeing who looked good with Neji. They came up with NejiHina, Hinata fainted, then when she woke up she slapped Ino, NejiSaku, Sakura just sat there, with a dreamy look, saying something about if she was with Neji then Sasuke'd notice her, then NejiIno, because Ino tried to seduce him. Okay I admit, NejiHina looks cute,_

Neji was gagging at this point.

_But seriously. Hinata's got this crush on Naruto, and I'm sure she likes Kiba, even though she doesn't know it, and he likes her. Neji just doesn't look good with Sakura, I'm sorry. Ino? Don't' make me laugh._

_Then they started talking about NejiTen, and they agreed that would be the best pairing of all. They said we were already good friends, we looked cute together, and we could name our kid Tenji._

_I'm sorry. What?_

_…….But I secretly agreed……._

Neji stared at the journal.

So _this_ was girl talk.

Freaky.

But interesting.

_July 3__rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll make this short. Today was Neji's birthday. Why am I pissed?_

_I just haaaad to fall in love with him. God I hate myself sometimes._

……

………….

…………………………Score.

Neji smirked and flipped through the journal. Interesting…

Ah, a recent one.

_July 2__nd_

_Dear Diary,_

_…I think I'm kinda way too in love with him. I find myself daydreaming about him a lot, and because of that I get sent to the hospital from his Jyuuken. I think I'm becoming a fangirl._

_…But then again, would a fangirl care if he was happy? I mean, I know I love him and all, but I want him to be happy, even if that means him not loving me._

_He's starting to be nicer to me though. He apologizes for sending me to the hospital and takes me there. Sometimes he treats me to lunch or dinner too._

_…This is going to sound so unlike me, but everytime he smiles and glances at me with a smile, I feel dizzy. OH God, NO, I refuse to be hopelessly in love._

_…pity I already am…_

Neji flipped through the rest of the diary, to find out it was empty, and placed it back in it's original position, resuming his position of staring at the wall.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten said happily, entering her bedroom, fully dressed, her hair still wet but up in her traditional hair buns, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she glanced at her diary and smiled, "I knew you'd read it."

He smirked, "Any reason I shouldn't?"

"Nah. I don't have any secrets to keep from you anyway," she shrugged and leaned over to kiss him lightly, "You already knew I loved you a long time ago, Hyuuga-san."

"Nice to be reassured though. And I am not a pretty boy."

"Yes you are!"

"…"

"Okay you're not."

"Thank you."

She grinned, "You're hot."

"Obviously you thought so. Are you really upset about being hopelessly in love?"

She tapped her chin, "No, not really. Not with you at least."

"Now anyway, we're going to be late," he said, standing up, "We go on a date once a week, and I'm going to make sure it's special."

"It always is, so stop worrying!"

"It has to be extra special, after reading the Diary of Tenten."

"H—"

"It was written in huge letters on the first page."

**Author's Notes: …I tried to make the ending fit with the title T-T Anyway, Neji and Tenten were already going out, so Tenten doesn't really care if Neji read her diary or not. She told him everything anyway, and she gave him permission, so that's why she wasn't mad. Pleaseeee reviewww:D**


	86. Who Said He Was Scrawny?

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

…**..I AM NOT A NEJI FANGIRL, I AM A NEJITEN FANGIRL. Okay, -runs-**

**Moment 86- Who Said He Was Scrawny?**

So we all know how Tenten looks like in her bikini.

She must look pretty nice if Neji keeps getting nosebleeds and fainting every time he saw her in a bikini, right?

So… what about _Neji_?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"He's what," Tenten repeated.

"You heard me!" Ino hissed, "I heard that Hyuuga Neji's chest is _scrawny_!"

"…….It can't be!" she hissed back, "I train with him a lot, there is no way his chest is like that! And why are we talking about it anyway?"

"Because you love him!" Ino hissed back, "Are you still gonna love him?"

"Ino, I'm not in love with him for physical features. I love him for who he is," she stated, and stood up.

Ino signed and stood up as well, the two girls earning a few whistles from nearby passing teens, staring at them, "Well, let's see if you really love him or if it's just a crush, after seeing him."

"Ten dollars it's love," Tenten said, smiling, sticking out her hand.

Ino grinned and shook it firmly, "I plan to win."

"Inooo! Tentennn! There are guys behind the two of you ready to grope you!"

WHAM.

"Thanks Sakura!"

"No problem!" the rosette called from the pool, "Now come in!"

"Wait Ino," Tenten whispered, grabbing the blonde's arm, "I just saw Neji a few minutes ago, and he's wearing a shirt."

"Well then!" Ino paused, "We'll have to get him to take it off!"

"…Are you saying we have to _strip Hyuuga Neji_?!"

"…Well, strip is a bit extreme… we're only getting his shirt off…"

"That's extreme enough!"

Ino stuck out her tongue and waved her hand wildly, "HEY NEJIII!"

The mentioned teen glanced over and gave Ino a what-the-hell look before walking off with Sasuke.

"OI, HYUUGA!" she continued yelling, "WHY'RE YOU STILL WEARING A SHIRT WHEN THE OTHER GUYS ALREADY TOOK THEIRS OFF? IS YOUR CHEST REALLY THAT SCRAWNY?"

Neji smirked and started to head towards them, Sasuke following, "Why, may I ask, Yamanaka, are you so keen on seeing my chest?"

"NOT ME! HER!" Ino said giddily, pointing at Tenten who was blushing with fury, "NO."

Tenten glanced up and her blush increased, if possible.

If he did have a scrawny chest…

That unbuttoned shirt showed a damn nice one.

Ino glanced at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kunn!"

"Yeah?"

She poked his stomach, "You haven't been training enough. Even my stomach is flatter than yours!"

…..

"Ino…" Tenten said slowly.

"What was that?"

Ino frowned, "Well, it's true! HEY SAKURA, YOUR PRINCE CHARMING HAS A FAT BELLY!"

"WHAT?"

Ino grinned and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, dragging him over the pool to show Sakura.

Apparently Sakura agreed because she was gawking at Sasuke, who was blushing with embarrassment.

Tenten glanced after them before returning her attention to Neji, "Hey Neji…"

He glanced over, "Hn."

"…Why don't you take your shirt off?"

"…Why do you and Yamanaka want to see my chest?"

She blushed, "Everyone else doesn't have a shirt on!"

"Ever heard of," he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Sunburn?"

"Hinata doesn't even have a shirt on!"

_He's so close…_

"Hinata-sama is in the water."

_His breath tickles…_

"And you'll join her," he said simply, placing a hand on Tenten's right shoulder and pushed her into the pool.

Apparently Tenten had been walking backwards while he was advancing on her.

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

"Tch."

"DON'T' YOU 'TCH' ME!" Tenten screamed, surfacing quickly, glaring at his retreating back.

Ino swam up next to her, "You know, his ass is—"

"Don't you make a comment on his ass."

"I was going to say nice!"

"…" Tenten stared at Ino, "…Ino, are you just a perv, or are you in love with Neji?"

Ino chuckled, "In case you haven't noticed, I've been critiquing everyone. I made fun of Sakura because Hinata's chest area—"

"Same with you."

"Oh shut up! Anyway, Sasuke has a fat belly, Shikamaru has kinda fat arms, Sakura has the thinnest arms, Hinata has the… you know, I have the widest hips, and you have the thinnest waist."

Tenten's hands immediately went down to her waist area, "…Is that bad?"

"No. Why?"

"…"

"Aww, you wanna show off to Neji, don't ya?"

Tenten blushed, "Oh shut up!"

"Now anyway," Ino said, resting her chin on her arms, glancing sideways at Tenten, "I'm going to get some new lip gloss with that money…"

"No you don't," Tenten grinned, climbing out of the pool, "I'm going to buy a new shuriken set. Thanks for the money!"

"Tentennn!" Sakura called again, "Some guy is about to grope you againnn!"

WHAM.

"Thanks Sakura!"

"It's safer to stay in the pool!"

"I'll be back soon!"

Hinata glanced after her, "…Do you really think she'll be okay?"

Sakura shrugged, "Probably. She's the strongest kunoichi out of the four of us."

Ino floated by, "I hope she'll be fine. She wants to show off her body to Neji."

"Seriously? FILL ME IN!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"NEJI."

Neji turned around and smirked, "Hello."

She smiled, "Why don't you come in the water?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Well too bad!" Tenten said, grabbing a hold of his hand and began to pull him towards the pool.

Neji stopped by the pool edge, "Tenten, I am not going to go in with a shirt on."

"I'm not telling you to."

"Do I have to go in?"

"Unless you want me to continue running around and getting almost-groped or molested by perverts."

Neji sighed and shrugged off the shirt, smirked at Tenten and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her in with him.

…….

Wait.

"NEJI!" Tenten coughed, as she surfaced next to him, "YOU LITTLE---"

Her eyes trailed down from his eyes to his chest and blushed, her inner self screaming something about HE'S SO DAMN HAWT AND SMEXAYYY! Yeah, her inner self was in heaven.

Who said he was scrawny?

He wasn't muscular, but more lean, due to constant training. And with water glistening in the sun, his hair wet, a few strands in his eyes, illuminating the alluring and mysteriousness, he looks pretty dang sexy too.

Tenten could feel her face repeatedly heat up, probably the rest of her body too, her breathing became irregular and she almost swooned.

Yes Tenten swooned.

He was that sexy.

And she was sexy enough to have him faint.

"YAMANAKA INO!" Tenten yelled, snapping out of her trance and spinning around, "YOU LIAR, HE ISN'T SCRAWNY, HE'S LEAN! YOU OWE ME TEN DOLLARS!"

Neji pushed a couple strands of hair away from his eyes, "You made a bet with Yamanaka. About—"

"Don't even say it Neji, it's humiliating, I know."

He sighed and pulled her towards him, his back against the edge of the pool, "So, do you prefer scrawny, lean, or masculine?"

She smiled shyly, tracing a swirly pattern on his chest, "Hm… I prefer lean, just like you," she whispered, leaning forward and pressed their lips together firmly.

Just as fast as it happened, it ended.

Neji smirked, "There's a reason I keep my shirt on, Tenten."

"Why's that?"

He nodded behind him, "Fangirls."

**Author's Notes: …Well it's true! I repeat, I am a NejiTen fangirl. –backs away- Nonono, Neji isn't mine, he's Tenten's :D Don't gimme that look! Okay FINE, I admit Neji is hawt. Wanna review?**


	87. Quizzes and Riddles

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But I own the email that I got the first quiz from!**

**Quizzes are fun LMAO, too bad I failed the first one… And I couldn't find it, I only remembered the last, I think last, question… T-T And er, personally I think this was rushed. Majorly. Rushed.**

**Moment 87- Quizzes and Riddles**

Neji could not understand why he, as a prodigy genius, would be taking such a simple quiz.

"Last question!" Tenten said happily, "If you get this right, you really are a prodigy! I got the first one wrong… okay. A blue house is made of blue bricks, a red house is made of red bricks, so what's a green house made of?"

"Glass."

Tenten grinned, "You're so smart!"

"No I'm not, all you need is common sense. You're really stupid if you fail the first one."

"…………."

Tenten's bottom lip trembled.

…Bad move.

Neji glanced over and he held his hands up, "I-I mean, except for you! You probably got hit by my Jyuuken in the head, so er, you're not stupid!"

………

Right Neji, I doubt she'll fall for that.

Tenten grinned, "I guess you're right! Well, I have some more… oh, here! Okay! It's a love compatibility test Sakura made."

(A/N No it isn't, it's on LOL. I kinda changed it though…)

Tenten smiled and held the paper up, clearing her throat, "How do you like a girl's hair to be done? Ponytail, down, spiky, two buns, or I don't care?"

"Two buns."

"How do you like girls to be? Whiny and annoying, quiet and timid, loud and bossy, or sweet and caring."

"Sweet and caring."

"How do you like her techniques to be? Medic, mind-transfers, weaponry, Gentle Fist, or, oh damn you Temari, wind."

"Weaponry."

Tenten's cheeks began to turn a pleasant shade of red, "O-okay, last question. How does the girl of your dreams react when she's sad? Start bawling, stay strong and try to hide it, go disappear and cry, or beat the crap out of whoever made her sad?"

"Stay strong and try to hide it."

"Your um, compatible lover is…"

"…"

"…Me?" she offered, squeaking.

He smirked, "Thought so. Uchiha said you took the same test and got me as an answer."

He leaned in and stared at her with his eyes, "Is it true?"

Fervent nod.

He sighed and laid back, "Is that it?"

Tenten shook her head and dug around in her small pouch, "I have a riddle I made up! It gives you clues about who I like!"

He glanced over, interested, "Read it."

"You're interested?"

"Yes."

Tenten smiled, "Clue number one: He's a prodigy."

"…Uchiha."

"Clue number two: He's cold."

"Uchiha…"

"Clue number three: His eyes make girls swoon."

"……..Damnit, Uchiha."

"Clue number four: He's arrogant, cocky, stoic, and damn hot and sexy."

"……………………………"

"Clue number five: I know him well."

"LEE? Tenten, Lee is not a prodigy, or cold, his eyes make girls scream, and he's not—"

"Clue number six: He's the one that took my first kiss."

"WHAT, YOU ALREADY KISSED UCHIHA—"

Neji's eyes widened as he felt pressure on his lips.

_Oh God, NO, a fangirl did not—wait…_

Neji's eyes relaxed and he let them close as he realized that he was being kissed by, not a fangirl, but the weapons mistress herself.

"So…" Tenten breathed, a pretty smile on her pink lips, "Know who?"

"Hyuuga Neji," he whispered, smirking.

Tenten grinned, "You're pretty good at quizzes and riddles."

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry, -scratch- this damn mosquito bite on my cheek is annoying me! So that's um why the ending seriously sucked? I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKED. So… wanna review anyway:D**


	88. I Love Her and That’s Enough

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**-slaps duct tape on all your mouths- Shh! I haven't had an angsty one for… 10 moments? I dunno, this may be one of the last angsty moments T-T Okay so er, the beginning was angsty…**

**Moment 88- I Love Her and That's Enough**

_"So Hiashi-san…" Tenten said politely, glancing up at the Hyuuga clan leader, her hand tightly around Neji's, "I hope you agree to…"_

_"No."_

_The two jounins glanced up, "What?"_

_Hiashi frowned and took a sip of tea, "I will not allow the prodigy of our clan to get married to an outsider. It will taint the bloodline."_

_Tenten frowned, "But, Hiashi-san, I can assure you I can get stronger!"_

_Hiashi smiled sympathetically, "I am well aware that you, Tenten the weapons mistress of Konoha, is extremely skilled. I am impressed with your accomplishments, one of the finest weapon users, junior captain of ANBU, high rate of completing A-rank and S-rank missions, but this isn't about if you're strong enough. Letting a non-Hyuuga enter the family will taint future generations. It has been tradition for male members to marry other female relatives, to keep the bloodline pure."_

_Neji frowned, "Hiashi-sama, with all due respect…"_

_Hiashi turned to Neji, "Neji, as the prodigy I will allow you to marry Hinata. That way you can lead the clan."_

_"I won't marry Hinata-sama."_

_"Neji, be reasonable."_

_"If I can't marry Tenten," he glanced at Tenten, "Then I won't marry anyone."_

_"I will not allow her into our family."_

_"I'll leave."_

_"Neji!" Hiashi scolded._

_"Neji, you don't have to do this," Tenten said softly, hot tears beginning to blur her vision, "I know you've wanted to lead the clan… I won't stand in your way."_

_"Good girl," Hiashi noted, "I'm sorry about this."_

_Tenten smiled faintly and bowed her head in respect._

_Neji scowled, as Hiashi left the room, "Hiashi-sama."_

_Hiashi turned around, "Yes?"_

_Neji stood up and tugged on Tenten's hand, motioning for her to stand up with him. "I will not marry Hinata-sama. You know both she and I deserve a chance to find happiness."_

_"…Hinata is loyal to the clan. She will obey me."_

_"She isn't the weak and shy girl she was."_

_"I am her father."_

_"She is herself."_

_Hiashi frowned and turned around and left the room curtly, letting the door slam shut._

_"…Neji," Tenten said softly, "You should listen to him. I mean, you've always wanted to lead the clan… and I promise I'll go to your wedding! I won't stop loving you or get married either, okay?"_

_Neji turned to her, "Tenten. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Marry. Hinata-sama."_

_"But…"_

_He sighed and caught her in a gentle embrace, "Tenten, I'll always love you, and only you."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Neji!"

Neji turned around and smiled, yes a real smile, "Tenten."

She grinned and threw herself into his awaiting arms, taking in his scent, "I've missed you…"

"I have too."

Tenten pulled back and grinned, "So how're you and Hinata?"

"Fine."

"Hiashi?"

"Fine."

Tenten grinned and looked around before she leaned up and kissed him, "I still love you, you know."

"I do."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes."

Tenten rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, smiling, "Pity I can't do this all the time… stupid Hiashi."

She could feel Neji chuckle, "I agree, but it is disrespectful to speak of Hiashi-sama that way."

She sighed, "Well you better go to your meeting. I'll be waiting for you at home, 'kay?"

He smirked, "I'll tell Hinata-sama you said hi."

"And damnit Neji, stop going on three month missions!" she called after his retreating back, "Do you know how hard it is to be a **wife** of an ANBU captain that disappears every month?"

"Got it!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"Um, Hiashi-san…" Tenten said softly, looking up at the elder Hyuuga, "May I… speak to you again?"_

_"Neji already is."_

_Tenten followed Hiashi into the study and sat down next to Neji, smiling at him shyly, "Hiashi-san, don't you believe traditions should be broken?"_

_"No."_

_She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table, her brown eyes sparkling, "What if it means having others to be happy?"_

_"…"_

_"Hinata can go after the man she truly loves, as can the rest of the Hyuugas. And Neji," she motioned towards him, "Is the prodigy of your clan, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Shouldn't he deserve to be happy too?"_

_Hiashi paused and eyed the two, "For as long as I have known, traditions in the Hyuuga family have never been broken."_

_Neji smirked, "Yes they have. A branch member has learned the secret techniques only taught to head house members."_

_Hiashi sighed, "Give me one reason why I should permit the two of you to marry."_

_Neji's smirk relaxed into a smile, "I love her, and that's enough."_

_Hiashi stood up and eyed Tenten, before sticking his hand on for a handshake, "Welcome to the Hyuuga family, Tenten."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Yes they were married.

However, there were restrictions.

For one thing, Tenten couldn't show public displays of affection too often, that was why she made sure no one was around before she kissed him.

Also, she had no say in which missions Neji would be sent on, explaining why her husband went on 3 month long missions. And vice versa, of course.

It was rough, there were other restrictions.

But then, Neji's words rang in her head.

_I love her._

_And that's enough._

**Author's Notes: I don't feel for angst, LOL. I tried to explain everything, but…. Yeah. She asked how Neji and Hinata were because she doesn't see Hinata that often, and Neji just came back from another mission. So… yeah. Their marriage is tough, but at least they're married :D**

**And of course they have the nights…**

…………………**Review? LOL**


	89. Neji Loses To a Tree

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I hate you for making me almost spit the soda out, BUT YOU, AOIRO KUMA, AT THE SAME TIME ARE SO FRICKEN' AWESOME.**

**Moment 89- Neji Loses To a Tree**

He could not believe this.

Absolutely not.

He had just heard _Tenten_, his _girlfriend,_ confess to the damn tree that he Jyuukens his anger out on.

……He did not just lose the love of his life to a _tree_.

A battered, ugly, old tree at that.

My my Neji, what have you become, losing a girl to a tree?

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So er," Tenten shifted nervously and glanced at the tree, smiling brightly, "Well er, we've been going out for a while…"

_WHAT THE EFF, SHE'S BEEN HAVING A SECRET RELATIONSHIP BEHIND MY BACK WITH A TREE?_ Neji thought furiously, watching her.

"Well… I really really like you…"

Oh God NO.

"I think…" Tenten glanced up again and smiled, a blush tinging her cheeks, "I love you."

_SHE DID NOT JUST CHOOSE A DAMN TREE OVER ME. SHE NEVER EVEN SAID THAT SHE LOVED ME!_ Neji scowled and poofed off to the Hyuuga residence, to find Hanabi to spar with so he could take his anger out.

There was no way he was going to touch that tree.

Until tomorrow. Then he'd blow it up into smithereens and Tenten would see he was better.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid trees.

DAMN YOU TREE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL AWAY THE PERSON HE LOVED MOST?

Tenten sighed and straightened up, "That's enough practice! Now I should go tell Neji that!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"Ne—why are you Jyuuken'ing that punching bag?"

Neji turned around and glared, "I won't Jyuuken the tree that you love so damn much Tenten," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tenten grinned, "Yeah, I do love that tree!"

Oh God NO.

"………………."

Tenten looked around and picked up a small leaf, blushing lightly, "Well um Neji, there's something I want to tell you…"

Neji sighed, "I know."

"You do?"

It wasn't that obvious, was it?

"You love the tree more than me," he said, sulking.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji was sulking.

"No I do—"

Neji sighed, "I understand Tenten, why you would love the tree that I take my anger out on more than me."

"Neji, damnit, you…"

"I'll see you around."

"WAIT, DAMN YOU NEJI, WHAT KIND OF GENIUS ARE YOU?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji glared at the tree, "Damn you."

The tree just stood there.

"JYUUKEN."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

"TENTEN I KNOW YOU LOVE THIS TREE AND ALL, BUT FRANKLY I HATE IT."

"DON'T KILL IT!" she wailed, clinging onto his arm.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN ATTRACTED TO THIS TREE?"

"BECAUSE IT'S WHERE YOU ASKED ME OUT!"

"I ASKED YOU OUT WHILE I WAS KILLING IT."

"YOU STILL ASKED ME OUT HERE!"

"YOU LOVE THE DAMN TREE MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME!"

"NEJI, YOU'RE NOT A VERY SMART GENIUS."

Tenten frowned, "I don't love the tree!"

"Yes you do."

Tenten sighed and turned towards the tree, "So, tree-san. I know you're special because Neji asked me out here, but I don't love you."

She turned back to Neji, "Is that enough?"

"Tenten I heard you confess to the tree."

"…You were eavesdropping…?"

_Damnit._

"…I… was looking for… a scroll."

"…Neji you don't use scrolls. I do."

"…Who said?"

"Everyone."

Neji sighed, "So, why did you confess your undying love to a tree?"

_WHY DID I LOSE HER TO A TREE?_

Tenten blushed, "Practice."

"For what?"

"…To tell you."

"To tell me what?"

"…I love you?" she answered meekly, looking up at him, her blush intensifying.

"…So you don't love the tree."

"No."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

He sighed and pulled her towards him, his arms around her tightly, "Thank you… I could never live with it if I lost you to a tree."

Tenten giggled and snuggled against his chest, "I… really love you, Neji. And I won't pick a tree over you…"

"I think… I… maybe, a little more than like you too."

"Can't you just say love?"

"Hyuuga rules."

"I bet the tree would!"

**Author's Notes: LAWL, I'M GOING CRAZY. Er… yeah… review:D**


	90. Like Rider Like Horse

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Thank you Mrs.NarutoUzumaki :D IT'S BRILLIANT LAWL. NejiTen fluff! OMG, 90s T-T I don't want this to end dammit.**

**EDIT: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE FIVE HOUR LATE UPDATE. I USUALLY WAKE UP AT 6 IN THE MORNING, UPDATE AT 7, THEN TRAIN ON MAPLESTORY, BUT I OVERSLEPT AND IT'S ALMOST 12 NOON. I SWEAR, I'M DOING THIS BEFORE I GET BREAKFAST.**

**Moment 90- Like Rider Like Horse**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll summon a horde of pandas!"

"NO!"

Tenten grinned and tugged on Neji's hand lightly, pulling him into the stables, "Come on Neji, it'll be fun!"

"It's too easy."

"Have you ever ridden?"

"No."

"Then try it!"

Neji sighed and tugged at the reins as Tenten mounted her horse easily.

"Damn horse, move."

Snort.

Neji glared at his horse and tugged harder, only to have the horse snort again.

Tenten giggled, "You two are alike!"

Neji sighed as he mounted his horse and grasped the reins glaring at his horse, "Move."

Snort.

Tenten walked around the two easily, her horse obeying the weapons mistress' commands with ease, "Gosh Neji, try being more polite."

"Move… please."

Snort.

"Screw you."

"Neji!" Tenten scolded, stopping next to him.

Tenten smiled gently and stroked the horse lightly, "Follow me."

Sure enough, as soon as Tenten began to move, his horse followed her.

…This was so degrading to Hyuuga pride.

"See Neji?"

"…I hate you, you stupid horse."

Snort.

Tenten sighed and turned around again, "You know Neji, you and your horse are so alike. You're both stubborn asses!"

"………….."

Stare.

"I know that look Hyuuga. Fine, you're hotter than him."

"Burn you stupid horse. BURN."

Snort.

"Neji you know you've gone crazy when you start arguing with a horse."

"…"

Tenten sighed and walked in circles around her teammate again, "And you said horseback riding was easy."

"It is. Just not with this horse."

Tenten smiled lightly, "So stubborn."

Neji sighed, "Can't we go back and just spar?"

"No! We do that everyday!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Neji, I don't know but I think I may be getting a six-pack, and girls aren't supposed to have those!"

"…"

Tenten frowned, "Oh come on, just for once can't we do something that'll make me happy?"

"…You don't have to train with me if you don't want to…"

"NO, I want to, and I like it but then I don't like it!"

"Tenten I don't like paradoxes."

Tenten grinned and tugged on Neji's reins lightly, the two horses starting to walk side by side, "I know, but I do!"

They walked in silence for a while longer, until Tenten broke the silence, "Our horses act like us!"

"So your horse acts like you, and mine acts like me?"

Tenten nodded fervently, not noticing when her horse began to nuzzle Neji's horse, "Yes!"

Neji glanced down and smirked, "…Well then look what "we're" doing."

Tenten glanced down and shrieked, "NOT EXACTLY THE SAME."

Neji smirked and leaned over, gently letting his nose brush hers, his smirk widening as she flushed, "N-Neji!"

"I think," he whispered as his horse finally obeyed him and moved over so he was right next to Tenten, "I really like horseback riding…"

Tenten smiled prettily, "I knew you would."

Neji smirked again and leaned over, gently capturing her mouth with his for a few seconds, before pulling back, "And I think… I just may like what this horse as well."

Snort.

Rear.

Fall.

...………Neji you were owned by a horse.

Tenten bit her lip to fight back laughter, but giggles escaped her, "A-are you okay, N-Neji?"

"Damn horse."

**Author's Notes: LOL, idea from review :D Thank you, please review:D**


	91. Wrong But Right

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I've gone… a lot of moments without angst. Or maybe… I dunno, did you consider that 'I Love You and That's Enough' to be angst? Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare yourself for the possibly LAST angsty moment of Neji and Tenten: 100 Moments :D This is like… a continuation of 'Wrong'. …I'm rather proud of that one LOL…There might be another angsty one… someone requested a one-sided NejiTen, and it might be moment 92, but I dunno.**

**EDIT: ...I'm sorry. I'm never oversleeping again.**

**Moment 91- Wrong But Right**

_Neji… save me. Please._

I'm falling.

I'm falling into the dark depths of betrayal and sins, and I can't stop.

You're married.

I'm married.

We… we can't be together anymore.

_"Hyuuga Neji, do you take this woman, Kurako Mitsuki to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"… I… do…" Neji said softly, his heart breaking._

It's… it's impossible.

_"Tenten, do you take this man, Makesu Kage, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Tenten paused and glanced backwards, biting her lip as her tears spilled out of her eyes as she saw Neji, "I… I…"_

_"Tenten."_

_She could feel Neji's eyes on her. _I'll always love you.

_"I… do."_

I'm married. You're married. To the ones we don't love.

We can… still see each other at spars.

_"Hey Neji."_

_"Tenten."_

_The two glanced at each then behind at their supposed 'lover', "Let's spar."_

I just want to kiss you one last time, to have you hold me one last time.

I love you so much, and it's enough to drive me to suicide to know I can't have you.

It angers me to see you with that bitch, Mitsuki, clinging all over you. She's a fangirl. Everyone knows it, even Hiashi who arranged the damn marriage. Why? Why wasn't I good enough?

_"Hiashi-san…"_

_"Tenten if you're here about Neji's marriage," Hiashi turned around and his eyes softened, "I'm sorry, but Konoha needs strong links with the hidden village of Rain."_

_"But… why does it have to be him?" Tenten whispered, her tears increasing, "Can't you engage someone else?"_

_"They will only accept Neji."_

_"Please Hiashi-san," Tenten continued, her tears spilling out of her eyes, "I'll do whatever you want, please don't let him get married. We both know he won't be happy."_

_"I know."_

_"I love him."_

_"I know."_

_"Please…"_

_"I'm sorry Tenten," he said, and left the room._

Right now I hate that damn Hiashi.

I love you, and it pisses me off to see you with Mitsuki. I bet she made you bed her. I bet she raped you. I hope she rots in hell with me.

Kage… he's… okay as far as I'm concerned. He doesn't really care about where I am, so that's good.

I don't go out in public with him.

I don't sleep on the same bed with him. I sleep on the sofa, because I am yours.

I am yours, and yours only.

And that's why I will become the Satan.

_"Neji!"_

_Neji shot up, "T-Tenten?"_

_"Mitsuki's on a mission right?"_

_"Yes."_

_Tenten smiled, "Neji… I've missed you."_

_Neji smiled slightly and stroked her jaw, sitting up in his bed and letting her sit on his lap, "What about Kage?"_

_"He doesn't care. He won't care if I sneak off to see you," Tenten whispered and rested her head on his shoulder, "Neji… I love you."_

_Neji tightened his grip around her shoulders, "Compared to Mitsuki you are an angel."_

_Tenten snickered, "I'll become the Satan for all these sins," she whispered, and hesitantly kissed him, "It's wrong for me to be cheating on my husband and forcing you to cheat on your wife."_

_"It feels right," he whispered and let his hands trail to the clasp on her shirt, "And that's all that matters."_

_"When is she coming back?"_

_"Not for a couple weeks."_

_"I can come… once a week?"_

_Neji grinned as she shivered, her shirt discarded, "Once a week is more than enough."_

_Tenten pressed herself against him, her eyes tearing up, "Then let's make the best of that one night."_

It's wrong. It's just plain wrong.

I slept with a man that is not my husband.

As far as Kage knows, we're just friends. Well he knows we're lovers, but he thinks we're ex-lovers.

He said he would divorce me and let me be with you, but…

That Mitsuki bitch is in the way.

Neji… I love you.

I'm falling into the dark depths of sins.

It may be hard to believe… but on that night, you're the one that took my virginity. 25 years, and I was still a virgin. Kage and I never slept together.

It's… weird. Back before you got married, we could barely exchange a kiss, just a small peck on the cheek, and I wished passionately that you would make me yours.

Now you have but…

It's…

It's just wrong. I wished to be yours, and now I am but… I can only see you once every couple of months.

I've tried asking Tsunade-sama to put me on missions with you.

She said she tried, but Mitsuki always went with you.

Stupid bitch.

Neji, I love you. If you die, I will die with you.

I'm falling. I'm breaking the rules and burning them.

Everything is wrong, but everything feels right.

I love you.

I want you.

I need you.

I miss you.

I'm doing all this for you.

Please… just save me.

_"Neji…" Tenten groaned as he bit her shoulder, "Kage…"_

_"I've spoken with him," Neji whispered, "He's spending the night at the Hyuuga compound."_

_Tenten smiled lightly, "It seems like I'm not the only one who's sinning."_

_Neji smirked and kissed her roughly, "The two of us are one. Whatever you do, I do."_

Both of us know it's wrong.

But it feels right.

And that's all that matters.

I love you…

You love me…

Everything is perfect… it's just that…

We can't have our happy ending.

We'll spend the rest of our lives sneaking around.

I love you…

Please, save me from this.

It's wrong… but it feels right.

It's wrong… but it's right.

_But… I know you can't._

**Author's Notes: Oh God, 91. Noo, it's ending! T-T Chocolate Strawberries… oh now I want the food itself. Daaang. Anyway, it's a continuation. It's major angst. I don't think I'll have anymore angst, I should please the readers for the rest of this, mm?**


	92. Acronyms

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I had spare time so I could type this up :D NOTE. VERY. IMPORTANT NOTE. I MADE ALMOST ALL THESE UP. THESE ARE NOT ACTUAL ACRONYMS.**

**Moment 92- Acronyms**

This was an official nightmare for Hyuuga Neji.

It was worse than when Lee dragged him to meet the new squirrel family.

Worse than when Hiashi caught a bare-chested Neji on top of a Tenten who's shirt was unbuttoned.

NONONO, THEY WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING, it was just another freak coincidence.

It was worse than when Hanabi found his journal.

It was worse than when Tenten gave him the acronym.

Because now Konoha could change their name from the Hidden Village of Leaf to the HVOA.

Hidden. Village. Of. Acronyms.

Kill. Him. Now.

Tenten grinned, "Hi Neji! WU?" **What's up?**

"…….."

"NEJI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, IWBY!"** I will beat you!**

"Okay Ino! Start over!"

"Elizabeth-Annn!"

"WU?"** What's up?**

"What's up, this bill is what's up! Who have you been texting fifty times a day?"

"IDK, my BFF Jill?" **I don't know, my best friend forever, Jill?**

"…Tell your BFF Jill, I'm taking away your cellphone." **Best friend forever**

"TISNF!" **This is so not fair!**

"Me paying this bill, that's what tis… en eff!"

Sakura grinned, "Great!"

"WE ROCK!"

"ILY!" **I love you!**

"ILY TOO, BUT SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!"** I love you!**

"NW!"** No way!**

"YW!" **Yes way!**

Neji's eyebrow twitched.

He hated acronyms. With. Passion.

"OMG, NO RAMEN, OMFGN!" **Oh my God, no ramen, Oh my f---in God, no!**

"IWBMB ITACHI!" **I will beat my brother!**

"SAKE! MSN!" (A/N LMAO, NO, I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MSN, I MADE UP AN ACRONYM." **More sake now!**

"You know Neji," Tenten said happily walking next to him, "You should learn how to decipher acronyms, IMO!"** In my opinion!**

"……"

"…Well it's just educated guessing, actually."

"There is no such thing as an educated guess."

"YTI." **Yes there is.**

"No there isn't."

"YTI."** Yes there is.**

"No."

"YTI." **Yes there is.**

"No."

Tenten sighed and spun around, "So Neji… WTE?" **Want to eat?**

"Sure."

"…Are you guessing? Because you answered the last two acronyms I gave you correctly."

"I'm a prodigy for a reason Tenten."

"Jerk!"

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled, stopping in front of the two, "Konnichiwa, Neji-niisan and Tenten-chan. Hanabi wanted me to tell the both of you: GMOIARA." **Go make out in a room already.**

"…What?"

Tenten tilted her head, "…I don't get it."

Hinata's smile broadened, "You will!"

"NEJI. TENTEN. GMOIARAN!" **Go make out in a room already now!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"HANABI."

Hanabi glared, "NOW! I COMMAND YOU TOO. NOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"MM." **MAKE ME.**

"IW!" **I WILL!**

"OMG, INO!" **OH MY GOD!**

"SAKURA, IHY! HCY?!" **I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?**

"AKAMARU! GF!" **GO FETCH!**

"MY BUGS! RIP, BUGS!". **REST IN PEACE**

Neji twitched and glared at Tenten.

"TENTEN, THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR GIVING ME THAT… WHATEVER THE HELL IT WAS."

"NIN!" Tenten retorted, glaring at him, her fists clenched. **NO IT ISN'T!**

"YII." **YES IT IS.**

"OMG, YOU CAN USE ACRONYMS?" **OH MY GOD!**

"ND." **NO DUH.**

"AH!" **ASS HOLE.**

"WF." **WEAPON FREAK.**

"WTF?!" **WHAT THE F---?**

"WTF YOURSELF." **WHAT THE F---**

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN MEAN? IHY." **I HATE YOU**.

"NO YOU DON'T."

"FINE ILY! HYUUGA NEJI, I LOVE YOU." **I LOVE YOU!**

"ILY TOO." **I LOVE YOU**

"…Really?"

The rest of Konoha stopped and stared at Neji, "…Really?"

"…Maybe…"

…

"Good! Now you can GMOIARA!" **Go make out in a room already!  
**"What's that?"

"Go make out in a room already!"

"HYUUGA HANABI. GET BACK HERE."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Notes: I REPEAT. I MADE MOST OF THESE UP. IF YOU GO SEARCH THEM ON GOOGLE, YOU WILL NOT FIND IT. GOOD, LOL. This is me, sugar high! FEAR ME! And review while you're at it :D**


	93. Believe

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Dangit, Aoiro Kuma, where'd you go T-T I got no more ideas… THIS ISN'T ANGST, THIS ISN'T ANGST, IT'S UM. GENERAL :D**

**Moment 93- Believe**

_Do you believe we can love each other?_

"Hey Neji!"

"Hn."

Tenten smiled brightly as she sat down on the stone bench next to her sparring partner, "So… 'sup?"

Neji shrugged.

"How's Hinata?"

"With Uzumaki and Inuzuka, trying to get them to stop fighting."

"Hanabi?"

"Making Hiashi's life utter hell."

"Why?"

"I'm not there."

"…Oh."

Tenten leaned back and tilted her head upwards, gazing at the bright sky, "Neji, do you believe?"

"In what."

"…Like, overall."

"…Not really."

"How boring is that? Not believing in anything…"

"…It's fate."

"Well then, Destiny is the new Fate."

"It's destiny as well."

"…"

"…What?" Neji asked irratibly, glancing at her.

Tenten blinked, "Do you believe Sasuke'll ask Sakura out?"

"Maybe."

"Do you believe Naruto'll be the next Hokage?"

"Probably. Stupid kid would annoy Hokage-sama to make him to Rokudaime anyway."

"Do you believe Hinata'll be a good clan leader?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe Gai and Lee will be sane one day?"

"No."

"See Neji, you believe some stuff!"

"Some. Not all."

"…" Tenten smiled slowly, "Do you believe I'm pretty?"

"…….."

"………………………….Thanks Neji. Thanks."

"Yes."

"…" Tenten blushed lightly, "E-er, do you believe I'm strong?"

"I believe you're the strongest weapons mistress in Konoha and Suna, maybe in all of Fire country," he blurted, looking away as a blush appeared.

"U-um, anyway, enough about me," Tenten muttered, a blush still adorning her cheeks, "Do you believe you've overcome your fate?"

"No."

"Do you believe you're hot?"

"Yes."

"…You are so arrogant. Do you believe you're smart?"

"Yes. I'm a prodigy."

Tenten sighed, "So arrogant. Hm… Do you believe…"

"I believe you're asking too much."

"See, you believe!"

"Tch."

Tenten reached up and caught a falling leaf between her fingers, and examined it, "So…"

"…"

"Heard Sasuke and Sakura got together."

"Yes."

"Whaddya think of them?"

"Haruno's hyper, Uchiha's an ass they're perfect together."

"NEJI."

"WHAT?"

"What about… um…"

"…"

"What do you think of… Ino?"

"…Hell?"

"I'm serious Neji!"

"Well I'm serious too. She's hell."

"NEJI."

"WHAT?"

"Shikamaru."

"Lazy."

"Kakashi."

"Pervert."

"Naruto."

"Strong but used his Kyuubi to cheat during the chuunins exams."

"…….Ummm………"

"…"

The two lapsed into an awkward silence until Tenten finally spoke up again.

"Neji, what do you think of us?"

"Teammates."

"We're far more than teammates. Or sparring partners."

"…Companions."

"NEJI."

"Fine. Best friends."

Tenten glanced at him, a small smile on her pink lips, "Neji, I think we might be more than just best friends."

"…"

"Neji…"

"Eh."

"…I think… I love you."

"I… may return your feelings but…"

Tenten stared at him.

"I don't think the two of us can love each other," he stated abruptly, trying not to look at her hurt face.

Tenten smiled through her pain, "Neji… all you have to do is believe that we can love each other."

"…"

"Do you believe we can love each other?" she asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He looked over and relaxed into a smile, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his fingers, "…Yes."

_Then…_

…_We will._

**Author's Note: Craaaap, I'm about to fall off the couch LOL. Er, review please :D**


	94. Confess Already, DAMNIT!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Meh, nothing to say. EDIT: I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. I DID NOT FORGET TO TELL YOU ALL I WAS GOING CAMPING AND THERE WOULD BE NO UPDATES. Um, well in simple words, I didn't die and forget to finish this :D**

**Moment 94- Confess Already, DAMNIT!**

Neji was a simple guy. He wore simple clothes, he ate simple food, his techniques… okay, so his techniques weren't that simple, but overall he was a simple guy.

A simple guy that likes a complicated girl.

Okay, so Tenten wasn't that complicated. She was pretty simple too. But she was complicated in the way that Neji always didn't know what to say when alone with her.

Yeahhhh, he liked her.

So, a simple guy should make a simple confession.

But this was _Tenten_, the first love of his life, and possibly the last. He had to make this damn confession _special_.

Great choice Neji. Great. Hear the sarcasm?

**First Attempt- Cows**

…What. The. Hell.

Of all the things can't you think of a nicer animal Neji? Cows poo a lot, and their poo smells BAAAAAD.

"Tenten."

"Hey Neji!"

Neji smiled shakily. "A-anou, Tenten…"

"Hm?" Tenten asked, glancing up from the kunai she was polishing. "You need something, Neji?"

"Uh…"

"…Are you _nervous_?'

"….NO."

"You're nervous!" she squealed, dropping the kunai and ran up to him. "What happened? Are you trying to confess to someone? Ask them out? Did Hanabi do something again? NEJI WHAT HAPPENED!"

"…Meet me here tonight at seven."

"…Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Kay!"

_XxOoOoOoOxX_

Cows. Seriously Neji. She likes pandas.

"Hi Neji!"

"Te—What are you _wearing_?" he asked, staring at her. She was wearing a light pink silky type dress, it ended in mid thigh, wide collar and it looked suspiciously like a… "Tenten, is that your _nightgown_?"

"…Well I couldn't find anything else!" she whined, "Besides, you can't tell it's a nightgown that easily, can you?"

"…Actually yes I can."

"…….Anyway… why'd you call me here?"

Neji scratched the back of his head, "Er… sit down," he said, patting the patch of grass next to him.

Tenten sat down next to him, "So Ne—"

Neji glanced at her lap, then turned away, blushing madly. Why? Well. Um.

When she sat down, her nightgown um, went up showing…

……………..Yeah.

Tenten's face heated up, as she pulled her nightgown down, "Sorry…"

"I-it's fine."

Tenten sighed. "So Neji, why'd you call me here?"

"Moooooooooo!"

"…Neji, did you just _moo_?"

"NO."

"Then—"

"Look ahead," he said gently, smiling over.

Tenten glanced ahead, expecting something pretty, or at least Neji-like, but seriously.

COWS. AREN'T. PRETTY. OR. NEJI-LIKE. DAMNIT.

"A COW?!"

"Er, read the banner?"

Tenten squinted, "…I…"

_This is it._

"Love…"

_My confession._

"…Bite?"

"…What?"

Tenten blinked, "Well it says 'I love' then the last word was bitten away by something!"

"………………………………"

_DAMNIT!_

"So Neji, what'd you wanna say?"  
"…It's not that important."

_This confession is gonna be unforgettable._

**Second Attempt: Weaponry**

Well, most people know not to get near weapons, unless you're Tenten.

But seriously, Neji was Tenten's best friend and her sparring partner, so the weapons wouldn't dare hurt him, right?

Wrong.

"DAMN KUNAI!"

Neji twitched as he pulled the kunai out of his arm, throwing it onto the ground with the rest of Tenten's precious metal objects. "How hard is it to spell a damn message with weapons without poking the hell out of yourself?"

Neji sighed and leaned against the tree, away from the weapons, "Damnit…"

"Hi Neji! What are---"

"…Tenten—"

"Are you _cutting_ yourself?!"

"NO. I was, er, trying to spell something!"

"With weapons?"

"Yes."

"…You're not depresse."

"Yes."

"Good! I don't want you to die!" she said happily, as she let her weapons disappear with a wave of her hand.

_Does that mean…_

"So, er, Tenten," he said as he formed chakra strings behind his back, "I wanted to tell you something."

Well he can spell it out with chakra strings. And anyway, they're all shiny and glowy, so it makes it better than weapons!

…Right?

"Yeah Neji?" she asked as she took out her favorite kunai and began to spin it, a habit she had formed over the years. She watched him with her impassive brown eyes and the next thing she knew she was tied to the Hyuuga prodigy himself.

Smooth move genius. Smooth. Very smooth.

"…Neji?" Tenten said slowly as she squirmed slightly, trying to move away. After all, she and Neji were pressed together, with…

…..Neji's chakra strings holding them together?

"……………Neji."

"…I swear, I didn't plan this."

Tenten tried to move again, and tripped on Neji's foot by accident, and tumbled forward, right into Neji, causing him to be pushed back to a tree.

And he was now kissing her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry Neji!" Tenten squeaked, as she pulled back. Or at least, she managed to tip her head backwards.

"It's fine."

_She has soft skin…_

"Um Neji…"

"Yeah?"

Tenten squirmed again, "Not that you smell bad or anything, or that I don't like you, but er…"

"…"

"…Wanna… cut these strings…?"

"…Well Tenten, about that…"

"…"

"…I made them stronger than usual so I can't cut them…"

"………………….."

"…They'll disappear after a period of time?"

"…How long?"

"…A couple of hours. Or days. Or…"

"…Don't even say it Neji," Tenten sighed and relaxed, resting her head on Neji's shoulder, "So Neji, why'd you make these anyway?"

_Well, it's unforgettable._

"Well Tenten, I've wanted to tell you something…"

"Yeah?"

Unfortunately, our favorite Hyuuga could not think straight. Why?

…Well, try having your crush tied to you, having her pressed to you and her face mere centimeters away. And damnit, it doesn't help that she looks absolutely adorable right now either.

"I think… I may have developed feelings for you over the years… that surpass the level of feelings I'm supposed to feel for you while we are best friends."

"…What? Neji, sorry but I'm not a genius like you."

"…I… love you…?" he suggested, looking away as he felt Tenten's eyes on him.

"…You do?"

"…Yes?"

Tenten blinked a few times before she smiled broadly, "I… well um, think I do too," she said, her voice softening, and her eyes turned downcast.

This would be the perfect moment for Neji to use his hand to gently hold her face, then lean in and kiss her but er.

Yeah. He lost the use of his hands for a couple of days.

"Er Tenten?"

"…Yeah?"

"…If I still had my hands I would…"

"…Oh. I get it. Okay."

"Yeah so. Um."

"…Yeah," she said softly, smiling as she looked at him shyly. She tilted her head up just as she saw him begin to lean down slightly, eyes half lidded. Just a little…

"Oh damnit, you two are _the_ most obvious couple ever, and you're so slow!" Ino complained jumping out of nowhere, and smashed their heads together, "Thank me later, have a nice make-out session!" she cackled, and disappeared.

….

………….

Furious make-out session ensues.

Neji could feel Tenten smiled against his lips as her fingertips brushed against his, "You know Neji," she whispered in a sultry tone, "I think I like these chakra strings actually."

"Of course you do. I made them."

"…"

**Author's Note: I'm gagging for a reason I shall not say for the sake of being polite. If you find me on AIM I'll tell you whyLOL, or if I still remember… Review…:D This one took 2 days to finish so um. I think it turned out fairly decent :D**


	95. Smiles, No Wrinkles!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Idea given by ILUVMYNEJIKUN through a PM :D THANK YOUUUU!**

**Moment 95- Smiles, No Wrinkles!**

Okay, this was odd.

Sakura cried a lot.

Ino threw fits a lot.

Hinata would tear up then Neji'd go after whoever made her sad.

Tenten?

Always smiling brightly.

Okay, _something_ was wrong.

"Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always smile?"

Tenten glanced over and smiled again, "If I frown I get a wrinkle! And I don't like wrinkles!"

"…………….200 frowns make one wrinkle Tenten." (A/N I swear, it's true. It was in my assignment notebook LOL)

"I know! I frowned 136 times, so I shouldn't frown anymore!"

"They have anti-aging creams."

"They don't work."

Neji frowned as Tenten grinned and walked off. "Bye Neji!"

He was gonna make her _frown_.

I mean seriously, 137 is still a long way to 200…

**First Attempt: Concentration**

"Tenten, concentrate."

"On what?"

"Meditation."

"I don't wanna!"

"You have to."

Tenten sighed and sat down, leaning against the old tree trunk, next to Neji and closed her eyes in a peaceful manner, a gentle smiled on her pink lips.

"…Do you smile when you sleep?"

"I dunno. Maybe."

"……………."

"I'm still a girl Neji! I care about my skin!"

"….."

"…Oh come on!"

Neji sighed, "Concentrate."

I mean, really. When people concentrate they sometimes frown.

"…."

"Harder."

"………………"

"Harder."

"………………………"

"Harder."

"……………………………….." Tenten furrowed her brows and her smile disappeared, but her lips didn't curl down into a frown.

_I'm getting closer._

"Ha—"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"I'll frown!"

"That's the point."

"…You suck."

"I know."

**Second Attempt: Make Her**

Okay his first idea wasn't so hot.

Unlike him.

That's not the point though.

So he'll _make_ her.

I mean seriously, she always uses her fingers to turn the corners of his mouth up into a smile, so why shouldn't he be able to do the same thing? Only… frown.

OWNED TENTEN. YOUR OWN IDEA AGAINST YOU.

So first, he'll have to trap her.

"Tenten."

"Yeah Neji?"

Neji smirked and leaned in, roughly pressing their lips together, surprising the hell out of Tenten.

Instinctively, she kissed back.

So ahem, Neji was a _fantastic_ kisser, so while Tenten was in her own little heaven, Neji took the golden opportunity to trap her.

Owned.

Tenten breathe shallowly, her brown eyes half lidded as Neji pulled back, "Neji…"

"I got you."

"What…?"

She tried to move towards him, but she found her wrists were tied to the tree, using chakra strings. "…….NEJI."

Neji smirked and towered over her, his fingers inching closer to the corners of her pink lips. "N-Neji, don't you d-dare!"

He paused for a moment when the tips of his fingers brushed against her soft and silky skin, but focused immediately. All he had to do was…

CHOMP.

"AGH, TENTEN!"

"HYUUGA NEJI, YOU CREEP!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BITE MY FINGER!" he roared, holding his right index finger in his left palm, glaring at her.

She turned her head swiftly to the right, giving no intention of apologizing.

Great job Neji.

**Final Attempt: Talk**

Okay. The natural and class attempt.

Talk.

"T—"

Tenten rolled her eyes and spun around, glaring at him but not frowning, "I know what you're going to say. And don't say it!"

"Why don't you fr—"

"Why are you so against me preserving my skin?!"

"Because," he hissed, "I'd rather see you wrinkly and old, rather then another fake smile plastered like a Barbie doll."

"……That's a weird comparison."

"It's supposed to insult you."

"Oh, it did."

"Good."

"…SCREW YOU NEJI!"

Tenten glared at him heavily, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "You… stupid… arrogant…"

But whatever other insults Tenten hurled at him he didn't hear. She was _frowning_. While she was insulting him, her lips had unconsciously curled down, forming a frown on her usual happy and smiling face.

…………And um.

…She actually….

"Damnit, are you listening to what I'm saying?!"

You know, it was actually better to see her frowning rather than her smiling.

"HYUUGA NEJI."

Neji smirked cockily and kissed her lightly, lingering for a second, "I think you're beautiful when you frown."

"WHAT? WHY?! WHAT, I FROWNED? DAMNIT, NO, 137!"

"Because," he leaned in and leaned his forehead against hers. "You look natural, and natural beauty is the most beautiful."

"…Neji that's cheesy."

"….I'm trying to compliment you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Thanks!"

"One more thing Tenten."

"Yeah?"

"…Stop smiling fake smiles. They creep me out."

"…You little…"

**Author's Notes: Stupid internet connection keeps dying… I drew a chibi picture of Tenten LOL, but I don't wanna post it up, since it's full-page, so you can see how uneven my coloring really is.**

**…God, how do people color on the computer? T-T**

**Review… please:D**


	96. Caught

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**I'm happy:D I'm quite sure NejiTen'll happen in the manga, unless Kishimoto-sama becomes mean and puts Neji with an OC and leaves Tenten all alone. But um. That won't happen.**

**…RIGHT.**

**Idea given by Aoiro Kuma :D A bit overused, but psh.**

**Moment 96- Caught**

_"Hi Neji! I'm pregnant!"_

_"…"_

_Thud._

_"…Neji?"_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"Um Neji…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"…Well um, I'm kinda um… pregnant again."_

_"………..Tenten, are you stealing those condoms? I swear, I use one every time we…"_

_"….Well um, sometimes I asked Sakura to use a genjetsu to make you think…"_

_"…………………..TENTEN."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

_"HYUUGA NEJI. TWO CHILDREN ALREADY, A THIRD ON IT'S WAY. CONSIDERING YOU HAVE ALL YOUR MISSIONS, AS WELL AS TENTEN, HOW THE HELL DO THE TWO OF YOU HAVE TIME?"_

_"…………………………………..She's pregnant again?" Neji asked exasperatedly._

_"YES DAMNIT, AGAIN. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR WIFE THROUGH? GOING ON MISSIONS WITH AN UNBORN CHILD PUTS STRESS ON HER AND THE CHILD. DAMNIT, HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU HAVING SEX?"_

_"…Once a…"_

_"LIAR."_

_"…"_

_"HYUUGA, ANSWER ME!" Tsunade roared._

_Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "…Well, thirteen a…"_

_"MONTH? DAMNIT HYUUGA, I GIVE YOU A MISSION ALMOST EVERY DAY, AND MOST OF THEM TAKE WEEKS TO…"_

_"………..A week."_

_"…..I am never putting you and Tenten on the same mission ever again."_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…Now now Ama, don't annoy Daddy…"

"DADDY! I WANNA KNOW!" a young girl whined again, tugging on Neji's sleeve, ignoring his eye twitching.

The girl looked around 7. She had dark brown hair like her father's, which were tied in two braids, and they bounced against her back lightly as she walked. Her bangs covered her pretty lilac Hyuuga eyes slightly, and the dark brown contrasted against the pale Hyuuga skin.

"Behind her stood a boy looking around 9, who was scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. He had short cropped hair, resembling Kiba's, but it was chocolate brown, like his mother's. His eyes were silver, but they looked warm with a slight purplish tint.

Standing a fair distance away was a boy around the age of 14. He had long hair like his father, dark brown and it was tied in a low ponytail, close to the neck. His bangs framed his face, covering his cold, white Hyuuga eyes slightly. He resembled his father, especially right now while scowling at his siblings.

…Yeah, he does resemble Neji an awful lot.

"It was Kageru's fault!" Ama wailed, pointing at her brother behind her, "He was sneaking around!"

"Is not! YO HIRU, come here and help me defend our manly pride!"

"Tch. You're a disgrace to men and women."

"STUPID ASS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN YOU HAVE FANGIRLS OR YOU'RE BRILLIANTLY SMART OR YOU'RE THE TOP ROOKIE, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS. COME. HERE. NOW."

"Make me," Hiru answered coolly, smirking over.

"I knew he was my favorite…" Neji muttered, smirking over at his eldest son.

Tenten frowned disapprovingly, "Neji!"

"DADDY HAS A FAVORITE?"

"I BET IT'S MEEE!"

"It's me geniuses."

Tenten smiled in a motherly way at her children, elbowing Neji harshly. "We don't have favorites, we all love you equally. Isn't that right Neji?'

"Hn."

"NEJI."

"Tch."

"HYUUGA NEJI."

"…What your mother said."

Tenten smiled again, but this time through gritted teeth, "…So, why do you three have Mommy's um…"

"Bra?" Ama grinned at Tenten and Neji's horrified faces, "Kageru told me!"

"…Kageru…" Tenten slowly turned to her middle child, glaring t him, "What have you been telling your sister," she whispered dangerously.

Kageru twitched under his mother's glare, "H-Hiru found condoms!"

…

Wow.

Neji.

Tenten.

You two are so busted.

"….Neji didn't you…"

"…I swear I…"

"Hiding them in a box of Mom's tampons was way too easy," Hiru snorted, chucking the package of condoms at his parents, "Anyway Mom, why's your bra ripped? Did Dad rip it off you or use a kunai?"

…………….

Neji and Tenten flushed, "W-what?"

"Don't play dumb," Hiru smirked cockily.

"We heard moaning!" Ama squealed.

"And screaming!" Kageru beamed.

………….

Hiru's smirk widened, "Two top jounins in the ANBU squad caught having sex by their children. Great job. Just. Great."

"What's that?"

"Well Ama!" Kageru cleared his throat, "It's when Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, then they get onto a bed, then Daddy---"

"OFF TO YOUR ROOMS!" Tenten screamed shrilly, her face beet red.

The kids grinned at their parents and walked off with Ama in the middle, Kageru still explaining the cycle of life, and Hiru snickering madly.

"…Neji, we should really get Hinata to watch them when we…"

"…Yeah."

"…You know," Tenten said slyly, smiling up at Neji, "Hinata's coming to take them to the park in a few minutes…"

…

"HEY KIDS!" Tenten yelled as Neji roughly began to kiss her neck, "WHEN HINA-CHAN COMES, GO WITH, Neji, stop it! HER!"

Tenten let out a soft squeal as Neji picked her up easily and headed towards the master bedroom, "U-uh, HAVE FUN W-WITH HINATA!"

SLAM.

Click.

Moan.

……..

"…Wow," Kageru said slowly, "That was…"

"…….Hinata-neechan is coming soon!" Ama said happily, bouncing around.

"Perverts," Hiru muttered.

"Oh shut up Hiru! You care too!"

"…."

"Ama-chan, Kageru-kun, Hiru-kun! Let's go!" Hinata called as she unlocked the front door and entered the house, "Where are Neji-niisan and Tenten-chan?"

"Having sex!"

"……………."

"O-oh G-God… " the four outside stared at the master bedroom door as they heard Tenten's voice. "NEJI!"

…Awkward. Silence.

Very awkward.

Hinata's lips curled up as she picked up a happy Ama, "Well… let's go. Maybe you two will spend the night at Hinata-neechan's… again."

"YAY!"

"Great."

Hinata sighed as the children began to follow her out of the house.

_They have got to control themselves…_

**Author's Notes: Okay well Kuma wanted something about how the kids were like the parents but…**

**…Yeah. LOL, yes I am very bored, this chapter was indeed very pervy but psh.**

**What's wrong with facing the truth? LOL, okay please, don't kill me. Reviews are accepted though :D**


	97. Will You Er Well, Nevermind

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Um. Nothing to say really… except the title has nothing to do with the chapter :D And I'm glad a lot of people thought the last chapter was funny. I was worried it was too perverted LOL...**

**And to -Yondaime's-Number1-Fangirl-: Um... the link no worky? Well it didn't show up. Um... maaaybeee... putting a space after www or something? I dunno LOL**

**Moment 97- Will You Er... Well, Nevermind**

Okay. It actually wasn't that hard. All he had to do was get down on one knee, take out the ring box, smile gently with his eyes softening and…

…Okay, he'll skip smiling and his eyes softening.

Then he'll say those ten words.

_Will you grant me the pleasure of marrying me, Tenten?_

Okay! Seriously, it's not _that_ hard, it's just…

Neji stared at himself in the mirror and fell onto his bed, moaning with his covering his left eye in sheer annoyance. His right hand went to his tie and immediately loosened it, then went to loosening the collar. Damn shirt won't let him breathe.

Yes. Hyuuga Neji was a nervous wreck.

Just because he wanted to ask his girlfriend Tenten to marry him.

And he's doing it on her birthday.

Today.

March 9th.

Great Neji. You're turning mushy.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"You look fabulous!" Ino gave a thumbs up as the three of them glanced at Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "Good, because I hate trying on more dresses."

Tenten spun around and looked at herself in the mirror, examining herself. She was wearing a sleeveless Chinese dress, ending right below her knees. It was made of a silky material, with dragons stitched on carefully in dark blue thread, while the hem of the sleeves, the collar, and end of the dress were yellow. There were two clasps on the dress, each yellow, both on the higher part of her upper body. Her hair was done up in her usual buns, yellow ribbons held them in place, while she was wearing dark green ballet flats with a small heel.

"If Neji doesn't bed you tonight, he'll never do it!" Ino clapped happily.

"INO."

"It's true!"

"Ten-chan, you should get going," Hinata smiled, "Neji-niisan doesn't like to be kept waiting.

Tenten glanced at the clock and grabbed a dark green clutch purse, hurrying out the door, "Thanks guys!"

"Good luck Tenten!"

"Happy birthday!"

"REMEMBER, I'LL KNOW WHAT THE TWO OF YOU DO."

"INO, SHUT UP!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"…So…" Tenten looked around the restaurant, or rather, private room slowly, "Nice place."

"Hn."

_Okay, I practiced…_

_**Yeah Neji, you practiced proposing to yourself. What are you, in love with yourself?**_

_What the…_

_**Oh don't say it, I know I'm sexy.**_

_SHUT UP._

Tenten fingered the hem of the dress nervously, "So Neji…"

_Damnit, usually we're always talking… something's weird today…_

_**Aww, Neji-chan's nervousss!**_

_He is?_

_**Yes!**_

_HE IS! THAT'S SO CUTE!_

_**I KNOW!**_

Tenten smiled slightly at the state of her boyfriend, "Neji…"

"Wh-what?"

"…Are you nervous?"

"…NO."

"…You are, aren't you?"

"I-I'm not!"

**Flashback**

_"Me? My kind of guy is cold, stoic, sexy, hot, a prodigy, has an aloof attitude towards anything, and extremely strong," Tenten grinned, "I like him confident too."_

**End flashback**

_She doesn't like nervous guys…_ Neji thought slowly.

Tenten giggled, "It's cute!"

"…"

"I mean, you're always so confident, and it's kind of… cute to see you nervous!"

"…Happy birthday," he said as he slipped into a gentle smile, and gazed at her.

"Thanks," she grinned.

"Tenten, er…"

She looked up from the rice ball she was trying to eat, "Yeah?"

"Will you…"

_…After dinner is a better time._

"…Never mind," he said as he picked up his chopsticks, "Let's eat first."

Tenten tilted her head, "Okay…"

_Something's up._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"So Neji!" Tenten turned around as she stepped outside, "What'd you want to say when we started eating?"

_Do it now. Be a man._

"Tenten will you… wait," he hurriedly stowed the ring box back in his pocket and gently took her hand instead, "Let's go somewhere first."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Tenten let Neji lead her through the dark night, despite the fact she had absolutely _no_ idea where the hell they were heading.

After all, she trusted him.

"We're here."

Tenten looked around and her lips cracked into a wide smile. He had taken her to a small white patio, surrounded by ivory, on the ground around it, and snaking up on the columns. The patio gave a lovely view of the clear night and the moon and stars tonight, and the reflections on the large Konoha Lake.

"It's… beautiful," she breathed while Neji led her onto the patio.

"I'm glad you like it."

_Do it now._

Neji took in a breath, "Tenten… there's something… I wanted to ask you."

Tenten averted her attention to Neji, "Hm?"

_It has to be what was bothering him during dinner…_

"Tenten will you…"

Neji's fingers blindly clutched the small fuzzy box tightly as he turned to her.

Okay forget kneeling.

"Will you…"

_Say it. It's now or never._

Tenten blinked, "Neji… are you okay? You've been acting queer today."

Neji paused and let go of Tenten's hand, as his other hand simultaneously let go of the box, letting it drop back into the depths of his pocket. It fell with a small, but definitely disappointed _thump_.

"It's… nothing," he finally said, giving up.

_Damnit. I… I can't do it._

"I'll… see you tomorrow," he mumbled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Tenten alone.

Tenten stared at the spot Neji had been a few seconds earlier, "…Did I… do something?"

…

"Oh God," she muttered, staring out at the water, "…He doesn't love me anymore," she smiled sickly, her eyes tearing up, "That's why he was so quiet. That's why he was acting so odd. That's why… he didn't want me to be sad."

_He doesn't love me anymore._

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji scowled at the box and threw it outside, groaning.

Damnit.

"Neji-niisan, how'd it go?" Hinata asked happily, bounding into Neji's room.

"…I lost my nerve," he muttered.

"…………….NEJI."

"WHAT?"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji and Tenten leaned against adjacent trees, avoiding each other's gazes, focusing on their water bottles instead.

_I'll do it today._

_He doesn't love me anymore._

"Tenten…"

"…It's okay Neji. I know."

"…You do?"

"Yeah," Tenten gently traced the Konoha leaf symbol on her water bottle, "It's okay."

_…Wait. She's supposed to be happy. Oh… oh._

"…Oh. Well," Neji let the box drop in his pocket drop again, "I guess then…"

Tenten smiled weakly and walked over to him, her hands behind her back, "Neji… you have to know I love you."

"Then why…"

Okay now this wasn't making sense.

She leaned up, placing her left hand on his left cheek and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling back, "I… I get it."

"…Wait, what?"

Yeah, now he's confused.

"I love you so," Tenten averted her gaze and turned around, "I'll let you be happy. I think… we should break up."

From nervous to confused, now he's worried.

"W-wait Tenten, if you don't want to, i-it's fine. P-please, don't leave…"

"You're so sweet," Tenten said softly, "But I want you to be happy."

"…Are you PMSing?"

Twitch.

Tenten spun around, her cheeks brilliantly scarlet from anger, "NEJI, I get it! You don't love me anymore! AND NO, I AM NOT PMSING."

"NO, I still love you, it'…"

"WELL EXPLAIN LAST NIGHT. YOU LEFT SO DAMN ABRUPTLY AND LEFT ME TO WALK HOME. THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE IS SAY 'BYE' OR SOMETHING!"

Neji paused as he remembered last night, shame washing over him, "I'm sorry about last night, I can explain…"

"I don't want an explanation!" Tenten hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Hyuuga Neji, do you love me or not. If you don't, then this is your chance to break up with me."

"I don't want to break up---"

"WELL DAMNIT, IT SEEMS LIKE IT."

"I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU TENTEN, THE REASON FOR LAST NIGHT'S DISASTER WAS---"

"I BET YOU'D LIKE SOMEONE PRETTIER THAN ME, WOULDN'T YOU?"

"TENTEN, JUST LISTEN…"

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO WHATEVER SHIT YOU HAVE TO SAY! EITHER YOU LOVE ME OR YOU DON'T, BREAK UP WITH ME NOW OR—"

"DAMNIT, WILL YOU JUST MARRY ME?"

"…Did you just _propose_ to me in the middle of an _argument_?"

"…I was going to ask you yesterday, but I… lost my nerve…"

"…………………….."

"…I'm… sorry?"

"…You still love me?" she asked, her eyes tearing up as she stepped closer to him.

Neji sighed but smiled slightly as he caught her in his arms, "Tenten, don't be so stupid. I'll always love you."

Tenten hiccupped as tears began to flow freely, clutching onto Neji's shirt, "…Thank God, I didn't know what I would've done if you left…"

"…So… will you?"

"Will I what?"

"…Tenten, don't make me say it again."

"Say what?"

"………………"

"…WHAT?"

"Will you… marry me?" he asked again, tightening his grip around her waist and shoulders.

Tenten's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up, "Y-yes."

"_Good_. Now Hinata won't kill me."

"Why would she…"

"Did you see the gash on my cheek and my arm and my leg?"

"…Hinata did that?'

"Yes. Let me tell you the story…"

**Author's Notes: Wow Hina-chan's violent… GO HINA-CHAN :D I know marriage proposals is a bit overused, but er. It's for moment 99… I mean, I can't have him propose in moment 2 then have them marry like—**

**…Aw damn. You weren't suppose to know that. Anyway, please review :D So close to being done…**


	98. Cookies

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

…**Nothing to say really… unless you want me to start weeping :D Idea given by Nekaii :D**

**Moment 98- Cookies**

_"NEJI! COME OVER!"_

_"Ten… ten… it's three in the morning…" Neji's eyelids began to close, his grip on the phone loosening._

_"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tenten wailed, "COME OVER NOW BEFORE I DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"Wh-what? Wait, what? You're going to die?" His eyes shop open and he straightened up immediately, gripping onto the phone. "Who's there? Enemy ninja? Kidnappers? Your house is covered in exploding tags?"_

_"NEJI, JUST COME OVER!"_

_"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT, I'M GOING OVER!"_

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Neji crossed his arms and tried to keep his cool while glaring at Tenten, "You woke me up at 3 in the morning for _this_?"

Tenten turned around and grinned, a bowl in one hand, a whisker in the other, "Yes!"

Tenten straightened her patissuer hat and glanced down at her white apron, "Um… I look like a professional patissuer, right?"

"Actually no. They're not covered in cookie dough."

"…" Tenten frowned and straightened up again and started to stir the batter, "Oh shut up Neji. Anyway, I wanna make cookies!"

"Why do I have to be here then?"?

"I need a taste tester!"

"…………………………"

**Flashbacks**

_"Hi Lee! I made curry!"_

_"CURRY! MY LORD, CURRY!" Lee grinned energetically and took a huge bite of the curry Tenten prepared._

_Tenten grinned while Neji watched carefully._

_"So? Is it good?"_

_"IT IS—"_

_Lee suddenly dropped the plate and his hands went to his throat, "TENTEN-CHAN, WHAT DID YOU –choke- PUT IN –choke- THIS?!"_

_"…It's not good?" she asked slowly as her shoulders began to slump._

_"NO! IT IS HORRIBLE! WHY DO YOU INSIST OF DISGRACING THE NAME OF—"_

_"SHUT UP LEE!" Neji roared suddenly when Tenten began to tear up, "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT."_

_**XxOoOoOxX**_

_"Hey Ino!" Tenten grinned as she saw the Yamanaka and began to wave wildly._

_Neji walked behind her coolly, shooting glares at random perverts that began to check her out._

_Ino grinned, "Hey! Trying to get Shikamaru and Temari together, but it's not working…"_

_"…Yeah Ino, flirting with Shikamaru really…"_

_"But Temari's supposed to get jealous! Then she'll come over and kill me with that fan, then she and Shikamaru'll make out!"_

_"…………………."_

_Tenten shrugged and began to untie the scarf around a box, "I made some rice, and I wanted you to taste it!"_

_Ino grinned as she took the bento, "Thanks!"_

_Chew._

_Swallow._

_……………………_

_Faint._

_"INO!"_

_"Too…. Spicy….. Tenten…."_

_"I'M SORRY!"_

**End flashbacks**

"Uh Tenten, based on your previous cooking abilities…"

"I swear Neji, I'm better now!"

"…"

"…Don't you trust me…?"

Damn puppy eyes.

"O-of course I do."

Tenten smiled brightly as she sprinkled something suspicious looking into the batter and began to mix, some of it splattering on her and Neji, "This'll be good. I mean, how do you mess up cookies?"

Neji watched Tenten as she returned to the counter and began to arrange the batter onto the cookie sheet, "Cookies are easy. All you do is…"

"..Tenten, you added sugar, right?"

"…Oh, I forgot that!"

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

"TENTEN."

"I SWEAR NEJI, I HAVE SUGAR, VANILLA, FLOUR, EGGS AND CHOCOLATE CHIPS."

"DO YOU SWEAR?"

"YES!"

"…Okay, put it in the oven."

Tenten puffed her cheeks out in annoyance as she opened the oven door, "If I burn myself, you are so…"

Tenten froze as she felt Neji reach over her, his cheek brushed her nose and his shoulder brushed her's.

"I'll put it in."

"Th-thanks."

Neji sighed and used his foot to close the oven door, "So Tenten, whaddya wanna do now?"

"U-uh…" Tenten rubbed her hands together nervously, "Um…"

"…You look cute in that outfit."

"…………………What?"

_Did he really just say what I thought he said?_

"I said, you look tired."

_Damnit…_

"I'm fine!" Tenten grinned happily.

Neji sighed, "Tenten, you have bags under your eyes."

"No I don't!"

He leaned over, his hair draped over her shoulders slightly, and he whispered hotly into her ear, "You can just sleep for 15 minutes."

"I don't…" Tenten's eyes widened slightly then closed as she felt Neji's warm hand on the back of her neck apply pressure.

"You… freak…"

Neji chuckled when she collapsed into his arms, "I know."

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Tenten frowned slightly as she regained conscience.

What…

……….

Oh.

"NEJI YOU COLD HEARTED FREAK."

Neji glanced up from the book he was reading, "I know. By the way, the cookies will burn soon."

"……………….."

Fall off the couch.

Run.

Crash.

Run.

Thump.

Open.

Take out cookies.

Sigh in relief.

"Nejiiiiiiii!"

"What?"

Tenten grinned and held out a cookie, "Taste it!"

"Why don't you taste it first?"

"…"

"FINE."

Neji closed his eyes and tentatively took a bite of the cookie.

…

……

Oh God it was _horrible_.

There wasn't enough sugar, there was too much vanilla, way too dry…

Tenten grinned, "So?"

…Oh well this is gonna be hard.

"Well Tenten…"

"Hm?"

"…It's not… that bad but…"

"…But what?"

"…I like other things better."

"What can you like better than cookies?"

"…You," he smirked and leaned in and kissed her.

Tenten's mind reeled as soon as their lips made contact. She unconsciously dropped the platter of cookies and pressed herself against him, her arms locked around his neck.

"Nn… Neji…" Tenten murmured against his lips.

"Hmm…?"

"…I know this is a nice way to say my cookies suck."

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry this one seemed all rushed and choppy, but I wrote this at the last minute LOL. …I like the ending line, personally LOL. Please review :D With 200 alerts…**

…**Maybe –cough- 70 people would review and help this story hit 3k reviews:DDDD**


	99. I… Don’t

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Okay Silence. Don't start bawling yet. –deep breath- SOO CLOSEEE!11!1!!1!!1! Oh forgive me if this sucks. T-T ...What the hell, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! T-T**

**Moment 99- I… Don't**

Tenten took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"I TOLD you she wasn't that thin!"

"Ino it's not the bodice," Tenten said slowly, staring at herself in the mirror, "I'm just… nervous."

"So you are that thin?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

Hinata smiled shyly and smoothed Tenten's dress, "C'mon Tenten, you have to go down that aisle and get your happy ending."

Tenten smiled and adjusted her veil again.

She was wearing a creamy white dress. The sleeves were off-shoulder, it was all made in the same material, a smooth and silky satin-y type. It hugged her curves nicely, and started to flare out at the knee. It was very long, reaching the floor and trailing around five inches behind her, hiding the white heels she had on underneath. Small beads in a swirly pattern were stitched on near the hem, and near the top of the dress. It was pure, just like Tenten.

Her veil reached down to the floor, the front wasn't covering her face yet. Beads were sprinkled on randomnly, and if she stood in just the right position, some would sparkle.

Yes, today, yes, Tenten was wearing lipstick.

Unfortunately it was very light pink so you could hardly see it.

Her hair was down today, at last. Smooth, shiny, straight, a couple inches below her shoulder, her bangs the same as always.

Tenten clutched her bouquet and closed her eyes, "Okay… I can do this."

The three grinned as Sakura gently lowered the veil, "We'll be watching!"

"Go Tenten!"

Tenten smiled weakly, and stepped onto the red carpet.

………….

"…I'm sorry," she gasped and ran back out, turning left and paused near the bathrooms.

_I… can't do this._

"Tenten?"

Tenten's head snapped up, "I-I'll be fine, I just have to regather myself."

Ino frowned sympathetically, "Tenten… you can always do this another day. I mean Neji won't mind."

"I know but," she gasped again, trying to regulate her breathing, "It's so… nerve wracking."

Sakura gave a half hearted laugh, "Well we can't relate. We're not getting married."

Tenten clutched her stomach and doubled over, "I have to do this."

Hinata smiled softly, "Think of it… as doing it for Neji-niisan."

Tenten paused and straightened up, a confident smile reclaiming it's position, "You're right. It's for Neji. And I'm not nervous. I'm Tenten…"

"The weapons mistress of Konoha!"

"Our best friend!"

"Soon-to-be Hyuuga Tenten."

Tenten grinned, "Hyuuga Tenten. I like it."

She breathed deeply again, "I'll see you at the altar."

"Good luck!" they chimed in unison as Tenten watched the mahogany doors open again, and she stepped onto the carpet, the chorus starting to sing again.

And this time she started to walk down the aisle.

**XxOoOoOoOxX**

Eyes.

Tenten kept her gaze at Neji, but she could still feel white eyes, some Byakugans activated, and the rest of Konoha on her.

She walked slowly but elegantly, making sure the young Hyuuga toddlers could keep up, after all, they were holding her train.

Flower petals, courtesy of the flower girl, gave off a wonderful aroma.

She could see the priest.

She could see her best friends, all grinning at her.

She could see Sasuke, the best man.

She could see her husband-to-be, Hyuuga Neji.

She could… see herself next to him for eternity.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness the love and pledging of love between two people."(A/N I'M SORRY, I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A WEDDING T-T I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE SAYS. I'll skip to vows :D I hope I did that right…)

"I, Tenten, vow to stay by my husband, Hyuuga Neji for eternity, no matter what happens, arguments, fights, I will stay by him. I trust him with everything I have. He will be my first priority."

"I, Hyuuga Neji, vow to stay by my wife, Tenten forever, to love her forever, my soul entwined with hers for eternity. I vow to trust her with my soul."

The priest nodded, "Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take Tenten as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled gently, "I do."

"Do you, Tenten, take Hyuuga Neji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I d—"

Tenten paused.

…Waaaaaaaaait.

Whispers rose.

Neji glanced over with a questioning look.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, even Shikamaru glanced over with a questioning look.

Tch, even the non-caring Sand siblings looked over.

"I…. don't."

"…Excuse me?" the priest asked.

Tenten pried her hand away from Neji and glared at him, "HOLD IT HYUUGA NEJI. If I say I do, you are going to make me do everything for you, aren't ya? I'll have to train endlessly with you, wash your _clothes_, damnit, if you ever break a sweat, you're gonna keep training because something about 'I sweat so I'm weak!' And then of course, missions. Do you know how hard blood is to get out? Hell, you might pay more attention to getting stronger than to me!"

"…Tenten," he said slowly.

The audience whispered loudly.

"And damnit, admit that kunoichi can be just as strong as shinobi!" Tenten continued, flushing angrily, "I know what you're trying to do. Before I get married to you, you have to add one more thing to your vow."

"What?"

Her eyes softened, "You won't put becoming stronger before me. You'll have me as your first priority."

His lips twitched, "Yes Tenten I'll do it."

"Damn you Neji, don't laugh at me!" she hissed, flushing a brilliant red, as she accepted his hand.

The priest cleared his throat, "So, Tenten, do you take Hyuuga Neji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"If you say no again I am going to go crazy," Neji muttered.

Tenten smiled, "I do."

Cheers arose as Neji slipped the ring onto Tenten's finger, and leaned in to kiss her before the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Neji pulled back first, smirking, "You were always my first priority."

**Author's Notes: I'm doing another question and answer thing, and I'll try to include all reviews, even if you don't ask a question. :D I'll give you a two day period, last chapter coming on August 15****th****, I swear. If it sucks, I'm sorry. Dang, this should've been the last one, I liked this one… er, please review?**


	100. Memory

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

_**I take up this space to thank you all dearly for sticking by me throughout this entire project. This is the longest completed story I have ever written. I don't know how many others have completed a drabble series of 100 drabbles/moments or more, but if some of those authors are reading right now, I think you can feel that I'm going to start bawling because this is over, and start cheering because this is over. So, thank you for reviewing and waiting patiently for updates, I hope you enjoy the official last moment of Neji and Tenten: 100 Moments.**_

**I rewrote this a couple of times, determined to make this the damn best, non humor non angsty moment I have ever written. I know, I know. I should've wandered into the depths of my mind for something humorous and pervy and lighthearted, but I wanted moment 100 to be like this ever since moment 1. Something that wraps everything up :D And God, I can't believe it's over T-T Right, questions! **

**WAITWAITWAIT. A lot of the reviews said 'How cute' and 'I can't believe it's ending!' so… I'll have Neji and Tenten answer those right here! Otherwise the moment would be 10 pages long… And er, I added in the reviews that had pretty much the same meaning, like you liked the moment, or you didn't want this to end. 'Kay? 'Kay. **

**_'How cute!' –_A lot of reviewers **

Neji: You wouldn't think it was cute if YOUR wife-to-be didn't agree to marry you.

Tenten: Well, I had to make him add that… and yeah I got this huuuge lecture from old man Hiashi… Ugh.

**_'I can't believe it's ending… T-T'_ –A lot of reviewers **

Neji: Believe it. Oh God, I sounded like Naruto…

Tenten: -tears- I can't believe it's ending either! I loved how I got to kiss Neji in almost all the moments… -sighs dreamily-

**OKAY. QUESTIONS. And er, I did the reviews that actually had questions in them. Please forgive me if I missed yours, the question mark might've gotten cut off and I was too stupid to realize it was a question… **

**_huh? what made them stop_ –mz.demon-inuyasha **

Neji: …Stop what…?

Tenten: Um… stop kissing? Well we needed breath…

_**Aw! That was the cutest thing ever! And my question is How in God's **__**name did you come up with 100!? That's just...WOW. No offence to her but I don't **_

**_even think my obsessed bff Neji's Fangirl could come up with that many!_ -yukisgrlfriend**

Neji and Tenten: -stares at Serenity-

Serenity: …What the hell, I'll jump in randomly. How did I come up with 100? Well, with the help of Namida and Aoiro Kuma and of course my little NejiTen obsessed brain, it wasn't that hard. I was seriously debating on making this 1000 moments, but… well um. Namida kinda… slapped me with pixels…

_**And this: "but she could still feel white eyes, some Byakugans **__**activated, and **__**the rest of Konoha on her". I kinda had to laugh at that. Were some of **__**the **_

_**Hyuugas perverted? XD Or I bet some old people couldn't see... **__**What do you mean by this: "Do you know how hard blood is to get out?" **_

**_Sine cera, Yumizuki_ **

Neji: ……………………………………..My family was using the _Byakugan _on her? ……Damnit.

Tenten: …..NEJI, YOU PROMISED NO ONE WOULD USE THE BYAKUGAN TO LOOK THROUGH MY DRESS. Stupid husband didn't protect me from perverts… anyway. When I said 'Do you know how hard blood is to get out?' I meant when Neji went on missions and if blood got on his ANBU or Hyuuga robes, I, as his wife, would have to wash that out, and blood really is hard to wash out…

_**Hey loved the story it sad that this has to end up yeah. so I have a **__**question for Neji and tenten what are the names of your children going to be? **__**Tenten can **_

_**Neji really cook? Neji do you like pie? my sister wants to know. **__**She says that her and her friend made a bet that you did. any way... OH and **__**where did you guys **_

_**go for your honeymoon? are either of you in the ANBU? If so **__**what are your ranks? Alright i'm done. Loved the momonets and great times so **_

**_said that it's over. :- (-_10xpandax10 **

Neji: Well I only like pie if… actually no, Tenten destroys pie. Pie is okay I suppose… the names? …I don't give a damn. Honeymoon? We went to Rain Country. ANBU? Yes, both of us are in ANBU, I'm the leader of a squad, Tenten's the junior leader.

Tenten: YES Neji can cook so damn well! So that's why we either have takeout or he cooks! If I cook, the house burns down! Names? Mm… I don't know yet, but I like Ama. And Kage. And Hiru. But I have to see what kind of a kid the kid is… -sighs- Neji won't help me name the kids!

Neji: _The_ kids?

Tenten: Yes _the_ kids! I'm pregnant! Didn't I tell you that?

Neji: …..Actually no…

_**Heh, it's pretty good. Yup, very good addition of Tenten's personality **__**at the end. snickers Who would've thought that Neji could even get that **_**_dirty?_**

**–Quiet Moon **

Neji: …What do you mean how could I get so…

Tenten: Admit it Neji! You were gonna leave out that kunoichi can be just as tough as shinobi in the end!

Neji: Actually you made me add that you would be my first priority.

Tenten: …..WELL, uh… dang.

_**Sure. But, are you sure you're going to stop at 100? hopefully not. . . **__**Yeah, Neji, about that blankie that Tenten mentioned in the first **_

_**Question and answer segment. . . WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? Show us a picture, Tenten! And no, Neji, you can't talk your way out of this one. **_

_**Oh, and do you really do it with Tenten THIRTEEN TIMES A WEEK? Oh. My. **__**Gawsh. **_

_**You gotta answer! **_

_**Ja ne! **_

_**--Xanie XD **_

Serenity: LMAO, XANIE YOU ARE AWESOME. Right, I shouldn't be here.

Neji: …………….Invasion of privacy…………

Tenten: -snickers- Well, Neji tore up the picture… but it was light blue with yellow ducks on it! It was soooooo cute! I think I have it some—

Neji: _You_ have it?

Tenten: Yeah! Hinata gave it to me!

Neji: ……Agh. Do I have to answer the second one?

Everyone: YES.

Neji: Ugh… well… yeah… sometimes a bit… more… Well it's Tenten's fault for seducing me.

Tenten: WHAT? I DO NOT SEDU… well yeah I do…. OKAY, LET'S FORGET ABOUT THIS.

**OOH! OOH! OOH! I WENT TO MY COUSIN'S WEDDING ON SATURDAY! And um... the priest talked to us a lot, and we sang a lot, and a bunch of family**

**members made speeches, and the priest talked really quietly to Matt and Becky (the bride and groom) and they kissed, and yeah. Um. That was extremely **

**vague. Sorry, I didn't pay a lot of attention to the wedding... eheheh... **

**OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S ONLY ONE MOMENT LEFT! NO! THERE'S GOT TO BE MORE CHAPTERS, THERE'S JUST GOT TO BE! **

**Okay, calm down, self, there's still three days until it ends... okay... (talking to myself) calm. I am CALM. And I will STAY calm. Okay, okay, everything's **

**good... –_Dancer of Wind _**

Serenity: Stop glaring at me! Anyway, I know there wasn't a question in here, but I missed her question at the question and answer segment at moment 50 so… yeah :D

Neji: Yeah there's only 1 more moment. Thank God because I was sick of having people know about what Tenten and I do all the time…

Tenten: The priest dude didn't say that much, but Hiashi did give a huge speech, then a huge lecture, and then this whole thing about condoms and crap..

…Course I didn't listen though… :D

**I got lazy. I only answered the ones with questions LOL. Okay, that's over… onto the final moment! **

**Moment 100- Memory **

_It's funny sometimes, how the person you start out hating, ends up being the person you marry. _

_**"Neji! Um, I, um, hate you! But… I love you too." **_

_Okay fine, she loved him but hated him. _

_**"Tenten, do you take this man, Hyuuga Neji, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" **_

_**"…I do." **_

_Marriage. Tenten saw it as a way so no other man would flirt with her, that she was officially Neji's. _

_Hyuuga Tenten. She liked the sound of it. _

Tenten stared at the bed, "…Left or right."

"Does it really matter?"

"…I don't think so, but you start on a side, right?" she asked, jumping onto the bed.

Neji raised an eyebrow as his wife hitched up her nightgown revealing her creamy legs, and a strap of her nightgown accidentally… 'slipped'.

"Neji…" she purred seductively.

"Hn."

Tenten adjusted her position, showing him the tiniest amount of the black thong she was wearing.

Yeah. She wore thongs.

…Or maybe she did for tonight. After all, they were, apparently, easy to rip off.

She smiled cutely and undid her hair, letting locks of her chestnut hair fall onto her shoulders softly.

Neji glanced at her and gulped, but remained in his 'I'm-not-going-to-fall-for-that' stance. Despite the fact that his pants er…

Tenten smiled prettily again and softened her eyes, as her hair covered her right eye slightly as she tilted her head.

After ten minutes, Tenten decided to take charge. She pulled out a lilac and maroon scroll and spread it open expertly with her right hand, while biting her left hand, and smearing dark red blood on the scroll.

Summoning a random whip, she grinned and whipped it at Neji, missing his ear by a couple centimeters, "Hyuuga Neji, as your wife, Hyuuga Tenten, I demand you listen to me," she said simply, walking towards him on the bed.

Neji smirked as he glanced at her whip, "Hm… a whip?"

_CRACK! _

"Hell yeah," she grinned, tugging on it, "I'm not a good little girl," she whispered huskily into his ear, "Hope you like bad girls."

He smirked and gently traced her jaw line, "I'm not sure… there's a good little girl waiting for me…"

"Well she just turned bad," Tenten replied, smirking devilishly, "Still love it?"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly, pushing her down onto the bed, murmuring against her lips, "I've always loved your dark side."

How do we know exactly what they were doing? Well this fellow passerby's yell should tell us.

"CUT THE DAMN RACKET, I DON'T CARE IT'S YOUR DAMN HONEYMOON, AND DAMNIT, STOP. SCREAMING."

**XxOoOoOoOxX **

Tenten closed her eyes and curled up next to her husband, gently nuzzling his neck, "Neji…"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I do too," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Even though I spied on you?"

_Next time you want to spy on me… tell me. I'll let you in. _

"Tch, I know I'm irresistible."

"Oh shush. Are you sure you made the right choice dumping Sakura for me?"

_"I was never really serious with her… I wanted to see… if you liked me." _

"It was to see if you liked me."

"Tsk tsk, so cold. Well, I guess it's like revenge… I did have everyone beat you up."

_Sakura grinned, but frowned, muttering an "oh yeah" as she grinded her foot onto Neji's heel. _

"Yeah. I learned that day, that not only Haruno's fist was to be feared. I love you, and don't you dare change."

_"Where's the woman I love?" _

Tenten giggled lightly, "I won't… remember the time my water bottle wouldn't open?"

"Yes. We went through everyone, until I opened it."

_Neji frowned and twisted the cap the _opposite_ way that everyone else was twisting. _

"You're a genius for a reason. Anyway, I never did kill Hiashi for killing my goldfish…"

"………"

_"Hiashi-sama killed your _goldfish_?" _

"Well it was special!" she whined softly, "Anyway, that doesn't account for the time you bought a bra."

"……………………."

_"I was going to use it as a sleeping mask!" _

"Neji that is just wrong. Are you…"

"NO. I think Uchiha stole it…"

"…What would Sasuke do with a _bra_?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't think I want to. Anyway, what about when you were selling yourself?"

"I needed money!"

_"So are you still for sale?" _

"And besides! You were asking if I was still for sale!"

"Tch. Do you… remember the time you were almost blind?"

Tenten's smiled faltered as she pressed herself against him, "I do. You brought me to a pretty place."

_She smiled slightly and turned to him, "Thank you for bringing me here." _

"I'll take you there tomorrow if you'd like."

"Okay! Remember……. The first time you saw my hair down?"

_Neji's lavender eyes rolled upwards as he blacked out. _

"You fainted."

"I was surprised. Anyway, what about when you wore that 'Kiss Me, I'm Tenten' shirt?"

_Neji smirked, "I'll do what the shirt says." _

"Neji."

"What?"

"You listened to a shirt," Tenten said with a serious expression.

"…Well it was destiny to," he muttered, as he leaned in and quickly kissed her, "Just as it's destiny for us to be married."

Tenten sighed happily, "Reminds me of the time I stuttered all the time."

"…How do destiny and stuttering relate?"

_Neji smirked, "You're cute when you stutter." _

"I dunno, I'm special that way," Tenten answered, smiling and relaxing as she felt his arms around her, "Just as I'm special in knowing Chinese."

_"Cong wu sui de shi hou wo jiu kai shi ai shan le ni!" __从五岁的时后__我就开时爱上了你__! Ever since we were five, I started to love you. _

"You said it before you knew I understood Chinese as well. Wo ye ai ni," he muttered. 我也爱你 _I love you too. _

She grinned, "Wo you shi hou hen ni, ke shi wo hai ai ni." 我有时后狠你, 可是我还爱你. _Sometimes I hate you, but I still love you. _

"And of course, our training…"

_"Why don't we… practice avoiding injuries today?" _

Tenten laughed, "Not like we train all the time, right?"

He smirked, "True. And by the way, I still hate ice cream."

_He leaned forward and kissed her, smirking at her aghast expression, "Ice cream is better shared. _

"You said it was better shared."

"It is. But I still hate sweet things. Oh yeah, you're still not a very good story writer."

_"After Tenten confessed her love, Neji kissed her," Neji whispered, as he pulled her in for a kiss. _

"Well maybe, but I got a kiss, so it must've been decent! And you know what, I can do everything!"

_"Tenten, you can do a lot of things but you can't make me stop loving you." _

"You can't get me to stop loving you. So no, you can't do everything."

"Nn…" she pouted, "No fair. I can get you to eat sweet things."

_Tenten gently pressed her lips against his, and used her mouth to move the raspberry into his mouth. _

"I still don't like sweet things."

"Well too bad! But I have to say, my favorite was our wedding."

_"I… don't. Hyuuga Neji, I know what you're trying to do!" _

"You caused quite a scene."

"At least I know I'm your first priority."

"You were always my first priority, and you always will."

Tenten smiled, "I know, but it's always nice to be reassured."

"…" Neji snickered.

"…What?"

"I remember the time you were gangster."

_Neji watched Tenten as she left. He had to admit… Gangstah Ten was quite… sexy. _

Tenten flushed, "Oh come on! It was fun!"

"By the way, you still owe me lunch. From my birthday."

_"I saved up from all the missions to treat you here one day!" Tenten said happily. _

"Well, I will! One day…"

"…I remember when you pounced on me."

_Tenten gleefully launched herself on Neji, just to be pushed off. _

"Yeah, then you rejected me. Thanks."

He smirked and kissed the tip of her nose, "I was trying to fall out of love with you after you rejected me."

"I'm glad it didn't work," she murmured, cuddling closer, "This is the best feeling in the world…"

_The best feeling in the world would be being in Neji's arms, having him hold her tightly, and never let go. _

He smirked, "The best feeling for me is to have you in my arms, and no one else around."

They stayed in silence until Neji started snickering. Again.

"What?"

"…Tenten, guess what I really guessed what ILYSFM stood for."(1)

_"I love ying, or yang, so f---ing much." _

"…The ying yang thing?"

"No," he smirked and leaned over, whispering in her ear, "I love you so f--- me."

Tenten flushed, "Neji you pervert!"

"Psh."

"I have another acronym for you," she said charmingly, a coy smile on her lips, "ILYSFMIH."

"…What?" Neji asked dumbly, staring at her, "Tenten, I'm not very good with acronyms. That day when everyone was using acronyms was hell."

_"Neji! Tenten! Hanabi tells you to GMOIARLA!" _

"Hanabi comes up with the weirdest acronyms…" Tenten muttered softly.

"She's a weird person. Now what does ILYSFMIH stand for?"

"I love you so f---ing much it hurts," she whispered, a small blush forming on her semi-pale complexion.

He smiled, yes a real smile that only Tenten ever saw, and kissed the sensitive skin on her neck, "Still hurt?"

"Yes, but" she grinned, "It's the kind of hurt that I like."

"…Tenten I don't like paradoxes."

"Well I do!"

Tenten sighed happily as she felt Neji's grip around her shoulders tighten, being pulled towards his chest, "I'm glad Hiashi let the two of us marry…"

_Hiashi stood up and stuck out his hand, "Welcome to the Hyuuga family, Tenten." _

Neji smiled, "I am too. Traditions should be broken, and as far as I am concerned, you haven't tainted the bloodline at all."

Tenten grinned, "Maybe not, but you do know, my clothes did get tainted with mud when I fell for you."

_"I fell for you, literally and figuratively." _

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both! And anyway Neji, do you believe now?"

"In what?"

"Love. The two of us."

_Do you believe the two of us can love? _

Neji sighed, "I'm in a bed with you. What do you think?"

"Oh shush!"

They two fell silent again. It was one of those comfortable silences, where nothing had to be said, it just felt… right.

"Weird how much we've been through," Tenten whispered, "99 crazy times."

"They create a life time of memories."

"Hey remember those three dreams we had together?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"…..The penguins, chickens and weasels, and pandas?"

"Yeah. What if we have another one?"

He chuckled, "I won't mind if I get a kiss when I wake up."

_99 moments. _

_99 small, almost invisible, tiny moments in our lives. _

_Pieced together, they create… _

_**A life time of memories. **_

**_xO_ End of Neji and Tenten: 100 Moments _Ox_ **

**Author's Notes: …It's over. T-T It's really over. T-T I don't want it to end, this was fun to type… I hope it didn't suck… I personally think it was okay, it wrapped up the entire thing –grins- And er, the italicized lines are the lines from moments that I felt summed up the entire moment… okay so I changed them a little bit, but you should be able to tell which moment they're from. And er, I tried to make it extra long… it's twice as long as most of the moments. …Hope you liked it :D And... it's late... to be asking this but... Do you guys think you can hit 3k for the sake of NejiTen :D**

**I take this time to thank all of you, yes again, that stuck by me throughout this entire thing, the emo moments, the hyper moments, the angst, the general, the long waiting for updates, my excessive whining. -bows- Thank you, I'll see you all, or most, in 'In The Rain' :D It's on my profile somewhere, it's just a drabble series of NejiTen. And there's no limit. Think of the possibilities. **

**Please review, thank you, I love you all, and have a nice day :D **

**EDIT: I fixed 2 lines that weren't in the center. ...WHAT? It's the last moment and I want it to be perfect! I even proofread it!**

_**(1) …A lot of reviews said that so… who said Neji wasn't a perv? **_


End file.
